Little Witch Academia: Odisea mágica
by Hope Wielder
Summary: Un simple deseo por diversión, aventura y conocimiento llevará a las chicas de Luna Nova a descubrir que para devolver la magia a un mundo que comenzaba a perderla se necesitará aprender nuevas cosas, conocer nuevas caras y embarcarse en lo que promete ser toda una "Odisea mágica".
1. Capítulo I - Croix

**Capítulo I / Croix**

"Se dice que las líneas ley recorrían todo el mundo con la ayuda de Yggdrasil; se dice también que aquella que se encuentra en la colina de Glastonbury podía conectar con la mítica Avalon, fuente de gran magia y conocimiento… si voy a encontrar la cura a la maldición de Wagandia, he de empezar por ahí."

Poco después de dejar Luna Nova me di cuenta de que los contactos con quienes contaba no podrían ayudarme en mi búsqueda, era un terreno prácticamente desconocido en el momento, pero sabía que posiblemente no siempre lo fue. En la antigüedad, cuando el conocimiento mágico era rico y vasto por el mundo era posible que alguien pudiera haber conocido sobre el tema, una maldición, sobre todo una de esa clase no puede haber pasado desapercibida por la historia pero posiblemente seria cuestión de buscar en épocas muy antiguas, tal vez incluso antes de la creación de Luna Nova, eso sería tarea difícil, ya que no mucho conocimiento de la época anterior a la cacería de brujas se había conservado, pero conocía un lugar, un sitio que me había ayudado antes a entender mejor la energía espiritual, una vieja biblioteca de magia, oculta desde tiempos antiguos en Irlanda.

Semanas después de mi partida de Luna Nova ya me encontraba en Irlanda, siguiendo mi objetivo de revisar el conocimiento más antiguo posible, la entrada a la antigua biblioteca se encontraba en medio de un frondoso bosque por en medio del cual debía de abrirme paso, ya que sin seguir las elaboradas pistas ocultas en él la biblioteca era básicamente imposible de encontrar. La energía que se podía sentir en ese lugar era muy especial, fluía por todos lados y los arboles poseían una concentración que casi no se encuentra en ningún lado, era entendible que en algún momento este haya sido un punto importante para el estudio de la magia, a un grado en que he llegado a pensar que esos árboles podrían contener la esencia de antiguas brujas 'cuidando' el sitio donde hicieron sus descubrimientos.

Mi avance por el bosque fue lento, al grado de tener que acampar un par de noches antes de poder llegar a mi destino, pero así debía de ser, mostrando respeto por no alterar o dañar algo de lo que había en él; durante cada noche caía rendida dentro de mi tienda después del esfuerzo del día, pero siempre con el objetivo en mente, siempre pensando que lo que encontraría ahí podría acercarme más a aquello que buscaba. Al amanecer de la tercera mañana finalmente di con el lugar, un pequeño espacio de piedra en medio del piso cubierto por vegetación, dije el hechizo y en él se abrió una pequeña abertura por la cual se alcanzaba a divisar una escalera entre la oscuridad. Al descender la abertura se cerró tras de mí y al pasar unos segundos en la oscuridad absoluta un fuego mágico se encendió, iluminando el camino con un resplandor verduzco; sonreí al recordar lo eternos que me parecieron esos segundos al venir aquí hace años, lo asustada que estaba y el alivio que sentí al encenderse ese resplandor.

Una vez en la biblioteca un gran cristal se iluminó en su centro, arrojando luz sobre toda la gran estructura circular que la conformaba; tal como la última vez había libreros y múltiples estantes con objetos, una gran cantidad de conocimiento guardado que seguro tomaría mucho tiempo comprender. Recorrí los libreros, deduciendo la temática de cada uno por el contenido de los libros que estaban en él hasta llegar a uno que parecía contener información sobre antiguas locaciones mágicas, lugares ocultos al mundo excepto para aquellos que supieran el camino por medio de las líneas y centros ley. Tomé el libro con aspecto más antiguo, un tomo café encuadernado en cuero y escrito en letras de luna y al avanzar entre sus páginas lo encontré, el sitio en el que creía podría encontrar las respuestas: Ávalon.

Después de leer un poco del libro sentía que lo necesitaba, que sería mi guía para este viaje, pero sabía que llevarme algo de ese lugar era un tema delicado. Mientras lo pensaba un gran destello de luz iluminó el cuarto y después todo quedó en oscuridad.

― ¿Qué ocurre? ―pregunté al vacio.

―Sé lo que piensas ―me respondió una voz melodiosa y espiritual, de pronto la silueta de una gran mujer tomó forma en el centro de la habitación y su luz iluminó de nuevo el lugar, al ver el tocado sobre su rostro la reconocí de inmediato, una de las antiguas nueve brujas, Wanda.

―Sé lo que has hecho Croix ―me dijo mirándome fijamente― usaste para un mal lo que aprendiste aquí, te permití entrar y aprender y traicionaste todo eso con tus acciones… pusiste en riesgo todo lo que intentamos proteger.

―Lo lamento, realmente lo lamento ―dije apenada sintiendo un gran hueco en el pecho, abrazando el libro contra mí y bajando la mirada―.

―Croix, mírame ―ante eso le dirigí la mirada de nuevo―. Hiciste un gran mal, pero sé que en el fondo aún eres esa chica buena a quien Woodward consideró digna de ser tomada como aprendiz. Ayudaste a corregir tu error y has llegado aquí buscando enmendar el mal que hiciste, al ver en tu corazón sé que castigarte ahora no sería lo correcto, cometiste un error y espero nunca olvides lo que eso te hizo aprender.

―No, claro que no maestra Wanda… he aprendido mi lección.

―Entonces toma el libro, ve Croix, haz lo correcto ―me dijo ella con lo que me pareció una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

―Lo haré maestra, muchas gracias ―le dije con una gran sensación de felicidad dentro de mí, poco después ella desapareció y el cristal volvió a iluminar el cuarto como antes, tomé el libro y emprendí el camino de regreso al lugar donde había pasado los últimos años.

Durante mucho tiempo llamé a una torre en un sitio apartado de Inglaterra mi hogar y también mi laboratorio, fue ahí donde perfeccioné mis magitronics, como las unidades de combustible espiritual, creé mi sistema de solución de conjuros, mis unidades móviles mágicas y mis routers línea ley; sin embargo, al volver aquella tarde no pude evitar sentirla algo… vacía. Todo estaba como lo deje, excepto por algo de polvo y telarañas, el piso de laboratorio, el piso para las pruebas, el de almacén y el de casa, todo estaba igual, pero la persona que volvió no era la misma que se fue.

Subí directamente al piso más alto, el que era mi hogar mas allá de mis experimentos, con todo lo que necesitaba para vivir además de un gran ventanal con una hermosa vista, fue interesante darme cuenta de la similitud que mi vida cotidiana tenia con la de Chariot, al menos en el lugar que hicimos nuestro hogar. Al entrar inhalé y exhalé profundamente.

«Estoy de vuelta», pensé al ver todos mis muebles que fueron cubiertos con tela en un momento donde no sabía si iba a regresar.

Caminé directamente hacia la sala de estar, justo frente al ventanal que se encontraba iluminado por la luz del crepúsculo, removí la tela de mi viejo sofá rojo, deje a un lado mi equipaje y me senté para quitarme las botas; enseguida, al recostarme sentí algo doblarse bajo mis pies, me senté de nuevo y descubrí un folder, al abrirlo reconocí de inmediato lo que contenía, los planos para la vara oscura, fue en ese momento que sentí como todo lo que había pasado me pegaba con gran fuerza en el pecho y no pude contener las lágrimas.

― ¿En qué estaba pensando? ―me dije entre sollozos, lancé el folder y me solté a llorar subiendo mis piernas y descansando mi frente sobre mis rodillas mientras las abrazaba. Recordé tantas cosas, Chariot y yo fuimos tan unidas, tan… cercanas antes de encontrar el Claiohm Solais, la legendaria vara de 7 estrellas, pero cuando ella fue elegida y no yo, algo cambio dentro de mí, sentía que la odiaba "¿cómo pude llegar a odiar a alguien a quien, a quien…?" ya no importa, en su momento todo parecía tener sentido, todo ese odio, ese rencor, ella me había robado mi sueño, y pensar que fui yo quien la llevo hasta ese punto; pero hoy, hoy nada de eso me parece coherente, pensar que le guardé rencor en secreto desde el ultimo día en que la vi hace años… hasta el día que la encontré de nuevo y más allá… fui una estúpida, fue necesario el causar una catástrofe en potencia para darme cuenta de lo mal que estaba, y a pesar de todo lo que le hice, de todo el daño que le causé… ella estaba dispuesta a darlo todo por mí, el recordar eso me hizo llorar como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo.

―Haré esto por ti Chariot, así al menos podre compensarte un poco de todo el daño que te causé ―me dije secándome las lagrimas al terminar mi llanto, poco después de eso me quedé dormida, pensando en todo lo que habíamos sido.


	2. Capítulo II - Diana

"El usar el gran Triskellion para cambiar el mundo fue algo excepcional, pero sé que aún hay mucho por descubrir para traer de vuelta la magia como era antes."

Desperté bastante más tarde de lo que esperaba esa mañana y me dolía la cabeza.

«¿Por qué tuve que hacerte caso Akko?», Pensaba mientras me quitaba las sabanas de encima, pero a pesar del dolor y el retraso no pude evitar sonreír, la de ayer fue una gran velada, hace mucho que no pasaba así la noche. Desde que ocurrió lo del gran Triskellion las 7 nos relacionamos algo mas, Akko, Lotte, Sucy, Amanda, Constanze, Jasminka y claro, Hannah, Barbara y yo; durante la noche jugamos, reímos, comimos e incluso escuché hablar a Constanze un par de veces, me quedé con una grata sensación con esta especie de "fiesta improvisada" y me parecía ya algo extraño pensar en la rivalidad que existía, pero entendí que lo que me molestaba era ver en ellas ese algo que yo no quería ver en mi, esa felicidad y esperanza ciega, eso parte de mi que yo había negado al perder a mis padres pero que en realidad estaba esperando por salir, Akko me había enseñado mucho más de lo que ella podría creer.

Eran las 10 de la mañana del sábado, y había acordado verme con la maestra Chariot –aún me parecía algo extraño llamarla así ya que hasta hace unas semanas la conocía como Úrsula- a las 11 para revisar unas cosas en los archivos de Luna Nova. Se realizo una ceremonia en la academia después de lo que fue la liberación del sello en Arcturus, se nos reconoció nuestro papel en todo lo sucedido –algo que no me parecía tan necesario, ya que es lo que debía de hacerse- y para sorpresa de las estudiantes se reveló la verdadera identidad de la maestra Úrsula como Chariot, si, la que conocieron el algún momento como Shiny Chariot, pero con una nueva imagen cambiada desde ese día, ya que con la aparición de Yggdrasil gracias a la energía espiritual que liberaban las personas al creer el mundo de la magia entendió de nuevo lo que esta significaba; el lema de Chariot no podría haber sido más acertado "creer en su corazón, esa es su magia" y ahora el mundo lo sabía. La maestra Croix también fue reconocida, las pocas personas que supieron de su participación en un plan oscuro pactaron no mencionarlo, después de todo no la veían como una culpable, sino como una gran bruja que ayudó a liberar aquello que desde hace tanto estaba oculto; después de eso la dinámica de la escuela siguió de forma "normal" aunque era claro que alumnas y maestras aun teníamos cosas por aprender.

Me di un baño y me vestí rápidamente, faltando 15 minutos para la hora acordada estaba lista para salir, tome un cuaderno y me dirigí a la salida. Al pasar por las camas de Hannah y Bárbara me día cuenta que ambas estaban dormidas en cama de Hannah, cada una con un libro de _Cae la noche_ y una vela consumida en la mesa de noche.

«Parece que Bárbara finalmente convenció a Hannah de leerlo, era de esperarse», pensé sonriendo y seguí mi camino sin hacer mucho ruido.

―¿Maestra Chariot? ―llamé al tocar la puerta de su dormitorio.

―!Diana! pasa ―me dijo, con lo que abrí la puerta y entré―. ―Nos iremos en un momento ―dijo mientras acomodaba uno de sus libreros.

Estando solas decidí aprovechar el momento para hablar con ella sobre un tema que traía en mente desde hace tiempo.

―Maestra, antes de irnos hay un tema que quisiera que habláramos.

―Por supuesto Diana ―respondió, dejando el último libro y sentándose en su sofá―. ¿De qué quieres hablar?"

Me senté en el sofá de igual forma antes de responder.

―Te he hablado un poco de lo que Shiny Chariot fue para mí, lo que fuiste, pero nunca he tocado el tema por completo, quiero hacerlo.

―Oh, ya veo ―dijo Chariot desviando la mirada ligeramente hacia el piso.

―Maestra, como seguro sabes la familia Cavendish tiene un pasado entrelazado con la magia desde que fue instituida por la gran bruja Beatrix, como es natural el conocimiento y el gusto por la magia fueron algo con lo que estuve en contacto desde que tengo memoria, algo con lo que crecí, pero al ver la propaganda de tu show el interés fue diferente, al poder verlo en vivo, esa es una experiencia que jamás olvidare, ese espectáculo me hizo ver un lado de la magia divertido, hermoso, cautivador; para el corazón y los sueños de una niña eso fue muy especial ―mientras hablaba veía como la mirada de Chariot se fijaba sobre mí de nuevo, su expresión parecía de consuelo, de alivio.

―Cuando me mencionaste que habías visto el show, no sabía que pensar, eres sorprendente Diana y te dificulté mucho el camino con lo que hice a tus poderes ―me dijo viéndome a los ojos con lo que sentí era algo de culpa en su mirada.

―No voy a negar que fue difícil, durante tiempo no cumplí con lo mínimo que se esperaría de una Cavendish, las lecciones y la práctica no daban los resultados que se esperarían, pero nunca me rendí, hice todo lo que pude teniendo en mente también lo que vi en tu show y toda esa práctica, esa fuerza que me dio el trabajar duro por cada avance me hizo quien soy hoy… mi madre también disfruto de tu show ―dije cambiando un poco el tono debido a las emociones que me traía el hablar de mi madre―. Ella también sintió que era especial; por su enfermedad ir a verlo fue una de las ultimas cosas que pudimos hacer juntas… tu show significo mucho para mí en muchos sentidos, quería que lo supieras.

―Diana… yo… la primera vez que me viste por quien realmente era… quisiera que hubiera sido diferente…

―No, lo entiendo ―interrumpí― sabias que había un gran peligro y que debías lidiar con eso, sabias que nosotras podríamos encontrar a Akko ―le dije.

―Gracias Diana, y si, tienes razón, sabía que podrían, sabía que podrías, tu y Akko, me traen recuerdos a la mente ―me dijo mientras sacaba de su blusa una vieja foto algo manchada, o tal vez quemada, que parecía ser de ella y Croix durante su tiempo en Luna Nova.

―Las dos eran muy unidas ¿cierto?," ―pregunte.

―Croix y yo; bueno, éramos un poco de todo, peleábamos, nos enojábamos, hacíamos las paces, competíamos, nos ayudábamos… ―mientras hablaba se podía ver felicidad y melancolía en su rostro―. Éramos tantas cosas, nos teníamos un gran cariño.

―Suena, lindo ―interrumpí, haciendo el gesto de levantarme del sofá; mi relación con Akko era algo que no me había propuesto a pensar demasiado, y la comparativa que la maestra Chariot hacia me causaba cierta incomodidad.

―Diana ―me dijo tomándome del brazo como yo lo hice aquella vez que la confronté en la puerta de ese mismo cuarto y con una mirada que parecía estar conteniendo algunas lágrimas―. Gracias por esto… también era un tema que tenía en mente y siéndote sincera; siento un gran alivio sabiendo que a pesar del mal que te causé has llegado a ser la gran bruja que eres ahora ―después de oír eso me acerqué y la abracé, ella me abrazó de vuelta.

―Gracias a ti maestra, por enseñarme a creer, aún tengo mucho que aprenderte ―le dije mientras dejaba salir algunas lágrimas de felicidad, había esperado tiempo por ese momento, por poder abrir mi corazón y decirle lo que significo para aquella niña hace años y para quien soy ahora, y hacerlo fue hermoso.

Después de estar así un momento nos separamos, ella guardó de nuevo su fotografía y yo tomé el cuaderno que había dejado a mi lado.

―Bueno, ¿qué te parece si vamos a revisar esos archivos? ―me preguntó sonriente.

―Claro ―respondí devolviendo la sonrisa.

Enseguida ambas nos paramos y nos dirigimos a la puerta, envueltas en una sensación que a mi sentir significaba un lazo más estrecho entre nosotras.


	3. Capítulo III - Chariot

"Lo que hemos logrado es maravilloso, estoy segura de que aún hay grandes cosas por venir."

Poco después de que fue liberada la magia del gran Triskellion se dio un periodo de descanso en Luna Nova, algunas estudiantes lo utilizaron para salir de la rutina o visitar sus hogares pero las maestras necesitábamos investigar mucho sobre lo que este hecho significaría para el futuro de la magia y la academia, aprovechando un periodo de alta energía espiritual que se daba en el momento. Aquel día había despertado temprano, salí de la cama con la capa de Croix -que había estado abrazando- por encima y me quedé viendo mis lentes sobre la mesa de noche, ya no eran parte de un disfraz pero con la costumbre los usaba cuando me surgía; decidí no tomarlos en ese momento y en su lugar tomé aquella foto que tanto significaba para mi, enseguida me dirigí al gran ventanal de mi habitación.

El sol aún no salía y la luna aún iluminaba el paisaje, fue con esa luz que di otro vistazo a la foto, como se me había vuelto una costumbre; éramos Croix y yo, hace ya algo de tiempo, éramos tan jóvenes y el mundo se veía tan diferente. Lucíamos tan felices, tan cercanas… jamás olvidaré todo lo que vivimos esos días, lo que ella fue para mí y lo que siento que fui para ella. Teníamos más fotos juntas, pero esa era especial, la tomamos en un fin de semana maravilloso que pasamos juntas. La foto doblada y ligeramente quemada que sostenía no era la mía, era la de Croix, que tenía conmigo desde aquella mañana después del mes que compartimos, la mañana un mes después de la ceremonia de honor en Luna Nova… la mañana antes de que se fuera de nuevo.

―Es lindo que también la hayas conservado a pesar de todo ―le dije sonriendo al despertar y verla recostada de lado, viendo su foto al lado de la mía sobre la mesa de noche.

― ¡Chariot!, ¿cuánto tiempo llevas despierta? ―me preguntó, ligeramente ruborizada y sentándose sobre la cama.

―Lo suficiente ―respondí sonriendo, enseguida tomó su foto de sobre la mesa de noche.

―Si, la he tenido conmigo desde que me fui; en cierta forma me siento algo avergonzada de que la tuya este tan… intacta ―dijo volteando a ver la mía.

―No te sientas así ―dije también sentándome sobre la cama―. También he guardado esa foto desde que la tomamos, eso es lo especial, el que la tuya este así tan solo significa que has hecho cosas más interesantes que yo he hecho en este tiempo ―le dije riendo mientras pasaba mi brazo tras de ella poniéndola sobre su hombro, ella rio e hizo lo mismo.

―Henos aquí Chariot, justo como en la foto, pero ya no somos esas chicas ¿cierto?

―Cierto ―respondí mientras descansaba mi cabeza sombre su hombro derecho, viendo la fotografía― pero no cambiaría por nada lo que hemos vivido.

―Ni yo ―me respondió, reclinando su cabeza sobre la mía, después quedamos en silencio por un tiempo―. Lamento tener que irme.

―No tienes que hacerlo Croix ―le dije sentándome de nuevo para verla directamente a los ojos―. Lo que has hecho con la academia durante este mes ha sido maravilloso.

―¿Te refieres a limpiar mi desastre? ―preguntó riendo.

―Sabes qué hiciste más que eso, mejoraste mucho la academia, podrías quedarte un poco más, al menos hasta terminar este ciclo ―le dije con una mirada expectante.

―Me encantaría Chariot ―dijo tomando mi mano― pero te dije que en cuanto acabara con mis pendientes aquí debía irme, lo lamento.

―No te preocupes, lo entiendo ―dije y estirándome pasé mi cuerpo frente al suyo para tomar mi foto de la mesa de noche―. Tómala, quiero que la tengas, la he llevado conmigo siempre, así llevaras una parte de mi contigo.

―¿Estás segura? ―me preguntó dirigiendo la mirada hacia la foto y luego hacia mí.

―Claro, quédatela.

―Entonces toma la mía ―dijo poniendo la suya en mi mano libre―. Ha pasado por mucho, siempre conmigo, también tendrás todo eso con ella, una parte de mi.

―Gracias Croix ―dije mientras la abrazaba.

―Gracias a ti Chariot ―me dijo abrazándome de vuelta―. Eso no es lo único que te ayudará a recordarme," me susurró al oído.

―¿Qué? ―pregunté completamente ruborizada.

Después de eso escuche su risita, se abalanzó sobre mi y… bueno, solo queda decir que lo que ocurrió fue realmente inolvidable.

Unas horas después, cuando se acercaba la hora en que Croix había acordado reunirse con sus contactos y dejar Luna Nova nos vestimos y nos aseguramos de que ella tuviera todo lo que necesitaría.

―Espero poder hacerlo tan bien como tú ―le dije mientras veía a su lado como cerraba su maleta para luego desaparecerla en la forma de un pequeño cubo.

―No preferiría que nadie más tomara mi clase de magia moderna, tu estuviste a mi lado en este tiempo, al corregir los problemas de los magitronics y asegurarme de que funcionaran para el propósito noble que tuvieron originalmente, cuando también estuviste a mi lado al desarrollarlos ―me dijo tomando mi mano y volteándola para dejar la palma hacia arriba―. En esta unidad hay muchas cosas que podrían servirte o sacarte de dudas ―dijo poniendo el cubo sobre mi mano, después lo desaparecí como me había enseñado― perfecto, me dijo sonriendo, pero en esa sonrisa pude distinguir cierta tristeza.

«Se que debes irte, pero como desearía no separarnos de nuevo», pensé, pero no se lo dije ya que no quería hacerle más difícil el momento.

―Bueno, hora de irnos ―me dijo removiendo un poco de cabello de mi frente con su mano y con esa mirada, esa mirada que me era tan difícil soportar al saber que ella tampoco deseaba irse, pero debía hacerlo.

―¿Aún no me dirás que es lo que vas a hacer al irte? ―pregunté.

―Ya te lo dije, te lo diré antes de irme ―dijo tomándome de la mano y comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta; al estar parados frente a ella me detuve. Ella me miró a los ojos, dudando por que lo había hecho.

―Una vez afuera ya no volveremos a estar a solas, ¿no hay nada más que quieras decirme? ―pregunté.

―Chariot, siempre has sido tan especial ―me dijo viéndome a los ojos y enseguida acercó su rostro al mío―. Te amo.

―También te amo.

Nuestros labios se encontraron y ese beso fue realmente maravilloso, por ese breve instante olvidamos todo lo que nos agobiaba.

Al salir del cuarto ya no nos dirigimos la palabra, aunque no era necesario para transmitir lo que sentíamos. En la línea ley nos encontramos con la directora Holbrooke que también quería despedir a Croix y poco después llegaron sus contactos.

Cuando la directora Holbrooke despidió a Croix ella finalmente revelo el porqué se iría.

― […] buscare una forma de acabar con la maldición de Wagandia y regresaré.

―Ah Croix… ―fue lo único que pude decir al escuchar eso.

«Si pudiera decirte lo que pienso, si pudiera decirte que no me importaría no volver a volar con tal de ya no separarnos», pensé juntando mis manos sobre mi pecho como intentando contenerme de decirlo, pero sabía que ella estaba decidida a hacerlo.

―¡Croix, te estaré esperando!… no lo olvides ―fue lo último que le dije en esa despedida, creyendo con todo mi corazón que no pasaría mucho antes de verla de nuevo.

―Es difícil dejarla partir ¿cierto? ―preguntó para mi sorpresa la directora Holbrooke.

―Ah, ¿disculpe?, ―dije ruborizada.

―He vivido más de un siglo querida, he visto muchas cosas ―me dijo con una mirada que parecía decirme "lo sé,"―. No te preocupes, ella estará bien ―dijo sonriendo y comenzó a caminar de nuevo a la academia.

―Gracias, ―respondí, aún algo nerviosa.

Al regresar a mi cuarto solo quería acostarme de nuevo y al subir a mi cama me sorprendió ver sobre ella la capa de Croix, no recordaba haber visto que la dejara, al acercarme me di cuenta de que había una nota ligeramente metida bajo ella.

 _"Esto no es tan divertido, pero también te ayudará a recordarme."_

Al leerla dejé la nota sobre la mesa de noche con una gran sonrisa y me recosté con la capa entre mis brazos.

―Te estaré esperando… no lo olvides ―dije al aire al percibir su aroma en la capa.


	4. Capítulo IV - Akko

"No estaba segura de cómo sería lograr volar en una escoba, mucho menos usar el gran Triskellion, pero lo logré, gracias a mi esfuerzo y a mis amigas hicimos algo fantástico, no puedo esperar por ver que vendrá después."

Un poco después de liberar la magia que tenía el poder para cambiar el mundo se dio un periodo extraordinario de descanso en Luna Nova, dijeron que las maestras necesitaban aprovechar el periodo de alta energía espiritual para sus investigaciones sobre los efectos de la magia del gran Triskellion. Para ese momento habían pasado pocos días de que la maestra Croix dejara Luna Nova y había sentido algo diferente a la maestra Chariot ―aún se me complicaba evitar decirle Shiny Chariot― después de eso. Durante las clases con su verdadera identidad había sido más alegre hasta llegar esos días así que sentí que debía de ayudarla, no podía saber que andaba triste y no hacer nada, así que la misma noche del viernes en que empezaba el periodo de descanso fui a visitarla a su habitación.

― ¿Maestra Chariot? ―dije al tocar la puerta.

― ¿Akko? ―la escuché decir y poco después abrió la puerta―. Hola, pasa. ―me dijo y después ambas nos sentamos el sofá―. ¿Cómo estás?

―Yo estoy bien maestra, gracias, de hecho estoy aquí porque eres tú quien no me parece estar tan bien.

― ¿Yo? ―preguntó algo sorprendida―. ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

―Estos últimos días te he visto menos alegre, cuando comenzaste las clases como la maestra Chariot me recordabas incluso la época de tu show, alegrabas las clases de forma muy linda, pero esta última semana has sido diferente.

―Oh, entiendo, no pensé que se notara ―me dijo viendo sus manos que descansaba sobre las piernas―.

― ¿Qué ocurre? ―pregunté viéndola a los ojos.

―Bueno…

«Debo preguntarle», pensé.

― ¿Es por la maestra Croix?

Al escuchar eso sentí que se puso algo más nerviosa.

―Debo admitir que la extraño Akko, eramos muy unidas desde que éramos estudiantes aquí tal como tú lo eres ahora. Incluso seguimos juntas después de graduarnos hasta que ella decidió tomar su propio camino.

―Lo sé.

― ¿¡Lo sabes!?

―La maestra Croix me dijo que ella era parte de tu show, aunque sin la atención de los reflectores.

―Oh, eso; si, ella era parte importante del show también.

―Sí, recuerdo que haber visto ese monstruo y el cómo lo vencías me impresionó mucho de niña.

Ambas reímos después de eso.

―Fue una época divertida ―dijo ella dejando salir un suspiro―. El verla de nuevo me trajo muchas emociones pero al final sentí que fue muy poco tiempo.

―Creo entenderlo, seguro me sentiría mal si después de mucho tiempo de no ver a mis amigas se fueran de nuevo cuando apenas empezaba a disfrutarlo.

―Es difícil ―dijo ella con una voz baja― pero bueno, ayuda el mantenerse ocupada ―dijo repentinamente con una voz más animada y levantándose del sofá―. El próximo lunes quisiera llevar una pequeña expedición al bosque Arcturus, con el aumento en la energía espiritual estará muy activo y sería un buen momento para explorarlo, no se tienen registros recientes así que será una gran oportunidad. En la semana que viene se planeará todo para partir la siguiente ¿crees que tú y las demás quieran acompañarme?

― ¿¡En serio!? ―dije emocionada levantándome del sillón― ¡claro! Iré a avisarles.

―Gracias Akko, diles que de querer venir nos reuniremos el lunes temprano en la biblioteca por favor ―dijo la maestra sonriendo y poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro.

―Claro, ahí estaremos. Adios maestra Chariot.

―Adios Akko, nos vemos.

Al salir estaba realmente emocionada por la noticia, así que decidí ir directamente a avisarle a Diana lo que había sucedido.

― ¿¡Diana!? ¿Diana, estás ahí? Pregunté al tocar la puerta, la cual se abrió un momento después.

― ¿Akko? ¿Qué ocurre? ―me preguntó algo acelerada.

―Nada de qué preocuparse ―respondí sonriendo.

―Entonces no deberías de tocar la puerta de esa forma ―me dijo mientras abría la puerta para dejarme pasar―.

―Lo lamento ―le dije tocando mis dedos índices mientras entraba en su habitación―.

― ¿Están Hannah y Barbará? ―pregunté mientras caminábamos hacia el sillón.

―No, se fueron hace poco, pidieron permiso para salir y tomar la semana que viene para visitar a la familia de Hannah, volverán el próximo Lunes ―me dijo Diana, acercándose a la pequeña mesa frente a los sillones donde parecía haber estado preparando té― ¿gustas? ―me preguntó acercando otra taza con su magia.

―Si, por favor ―respondí mientras me sentaba en el sofá, frente a la ventana― ¿y por que tú no fuiste? ―pregunté.

―Bueno… ―dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado y movía su varita para mezclar el té en mi taza― ya conozco a la familia de Hannah, he ido algunas veces, y siendo sincera esta oportunidad para estudiar áreas de la magia que hace mucho no se estudiaban me parece una oportunidad importante ―me dijo dándome una taza y después tomando la suya.

―Oh, entiendo ―dije mientras daba un sorbo a mi taza.

― ¿En serio? ―dijo Diana sonriendo― yo pensaría que te gustaría más salir a divertirte en este descanso.

― ¡Oye!... bueno, quizá tengas razón, pero te entiendo Diana, es tu dedicación y gran capacidad lo que ha sacado a Luna Nova de problemas ya en varias ocasiones. Sin ti jamás podría haber liberado la magia del gran Triskellion, has ayudado a muchas personas Diana… me has ayudado mucho a mí, aunque no siempre fuera de la forma más amigable ―ambas reímos levemente― lo que quiero decir es que somos diferentes, pero creo que eres maravillosa como eres ―le dije, un poco ruborizada―.

―Akko… gracias, recuerda que eres tanto una bruja como lo soy yo, tú fuiste la elegida por la Vara brillante y nada de lo que hicimos podría haberse hecho sin ti; tal vez te metas en más problemas de los que deberías, pero de igual forma, no te cambiaria en nada ―me dijo, con un rubor más notorio en el blanco de su rostro.

«Se ve tan linda» ―pensé, concentrándome en que no pareciera que la veía de alguna forma diferente.

―Gracias Diana, eso significa mucho para mí.

Ambas nos quedamos mirando por un momento.

―Y amm, ¿qué es aquello que te tenía tan emocionada? ―preguntó con una voz algo nerviosa para cambiar el tema.

― ¿Qué? ―respondí, intentando llevarle el ritmo a la conversación― ¡oh cierto! sí, la maestra Chariot me dijo que realizará una expedición al bosque Arcturus para estudiar sus cambios el próximo lunes y que durante esta semana que viene se planeará, así que pensé en venir a decirte, supongo que estarás interesada, dijo que nos reuniríamos por primera vez el Lunes temprano en la biblioteca.

―Si, por supuesto, gracias por la información, ahí estaré ―me dijo mientras dejaba su taza vacía en la mesa.

―Genial será divertido ―le dije mientras hacía lo mismo.

Después de eso hubo un silencio ligeramente incómodo.

―Bueno, supongo que es algo tarde, quizá deba irme a mi dormitorio― le dije, levantándome.

―Claro ―me respondió, levantándose para acompañarme a la puerta.

A unos pasos de la puerta se me ocurrió una idea encantadora que no podía dejar pasar.

― ¡Momento! ―dije en voz alta, deteniéndome en seco antes de llegar a la puerta.

― ¿Qué ocurre?

―No tienes por qué quedarte sola toda esta semana, ¡yo seré tu compañera de cuarto temporal! ―le dije volteándome hacia ella y levantando mi mano derecha en sentido triunfal.

― ¿¡Qué!? Por… ¿por qué? ―dijo algo nerviosa y sorprendida.

― ¿Cómo voy a dejarte sola todo ese tiempo? ¿Qué clase de amiga sería? Además sabremos cómo sería tenernos de compañeras, sé que hemos pasado tiempo juntas estas semanas con la ayuda que me has dado para aprender y estudiar pero algo así no lo hemos hecho, ¿qué opinas? ¿siiiii…? ―pregunté haciendo mi mejor cara triste.

―Está bien… supongo ―respondió Diana, tomándose por el antebrazo con una mirada un poco perdida.

― ¡Gracias! Será maravilloso ―le dije abrazándola antes de salir y dirigirme hacia mi habitación por mis cosas.

En camino a mi habitación tenía muchas cosas por la mente, estaba emocionada por el viaje, pero extrañamente me sentía algo más emocionada por pasar la semana con Diana, el tiempo que pasamos juntos me había comenzado a parecer curiosamente agradable.

Al llegar a mi habitación le conté todo a Sucy y a Lotte mientras buscaba mis cosas.

―Así que una expedición a Arcturus ¿cierto? ―preguntó Sucy, viéndome desde su cama.

―Aja, respondí.

―Y vamos a comenzar a planearla el lunes ―dijo Lotte viéndome desde su escritorio.

―Si

― ¿Y cómo pasaste de eso a pasar la semana con Diana? ―preguntó Sucy.

―Bueno, fui a decirle lo de la expedición y al estar por salir del cuarto se me ocurrió que era una buena idea.

― ¿Segura que está bien tomar una decisión de forma tan acelerada? No creo que puedas dormir donde quieras solo así ―dijo Lotte.

― Básicamente este periodo cuenta como vacaciones, no pueden negarnos un poco de libertad después de lo que hemos hecho ―dije mientras cerraba mi maleta.

―Por otro lado dudo que haya sido una decisión espontánea Lotte, ¿recuerdas el tiempo que le tomó hacer su maleta cuando fuimos a tu casa? Y eso lo supo con días de anticipación ―dijo Sucy en tono burlón.

―Eso es verdad ―dijo Lotte.

―Ya deja de molestarme Sucy, estás celosa porque voy a pasar unos días con Diana ―le dije― no te preocupes, vendré a verlas todos los días ―agregué mientras la abrazaba fuertemente.

―Quítate de encima.

―Bye Lotte ―dije al abrazarla― las veré igual, solo dormiré en otro lado, será como una pijamada de una semana, con suerte y luego podríamos quedarnos las 7, su habitación es enorme.

―Suena bien, dijo Lotte sonriendo.

―Me muero de ganas ―dijo Sucy con un tono extrañamente sarcástico.

―Se que en el fondo te agrada la idea Sucy, nos vemos chicas ―dije mientras salía con mi maleta.

―Nos vemos ―dijo Lotte.

―Trata de volver en una pieza ―dijo Sucy, aunque no entendí muy bien a qué se refería.


	5. Capítulo V - Amanda

"La magia que puede cambiar al mundo ha sido liberada, ¡por nosotras! un grupo que va desde las rebeldes hasta las más aplicadas, con esta combinación ¡no hay nada que no podamos hacer!"

Después de lo ocurrido con el gran Triskellion me sentía como una estrella de rock, ¿qué podrían echarnos en cara ahora, a nosotras, las nuevas 9 brujas que liberaron la magia que cambiaría el mundo? No había nada que pudieran decirnos, mis desacuerdos con las maestras siguieron ocurriendo, sí, pero nada fuera de lo común y sabía que en el fondo tomaban en cuenta lo ocurrido antes de pensar en un castigo. El descanso extraordinario para estudiar los cambios en la magia fue una grata sorpresa aunque un poco después de empezar tuvimos algunos problemas.

― ¡Wow! Grité al despertar y ver a Constanze encima de mí viéndome fijamente.

Una vez que me vio despierta se quedó de rodillas a mi lado sobre la cama, aún estaba en su ropa para dormir, así que parecía apenas haber despertado.

―Constanze, que ocurre, ¿estás bien?

Tomó su pizarrón y me lo mostró.

"Mi robot no está," decía escrito.

― ¿Cómo? ¿Consti, el que siempre está contigo?

Constanze asintió.

― ¿Cómo ocurrió? ¿Qué le encargaste hacer?

Ella escribió de nuevo en su pizarrón y después me mostro unos registros en una tableta que la maestra Croix le ayudó a diseñar.

"Nada, en el registro dice que detectó una anomalía energética en la academia y fue a investigar, eso fue a media noche y no ha reportado nada desde entonces, ni siquiera detecto su señal," decía en el pizarrón.

― ¡Rayos! Tantas veces que le hemos dicho que no haga nada sin avisarnos ―dije entre molesta y preocupada mientras salía de la cama para vestirme― no te preocupes Cons, vístete e iremos a buscarlo.

Al estarme quitando la ropa de dormir le lancé una almohada a Jasminka.

― ¿Hmmmm? Preguntó aún medio dormida.

― Vístete rápido, no hay rastro de Consti, iremos a buscarlo, le dije mientras buscaba una de mis botas.

Jasminka se levantó un poco lento a mi parecer y comenzó a vestirse, en unos minutos estábamos listas para salir.

―Yo iré a buscar afuera, dijo Jasminka, tomando el corredor hacia la izquierda.

―Está bien, Cons, tu busca por la sección norte y este, yo buscaré por sur y oeste y nos encontramos de vuelta aquí.

Constanze asintió. Cuando comenzamos a alejarnos la llamé de nuevo.

― ¡Constanze! ―ella volvió al escucharme― se me ocurrió una idea, y ¿sí pedimos ayuda a Diana? De ver el futuro podría decirnos donde lo encontraremos y tal vez también sepa donde ocurrió la anomalía de energía, ella suele estar familiarizada con todo.

Constanze asintió con un pequeño sonido de afirmación y ambas nos dirigimos a la habitación de Diana.

― ¡Diana! ―dije al tocar.

― ¿Qué ocurre Amanda? Preguntó Diana al abrir la puerta, aún con la bata encima y algo adormilada.

Enseguida escuché un bostezo bastante familiar, después pude distinguir la cabeza de Akko, también en bata, sobre el hombro derecho de Diana.

― Si, ¿Qué ocurre? ¿No saben que a algunas queremos dormir? Es bastante temprano todavía ―reclamó Akko.

― ¿¡Akko!? ¿¡Qué haces en la habitación de Diana, a estas horas y con esa bata!? ―pregunté sorprendida, al igual que Constanze.

Ambas se sonrojaron, Akko se adelantó y Diana solo miraba al piso.

― ¿¡Esto!? ―dijo Akko repentinamente más consciente y tomando su bata por el cuello― Diana me la prestó, es bastante cómoda y estaba haciendo algo de frio anoche y…

―Aja ―interrumpí, arqueando una ceja en forma interrogativa, enseguida Constanze me dio un pequeño codazo, como sabiendo a donde quería llevar la conversación y me señalo su reloj.

―Amanda, Constanze, ¿serían tan amables de decir en que podemos ayudarlas? ―dijo Diana adelantándose a Akko y con una mirada inquisitiva.

«Tendré que dejar esto para otra ocasión», pensé.

―Sí, el robot de Constanze desapareció, no parece haber señal de él, al parecer se perdió buscando analizar una anomalía energética a la media noche, ¿no sentiste algo o hay forma en que puedas ayudarnos?

―Bueno, estaba algo distraída a media noche ―cuando Diana dijo eso pude ver de reojo que Akko esbozaba una sonrisa― se necesita algo de calma o concentración para sentir eso, así que no, no la sentí, pero danos unos minutos y creo que sé cómo ayudarte.

―Claro, respondí. Diana cerró la puerta y después pude escuchar vagamente lo que parecía un regaño para Akko.

Volteé a ver a Constanze con cara de duda y mis palmas levantados a mis lados como preguntando que ocurría, ella me devolvió el gesto negando con la cabeza. Poco después Akko abrió la puerta, ambas tenían sus uniformes y Diana se encontraba en la pequeña sala de la habitación conjurando un hechizo que la dejó parada dentro especie de esfera mágica.

―Esto me ayudará a detectar alguna energía anormal, explicó, y luego pareció concentrarse para buscar. Las 3 la vimos por unos segundos hasta que hizo que la esfera desapareciera.

― ¿Encontraste algo? Pregunté.

―Creo haber detectado una anormalidad en el bosque al norte de la academia, apresurémonos, dijo tomando su escoba.

―Nos encontramos ahí, dije y después Constanze y yo nos apresuramos a nuestra habitación por nuestras escobas.

Al salir buscamos a Jasminka y unos minutos después de encontrarla caminando por el campus con una bolsa de mini chocolates descendimos donde se encontraban Akko y Diana, al lado de un pequeño brillo verde.

― ¿Alguna novedad? Pregunté.

―Es muy extraño, dijo Akko.

―Parece que en este lugar hay un pequeño portal hacia algún otro sitio, no es de suficiente tamaño para que alguna de nosotras entre pero seguro el robot pudo pasar ―dijo Diana.

Al escuchar eso volteé a ver a Constanze, que buscaba algo en la mochila que tomó de la habitación y llevaba colgando a un lado.

―Un transmisor ―dije al reconocer el pequeño aparato con luces parpadeantes que ella sacó―. ¿Crees que puedes pasarlo por el portal para que Consti siga la señal de vuelta?

Constanze asintió y se agachó al nivel del pequeño portal, empujando el transmisor.

Todas esperamos unos minutos viendo el portal con ansiedad hasta que consti apareció con el transmisor en las manos. Constanze cruzó los brazos y empezó a mover el pie derecho arriba y abajo, esperando una explicación.

―Parecía algo importante y no quería despertarlas a esa hora ―dijo Consti con una voz que sonaba preocupada para ser un robot.

― ¿Al menos sabes a donde te llevó? ―le pregunté.

―Ammm no, había muchos colores y movimiento y hadas, era demasiado para procesar ―dijo el robot chocando sus manos creando un ligero chasquido metálico.

Constanze hizo un ligero sonido de molestia y se subió a su escoba, Consti la siguió y antes de despegar nos hizo una seña que entendí quería decir que volvería a la habitación.

Asentí y luego se fueron. Momentos después el pequeño portal pareció cerrarse y el brillo desapareció.

―Debo investigar esto más a fondo ―dijo Diana con la mano en su mentón.

―Bueno, muchas gracias por la ayuda chicas ―dije dirigiéndome a Akko y Diana― nos vemos.

―No hay problema ―dijo Diana, asintiendo.

―Nos vemos ―dijo Akko, despidiéndonos con la mano.

Después de eso subí a mi escoba junto a Jasminka y nos fuimos de regreso a la habitación. Aún tenía en mente el descubrir que pasaba entre esas chicas, aunque tal vez también debía acomodar mis propios pensamientos. Después de todo lo vivido tenía ya gran cariño por las chicas, pero; en particular el pasar tiempo con Constanze, ese sentir de cuidarla y protegerla, sabiendo al mismo tiempo que ella podía hacerlo por sí sola, se había vuelto especial.

«Aún tengo mucho por descifrar», pensé, mientras volaba de vuelta a mi dormitorio.


	6. Capítulo VI - Constanze

Mi historia no es en verdad muy diferente a la de otras brujas, mi madre era bruja, la única en la ciudad, especialmente buena en magia reparadora, mi padre era ingeniero mecánico y tenía un taller en el que construía y reparaba muchas cosas. Eventualmente se conocieron, se casaron y se mudaron a otra ciudad, un pueblo pequeño donde la vida parecía ser más tranquila y donde podrían tener un lugar que les perteneciera, consiguieron una linda casa con el terreno para abrir un nuevo taller y fue en ese pueblo donde nací; esa historia que me contaron mis padres la tenia siempre presente cuando niña, al buscar entender el porqué vivíamos en ese lugar donde la vida me parecía tan difícil.

El pueblo en que crecí no era muy amigable con las brujas, "un pueblo pequeño tiene una mente pequeña," me decía mi madre cuando me sentía triste por las cosas que me decían y por el no tener amigos. Así aprendí a vivir, con una especie de escudo para no prestar atención a lo malo que ocurría. No tomó mucho tiempo para que dejara de intentar hablar con otros, aún menos responder a sus provocaciones, eventualmente llegué a solo hablar en casa, con mis padres; nunca pensé en hacer las cosas de forma diferente, nunca me había surgido un motivo para hacerlo, hasta llegar a Luna Nova.

Mi madre me sugirió ir a Luna Nova cuando llegó el momento, mi padre apoyaba la idea, sentían que me vendría bien ir a una academia con otras brujas; para ese momento yo ya había desarrollado grandes conocimientos sobre magia e ingeniería, un fruto de pasar todo mi tiempo en casa, e incluso había ideado formas de combinar ambas áreas de formas que sorprendieron a mis padres; mi madre decía que no había visto cosas como mis creaciones y mi padre, aunque no entendía bien la parte mágica, decía que mis trabajos eran impresionantes, yo no sabía si esa diferencia causaría que las otras brujas en la academia me apartaran pero con la motivación de mis padres decidí intentarlo.

En el lapso de tiempo que en que llegó mi carta de aceptación a Luna Nova yo había ya terminado mi primer robot, después de unos cuantos ajustes resultó sumamente eficiente y capaz de aprender, hasta llegar a entender el habla y hablar por sí mismo; al llegar la carta pensé en dejarlo en casa para que ayudara a mis padres, pero ellos insistieron en que lo llevará conmigo, que podría serme de gran ayuda en la academia, así que así lo hice.

Esperaba encontrarme al llegar a Luna Nova con los típicos problemas que él no hablar me había traído antes pero para mi sorpresa la directora Holbrooke ya estaba enterada de mi situación, lo único de lo que hablaron conmigo fue sobre la combinación de magia y tecnología, algunas profesoras estaban algo incómodas con la idea pero de nuevo la directora intercedió por mí, entendí eso como una posible señal de que las cosas podrían ser diferentes.

Llegué un día antes de la ceremonia y no había aún nadie en el que sería mi dormitorio, elegí la cama individual y me probé el uniforme, la cinta que se me había asignado era de color verde y me preguntaba si las otras que lo llevarían también serían nuevas, finalmente resultaron serlo.

La vida viviendo con mis compañeras fue algo diferente a lo que alguna vez había experimentado, eran desconocidas y tendría que pasar con ellas básicamente todo el tiempo, pero resultó más fácil de lo que pensé, posiblemente por quienes eran mis compañeras. Amanda fue la que se interesó más por el hecho de que no hablara, al principio fui algo reservada al respecto, el mayor problema fue que mi pequeño robot no lo era tanto y tenía que ponerlo en modo dormir cada vez que Amanda quería interrogarlo. No mucho tiempo después comencé a confiar en Amanda, ella solía hablar conmigo todo el tiempo aunque yo no le respondiera y no tardó en entender mis gestos y sonidos. Jasminka no solía hablar mucho, pero lo hacía cuando tenía algo que decir, no tarde en darme cuenta de que su gran pasión era la comida, a veces la hacía, a veces la compraba y siempre solía querer compartirnos, ocasionalmente le surgía hablar también, varias veces de comida, otras veces sobre algo de lo que me encontraba construyendo y también de su vida o cosas de la Academia, algo sobre nuestro día, algo de alguna clase, cosas de ese tipo. Fue así como terminé confiando por primera vez en personas extrañas, mis primeras amigas.

Amanda terminó por nombrar a mi robot "Consti" y el nombre se quedó, también fue debido a ella que nos comenzamos a relacionar más con Akko, y sus amigas Lotte y Sucy y gracias a eso terminamos logrando grandes cosas, cosas que no hubiera imaginado durante mi vida en casa; a pesar de eso no había llegado a hablar con ellas de forma fluida como con Amanda y en ligeramente menor grado con Jasminka, una palabra o dos después de lo ocurrido con el Gran Triskellion era mi progreso pero lo sentía como un gran paso tomando en cuenta lo que había hecho en mi vida.

Después de que Consti desapareciera fui directamente a mi taller para asegurarme de que todo estuviera en su lugar, eventualmente había construido más como él, aunque siendo el primero no dejaría de ser especial, además de que era el que más me entendía, dado el tiempo que ya habíamos pasado juntos, y el único que había conocido a mis padres y la vida en casa.

―No debiste haber salido así ―le dije mientras abría su panel principal y verificaba todo.

―Lo siento ―respondió.

Poco después Amanda y Jasminka también bajaron.

― ¿Qué ocurre Cons? ¿Todo parece estar bien? Me preguntó Amanda, parándose a mi lado y poniendo su mano sobre mi hombro.

―Sí, no veo nada fuera de lo normal ―respondí mientras cerraba de vuelta el panel.

―Que bueno ―dijo Jasminka, entre bocados de sus frituras.

―Sí, es bueno escucharlo ―dijo Amanda.

―Estaré arriba por si alguien llega ―dijo Jasminka mientras se acercaba a la silla eyectora, ene se momento le apunte a Consti la silla, indicándole que subiera también. Al irse ambos me dejé caer sobre la silla.

― ¿Qué pasa Cons? Se lo que significa Consti para ti, ese debe haber sido un buen susto ―me dijo Amanda sentándose en el escritorio frente a mí.

Ella tenía razón en que lo que paso fue un susto, pero me sentía mejor ya, con Consti seguro y estando ahí, con ella. Era extraño para mi definir lo que sentía en ese momento, nunca había vivido el tener amigas, alguien en quien confiar, con quien hablar, pero sabía que ese sentimiento era diferente con Amanda.

―Si lo fue ―dije levantándome a abrazarla, ella me devolvió el abrazo y después de unos minutos subimos de vuelta.

― ¡Cons! Esto no ha dejado de sonar desde que subí ―me dijo Jasminka dándome la tableta que la maestra Croix me enseño a construir. Enseguida la tomé para revisar que ocurría, con Amanda y Consti a mis lados buscando ver.

―Al parecer la señal de transmisión de la maestra se desconectó ―dije al darme cuenta de la alarma que aparecía en la tableta. Al construirla la maestra me ayudó a realizar una conexión entre esa tableta y ella por si en algún momento necesitaba algo o surgía una emergencia, pero ahora esa señal no transmitía, la señal tenia base mágica y tecnológica, era muy difícil que desapareciera por completo, eso me llamó mucho la atención.

La maestra Croix tuvo un gran impacto en mí, su combinación de tecnología y magia era asombrosa, vi en ella alguien como yo. En el mes que pasó en Luna Nova después de liberar la magia del gran Triskellion y antes de su partida pasamos tiempo juntas, me di cuenta de que nos entendíamos, podíamos pensar de forma parecida los proyectos y complementarnos, fue algo grato que alguien me enseñara cosas sobre algo que, hasta donde yo sabía, solo yo utilizaba, fue una experiencia inspiradora al grado de que empecé a considerar mi trabajo "magitronics" también, ya que nunca le había dado un nombre. Por todo esto la repentina desaparición de su señal me era preocupante.

― ¿Qué significa eso Cons? ―preguntó Amanda algo preocupada.

―No lo sé, es muy raro que su señal haya desaparecido, funciona en base a un sistema muy complejo, mágico y tecnológico, no debería desaparecer por completo así solamente ―le dije.

―Deberíamos avisarle a alguien ―dijo Jasminka.

En ese momento alguien tocó a la puerta.

―Pasé, dijo Amanda.

En la puerta aparecieron Diana y Akko.

―Chicas, creo haber descubierto algo sobre el portal, al parecer es…

―Era una especie de conexión hacia algún otro sitio, un pequeño portal línea ley pero que lleva hacia un lugar mágico, como pasa con el bosque de Arcturus ―interrumpió Akko moviendo los brazos y parándose frente a Diana.

―Lo que dijo Akko ―dijo Diana cruzando los brazos.

―Vamos, no te enojes ―dijo Akko abrazando el brazo derecho de Diana y frotando su cara contra su hombro― era muy emocionante como para guardármelo.

«Ese comportamiento entre Akko y Diana me pareció extraño, pero lindo», pensé.

―Bueno, el punto es que ese tipo de portales no es algo usual, debe ser alguna consecuencia de lo que pasó con el gran Triskellion, de la alta concentración de energía espiritual o de una combinación de ambas cosas ―dijo Diana viendo a todas en el cuarto― sugiero que hablemos con la maestra Chariot, ella querrá saber de lo ocurrido.

―Si ―dije, apoyando la idea y todas nos dirigimos al cuarto de la maestra Chariot.


	7. Capítulo VII - Croix

**Capítulo VI / Croix**

"La magia no será olvidada, hemos dado un gran paso para cambiar al mundo pero aún queda mucho por hacer… y lo haremos juntas."

Desperté temprano al día siguiente de regresar a mi torre, lo primero que hice fue tomar un largo baño caliente para disminuir la tensión que había acumulado en los últimos días, ese tiempo en la bañera hacía maravillas para sentirme más calmada. Al decidir que ponerme me decidí por una blusa de tirantes blanca y un short rojo, me esperaba un largo día de investigación por delante y lo mejor era estar cómoda.

Para cuando salió el sol ya tenía papeles y libros esparcidos por todo mi estudio, pasando de un montón a otro, sentada en una silla, acostada en el sofá que ahí tenia o sobre el piso, eso me recordó aquellas noches de estudio antes de los exámenes que tuve con Chariot, concentrarse solía ser difícil con ella.

Chariot y yo nos aventuramos repetidas veces en el prohibido campus norte y descubrimos algunos de sus secretos, Chariot sabía algo del lugar antes que yo, ya que su compañero de la infancia, el gran oso Arcas vivía ahí; ella lo había traído consigo a escondidas cuando llegó a Luna Nova y estando ahí creció más de lo esperado, por lo que el abandonado campus norte se volvió su hogar. Fue en ese mismo sitio donde encontramos algunos antiguos cuartos bajo tierra y después de elegir uno, limpiarlo y adaptarlo con algunas cosas que tomamos poco a poco de la academia se volvió un verdadero cuarto, nuestro pequeño rincón personal.

―Chariot, por favor, termina de ponerte tu ropa para dormir y ven a estudiar, parece que el examen de lingüística mágica va a estar difícil y ya sabes cómo es la maestra Finnelan ―le dije al verla distraerse con uno de los artilugios que encontramos al limpiar nuestro cuarto mientras yo ya estaba cambiada en un camisón y acostada en el piso al costado de la cama en el que había formado un medio circulo de libros, cuadernos y papeles frente a mí.

―Lo lamento Croix, nunca había visto este tipo de cosas, es difícil solo ignorarlas ―me dijo mientras terminaba de cambiarse―. ¿Qué vamos a estudiar hoy? ―me preguntó al recostarse a mi lado vistiendo su conjunto rojo de camisa de tirantes y short; viendo el medio círculo de cosas acomodadas en el piso.

―Comenzaremos con el capítulo V, simbología y… ―ella me besó, no pude terminar siquiera la frase porque me besó, no pude evitar sonrojarme e intentar evadir la situación.

« ¡El examen de lingüística mágica es mañana! ¡Es el final del periodo! ¿¡Cómo se le ocurre, por Dios!?» pensé, pero sinceramente otra parte de mí lo disfrutaba.

―Chariot… yo…

―Perdón Croix, pero no puedo concentrarme y sé que no podré hacerlo hasta que te lo diga.

― ¿Qué… cosa? ―dije aún más sonrojada, intentando apartar mis ojos de los suyos pero fallando rotundamente.

―Yo siento algo muy especial por ti Croix ―dijo tomando mi mano―, desde que te conocí me pareciste muy interesante, lista, elegante… linda. Hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntas desde entonces ―mientras hablaba podía ver ese brillo en sus ojos, ese brillo que me había imposibilitado el concentrarme tantas veces―, y con cada día que pasamos juntas, con cada instante que pasamos arreglando este lugar y cada momento que hemos venido aquí para estar solas no puedo evitar desear saber si… tú sientes lo mismo por mí.

«Relájate Croix, relájate, tómalo con calma» pensé, pero mis acciones no coincidieron con mis pensamientos.

―Chariot ―dije tomando cada una de sus manos en una de las mías, entrelazando los dedos y después levantándome junto con ella hasta que ambas estuvimos de rodillas, frente a frente.

― ¿Si… Croix? ―me preguntó con una mirada expectante tras de la cual pude ver existía una gran tristeza o felicidad en potencia.

―Chariot yo…

«Cuida tus palabras», pensé.

―Desde que te conocí también me pareciste interesante, y linda, una chica diferente, con un gran corazón, con esa luz por dentro que parece iluminar cualquier oscuridad… una chica con un hermoso brillo por dentro y por fuera ―pude sentir como me apretaba mas fuerte después de decir eso―. Chariot, si tú no fueras especial para mí jamás habría puesto todo este esfuerzo en que pudiéramos estar juntas…

« ¿En serio vas a decirlo? Has leído mucho sobre que eso no puede decirse a esta edad, que aún no sabes que significa, que es peligroso decirlo primero… ¿vas a decirlo?... ¿¡qué más da!? Si yo siento que quiero decirlo, si siento que decir eso es lo que haría esto perfecto, ¡al demonio con lo que los demás piensen!» pensé, durante un par de segundos que me parecieron eternos.

―Chariot, yo te amo ―dije finalmente mirándola fijamente a los ojos, y sintiendo que ahora era yo la que tenía la mirada expectante, yo la que albergaba en su corazón una gran tristeza o felicidad en potencia.

«Por favor, que esto no haya sido un error», pensaba.

―Croix, yo también te amo ―me dijo ella con una mirada que nunca olvidaré.

Al escucharla decir lo mismo no pensé 2 veces, me acerqué y la besé, fue el primer beso así que habíamos tenido, pasamos por sobre todo lo que había acomodado en el piso, al chocar contra la cama me levanté ayudándola a hacer lo mismo, enseguida ella me empujó y caí sobre las almohadas.

Nos entregamos por completo a la otra por primera vez aquella noche, fue algo nuevo e inolvidable.

Al siguiente día obtuve un 8 de calificación en el examen basándome en lo que recordaba, Chariot reprobó. La maestra Finnelan nos hizo esperar sentadas en el salón después del final de la clase para llamarnos la atención.

―Estoy decepcionada, señorita Meridies, espero más de la mejor alumna de la clase, ―me dijo parada frente a nosotras―. Y usted señorita du Nord, no olvide que debe mostrar el orgullo de una estudiante de Luna Nova, había estado mejorando sus notas pero esto es un gran retroceso ―dijo dirigiendo la mirada hacia Chariot.

Mientras nos regañaba nosotras nos tomábamos la mano por debajo de la mesa, sabíamos que valió la pena a pesar de todo.

―Ni estando tan lejos de ti me dejas concentrarme Chariot ―dije viendo nuestra foto, su foto, que habíamos intercambiado nuestro último día juntas en Luna Nova.

«Debo concentrarme, por ti, entre más rápido consiga la cura más rápido te veré de nuevo» pensé viendo la foto; me la guardé y seguí revisando el libro que la maestra Wanda me había dado junto a otros documentos para apoyarme.

Las brujas conocían la existencia de Ávalon pero en algún momento la conexión se cerró y el contacto entre el mítico lugar y nuestro mundo se vio cortado; si quería llegar también debía saber cómo fue que esa conexión se perdió. Bajo unos complejos diagramas que parecían ser antiguos portales ley encontré una frase que llamó mi atención.

"Ante la luz de Ávalon encontrarán el camino aquellos que iluminados han sido por ella, oscuridad espera a quienes la busquen sin esta sabiduría."

Al principio me pareció algo confuso pero era evidente que esa frase escondía mucho más allá de lo que significaban sus palabras. Tomé buena parte del día investigando en cuántos libros y documentos tenía a mi alcance todo sobre las antiguas 9 brujas, más específicamente sus características especiales, algo que las distinguiera de las demás o que fuera similar en ellas, algo que pudiera actuar como "una llave."

― ¡Maldición! Grité exasperada al agotar la última de mis ideas, me sentía agotada y sentía que no estaba más cerca de resolver lo que aquella frase ocultaba. Tomé una cobija de tela caliente y empecé mi camino a descender de la torre hasta salir de ella. El lugar en que la torre se encontraba (el lugar en que decidí edificarla) era un pequeño valle entre montañas, difícil de encontrar, justo como lo quería, y muy bien conservado en su estado natural, había un gran campo de pasto verde y un lago formado por el agua que bajaba de las montañas.

Al salir sentir el pasto bajo mis pies fue gratificante, me hacía sentir más relajada, caminé hacia el lago, sentir el agua fría me causó un pequeño escalofrío pero seguí hasta que el agua llegaba a mi cadera, esa sensación de inmensidad en el agua, ese movimiento que esta hace para responder a cada uno de los míos, todo eso me ayudaba a dejar de lado la tensión para seguir buscando la respuesta a la incógnita que me agobiaba. Después de un poco de tiempo deje la cobija en la orilla y me recosté sobre el agua usando un poco de magia para mantenerme a flote, con tan solo el ligero movimiento del agua guiándome a través del lago.

―Ante la luz de Ávalon encontrarán el camino aquellos que iluminados han sido por ella, oscuridad espera a quienes la busquen sin esta sabiduría ―me dije para pensar un poco más en lo que esta frase ocultaba.

Poco tiempo después de pronunciar aquellas palabras, mientras flotaba por el centro del lago vi como una luz de color verde aparecía debajo de mí… después de eso no recuerdo lo que ocurrió.


	8. Capítulo VIII - Chariot, Diana

**_Chariot_**

Había comenzado mi mañana sintiéndome algo extraña, decidí ignorarlo y revisar información sobre el bosque Arcturus y cuáles serían los objetivos más importantes de nuestra expedición cuando Alcor me avisó sobre un hecho extraño.

— ¿¡Croix!? ¿¡Qué ocurre con ella!? —pregunté, Alcor graznó de nuevo y lo que dijo me alarmó.

Enseguida tomé mi varita y energicé mi proyector de constelaciones, tal como Alcor me dijo no podía detectar a Croix, su ser, su esencia energética que tan bien conocía y con la cual había llegado fusionar la mía al estar juntas no aparecía por ninguna parte.

«¿Cómo puede ser eso posible?» —me preguntaba, cuando escuché a alguien llamar a la puerta.

—Maestra Chariot, ¡es importante! —dijo Akko.

—Pasa Akko —Akko entró y después todas las demás chicas.

— ¿Qué ocurre chicas? —pregunté.

—Sí, ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? ¿Por qué nos sacaron del cuarto a prisa sin explicar el motivo? —preguntó Sucy.

— ¿Qué pasa Akko? —preguntó Lotte

—Es la maestra Croix, Constanze dijo que perdió todo rastro de su señal —dijo Akko respirando aceleradamente mientras Constanze me mostraba una señal de alerta en su tableta.

—Lo sé —dije.

— ¿¡Lo sabe!? —dijeron Akko y Amanda.

— Si, me desperté sintiendo algo extraña pero decidí no hacer caso, luego Alcor me lo advirtió, yo no me refiero a su señal magitrónica, me refiero a su señal energética, su energía, su esencia.

— ¿Cómo? —preguntaron.

—Todos tenemos cierta energía única —comenzó a explicar Diana caminando hacia enfrente del grupo—, el poder sentir éstas es una habilidad a desarrollar, la maestra Chariot tiene una relación cercana con la maestra Croix desde hace mucho, en una situación así muchas de nosotras podríamos sentir la energía de la otra persona; siendo ella conocedora del tema es aún más sencillo.

— ¿Puedes sentir la mía Diana? —preguntó Akko tomando a Diana por el brazo. Ver la relación entre esas dos me daba cierta felicidad, recordándome a Croix y a mí hace tanto, pero ahora no era el momento para recordar.

— Si, si puedo Akko —respondió Diana algo incómoda.

— ¿Por qué habrán desaparecido ambas señales? —preguntó Lotte.

— No lo sé, tan solo espero que Croix esté bien —respondí algo preocupada.

— ¿No hay forma de hablar con ella? —preguntó Jasminka entre bocados.

—No, está completamente perdida —respondí.

Enseguida Constanze y su robot se pararon al centro del grupo, ella hizo un sonido para llamar nuestra atención.

— ¿Qué ocurre Cons? —preguntó Amanda.

— ¿Acaso recibes alguna señal? —preguntó Akko.

Constanze negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Tienes una idea de donde puede estar la maestra? —preguntó Amanda.

Constanze afirmó. Después se acercó a Amanda y parándose en puntas le susurró algo. Poco después se alejó de ella y señalo a su robot. Amanda parecía sorprendida.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —pregunté intrigada.

—Constanze dice que la maestra podría haber entrado a un portal que conduzca hacía un lugar donde no se le puede detectar, un lugar protegido y aislado por una poderosa magia que no entendemos. Durante la noche Consti entró a uno —dijo señalando al robot— y su señal no pudo ser detectada, el pudo venir de vuelta después de que Cons introdujo un transmisor por el pequeño portal, pero desde este lado era imposible detectar algo.

El escuchar eso me dejó sorprendida y emocionada.

« ¿Podría Croix haber entrado en un lugar así?» pensé.

Las chicas hablaban entre ellas y yo pensaba en que sería lo mejor hacer hasta que Diana me tomó por el brazo.

—Maestra Chariot, sé que estás preocupada, pero creo que lo mejor sería ir a buscarla al último sitio en que se supo de ella ¿tienes idea de donde podría ser?

—Creo que sí —dije algo sorprendida por la actitud de Diana—. Hay un sitio donde ella me dijo había construido un lugar que llamar hogar durante el tiempo en que no teníamos contacto.

—Tal vez el bosque Arcturus también sería buena idea ¿no? La gran fuente de magia en que se convirtió podría ayudarnos a localizar a la maestra —dijo Akko.

—Es cierto que si podemos usar esa cantidad de magia podríamos intentar conectar con Yggdrasil, nada podría escaparse al alcance de su magia, pero no es seguro el poder lograrlo —dijo Diana.

—Debemos intentarlo —dijo Akko tomando la mano de Diana y después viendo al resto del grupo—. Hemos logrado grandes cosas, seguro podemos con esto.

—Bueno chicas, si algo es seguro es que necesitaré salir de Luna Nova por un tiempo, sea hacia el sitio que Croix me mencionó o hacia Arcturus debo ir a buscarla —dije decidida a ir a informar a la directora mi decisión.

— ¡No! No te dejaremos ir sola, seguiremos juntas en esto, podremos hacer mucho más unidas —dijo Akko.

—No me parece correcto quedarnos aquí mientras la maestra Croix o tu están en posible peligro, además una situación tan peculiar como esta es precisamente el objetivo de este descanso en Luna Nova, estudiar aquellos fenómenos surgidos debidos a la nueva presencia de la magia —dijo Diana, con bastante seguridad en sus palabras.

—No sé qué decir —dije viéndolas.

—No son necesarias las palabras —dijo Amanda sonriendo.

Después todas las chicas me abrazaron, sabía que no podría evitar que fueran conmigo después de eso.

—Está bien, veamos qué opina la directora —dije y cuando el abrazo terminó nos dirigimos a su oficina.

 ** _Diana_**

La directora se sorprendió al escuchar lo que ocurría, pero de alguna forma sé que desde el principio entendió porque estábamos ahí, nos dirigió una mirada comprensiva y nos dio el permiso para dejar Luna Nova para esta búsqueda.

—Sólo cuídense mucho, han puesto en alto el nombre de Luna Nova, han probado su capacidad, nunca olviden todo lo que pueden lograr y vuelvan en cuanto puedan que aún hay mucho para ustedes aquí —dijo la directora Holbrooke al darnos permiso de salir.

—Bueno chicas, saldremos mañana temprano, tomen el día para hacer las preparaciones necesarias y nos vemos en mi cuarto por la mañana ¿está bien? —dijo la maestra Chariot al salir de la oficina de la directora.

—Claro —dijo Akko.

—Por supuesto dijo Amanda.

Las demás chicas asintieron y nos separamos.

—Te veremos en la mañana —dijo Lotte dirigiéndose a Akko.

—Empújala fuera de la cama si se queda dormida, me dijo Sucy.

Después de eso nos separamos, yendo cada grupo a su dormitorio. Akko me tomó del brazo mientras caminábamos, creo que no pude evitar sonrojarme un poco. Al llegar al dormitorio me quité las botas y me dejé caer sobre la cama.

— ¿Estás incómoda? —me preguntó Akko sentándose sobre el borde de la cama.

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas? —dije viéndola de reojo.

—A veces cuando estamos afuera te siento un poco incomoda, ahora te siento muy incómoda —dijo ella en voz baja mientras dejaba caer sus botas.

«Sabía que me podía preguntar algo así, pero aún no sé que responder», pensé viendo al techo del cuarto.

En verdad los días que había pasado con Akko habían cambiado muchas cosas, en mí, entre nosotras y seguro en ella también.

— ¿Ves? Eso fue divertido, dijo Akko, en camisa negra y short guinda para dormir, al saltar a la cama al final de nuestro primer día juntas, o quizá sería mejor decir primera tarde. Habíamos jugado con las cartas de Chariot, me ganó la mayoría de las veces en un principio, aunque las coleccioné solo pude jugar pocas veces con mi madre, cuando eso ya no fue posible no volví a jugar, pero esa vez, con Akko, no me tomó más de esa tarde aprender, y descubrir algunas de sus trampas.

—Lo fue, y pronto voltearé el marcador a mi favor —le dije mientras me acomodaba el camisón azul para dormir y entraba en la cama.

—¡Ni creas! Me respondió.

—Buenas noches Akko —dije dispuesta a quedarme dormida.

—Diana… —la escuché decir.

— ¿Si? — pregunté sin moverme.

— ¿Por qué me dejaste quedarme?

Al escuchar eso volví a acostarme viendo hacia arriba.

— ¿A qué te refieres, pregunté viéndola de lado.

—Sé que si no lo quisieras me lo habrías impedido, siempre te mantienes firme, pero aunque parecías algo confundida con la idea no lo hiciste, ¿Por qué? — me preguntó viéndome de lado y ahí nuestras miradas se encontraron.

—Bueno —dije rompiendo el contacto visual y mirando hacia el techo—. Creo que debo reconocer que me gustaba la idea de pasar algo más de tiempo contigo.

— ¿Eso es todo? —pregunto sentándose sobre la cama y recargándose en la cabecera.

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿a donde vas con esto? —pregunte mientras hacía lo mismo.

—Bueno…

— ¿Si?

—Aquella vez, cuando paso lo de la abeja que enamora, me asustó que me dijeras algo así tomando en cuenta lo fría que eras conmigo entonces, pero en el fondo también me cayó de sorpresa porque esperaba que algo así fuera posible algún día, que algún día sintieras algo por mi —me dijo mientras nos mirábamos y luego tomó mis manos.

Nos quedamos así por unos segundos y después alejé mis manos, me salí de la cama y me fui a parar frente al ventanal de la sala —En verdad también sentía algo por ella, pero aún no lo pensaba demasiado y esa conversación me tomó de sorpresa—. Después de un minuto Akko salió de donde mi cama y se fue a parar tras de mí.

—Lo siento —me dijo.

«¿Qué hago ahora?», pensé sin decir nada.

—Yo… tomaré mis cosas y… me iré… perdón —me dijo y pude distinguir en su voz que estaba llorando.

Sentí que acercó su mano sobre mi hombro pero la alejó sin tocarme, después escuché el rápido paso de sus pies contra la madera y como levantaba su maleta, todo eso entre claros sollozos. Escuché después que abrió la puerta, se detuvo unos segundos y luego la cerró tras ella.

«¡No!», pensé, «así no es como debe ser».

Corrí hacia la puerta, la pase dejándola abierta, tomé a Akko por su brazo libre y la traje de vuelta al cuarto a toda velocidad; cerré la puerta tras nosotras y la empujé contra ella causando que soltara su maleta; después al encontrar esos ojos tristes con los míos… la besé.

—Perdón —le dije mientras sentía como mis ojos dejaban salir las lagrimas que tanto se habían esforzado en guardar, después la besé de nuevo y sentí como me abrazaba con fuerza.

Nos dejamos caer lentamente en el piso y ahí, recargadas en la puerta, nos quedamos abrazándonos entre sollozos hasta que encontramos la fuerza para volver a la cama, una vez ahí la abracé y sentí como se acurrucaba en mi pecho, descansé mi cabeza con la suya y nos dormimos, las palabras ya no fueron necesarias.

Durante los siguientes días nos dijimos lo que sentíamos, pasamos tiempo de calidad e intimidad, descubrimos una entrega en cuerpo y mente que ninguna de las dos había experimentado y nos unimos de una forma que no conocía posible. Fue realmente… encantador.

Después de todo lo sucedido en aquella mañana con la desaparición de la maestra Croix y el plan de este viaje para buscarla yo me sentía extraña. Con Akko, con lo que éramos ahora me sentía… feliz; pero eso se vería interrumpido por otra prueba, una que podría traer peligro consigo.

— ¿Entonces? —me preguntó Akko de nuevo aquella tarde, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

— ¿Eh? —respondí aún algo adentrada en mi mente.

— ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre? —me preguntó dejándose caer a mi lado.

—Akko —le dije, entrelazando los dedos de mi mano con los suyos y viéndola de lado—. ¿Sabés lo que hay entre Chariot y Croix verdad?

—Sí, claro, son… parecidas a nosotras.

—En cierta forma, si.

— ¿Y qué hay con eso? —me preguntó.

—A veces me incomoda un poco el mostrar afecto en público, esto es nuevo para mí, pero ya me acostumbrare —ella sonrió al escuchar eso— pero algo que me preocupa es que estamos a punto de salir a buscar a quien Chariot ama tanto, ella no lo demuestra pero está muy preocupada, esa preocupación la ha de estar carcomiendo por dentro. Akko… esto podría ser peligroso, no sé cómo sería enfrentar el peligro contigo apenas que estamos juntas, no sé qué haría si algo te pasara… hay tanto que no sé.

Al escuchar eso juntó su cuerpo al mío y recostó su cabeza sobre mi pecho.

—Está bien tener miedo Diana, no tienes por qué ser fuerte siempre, yo también tengo miedo, me da mucho miedo pensar en perderte ahora, como no tienes idea, pero es precisamente eso lo que me da fuerza para hacer esto, al ver todo lo que Chariot y Croix pasaron, su separación, su reencuentro… su amor ha sido difícil, y después de solo pasar unos días juntas de nuevo se separaron otra vez y ahora no se sabe donde esta Croix. Ese dolor se me haría insoportable y es por eso y por lo que siento ahorita que creo entender por lo que la maestra pasa y por lo que sé que si algo así te pasara quisiera tener a mis amigas a mi lado para hacer hasta lo imposible por dar contigo.

—Sí, sí, lo entiendo Akko… creo que solo necesitaba decirlo —dije sintiéndome algo más aliviada al sacar eso de mi pecho.

El resto del día transcurrió empacando todo lo que considerábamos necesario, antes de dormir dejamos que el amor expulsará las preocupaciones de nuestros cuerpos e intentamos descansar lo mejor posible, un día lleno de incógnitas nos esperaba.


	9. Capítulo IX - Sucy

"Hay errores que no pueden revertirse, pero eso no significa que no pueda hacerse algo para arreglarlos."

Llegar a Luna Nova fue una experiencia nueva para mi, algo como no había experimentado antes. La familia Manbavaran tiene una larga tradición diferente a otras grandes familias de brujas; siguiéndola mi madre me enseño todo lo básico sobre la magia y venenos desde muy joven y al llegar la pubertad me expulsó de la casa para que abriera mi propio camino, pudiendo volver solo en ocasiones especiales y por un periodo corto. Se me proporcionaba cierto apoyo económico periódicamente y se esperaba pusiera en alto el nombre de la familia. Después de años viajando por el mundo de forma solitaria intentando buscar los ingredientes más extraños decidí que lo que necesitaba era el veneno de Cockatrice y la forma más sencilla de llegar al legendario bosque Arcturus seria por medio de la academia Luna Nova, así que me inscribí, no esperando durar más del tiempo necesario para poder conseguir ese veneno.

En camino a la academia conocí a una chica, parecía ingenua y algo torpe, intenté alejarla con pequeñas demostraciones de magia pero a diferencia de otras personas eso no pareció funcionar con ella. Durante mi tiempo sola por el mundo me dí cuenta de que no se puede confiar en nadie, y que por el solo hecho de ser bruja muchos quieren hacerte daño, si bien siempre había sido solitaria eso me hizo buscar evitar lo más posible el contacto; esta chica por el contrario parecía ver el ser una bruja como algo encantador y maravilloso.

«Chica tonta», pensé al escuchar su primer monólogo sobre lo fantástico que sería llegar a ser como Shiny Chariot.

Su nombre era Atsuko, aunque la llamaban Akko, y en el camino a Luna Nova por la línea ley la encontré de nuevo, su descuido nos hizo terminar varadas en el bosque Arcturus; ella, la chica a quien llamaba Lotte y yo habíamos caído justo en el lugar a donde deseaba ir y ni siquiera había puesto un pie en Luna Nova. No dudé en usarlas como un señuelo para poder conseguir la pluma de Cockatrice, el mundo me había hecho mucho daño, eso tan solo sería devolverle un poco pero al verme en peligro Akko se arriesgó para salvarme, aún cuando si fuera por mi ya habría sido devorada por la Mandrágora o por el Cockatrice; ella me pareció diferente y por ese momento me hizo pensar en la posibilidad de que hubiera un mundo que no he visto, uno de gente en quien confiar… jamás imaginé que ella, con su amistad y su cariño, me haría un daño como el que nunca antes me habían hecho.

Para mi sorpresa encontré en el vivir en Luna Nova una experiencia gratificante, rodeada de un ambiente con el que estaba familiarizada, con algunas clases donde podía aprender cosas que no sabía y conociendo gente en quien confiar, con quien poder entablar una amistad. Lotte resultó ser una gran chica; aunque algo tímida, tenía gran conocimiento, siempre buscaba lo mejor para los demás y se interesaba sinceramente por sus amigas. Akko resultó ser más torpe de lo que creí, pero tenía un gran corazón y pasión por cumplir sus sueños. Después conocí a más personas, como el grupo de Amanda, Constanze y Jasminka, todas con una personalidad única y un toque que las distinguía, todas buenas chicas, amigas. También conocí al grupo de Diana, Hannah y Bárbara, quienes me parecieron presumidas y engreídas en un principio pero con quienes llegamos a entablar una amistad al conocernos mejor.

Juntas, las chicas y yo, logramos grandes cosas, hazañas en el mundo de la magia que no me había imaginado, como liberar la magia del gran Triskellion, un poder capaz de cambiar al mundo. Para ese momento yo ya no era la misma que entró a la academia, después de haber pasado tanto en ese ambiente confié, me divertí, fui yo misma siendo aceptada, me sentía parte de algo, y no sólo de la academia como tal, sino de un grupo de amigas, de un grupo de gente que me quería y se interesaba por mí y mi bienestar, ¿el único problema?... me encariñe demasiado, llegué a sentir algo por esa torpe e ingenua chica a quien quería tan lejos de mi como fuera posible el primer día que la vi.

Los sentimientos que para otras eran cosa sencilla y entendible eran para mí algo más complicado, nunca me enseñaron sobre eso, yo no les daba un nombre o buscaba explicación, solo… sentía. Fue rodeada de mis amigas en Luna Nova que aprendí el concepto de amistad y el de romance, amor; pero entenderlo estaba muy lejos de sentirme tan cómoda como para expresarlos. Lo pospuse, decidí no lidiar con esos temas que me eran complicados y lo vi como algo normal, pero después eso me traería gran dolor, algo que me cayó como balde de agua fría el día en que Akko llegó emocionada a empacar porque pasaría la semana durmiendo con Diana.

«No puede ser» pensé, pero no dije nada.

Unos días antes en una de sus torpezas Akko derribo varias masetas que tenía sobre la cama, me ofreció dormir con ella en lo que limpiaba; acepté aparentemente a regañadientes, pero en verdad esas 2 noches fueron algo maravilloso para mí; dormir con alguien por quien sentía algo así fue maravilloso, incluso dormí de forma diferente, abrazándola cuando ella dormía; lo que llegué a sentir me era inexplicable, pero muy especial, aunque no se lo dijera, eso me causo más dolor al ver que lo haría con Diana por gusto, requiriendo un esfuerzo por su parte, no de forma espontánea como fue conmigo. Para ese entonces ya sospechaba que el lazo entre ella y Diana se estaba fortaleciendo pero no pensé que llegaría a ese grado, después de todo yo llevaba más tiempo con ella, íbamos a clase juntas, dormíamos juntas, salíamos juntas, no esperaba que si Akko se fijara en alguien fuera en Diana, pero supongo que fue mi culpa, jamás le dije nada.

Cuando Akko dijo que dormiría con Diana expresé algo de mi molestia con sarcasmo, algo que supongo no se vio muy diferente a mi actitud actual, mi culpa de nuevo, dudé que la decisión hubiera sido tan "espontanea" como ella decía y la idea de que lo hubiera estado deseando desde hace tiempo me dolió más.

—Intenta volver en una pieza —eso es lo único que le dije para despedirla, lo único que pude decir. Aún no estoy completamente segura de que quería decir, estaba molesta y pensaba que si tanto deseaba estar con Diana no contaría conmigo para sacarla de los problemas en que las dos se metieran, aunque en el fondo sabía que seguiría estando para ella.

Cuando se fue me tiré molesta a mi cama, con la cara hacia la pared y abrazando mi almohada.

— ¿Qué ocurre Sucy? —me preguntó Lotte sentándose a la orilla de mi cama.

—Nada.

— ¿Estás molesta porque Akko se fue con Diana verdad?

—Claro que no ¿Cómo se te puede ocurrir algo así?

—Tiré mis lentes la otra noche mientras dormía, al levantarme por ellos vi como abrazabas a Akko, estabas sonriendo, se veían tan lindas juntas.

— ¡Cállate! No digas eso —le grité sin voltearla a ver— mucho menos ahora.

—Sucy, he estado involucrada con historias de romance desde que era una niña, sé qué prefieres mantener esa imagen como sé que sientes muchas cosas que no demuestras… debo admitir que también vi lo que pasaba entre Akko y Diana.

Al escuchar eso no pude evitar llorar, una vez que comencé sentí que era imposible detenerme, tenía muchísimo tiempo sin hacerlo, poco después sentí que Lotte me abrazó.

—Sucy, no es el fin del mundo, el romance trae problemas de este tipo todo el tiempo, solo debes decirle a Akko lo que sientes, será mejor al menos saber que lo intentaste, te arrepentirás de no hacerlo —dijo Lotte con esa voz llena de inspiración que le conocía cuando hablaba de _Cae la noche_ o algún romance.

—Ya me estoy arrepintiendo —le dije.

—No es tarde todavía para hacerlo —me dijo con la mano sobre mi hombro.

—No, ahorita la estúpida solo tiene cabeza para Diana, no me prestará atención —dije abrazando más fuerte la almohada con una combinación de rabia y tristeza.

—Tal vez tengas razón —aceptó Lotte— pero debes buscar la oportunidad.

Tan sólo unos días después Akko entró al cuarto de prisa para decirnos que la acompañáramos con la maestra Chariot, que era urgente. Lotte y yo hablábamos sobre historias de romance, los clichés, los estereotipos en los personajes, entre otros temas que yo repelía pero que debía admitir me interesaba conocer para poder definir y conocer mejor mis emociones. Al entrar Akko la situación fue algo incomoda pero su prisa ayudo a no pensar en ello.

Al final de la conversación con la maestra Chariot entendimos que debíamos ir a buscar a la maestra Croix, quien al parecer había desaparecido de manera inexplicable. Embarcarme en un viaje de este tipo hace unos días habría sonado muy interesante pero ese día, ver las demostraciones de afecto entre Akko y Diana me dolía, Lotte se mantenía cerca de mi sin decir nada, pero sabía que me apoyaba. Acepte ir, era lo correcto, e incluso si Akko parecía muy cercana a Diana yo no dejaría mi amistad de lado, después de todo esa torpe no duraría mucho por ahí sin nosotras.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Lotte cuando volvimos al cuarto.

—Sí, odio estas idioteces sentimentales —respondí dejándome caer sobre la cama.

—No digas eso —dijo Lotte sentándose a mi lado— una mala experiencia no debe arruinarte el amor, el romance es algo maravilloso —dijo ella entrelazando sus manos.

—No lo parece.

—No juzgues todo solo por una vivencia Sucy, hay mucho más en el amor que el dolor, ya lo verás-

No respondí a eso y me levanté para comenzar a empacar, sería un viaje largo y una infinidad de cosas podrían pasar.


	10. Capítulo X - Lotte

"Adentrarse en un mundo de fantasía y romance es lindo, pero cuando tu mundo se llena de esa aventura y amores; eso es mejor."

La mañana en que las chicas y yo emprenderíamos el viaje a Arcturus fue emocionante, me sentía como en una de las historias que tanto me gustan, pero esa vez la estaba viviendo, interactuando con los personajes, cambiando el rumbo de los hechos. Había misterio, como era el caso de dónde estaba la maestra Croix, aventura como ese viaje a explorar el bosque Arcturus e incluso amor, con ese triángulo amoroso cuyo desarrollo habría presenciado, pero el vivir una historia así no era solo cosas buenas, vivir el dolor y las preocupaciones de quienes me rodean no era lindo pero intentaba hacer todo lo posible por ayudar.

Durante la noche Sucy durmió abrazando su almohada, lo que había llegado entender significaba que está triste.

«Pobrecita, no se merece eso, sí tan solo pudiera hablar con Akko», pensé, pero sabía que resolver esa situación sería mucho más difícil que eso, tomando en cuenta lo que ocurría entre Akko y Diana.

Para la mañana ya teníamos listo nuestro equipaje, solo era cuestión de ir a encontrarnos con las demás en el cuarto de la maestra Chariot. Sucy no se veía muy animada, una parte de mi si lo estaba al pensar en el viaje que estábamos por hacer y todo aquello que podríamos vivir, pero al verla así no me sentía cómoda tomando una actitud de emoción.

— ¿Cómo te sientes Sucy? —le pregunté al bajarme de la litera.

Ella suspiró.

—Sólo digamos que era más sencillo cuando no me importaba nadie —dijo mientras se ponía el uniforme para salir.

—Tal vez sí, pero no vale la pena vivir una vida apartada de todo sólo para evitar el dolor, recuerda, eso que sientes ahora no lo es todo —le dije mientras me vestía.

Ella no respondió.

—Y… ¿Qué crees que haya pasado con la maestra Croix? —pregunté intentando hacerla seguir hablando.

—La idea de un lugar mágico aislado suena factible —me respondió poniéndose los zapatos.

—Sí, es posible —agregué mientras revisaba de nuevo no haber olvidado nada en mi equipaje, quedándome sin ideas para alargar el tema.

— ¿Fui una idiota verdad? —preguntó Sucy sentándose en la cama de Akko.

— ¿Por qué dices eso?

—Lo di por hecho Lotte, pensé que llegaría el momento en que podría hablarlo todo con Akko y que sería maravilloso, pasé muy rápido de creer que el mundo era escuro y solitario a darme una idea color de rosa.

—No es así Sucy —le dije sentándome a su lado— estas cosas raras veces son predecibles, no había forma de saber que pasaría.

—Tal vez tengas razón… bueno, creo que debemos irnos, no quiero que seamos las últimas en llegar.

—Akko no suele ser puntual —dije riendo.

—No, pero Diana seguro se está encargando de que lo sea —respondió Sucy con voz triste, tomó su equipaje y se dirigió a la puerta.

«Eres una tonta, ese fue un pésimo comentario», pensé para mi, tomé mi equipaje y seguí a Sucy fuera del cuarto.

Al llegar al cuarto de la maestra Chariot ella ya nos estaba esperando, parecía que éramos las primeras.

—Hola chicas, son las primeras en llegar, pasen —dijo la maestra al abrirnos la puerta.

—Gracias —dijimos y después nos sentamos en el sofá.

— ¿Cómo se siente maestra? — pregunté.

—Recuerda Lotte, luego de todo lo que hemos pasado no necesitan hablarme de "usted" cuando no estemos en clase —me dijo mientras se sentaba en una silla frente a su escritorio.

—Cierto, lo lamento, es la costumbre —le dije, pensando que incluso llamarla "maestra Chariot" me parecía extraño a veces. Saber que ella fue Shiny Chariot, la famosa bruja de quien tanto escuchamos hablar de parte de Akko, fue una gran sorpresa para nosotras.

—No te preocupes, siendo sincera estoy algo preocupada; que Croix desapareciera de esta forma… es muy extraño.

En ese momento escuché la voz de Diana llamar a la puerta.

—Maestra Chariot, ya estamos aquí —dijo Diana.

—¡Estamos listas para la aventura! —dijo Akko.

La maestra Chariot abrió la puerta y las dejó pasar.

— ¡Hola chicas! —dijo Akko al vernos y corrió a abrazarnos, yo la abracé de vuelta y Sucy también aunque pude sentir su incomodidad.

— ¿Qué sucede Sucy? —preguntó Akko pero antes de que pudiera haber una respuesta escuche en el pasillo las voces de Hannah y Bárbara.

— ¡Lotte! —exclamó Bárbara al verme, yo me levante, fui hacia a ella y nos abrazamos pasando el marco de la puerta. Al abrir los ojos antes de soltar a Bárbara pude ver un rápido gesto de molestia en el rostro de Hannah.

En cuanto Bárbara y yo nos soltamos abracé a Hannah, quien me abrazó de vuelta aunque un poco distante.

—No te preocupes, solo somos amigas, ustedes dos se ven muy lindas juntas —le susurré al oído mientras la abrazaba (ya que venía presintiendo de que trataba su molestia desde hace algo de tiempo) después de eso sentí que me abrazó más fuerte.

—Gracias, me susurró.

Era curioso como antes nos hicieron daño con sus comentarios, pero me alegra que hayamos llegado a ser amigas.

—No sabía que vendrían, pensé que habían salido a casa de Hannah.

—Si lo habíamos hecho —dijo Bárbara.

—Pero Diana nos llamó para que supiéramos que saldría y cuando nos dijo el porqué supimos que no podíamos perdernos esta aventura —agregó Hannah.

—Me alegra que estén aquí —les dije.

—Ahora no acapararán toda la emoción —dijo Bárbara.

—Claro que no, ahora tendremos nuestra parte —agregó Hannah.

—Chicas, no sabía que vendrían, ¿seguras de querer venir con nosotras? ¿Les han explicado bien toda la situación? —preguntó la maestra Chariot algo sorprendida al verlas.

—Sí, estamos conscientes de todo —dijo Hannah.

—Diana y Akko nos explicaron, haremos todo lo posible por ayudar a encontrar a la maestra Croix —dijo Bárbara.

—Gracias chicas —dijo Chariot.

— ¡Hola a todas! —gritó Amanda, con Constanze y Jasminka a su lado.

Una vez estando juntas todas se comenzaron a saludar y platicar un poco entre ellas, incluso pude ver a Sucy tolerando algunos abrazos.

«Espero que la energía de emoción y amistad que hay en todas la animen un poco», pensé.

—Bueno chicas, si todas están listas hay que dirigirnos al portal, ha llegado el momento de irnos —dijo la maestra Chariot.

Las chicas asintieron y todas nos dirigimos a la puerta; Sucy se quedó al final, esperando para que fuéramos juntas. Antes de salir la abracé.

—De una u otra forma todo estará bien. Te quiero Sucy, y todas estas chicas lo hacen también, no lo olvides e intenta disfrutar al máximo, dentro de lo que cabe —le susurré al oído.

—Gracias Lotte, lo intentaré —me susurró mientras nos separábamos y después me dirigió la primera sonrisa sincera que le había visto en días, aunque pudiera ver también algo de tristeza en sus ojos.

— ¿Todas listas chicas? —preguntó la maestra Chariot montada en su escoba por delante de todas nosotras, frente al portal línea Ley.

— ¡Sí! —dijimos al unísono.

—Perfecto, ¡Síganme! —dijo Chariot mientras se elevaba en su escoba y se dirigía hacia el portal.

Todas las seguimos entrando al portal línea Ley. Casi podía sentir en el aire que eso sería una gran aventura.


	11. Capítulo XI - Hannah y Bárbara

"Mucho ha cambiado desde que entramos a Luna Nova… sí, y que bueno que haya ocurrido."

 ** _Hannah_**

Lo primero que hicimos al llegar al bosque de Arcturus fue buscar un buen lugar para un campamento; después de poco tiempo volando la maestra Chariot decidió que debíamos buscarlo a pie, ya que la espesura del bosque no nos dejaría ver a través de las copas de los árboles.

—Bueno chicas, sepárense en parejas, ninguna debe quedarse sola en ningún momento, la magia del gran Triskelion purificó el bosque al ser liberada pero no estamos seguras de que no haya quedado algún peligro. Si pasa cualquier cosa llamen con ayuda de su varita y todas acudiremos tan rápido como podamos, ¿entendido? —dijo la maestra Chariot parada sobre una roca asegurándose de que todas la escucháramos entre los árboles.

Todas asentimos y nos separamos, dado que Akko apenas había aprendido a volar ella y Diana habían ido volando lado a lado y era de esperarse que siguieran juntas, de cualquier forma yo no quería separarme de Bárbara y siento que ella pensaba lo mismo, me tomó de la mano en cuanto la maestra Chariot mencionó que formaremos parejas.

«No necesita decírnoslo», pensé cómicamente al corresponder con la mano de Bárbara.

En lo que pude distinguir mientras nos habríamos paso entre los árboles escuché a Diana, Akko, Lotte y Sucy poniéndose de acuerdo sobre algo; después pude ver que Diana se fue junto a la maestra Chariot (para mi sorpresa), Akko junto a Sucy, Lotte junto a Jasminka y Amanda junto a Constanze.

—Parece que ya están listos los equipos —me dijo Bárbara.

—Sí, me parece extraño que Diana no se haya ido junto a Akko —le dije comenzando a abrirme paso entre los árboles, guiándola hasta un pequeño sendero.

— ¿Crees que haya problemas entre ellas? —me preguntó.

—No he visto nada para pensar eso, espero que no sea el caso, Diana se ve tan feliz junto a Akko —respondí.

—Tienes razón.

Era curioso pensar sobre la relación de Diana y Akko. Es bien sabido por todos que las 3 no nos llevamos bien con ella o su grupo desde un principio, pero eso fue cambiando cuando empezamos a ver más profundamente quienes eran. Bárbara y yo hemos hablado ya varias veces de cómo nos arrepentimos de la forma en que las tratamos, molestarlas se había vuelto una especia de juego que al ver en retrospectiva fue cruel y nos alegra que todo haya mejorado.

Diana y Akko se volvieron más unidas desde que Akko fue a su hogar y le ayudó con sus problemas, creo que fue ahí cuando se rompió la barrera entre ellas y también con nosotras. Cuando Diana dijo que dejaría Luna Nova nos paralizó la tristeza y no nos concentramos en hacer algo para impedirlo, Akko fue diferente, decidida desde el momento en que se enteró a evitar que pasara, eso nos hizo entender la importancia de su persistencia, lo importante de la forma en que ella no se daba por vencida. Eventualmente su unión fue muy cercana y Bárbara y yo comenzamos a darnos cuenta de que esas dos sentían algo por la otra, sabíamos bien como era eso. Diana siempre había sido muy reservada en el tema del romance y el amor, por lo que nos alegraba verla feliz y enamorada.

En lo personal yo me sentía muy feliz al lado de Bárbara, la quería muchísimo y me encantaba el tiempo que pasábamos juntas; habíamos llegado a conocernos íntimamente. Yo le había presentado a mi familia y ella me había presentado a la suya; no cambiaría lo que vivíamos juntas por nada, y si Diana después de todo por lo que ha pasado había encontrado amor eso me hacía muy feliz por ella.

Después de caminar un poco entre árboles encontramos un pequeño sendero y comenzamos a seguirlo esperando encontrar un buen espacio para acampar.

Nosotras nunca habíamos estado en el bosque Arcturus, solo habíamos escuchado de él. Cuando Diana nos contó del gran poder que albergaba la historia nos había sorprendido y cuando nos dijo sobre la aventura que vivieron en él al liberar la magia del gran Triskelion nos pareció maravilloso, ahora teníamos la oportunidad de formar parte de la aventura y esperábamos poder ayudar. Después de caminar por algunos minutos pude ver entre los árboles lo que me pareció un terreno libre que podría servir como campamento, solté la mano de Bárbara indicándole el lugar y caminé unos pasos en esa dirección.

—Parece un buen sitio ¿no lo crees Bárbara?

—Algo así no estaría mal, me agrada que haya espacio pero este cubierto por encima por el dosel de esos grandes árboles, aunque, no creo que las 10 pudiéramos quedarnos ahí, 5 a lo mucho yo creo.

— ¿Tú crees? —dije pensativa y pasé entre 2 árboles para caminar por el lugar; Bárbara hizo lo mismo tras de mí.

—A mi me parece bastante amplio —dije mientras daba un giro sobre mi pie derecho, de un momento a otro sentí algo en el piso, me tropecé y caí.

— ¡Hanna! ¿Estás bien? —me preguntó Bárbara, quien corrió a arrodillarse a mi lado.

—Sí, sólo un poco a dolorida, no ví esa raíz —respondí mientras me sentaba al darme cuenta de aquello con lo que mi bota se había atorado en una raíz que salía curvada de la tierra.

—Eso es otro problema del lugar, están apenas un poco por encima del piso pero son grandes, complicarían poner nuestras tiendas de acampar —me dijo Bárbara ayudándome a levantarme y sacudiendo mi sombrero antes de ponérmelo.

—Gracias —le dije plantándole un beso rápido en los labios— y tienes razón, busquemos otro sitio —le respondí mientras me desempolvaba— ¿dónde está mi bota? —pregunté al sentir la tierra fría bajo mi pie derecho— estaba en la raíz hace un momento.

—No lo sé, la perdí de vista cuando te ayudé a levantarte —me respondió Bárbara, también algo confundida y con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas— ¡mira! parece haber un débil rastro en la tierra —me dijo apuntando hacia un débil rastro.

— ¡Hay que seguirlo! —le dije apresurada mientras me quitaba la otra bota para no sentirme desequilibrada al correr y enseguida ambas fuimos en esa dirección.

 ** _Bárbara_**

Estábamos siguiendo el rastro dejado por la bota de Hannah cuando este desapareció en un área donde había pasto y eso nos dejó desubicadas.

— ¿Seguiremos en línea recta? —pregunté en voz alta al detenerme donde acababa el rastro.

—Creo que es la mejor idea, el rastro nunca se desvío mucho de dirección —dijo Hannah a mi lado, sosteniendo su bota izquierda

Seguimos en esa dirección un poco más hasta que vimos la bota, en área libre de troncos por la que pasaba un riachuelo, al lado del cual estaba la bota.

— ¡Ahí! —grité al verla.

—Que bueno, era cuestión de tiempo para lastimarme andando descalza por aquí —dijo Hannah sentándose al borde del riachuelo y lavándose con el agua para ponerse las botas.

Mientras Hannah se lavaba yo me daba cuenta de que el lugar era bastante amplio y tenía agua corriente, parecía un gran lugar para acampar.

— ¡Ah! —gritó Hannah, al voltear pude verla sobándose el pie derecho mientras su bota estaba en el agua, antes de que me diera tiempo de entender lo que ocurría escuche un pequeño grito proveniente de la bota que se movía río abajo rápidamente. Corrí y me abalancé sobre la bota entrando en el riachuelo, quedando empapada pero con la bota en mis manos.

—Cuidado Bárbara, no sé que hay ahí pero sentí que algo me quemó, me dijo mostrándome un área enrojecida en la planta de su pie.

Salí del riachuelo y me senté al lado de Hannah, vi adentro de la bota y solo podía distinguir un brillo titilante y leves sonidos de preocupación.

— ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Hannah, viendo también dentro de la bota.

—Creo que es un hada, no soy una experta pero…

—Sabes más que yo acerca de hadas y espíritus, si eso crees yo creo que estás en lo correcto —dijo Hannah.

—Gracias, pero antes ¿cómo estás? ¿cómo está tu pie? —le pregunté viendo su quemadura.

—Me duele, pero no es nada muy grave, primero ve como está el hada, debe estar asustada —me respondió.

—No domino su lenguaje, pero creo poder entender lo suficiente —le dije, y después dirigí mi mirada de nuevo dentro de la bota.

—Hola, lamento todo lo que ha pasado, no queremos asustarte ni queríamos que te mojaras, no sabíamos que estabas dentro de la bota.

—Lo siento —agregó Hannah— ¿lo dije bien?

—Si —respondí a Hannah.

Después de eso pude sentir cierto calor en la bota mientras surgía un leve resplandor amarillo, enseguida una pequeña y redondeada hada de fuego se asomó por la abertura de la bota.

—Dice que lamenta lo sucedido —dije interpretando lo mejor que pude lo que el hada decía.

—Oh, no hay problema, fue un accidente —dijo Hannah.

Después de escuchar eso el hada saltó fuera de la bota hacia el piso en medio de donde estábamos sentadas.

—Ahora que todo está bien, ¿puedes preguntarle porque quería mi bota? —dijo Hannah.

—Claro…

—Yo he de tomar responsabilidad por eso, dijo una dulce voz femenina desde el dosel del bosque.

— ¿Quién está ahí? —preguntó Hannah.

Enseguida pude ver un hada descendiendo, era un hada diferente, de figura humana y con alas parecidas a la de una mariposa, uno de los pocos tipos de hadas que es habitual ver en las historias de las personas normales. La luz que despedía parecía ser una mezcla alternante de azul y morado, y al acercarse pude distinguir que sus alas eran de ese color, bordeadas por negro. Llevaba un atuendo de 2 piezas con falda, hecho de alguna especie de fibra natural, de color mayormente morado, con toques azules y negros, finalmente se paró sobre la bota que aún sostenía en mi mano y vi que su cabello, largo hasta pasar ligeramente los hombros, era de un oscuro color rubio caramelo, sus ojos de color azul y que tenía alguna especie de enredadera morada recorriendo sus piernas, brazos y formando una especie de diadema sobre su cabello, adornada con una flor que vestía los mismos colores que ella.

—Hola, permítanme presentarme, mi nombre es Lily, como verán soy un hada y soy nueva en este bosque, de hecho, todas lo somos —dijo el hada, viéndonos a cada una por momentos.

—Hola Lily, ella es Bárbara y yo soy Hannah, si me permites quisiera preguntar ¿Por qué podemos escucharte tan claramente?

—Bueno, como seguro sabes dada la pregunta, nuestra voz es casi inaudible para ustedes en situaciones normales, sin embargo este bosque es mágico y no solo eso, está compuesto por una magia fuerte como pocas, gracias a esa magia y mi conexión con el bosque mi voz puede ser amplificada, y eso no es lo único maravilloso de este bosque —dijo Lily saltando de la bota.

En un par de segundos y después de un rápido resplandor Lily estaba parada al lado de nosotras, ahora de tamaño humano, si no me equivoco era aproximadamente de la altura de Lotte y sus alas eran grandes y preciosas.

—Eso… es impresionante, muy pocas hadas tienen esa habilidad, pero ¿no deberías haber perdido tus alas? —le pregunté sorprendida.

—Tienes razón —dijo Lily sentándose frente a nosotras— sólo algunas hadas aprenden a cambiar de tamaño así, toma mucha energía y solemos quedar exhaustas al hacerlo, además, como dices, nuestras alas desaparecen al llegar a esta forma, pero este bosque es especial, una vez en sincronía con él nuestro uso de magia es casi ilimitado, la transformación no cuesta trabajo y las alas permanecen.

— ¿Y puedes volar? —preguntó Hannah.

—Claro —dijo ella y levantándose emprendió el vuelo, llegando hasta la copa de los árboles rápidamente— a lo que he aprendido volar siendo de este tamaño sería casi imposible, requeriría muchísima fuerza, por eso nuestras alas desaparecen, pero en este lugar pareciera que la magia da las condiciones necesarias para volar tan fácil como lo es al ser pequeña.

— ¡Oh! —dijimos ambas asombradas al verla, después ella comenzó a bajar y se sentó de nuevo frente a nosotras.

—Volviendo a lo que ocurrió aquí, pronto nos entendimos con las otras hadas y criaturas mágicas, nuestra presencia aquí es nueva, aún no sabemos qué peligros puede haber, por eso pedimos a las hadas que ya habitaban aquí que nos avisaran si algo extraño ocurría —al decir eso el hada de fuego saltó a su hombro— mi pequeño amigo aquí presente decidió al parecer que traernos tu bota sería más fácil que explicarnos quienes eran.

—Oh, ya entiendo —dijo Hannah.

—Por cierto… —dijo Lily tomando el pie derecho de Hannah con su mano.

—¡Ah! —dijo Hannah adolorida buscando alejar el pie.

—Perdona —dijo Lily levantando las manos— puedo curarte, es lo menos que puedo hacer, pero necesito que te quedes quieta.

—Perdón por gritar, pero aún duele, nosotras también podemos curarnos, Diana nos ha enseñado algo magia curativa básica —dijo Hannah algo apenada.

—¿Quién es…?, bueno, eso lo pregunto luego, insisto, no gasten su magia, con mi conexión con el bosque esto no será un problema y quiero compensarte por este percance —dijo Lily.

—Es… está bien —dijo Hannah extendiendo su pierna.

Lily tomó el pie de Hannah entre sus manos y las enredaderas de sus brazos se extendieron hasta abarcar el pie de Hannah y la mano de Lily. Hannah veía con sorpresa y después las enredaderas empezaron a despedir un ligero brillo morado; segundos después las enredaderas se retiraron y la quemadura de Hannah había desaparecido por completo.

—Ahora permíteme quitarte lo empapada —dijo Lily, tocando mi hombro, enseguida sus enredaderas se extendieron de nuevo, esta vez sobre mí, llevándose el agua que tenía encima.

— ¡Wow!, no había visto antes una magia como esa —dije impresionada, Lily sonrió y Hannah tocaba donde antes estaba su quemadura.

—Seguro saben lo importante de la naturaleza en la magia, los árboles, los elementos, tantas cosas… mi conexión con el bosque me ayuda a acceder a una magia diferente que las hadas han estudiado y practicando por mucho tiempo.

— ¿Y aún así lo que hay en este bosque es nuevo para ustedes? ¿Habías dicho que son nuevas aquí? —preguntó Hannah.

—Sí, llegamos aquí por medio de un portal que se abrió hace poco en donde vivimos, buscando explorar esta magia.

— ¿En serio? Nosotras también estamos aquí buscando explorar esta magia, de hecho una de nuestras amigas dijo haber encontrado un portal que desapareció rápidamente —dije.

—Interesante, puede haber muchos de ellos durante este momento de gran fuerza mágica —dijo Lily.

— ¿Crees que podamos hablar con otras hadas, compartir lo que sabemos? —preguntó Hannah.

—Bueno, yo no debería haberme alejado tanto del grupo, estaré en algunos problemas al volver, pero si lo manejamos bien creo que podrían hablar con Eve, nuestra reina.

— ¿Su reina está aquí? —pregunté.

—Sí, ella tiene un gran conocimiento, era la más indicada para ayudarnos a explorar este bosque.

— ¡Perfecto! Hablar con ella seguro sería maravilloso —dijo Hannah.

— Bueno, podemos intentarlo —dijo Lily levantándose; Hannah se puso las botas y después ambas nos levantamos.

—Aún faltan algunas de nuestras amigas —dije esperando que la idea de que éramos más no la hiciera cambiar de opinión.

— ¿Cuántas más son? —pregunto Lily.

—8 —respondimos.

— ¡Vaya! 10 brujas, bueno, supongo que nunca sabremos si no lo intentamos, dijo sonriente.

—Perfecto, las llamaré —dije tomando mi varita y haciendo aparecer luces titilantes sobre nuestra posición; después hablé a través de la magia en mi varita como la maestra Chariot nos había enseñando a hacer— chicas, encontramos un buen sitio para acampar y pasó algo muy interesante, vengan por favor —dije esperando que no tardaran mucho en llegar.

—Lily… gracias por curarme —dijo Hannah.

—No fue nada, dijo Lily abrazándola, fue gracioso ver como Hannah encontraba la forma de abrazarla sin toparse con sus alas.

Mientras esperábamos a las demás nos sentamos de nuevo formando un triángulo en el piso, compartiendo más con Lily sobre quiénes éramos y como habíamos llegado hasta ahí.


	12. Capítulo XII - Sucy, Akko

**Capítulo XII / Akko y Sucy**

 ** _Sucy_**

Cuando la maestra Chariot dijo que nos separáramos para buscar un lugar donde acampar vi que Akko y Diana estaban por irse juntas, yo quería hablar con Akko, pero no sabía si ese era el momento correcto.

«Tenemos algo por hacer, quizá debería esperar a que surja un momento a solas, no quiero que nadie interfiera» pensaba.

—Ve, tan solo dile a Akko que quieres contarle algo y dudo mucho que Diana se interponga si eres así de espontánea; no te preocupes, yo iré con Jasminka —me dijo Lotte.

—Está bien, no pierdo nada intentándolo supongo —respondí, Lotte me dirigió una mirada como diciendo "buena suerte" y después fue con Jasminka.

Después de eso caminé hasta donde estaban Akko y Diana.

—Akko, quisiera contarte algo raro que me pasó, ¿podríamos ir juntas mientras buscamos? no creo que sea un problema separarse un momento ¿o si Diana? —pregunté, viendo en un principio a Akko y dirigiéndome hacia Diana después.

—Claro que no hay problema por mí —dijo Diana viéndome con una mirada que no pude descifrar para luego voltear a ver a Akko— iré junto a la maestra Chariot, nos vemos al levantar el campamento Akko.

—Sí, nos vemos Diana —respondió Akko— bueno, creo que podemos ir por ahí —dijo apuntando hacia un pequeño sendero entre los árboles.

—Claro, respondí y comenzamos a caminar.

—Entonces ¿de qué querías hablarme? —preguntó Akko. En ese momento vi un pequeño espacio entre los árboles donde había una gran roca que era plana por encima.

—Podríamos sentarnos ahí —dije apuntando al lugar.

— ¿Pero no deberíamos estar buscando un sitio para acampar?

—Akko, necesito que nos detengamos un tiempo y me prestes atención

—E… está bien —dijo Akko y después nos fuimos a sentar. El pequeño espacio entre los árboles se veía pequeño y recluido, esa sensación me ayudaba a sentirme más cómoda al entrar en temas que nunca me habían parecido sencillos.

—Bueno, aquí estamos —dije al sentarme al lado de Akko.

— ¿Está todo bien Sucy? —me preguntó Akko, volteando su cuerpo hacía mi.

—No, no lo está Akko —dije haciendo lo mismo.

— ¿Qué sucede? —me dijo poniendo su mano sobre mi hombro.

—Escucha Akko, no quiero que me interrumpas hasta que termine, esto es difícil para mí.

—Está bien, cuenta con ello —dijo Akko, con voz algo preocupada.

Yo podía sentir como mi corazón se aceleraba, me parecía irónico que sintiéndome siempre tan fuerte e independiente un tema como este me hubiera hecho sentir tan vulnerable. No sabía cómo iba a reaccionar cuando le dijera lo que sentía, las cosas no serían como antes, tan solo esperaba que al menos pudiéramos llevar una buena relación como amigas después de sacarme esa presión del pecho.

—Akko, cuando te conocí me parecías una molestia, y siéndote sincera eso siguió así un poco de tiempo, pero al pasar los días, a pesar de tus errores y los problemas que estos siempre nos traían llegué a considerarte una amiga, junto a Lotte, amigas de verdad. Sabes que mi vida no ha sido muy rica en un sentido social y el hecho de que fueran mis amigas, alguien en quien creía, alguien que sabía estaría para mi, significo mucho para mí… Akko, hemos pasado más de un año siendo compañeras de cuarto y, a excepción de las vacaciones, hemos estado conviviendo todos los días, siendo las primeras personas que vemos al despertar y las últimas que vemos antes de quedarnos dormidas; aunque hemos hecho más amigas en el proceso tu y Lotte se han vuelto muy importantes para mí —mientras hablaba pude ver como sus ojos se llenaban de una especie de felicidad y melancolía— tú Akko, te has vuelto muy importante para mí —había llegado el momento de decir la parte más importante, de decirle que sentía por ella algo más allá que una amistad, pero quede atorada, me pareció difícil y quedé callada sin saber cómo decirlo.

—Sucy, tú también eres muy importante para mí, eres la primera que conocí y…

—Tonta, aún no termino —le dije algo tensa.

—Perdona, como te quedaste callada; sigue, ya no te interrump…

—Torpe —le dije sin dejarla terminar y después me acerqué y la besé, tomándola por la nuca con mi mano derecha.

Pude sentir como se paralizaba al principio pero unos segundos después me devolvió el beso, en medio del momento me dejé ir ligeramente hacia atrás hasta recostarme sobre la piedra, guiando a Akko con mi mano derecha. Para ese momento pude ver que se había ruborizado bastante.

— ¿También seguiste pensando cómo podría haber sido aquél beso? —me preguntó susurrándome al oído, sosteniéndose ligeramente sobre mí, sentada en la roca, justo como en aquella ocasión.

La verdad es que de un cierto tiempo atrás si me había surgido esa duda, en su momento, en mi sueño, no estaba segura de si lo quería o no, ante la forma en que se dió decidí negarme, eso parecía lo más natural, pero después de empezar a sentir algo más allá por Akko llegué a arrepentirme de haber evitado aquél beso; aún así no me parecía el momento para hablarlo.

—Sólo hazlo tonta —le dije y así lo hizo, me besó de nuevo y pensé que así era cómo se habría sentido de haber pasado aquella noche.

Después de eso la abracé y nos hice rodar para caer sobre el pasto, esta vez quedé yo encima, la tomé por las muñecas inmovilizándola contra el piso y la besé lentamente subiendo por el cuello hasta llegar a sus labios. No lo pensé, solo se dio en el momento, pero no podría haber sido mejor, no podría olvidar como fue el sentir su cuerpo contra el mío; Akko correspondió sin mostrar resistencia y después de unos minutos así finalmente me dejé caer a su lado.

En ese momento, al estar acostada en el pasto junto a Akko, viendo las copas de los árboles, no sabía que pasaría entre nosotras, quizá no le había dicho directamente lo que sentía pero seguro había entendido el mensaje, era claro que ella se encontraba en una relación con Diana, pero aún así me había correspondido, eso agregaba aún más a la incertidumbre que estaba sintiendo.

 ** _Akko_**

Me encontraba en el bosque Arcturus, acostada en el piso al lado de Sucy después de que me diera a entender que sentía algo por mí y lo aclarara con un beso y más. Era un momento muy confuso para mí, yo sentía algo muy fuerte por Diana, pero cuando Sucy me besó no pensé en negarme, era como si hubiera sentido que ese primer beso estaba pendiente desde aquella noche en su sueño, era como si hubiera sentido algo por ella pero lo hubiera reprimido pensando que Sucy jamás me vería de esa forma y todo eso hubiera salido al besarnos. Ahora no sabía qué hacer, nunca había tenido una relación bien establecida con alguien, y ahora en poco tiempo parecía estar involucrada en 2.

— ¿En qué estas pensando? —me preguntó Sucy.

—Es raro que tú me estés haciendo hablar —respondí con gracia, aún sin saber bien que decir.

—Lo sé, que ironía —me respondió con una voz que parecía ocultar una pequeña risa.

—Sucy… no sé qué decir, tengo un mar de pensamientos fluyendo por mi mente en este momento —le dije.

—Yo tampoco estoy muy segura

—Tal vez deberíamos levantarnos y seguir buscando el lugar para el campamento, la respuesta podría llegarnos mientras lo hacemos —dije.

—Sí, hagamos eso —me respondió, enseguida nos levantamos, salimos del pequeño espacio en que habíamos estado y seguimos caminando, sin decir nada.

« ¿Qué debo hacer? Mi vida acaba de complicarse de la nada. Sucy ha estado conmigo desde el primer día pero nunca me dijo nada y yo no pensé que pudiera verme de esa forma… bueno, quizá lo pensaba poco después de lo que vi en su sueño, pero ella nunca me dio alguna señal para confirmar esa idea ¿Por qué tuvo que ser justo al estar formando una relación tan linda con Diana?... bueno, supongo que no puedo juzgarla, esto es tan difícil para ella como lo es para mí, o posiblemente aún más; haber estado sola durante tanto tiempo debe haber sido difícil, yo no estoy segura de si podría superar eso como lo ha hecho Sucy» pensaba mientras caminábamos cuando vi una piedra curiosa a un lado del camino.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Sucy al ver que me detuve.

—Vi algo —respondí solamente mientras me hincaba y la tomaba en mis manos; era una linda piedra negra bastante lisa, casi suave al tacto, y lo más importante parecía tener una perfecta forma de hongo, la coincidencia parecía casi imposible.

« ¿Podrá ser una mala idea regalarle algo a Sucy después de lo que acaba de ocurrir?... no importa, esta piedra parece hecha para ella, no puedo dejar esto pasar» pensé.

— ¡Sucy!

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó acercándose.

—Ten, seguro te gustará —le dije dándole la piedra.

—Oh vaya, tiene forma de hongo —dijo tomándola para verla más de cerca— esto es bastante peculiar; gracias Akko, dijo abrazándome.

El sentir su aroma de nuevo después de haberlo sentido tan cerca hace poco me hizo ruborizarme.

—Akko, también tengo algo para ti… lo tengo desde hace tiempo pero no sabía cómo dártelo, parece el momento —me dijo sacando algo de un bolsillo, tomando mi mano con la que tenía libre y dejando caer algo en ella.

Cuando Sucy quitó su mano pude distinguir un brazalete con pequeños adornos en forma de serpientes, estrellas, hongos y un corazón que tenía grabados nuestros nombres y una fecha detrás, la del día en que nos conocimos, el primer día en Luna Nova.

—Está hecho con el mismo material de las cuerdas con las que te asusté sobre el puente al conocernos —me dijo algo nerviosa y con un ligero sonrojo, algo que era poco común en ella, aunque acababa de verla sonrojada como nunca durante varios minutos.

El brazalete me parecía precioso, era lindo como un objeto, pero era más lindo por el valor sentimental que tenía al representar aquel momento y porque no me imaginaba que Sucy hiciera cosas así.

—Sucy, es hermoso —le dije abrazándola.

—Me alegra que te guste.

En ese momento vi surgir una luz en el bosque y escuché la voz de Bárbara esparcida través de su varita.

—Chicas, encontramos un buen sitio para acampar y pasó algo muy interesante, vengan por favor —dijo Bárbara.

—Vaya forma de acabar con el momento —dije.

—Sí, tienes razón —dijo Sucy.

En ese momento abracé a Sucy de nuevo, tratando de cerrar de forma adecuada el momento.

—Sucy… quisiera poder decirte más, darte alguna respuesta por lo que acaba de pasar, pero en verdad estoy confundida y no sabría cómo hacerlo; hablaremos pronto ¿está bien? —le dije mientras la sostenía en mis brazos.

—Claro que sí —respondió Sucy.

Después de eso me puse el brazalete y comenzamos a caminar hacia donde venía la luz que habían creado Hannah y Bárbara.


	13. Capítulo XIII - Diana, Amanda

**_Diana_**

—Veo que Akko y tu se han vuelto muy unidas —me dijo la maestra Chariot poco después de elegir el camino que recorreríamos por el bosque Arcturus en búsqueda de un lugar para acampar.

—Sí —respondí solamente, el que Sucy hubiera pedido ir con Akko me había dado cosas en qué pensar.

« ¿De verdad sentirá algo por ella? ¿Me estaré imaginando cosas?», pensaba al caminar por el sendero, recordando que había momentos en que el comportamiento de Sucy me aparentaba que sentía más que amistad por Akko.

— ¿Qué sucede Diana? —preguntó la maestra Chariot, aparentemente consciente de que no estaba concentrada.

La miré directamente sin decir nada, le tenía confianza, pero esos temas eran algo nuevo para mí y no estaba segura de cómo abordarlos.

— Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, sólo quiero lo mejor para ustedes, además hemos vivido muchas cosas juntas.

—Lo hago maestra, no es eso, es solo que el tema me parece… complicado —al escuchar eso la maestra puso la mano sobre mi hombro.

—Es por Akko ¿cierto?

—Sí, yo… sospecho que Sucy siente algo por ella y me preocupa que tal vez Akko también lo haga —dije viendo hacia el piso mientras caminaba.

—Ya veo… Diana, eso no es nada de qué avergonzarse, todas tenemos nuestras dudas y preocupaciones, es parte de amar, créeme… lo sé.

— ¿Alguna viviste algo así con Croix?

—Bueno, cuando éramos chicas estudiando en Luna Nova éramos algo más reservadas, Croix era callada e introvertida, y aunque a mí me gustaba divertirme y hacer que los demás se diviertan no llegaba a formar muchas amistades reales, así que no viví algo de esa forma, cuando llegué a pensar que Croix podría perder interés ella me hacía ver lo ilógico de esas ideas.

—Ya veo —dije ligeramente decepcionada ya que quería escuchar algún ejemplo, una vivencia parecida.

—Pero sí viví un momento de incertidumbre, uno de gran dolor que me hacía dudar de los sentimientos que alguna vez guardé como preciosos y tú estuviste hay para presenciar gran parte del suceso.

— ¿Si?

—Como sabes Croix y yo tenemos historia; cuando perdí la vara brillante ella estuvo ahí para consolarme a pesar de las diferencias que teníamos, pero poco después se fue; sus deseos, sus metas eran diferentes a los míos en el momento y; bueno, nuestra relación no se encontraba tan bien, creo que esas dificultades fueron las que nos llevaron a esa separación —dijo la maestra con una voz algo triste y una mirada ligeramente perdida— pasaron años sin verla Diana, fueron años difíciles, aunque no la tuviera a mi lado yo la llevaba conmigo siempre… —en ese momento pasamos al lado de lo que parecía ser un pequeño pozo lleno de agua, la maestra se sentó a su borde, yo hice lo mismo a su lado— con el tiempo y con la tristeza pensé que ella llegaría a ser solo eso, un recuerdo al que aferrarme día tras día, cierta parte de mi lo aceptó y estaba bien con eso, pero aquel día que la vi de nuevo en la academia parte de lo que era mi mundo se derrumbó. Era Croix, si, pero no la que yo recordaba, no en mente y claramente no en su apariencia, su nueva actitud me parecía algo imposible de creer en un principio, ella, siempre fue segura de sí misma; pero esa actitud era diferente. Aún recuerdo que corrí a ocultarme en un pasillo al verla al lado de Akko, no quería que me viera, aunque luego supe que si lo había hecho, aunque lo ignoró.

Después de eso la maestra se quedó viendo el agua por un momento, decidí no interrumpirla, sintiendo y siendo consciente de lo cargadas de emoción que estaban sus palabras.

—Lo más difícil fue toparme con quien era, con la maldad que albergaba en su corazón, temí por sus planes, temí por Akko, temí por lo que pudiera lograr con esas motivaciones. Eso fue lo más difícil Diana, dudar, dudé de quien era la persona que llegué a amar en ese momento; pensar en temerle y en sentir al mismo tiempo un gran enojo por aquella por quien antes lo hubiera dado todo, eso puede romper muchas cosas dentro de alguien, sé que lo hizo dentro de mí. Aún cuando supe de lo malvados de sus planes cierta parte de mi la seguía queriendo y sintiendo que en el fondo aún era la Croix que amaba; el día que Akko decidió escalar Wagandia ella buscó detenerme de alejar a Akko del peligro, diciendo saber que "ella era mi último sueño". El que estuviera dispuesta a dañar a Akko sólo por hacerme daño a mi fue un golpe duro a lo que creía de ella, lo fue aún más cuando reveló todo a Akko en la ciudad sabiendo que eso la destrozaría… en ese momento estuve muy cerca de dar por muerta a la Croix que conocí, la que llego a amarme como yo a ella, pero a pesar de todo el mal que hizo una parte de mi aún creía en ella. Con el tiempo entendí que el enojo la consumió, ella soñaba con cambiar el mundo para bien, ambas lo hacíamos, pero el no ser elegida plantó en ella una semilla de ira que eventualmente iba a crecer; no lo hice directamente, yo no tomé la decisión, pero al ser quien fuera elegida por la maestra Woodward para poseer la vara brillante realmente le quité su sueño en el momento en que más creía que podría hacerlo realidad. Cuando su plan falló y esa criatura se salió de control, sentí que ahí lo entendió, que dos males no harían un bien, que el mal que hizo para buscar ese poder de cambiar el mundo seguía siendo mal a fin de cuentas, en ese momento entendí que muy posiblemente eso debía ocurrir así… el destino tiene formas extrañas de lograr las cosas. Aunque sea por medios incorrectos Croix fue vital en liberar la magia del gran Triskelion y traer bien y felicidad al mundo. La maestra Woodward nos confirmaría eso aquel mismo día en Arcturus, cuando las dos estábamos juntas en aquel gran árbol viendo como la magia de Yggdrasil se esparcía por el mundo; todo lo que Croix hizo debía suceder así, sus magitronics, su investigación, sus acciones, eran parte de lo que llevaría a ese momento tal como todo lo que nosotras hicimos.

Después de eso Chariot volteó hacia mí, viéndome directamente a los ojos.

—Me di cuenta después de todo lo que pasó que esa pequeña y pura sensación que se negaba a dejar de creer en Croix siempre estuvo en lo correcto, esos sentimientos tan fuertes que uno comparte, Diana, rara vez se equivocan; tal vez sonará repetitivo viniendo de mí, pero, creer en tu corazón… eso es reamente lo que debes hacer en situaciones como estas.

Las palabras de la maestra Chariot en verdad tuvieron un gran efecto en mí, había quedado conmovida; creo que se dio cuenta porque me abrazó fuertemente y la abracé de vuelta.

«Akko, te amo, y seguiré confiando en lo que somos, en lo que sentimos cada una por la otra, aún cuando surjan problemas en nuestro camino; y si algún día hemos de separarnos viviré con un grato recuerdo sabiendo que el tiempo que estuvimos juntas te amé con todo mi corazón», pensé.

Poco después vimos y escuchamos las palabras de Bárbara llamándonos a través de su varita.

—Gracias Chariot, tus palabras significan mucho para mí, de verdad me han hecho entender mucho de lo que estaba sintiendo; me han hecho sentir mejor —le dije.

—Diana, sabes que puedes contar conmigo, me llena de alegría saber que logré ayudarte —me dijo, después de eso ambas nos paramos y nos dirigimos a la fuente de la señal.

 ** _Amanda_**

Constanze y yo fuimos las primeras en llegar al lugar donde se encontraban Hannah y Bárbara. Antes habíamos estado divirtiéndonos bromeando un poco mientras ella escaneaba gran parte de lo que veía y Consti parecía explorar cualquier cosa que le pareciera extraña cuando dieron la señal de que las buscáramos y no resultamos estar muy lejos de ahí.

—Espero que hayan encontrado un buen sitio, hay muchas cosas interesantes por analizar todavía por aquí —dijo Constanze mientras nos dirigíamos a la fuente de la señal.

—Opino lo mismo —dijo Consti.

—Acamparemos en el bosque, habrá mucho más tiempo para analizar y estudiar —les dije para que se calmaran.

Una vez que llegamos las dos estaban sentadas en el piso, el lugar era amplio, cubierto por encima por las frondosas copas de los arboles, cubierto por pasto y se encontraba al lado de un riachuelo, era en verdad un sitio lindo para acampar.

— ¡Chicas! El lugar es maravilloso —dije a Hannah y Bárbara cuando las vi.

Constanze hizo sonido aprobatorio mientras les mostraba el pulgar hacia arriba.

—Sí, es genial —dijo Consti.

—Gracias Chicas, fue toda una aventura encontrarlo —dijo Hannah en tono risueño.

—Sí que lo fue —agrego Bárbara de la misma forma.

— ¿Qué ocurrió? Pregunté sentándome a su lado, Constanze se sentó al mío.

Mientras Hannah y Bárbara nos contaban el pequeño accidente de Hannah que las llevo a encontrarse con un hada las demás chicas fueron llegando y sentándose de forma que formáramos un gran círculo, diciendo también lo mucho que les gustaba el lugar, primero llegaron Diana y la maestra Chariot, después Lotte y Jasminka y finalmente Akko y Sucy, en el momento la atención era para Hannah y Bárbara por lo que no había mucha conversación, las chicas pusieron al corriente a las que iban llegando y finalmente nos contaron como Lily, el hada que conocieron, prometió hablar con su reina y volver por la mañana para decirnos si podíamos conocer a las otras hadas y así compartir algo de conocimiento.

—Me parece interesante, las hadas suelen ser bastante recluidas —dijo Diana.

— Si, parece una gran oportunidad —dijo la maestra Chariot.

—Me preguntó que comerán —dijo Jasminka haciendo brotar la risa en el grupo.

Todas comentamos lo interesante que era y como podría resultar hasta que la maestra Chariot se paró para hablar.

—Bueno chicas, sé que estamos emocionadas, pero una cosa a la vez, primero hay que montar el campamento —nos dijo y después comenzamos con eso.

Constanze ya tenía lista nuestra tienda, con presionar un botón un pequeño cubo se convirtió en una gran tienda lista para poder entrar en ella. Nuestra tienda quedó al lado de la de la maestra Chariot, quien puso la suya exactamente en el centro del borde del medio circulo que era el espacio abierto y como ya no teníamos que ponerla decidí ir a ver si podía ayudar a alguien con la suya, me dirigía hacia Akko, quien parecía querer poner su tienda al lado del riachuelo cuando Diana se le acercó y pude sentir que surgió algo de tensión entre ellas; ante eso decidí pasar de largo fingiendo que iba hacia el riachuelo, me senté al borde, me quité las botas y metí las piernas al agua para poder escuchar lo que ocurría sin verme muy sospechosa.

— ¿Te lo dijo verdad? —dijo Diana algo molesta mientras ella y Akko armaban su tienda fingiendo dedicarse solo a eso fijando la mirada en lo que hacían.

— ¿…Qué? —dijo Akko algo nerviosa.

—Sucy, te dijo que siente algo por ti.

—Diana… yo…

Después de eso ambas se quedaron calladas un momento mientras terminaban de asegurar la estructura de la tienda.

—Sí, si lo hizo —dijo Akko, nerviosa mientras clavaba una de las estacas— yo no me lo esperaba, fue una sorpresa…

— ¿Y qué hiciste? —preguntó Diana, algo molesta clavando otra estaca.

Ninguna dijo nada mientras clavaban las dos estacas restantes y luego se pararon frente a la entrada de la tienda.

—Diana… —dijo Akko algo nerviosa frotándose detrás del cuello con la mano.

—Akko… dijo Diana y en ese momento las volteé a ver directamente al escuchar como la vos de Diana se quebraba, de cualquier forma sabía que en ese momento no me voltearían a ver y escuchar a Diana así llamó mucho mi atención.

—Diana, no, no llores por favor, yo… —dijo Akko con voz que también se debilitaba buscando abrazar a Diana, quien se negó dando un paso hacia atrás.

—Akko… tienes marcas de mordida en el cuello, —dijo Diana llorando pero conteniéndolo en un tono bajo. Sentí gran tristeza en mis ojos y pecho al ver a Diana así.

Después de eso Diana se alejó de Akko caminando con la mirada hacia el piso, intentando disimular lo que pasaba, se dirigió a la tienda de Hannah y Bárbara, que ya estaba lista y entró con ellas, después pude alcanzar a distinguir sus miradas de duda al dar un rápido vistazo hacia afuera antes de cerrar la entrada de la tienda. Enseguida Akko se volteó y entró a su tienda, hice un rápido gesto a Consti de que me trajera una toalla, me sequé, tomé mis botas en la mano y me dirigí a la tienda de Akko; aún estaba entendiendo lo que pasó, las demás aún estaban levantando sus tiendas y yo sentía las ganas de apoyar a Akko, estaba sola y sabia que algo difícil ocurría.

«No estoy segura de que pasó o que decir, pero espero poder ayudar Akko», pensaba.

Al acercarme pude ver que Sucy me estaba viendo con tristeza en su semblante parada tras su tienda, pero desvió la mirada rápidamente. Al devolver la mirada a la tienda de Akko pude ver que la maestra Chariot estaba parada casi frente a la entrada; me dirigió una mirada como diciendo "sé lo que paso, yo me encargo", asentí y decidí regresar al riachuelo y seguirlo hacia arriba buscando un lugar a solar para intentar juntar las piezas de lo que había visto.

—Voy a ver si el riachuelo se agranda cerca de aquí —le dije a Constanze; ella asintió como sabiendo que algo más ocurría.

Seguí el riachuelo rio arriba unos minutos hasta encontrar una enorme roca con una abertura que daba junto al rio, apenas lo suficientemente lejos para que el agua no se adentrara en ella. Deje mis botas de lado apenas entrando y me senté en la cueva, era un lindo lugar pero eso no era lo importante en el momento, era apartado y así podría pensar con calma.

«En ocasiones si sospeché que Sucy sentía algo por Akko pero nunca estuve segura… parece que las cosas tomaron un giro inesperado. ¿Marcas de mordida? ¿En serio Sucy?, ¿Cómo llegaron a eso sabiendo que volverían con Diana?, ¿por qué lo permitiste Akko?», esos pensamientos inundaban mi mente cuando escuche el llanto de Diana, esta vez completo, sin ser reprimido.

— ¡Oh! —dijo Diana cuando me vió al estar parada en la entrada de la cueva; desde ahí, sentada, pude ver las marcas del llanto en su rostro, me destrozaba verla así, era una chica muy linda, "perfecta" la habíamos llegado a llamar por ser buena en todo lo que se propone… ella no merecía dolor, de igual forma quería ayudarla como pudiera— lo lamento, me iré a otro sitio —dijo dándose rápidamente la vuelta.

Me levanté rápidamente y la tomé del brazo.

—Diana, vi lo que paso, quédate aquí, podemos hablar, tanto tú como Akko y las demás son importantes para mí, créeme, quiero ayudar —le dije y pude sentir como se soltó a llorar de nuevo, la abracé y luego la guié de vuelta a la cueva.

«Hay mucho por hablar», pensé mientras entrabamos de vuelta, esperando tener las palabras correctas para ayudar a Diana con el dolor que sentía.


	14. Capítulo XIV - Amanda, Sucy

**_Amanda_**

Diana se sentó recargada en un extremo de la pequeña cueva y yo en el otro, quedando de frente. No estaba muy segura de que decir pero decidí que tendría que idearlo sobre la marcha.

—Diana… no voy a decirte que sé cómo te sientes, pero si puedo decir que me ha tocado vivir cosas parecidas… he tenido malas relaciones antes, ninguna ha funcionado para serte sincera, y aunque siempre intento disimular el dolor, debo admitir que me ha dolido mucho cada intento fallido —mientras hablaba me di cuenta de que Diana no parecía prestarme atención, tan sólo tenía la mirada fija en sus pies.

«Mala elección de palabras, esto no se trata de ti, dale la vuelta», pensé para mí.

— ¿Diana?

— ¿Sí? —me respondió apagada, sin voltearme a ver.

— ¿Está es la primera vez que te enamoras?

La pregunta pareció haberla tomado por sorpresa, se ruborizó ligeramente y me dirigió la mirada.

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas? —al escuchar esa respuesta me levanté y me senté a su lado, ella se movió ligeramente de forma que nos viéramos de frente.

—Por qué es en esos casos cuando cosas cómo esta duelen más… —respondí viendo la tristeza de su mirada. Una parte de mi pensaba en intentar animarla, pero sabía que enfrentar esos sentimientos de dolor era más importante en ese momento.

—Lo que te pasó a ti… ¿fue hace mucho? —me preguntó. No estaba segura de si intentaba desviar la atención de su caso, pero sentía que contarle un poco de lo que viví podía ayudar a generar confianza para hablar más.

—No tanto, fue apenas hace un par de años que conocí a la primera chica que me llamó la atención de esa forma. Siento que siempre he sido de espíritu libre, eso siempre me ha traído problemas tal como ahora lo hace, mis padres me llamaban la atención cuando había quejas por mi comportamiento pero sabía que en el fondo no querían oprimirme "sólo date cuenta de dónde es el lugar correcto para hacer cada cosa" solían decirme mis padres después de lo que consideraban un regaño. Hasta ese entonces me sentía diferente a las demás por eso, pero un día conocí a una chica que se metía en tantos o más problemas que yo, su nombre era Claire, y poco después de conocernos empezamos a pasar el tiempo juntas, divertirnos, explorar nuevos lugares, aventuras en verdad, pero todo llegó a un fin de forma abrupta una tarde.

Crecí en un lugar con amplios espacios libres, tierra, árboles, ríos, mi familia no se veía en una gran ciudad, después de todo las brujas no siempre eran bien vistas en ellas. No muy lejos de mi casa y de la de Claire había un bosque en el que teníamos un lugar especial, un sitio secreto al que nos gustaba ir cuando sólo queríamos pasar el tiempo, un día no la encontré en su casa y decidí ir ahí, buscar algo interesante para divertirme, pero la encontré ahí… y no estaba sola.

Sentí cómo se me hacía un nudo en la garganta al llegar a esa parte, ya había pasado tiempo, pero aún me dolía el recuerdo de ese momento.

—La vi besándose con otra chica en quien no fijé mucho mi atención, ella no me interesaba, no podía creer lo que veía y solo clavé mi vista en Claire. No pasó mucho para que ella me viera, debe haberle dicho a la otra chica que se fuera porque así lo hizo, sin dudar o mirar atrás, dejándonos solas. No quiero repetir lo que le dije… no tiene caso y siéndote sincera no quiero revivir ese dolor, sólo puedo decir que le reclamé como nunca, grité, lloré, y nunca olvidaré lo que me dijo "¿somos espíritus libres no es así?", esa frase es la que más me dolería, había significado tanto para nosotras, me traía a la mente tantos buenos momentos pero ese día no podía haber dolido más… tal vez fui una tonta al creer que en ese caso, que en nuestra relación ella podría solo tener ojos para mí; a mi ver no era cuestión de libertad sino de amor, de lealtad, de lo especial de nuestro lazo… ser leal no significaba ser oprimida, era mi elección… muy posiblemente yo me lo busqué, pero eso no hace que duela menos.

Mientras hablaba no ponía atención a lo que me rodeaba o a Diana, solo revivía aquel momento, pero al terminar pude ver que Diana me observaba atentamente.

—Si… mi primer amor fue un desastre, sé como duele, pero me recuperé, conocí más gente con quienes terminar la relación se dio de forma más sana y me fijé nuevos horizontes, un día me enteré de Luna Nova por las cartas que llegaban a mi madre y heme aquí —le dije buscando darle un "final feliz" a esa triste historia—. Diana, lo que pasó hoy no es como lo que yo viví, conozco a Akko, conozco a Sucy y te conozco a ti… una no puede decidir de quien enamorarse, solo… sucede, y no creo que Sucy haya querido hacerte daño, pero seguramente el verte tan apegada a Akko, el que pasaran esa semana juntas, la hizo sentir que todo se le iba de las manos y decidió al menos no quedarse callada, ella…

—Lo que hizo fue bastante más que hablar Amanda —interrumpió Diana, algo molesta— me dije a mi misma que sería fiel a lo que siento por Akko y que de terminarse un día al menos habría disfrutado el tiempo que pasamos juntas, pero esto… esto es muy pronto.

—Y es precisamente por eso que decidí que hacerlo ahora —me exalté un poco al escuchar la voz de Sucy, quien al parecer había estado afuera de la cueva desde hace algo de tiempo.

— ¡¿Qué haces tú aquí!? —le gritó Diana, parándose en un instante.

—Amanda, ¿podrías dejarnos solas por favor? Necesito hablar con Diana —me dijo Sucy, parada en la entrada de la cueva.

—Sí —respondí ante la determinación de Sucy, esperando que pudieran hablar y llegar a una especie de tregua, no podía olvidar que no estábamos en el bosque por placer y que teníamos mucho por hacer, si las dos pudieran al menos acordar no pelear durante el viaje ya sería una ganancia— esto va a tener que hablarse tarde o temprano Diana, yo creo…

—Lo sé… hay cosas importantes por hacer… sólo hablaremos, no te preocupes —me dijo Diana.

—Claro, las veo de vuelta en el campamento.

Al salir de la cueva caminé un poco hacia el campamento, pero luego me oculté entre los árboles, no muy cerca ni muy lejos, para poder hacer algo si las cosas se salían de control; Diana solía mantener siempre la compostura, pero no la conocía ante un conflicto de este tipo.

 ** _Sucy_**

Diana estaba claramente molesta, no podía culparla, sabía que lo que hice no fue lo más correcto del mundo, pero quería tratarlo de forma frontal, no vivir con la incertidumbre de cuando destaparía su enojo.

— Bien, te escucho —dijo Diana de brazos cruzados, recuperando un poco la compostura pero aún claramente molesta.

«Aquí vamos… intenta no provocarla demasiado», me dije.

—Diana… no voy a darle vueltas al asunto, sí, siento algo por Akko, y aunque han pasado mucho tiempo juntas últimamente la verdad es que no han definido ante ninguna de nosotras su relación, si iba a decirle lo que sentía debía ser antes de que lo hicieran, simplemente era la forma correcta de hacer las cosas —dije de la forma más calmada posible.

— ¿¡Lo correcto!? Sucy, si tan solo hubieran hablado no estaría así de molesta, y para alguien que dice querer ser directa dejas de lado lo más importante, que no fue solo hablar, fuiste por más, y aunque no hubiéramos "definido" nada como dices, sí sabias que había algo ya entre nosotras.

—Eso solo paso, es la verdad, no lo tenía en mente, sé que estuvo mal, pero no iba con esa idea desde el principio, y sí, sí lo sabía, por eso debía decir las cosas, era ahora o nunca, ¿tu habrías decidido quedarte callada?

—Lo habría hablado, pero solo eso.

—Dudo que te hubieras mantenido tan rígida con esa idea en el momento.

— ¿¡Cómo te atreves a decir eso!?

—Basta chicas, así no llegarán a ningún lado —dijo la maestra Chariot a mi espalda.

—Maestra Chariot… —dijo Diana con un semblante cambiado, apenado ante Chariot.

—Siéntense chicas, vamos a resolver esto —dijo la maestra de forma segura.

Ambas obedecimos.

— ¿Cómo está Akko? —preguntó Diana.

«No creas que sólo tú te interesas por cómo se siente», pensé al escucharla.

—Ella estará bien, todo esto está pasando muy rápido, eso es todo —respondió la maestra.

—Entiendo —dijo Diana.

—Chicas, escuchen, sé que esto es difícil, el amor lo es, me gustaría que pudiéramos hablar más de todo esto, pero tampoco hay por qué adelantar o forzar el tema, hoy y en estos días por venir tenemos cosas por hacer y debemos hacerlo cómo equipo, tendrán tiempo para pensar sobre lo que hoy ocurrió durante el viaje, seguro lo hablarán y verán de distintas formas, y eso está bien, el amor a su edad puede ser muy lindo y también doloroso, confuso, y eso es normal. Lo que pasó ya no puede cambiarse, cada una pensará que ha hecho bien y que ha hecho mal y eso las hará crecer; como dije al llegar, no sabemos qué peligros puede haber en el bosque, no puedo permitir una separación en el grupo, ahora mismo no les pido que sean amigas, sólo que eviten pelear y piensen antes del conflicto en el objetivo que todas tenemos en común aquí, ¿pueden hacerlo?

Las palabras de la maestra Chariot eran cálidas y reconfortantes, además tenía razón, debíamos concentrarnos en el objetivo del momento, entendí que podía dejar descansar un poco el tema, después de todo ya llevaba buen tiempo haciéndolo.

—Tienes razón —dijo Diana dirigiéndose a la maestra.

—Estoy de acuerdo —dije.

—Muy bien, volvamos al campamento —dijo la maestra.

Enseguida nos levantamos y caminamos hasta el campamento, nadie dijo una palabra más en el camino.

«Estas cosas son mucho más complejas de lo que me gusta, ¿por qué tuve que verme metida en algo como esto?... bueno, tan solo el tiempo definirá las cosas al parecer; al menos puedo quedarme con la certeza de que no me guardé lo que sentía… y que aquel beso no quedó pendiente», pensaba, con una sonrisa algo maliciosa en mi rostro.


	15. Capítulo XV - Croix

—Croix… Croix, despierta —decía una voz melodiosa cuando recuperé la conciencia. Al abrir los ojos todo me parecía borroso, había demasiada luz pero poco a poco mis ojos se fueron adaptando.

Al poder distinguir donde estaba me di cuenta que me encontraba en el lago todavía, pero todo era diferente, el agua, aunque cristalina, parecía petrificada, sólida, como estar parada sobre un hielo suave que no quemaba al tacto, fue ahí, al sentir ese frio bajo mis pies que me di cuenta que no llevaba la ropa con la que entré, sino un vestido largo, blanco y sencillo. Al ver a mí alrededor todo estaba bañado en una especie de luz verduzca y además era diferente, los árboles eran distintos, el pasto también lo era y mi torre había desaparecido sin dejar rastro.

« ¿Qué está pasando aquí?» pensé algo asustada.

—No te preocupes Croix, no hay nada de que temer —dijo una voz familiar tras de mí y al darme la vuelta pude ver como la maestra Woodward se materializaba ante mí.

— ¡Maestra Woodward!... ¿dónde estamos? —pregunté sin entender lo que ocurría.

En ese momento la luz intensa desapareció y todo comenzó a verse algo más "normal" sin embargo todo seguía siendo diferente a cómo era antes; todo se veía maravilloso, los colores eran lindos y… cálidos, incluso de noche, algo difícil de explicar; el lugar daba una cierta sensación de paz y calidez sólo por el hecho de estar ahí. Mientras observaba a mí alrededor caí al agua repentinamente, pero al llegarme el agua al pecho sentí como alguien me tomaba de los brazos y me levantaba, sacándome del agua y devolviéndome a un sitio del lago que parecía ser estable de nuevo.

—Olvidaste usar tu magia para mantenerte sobre el agua —me dijo la maestra Woodward, después observé las manos que me sostenían por los brazos y quedé sorprendida, eran las manos delicadas de una mujer; una mujer normal, como yo.

«No puede ser» pensé, me concentré en el sentir mis pies sobre el agua usando mi magia para mantenerme a flote y cuando las manos me soltaron me di la vuelta… no podía creer lo que veía.

—Lo sé, esto debe ser una gran sorpresa para ti, pero no te preocupes, hay tiempo para explicártelo todo —dijo ella, sonriente.

La maestra Woodward seguía ahí, pero de una forma cómo jamás la había visto, era… una mujer, como yo, no su forma mágica que Chariot y yo conocíamos, se veía completamente normal… viva, incluso parecíamos tener la misma edad aproximadamente. Tenía la piel clara, lindos ojos verdes y cabello verde largo hasta los tobillos que dejaba dos mechones más pequeños caer a cada lado de su cara y estaba adornado por una especie de diadema hecha con hojas que mantenía sobre su frente el símbolo que siempre le había visto. Además llevaba un vestido de color verde oscuro adornado con hojas y detalles dorados, largo hasta apenas dejar sus pies descalzos al descubierto y con mangas que apenas hacían lo mismo con sus manos.

—Ma… maestra Woodward, usted pudo levantarme, pude sentir calidez en sus manos y ahora la veo como si estuviera viva ¿¡Cómo es eso posible!? —pregunté, casi estupefacta.

La maestra se acercó hasta pararse a mi lado y luego me indicó que viera el agua frente a nosotras. Cuando así lo hice un círculo formado en ella comenzó a iluminarse hasta que pude comenzar a distinguir formas en él.

—Verás Croix, esta es una dimensión diferente a la tuya, ha sido llamada de muchas formas, pero nosotras la llamamos la "dimensión arcoíris". Como te habrás dado cuenta es una especie de plano alterno a la dimensión de la que venimos, pero esta existe gracias a la magia blanca, a la pureza y el bien que hay en ella —mientras la maestra decía eso me mostró varios lugares icónicos del mundo que conocía y sus contrapartes en esa dimensión, inalteradas, naturales, cómo si ninguna presencia las hubiera afectado— esta dimensión es llamada arcoíris debido en parte en los colores que pueden verse al entrar en ella seguida de la luz blanca, la única que viste debido al estar inconsciente en un principio, y debido a la abundancia de color que hay en ella; aquí es donde quienes tienen o tuvieron un buen corazón, además del conocimiento suficiente de la magia para entrar pueden "vivir" por así decirlo, en un sentido de existencia "ideal" para quienes ya no están con vida en el mundo "normal". Esto quiere decir que cuando lo único que queda es tu espíritu y decides estar aquí tu cuerpo será la "mejor versión de ti" fuera de cualquier enfermedad, desventaja o cualquier cosa negativa que tuvieras antes; yo, por ejemplo, viví mucho antes de fallecer, obviamente no conservé un cuerpo de veinteañera toda mi vida, pero en este lugar soy mi mejor versión, y heme aquí, básicamente viva en casi cualquier criterio que pudieras esperar de un cuerpo humano.

Lo que la maestra me dijo me pareció mucha información en su momento, aún estaba procesándolo todo pero logre formular una pregunta en base a lo último que dijo y que llamó mi atención.

— ¿Casi cualquier criterio? ¿Qué es diferente? —pregunté.

—Bueno —dijo ella y después desapareció, enseguida sentí como alguien me tomaba por los hombros y di un pequeño salto— materializarse y desmaterializarse a voluntad no es algo que un cuerpo normal pueda hacer —me dijo riendo al ver cómo me había asustado— fuera de eso es básicamente lo mismo a estar viva.

—Increíble —dije aun juntando todas las piezas.

—Sí, también quedamos sorprendidas en un principio.

—Momento… entonces ¿cuántas personas hay aquí?

—Bueno, la respuesta a esa pregunta es algo más compleja de lo que podrías esperar, hay personas que no han logrado aún "estar" aquí por completo; cómo sabes al poseer un gran conocimiento y uso de magia nos convertimos en árboles al fallecer, cada uno de esos árboles existe en el mismo sitio en ambas dimensiones; la primera vez que apareces aquí sólo como la esencia de quien eras te vez confinada a un espacio no muy lejano de donde está tu árbol, eso hasta que aprendas a materializarte como se debe, una vez que lo haces el lazo entre tú y el árbol se rompe, tu esencia es una con tu cuerpo y el árbol pasa solo a ser un lindo recuerdo y una especie de "faro" al que siempre puedes volver sin importar en que parte del mundo estés, conforme más conozcas y te familiarices con un lugar este puede volverse otro "faro" otro punto de "viaje rápido por este mundo" pero tu árbol es el primero y el que jamás se olvida, además la conexión con su contraparte en el mundo normal te facilita el presentarte en él.

—Entonces, bñasicamente ¿lo que puedo ver es lo que hay?

—Sí, a menos que esté bajo el efecto de la magia de invisibilidad que seguro ya conoces.

—Sí, claro —dije aún sorprendida.

Hay algo más que debes saber, existe una dimensión que es contraparte a esta, la "dimensión oscura" es ahí donde quienes tienen o tenían maldad en su corazón y gran conocimiento de magia pueden hacer lo mismo que es posible aquí, se dice que el nombre viene de la oscuridad que predomina en ella además de la opacidad en todo su color; un lugar lúgubre, donde predomina la magia negra.

—Bueno, seguro no todo podía ser lindo.

—No hay de qué preocuparse, la conexión entre ambas dimensiones es básicamente imposible. Sin embargo ambas dimensiones tienen relación con el mundo común, es por eso que espíritus benignos y malignos pueden ser encontrados en él en ocasiones.

—Ya veo… me parece de lo más extraño que esto me sea tan nuevo, una pensaría que enseñarían eso en Luna Nova.

—Esos escritos son muy antiguos, escritos de forma en que muy pocas personas pueden leerlos ya y muy posiblemente olvidados junto a otra gran cantidad de conocimiento.

—Maestra… ¿por qué nunca nos mencionó esto?

—No era necesario para las cosas que las tres llegábamos a hablar, incluso ahora con todo lo que sabes puedo ver que te es algo difícil entenderlo todo… simplemente no era el momento.

—Gracias por compartirlo ahora, maestra.

—No hay de que, Croix.

Después de eso cedí a mi impulso y la abracé, nunca imagine poder abrazar a la maestra Woodward, siempre la vi como un espíritu inalcanzable, tremendamente superior y estar ahí, sintiendo como me abrazaba de vuelta, sintiendo su cuerpo contra el mío parecía imposible y aún así ahí estábamos.

—Maestra, agradezco muchísimo que me diga todo esto, pero siento que debo preguntar —dije al soltarnos— ¿por qué me trajo aquí?

—Bueno, sabemos de tu deseo por ir a Ávalon, aún más importante de tu deseo por ayudar a Chariot, así que decidimos era el momento de ayudar.

— ¿Decidimos?

—Hola de nuevo, Croix —dijo esa voz conocida a mi espalda.

Al voltearme pude ver a la gran bruja Wanda, una de las antiguas 9 brujas, y aunque la había visto antes en su forma mágica u espiritual no pude evitar quedar sorprendida al verla tal como a una persona más. Tenía ojos de un lindo color castaño rojizo, cabello negro largo hasta la cintura, adornado por el tocado rojo que también cubría parte de su cara y llevaba un vestido de tonos rojizos que terminaba a la rodilla además de una capa roja que llegaba casi hasta el piso.

— ¡Maestra Wanda! Me alegra verla, de nuevo muchas gracias por su ayuda y comprensión.

—No hay por qué agradecer Croix, yo también cometí errores que pusieron en riesgo a gente que quería, a aquellas como yo, cosas que aún me causan dolor hasta hoy, pero busqué la forma de arreglarlo y me es conmovedor ver que tú haces lo mismo —me dijo.

—Todas hemos cometido errores alguna vez Croix, pero la sinceridad y determinación que vemos en ti para arreglarlos nos ha animado a ayudarte a lograrlo.

—Sus palabras significan mucho para mí —dije, feliz por escuchar que tenían esa idea de mi.

—Vamos Croix, síguenos, aún tenemos algo más por mostrarte —dijo la maestra Woodward, asentí y comencé a caminar tras ella, fuera del lago y hacia los árboles.

«Gracias maestras, por confiar en mi», pensé mientras caminaba.


	16. Capítulo XVI - Diana

Iba camino al campamento junto a la maestra Chariot y Sucy después de la pelea que tuvimos cuando algo me tomó por detrás y me jaló hacia los árboles, caí por un terreno empinado que se extendía algunos metros y después aterricé sobre algo que se movía, o mejor dicho… alguien.

— ¿¡Akko!? —dije sorprendida y adolorida mientras la veía hacia abajo, sentada sobre su cintura.

—Perdona, me resbalé… eso no salió como esperaba —respondió algo adolorida.

« ¿Qué hace ella aquí?, ¿está bien?, ¿necesita ayuda?», muchos pensamientos pasaban por mi mente.

—Lo lamento, ahora tienes raspones por mi culpa —me dijo al ver mis rodillas y ahí me di cuenta realmente de que estaba sobre ella, sentí como me ruboricé ligeramente y me levanté sentándome a un lado y revisando si ninguna se había hecho algo grave.

—Luego hablaremos del por qué lo hiciste, ahora quiero revisar que estés bien.

En ese momento vi hilillos de sangre bajando por el interior de su pierna izqueirda, eso me asustó, me preocupaba que se pudiera haber hecho una cortadura cerca de la arteria femoral; me moví para sentarme de frente a ella y después tome su pierna, separándola de la otra para ver mejor.

— ¡Diana! —me gritó ruborizada, resistiéndose un poco.

— ¡Akko, este no es momento para que pienses mal! Tienes una herida, déjame ver que es.

—Es… está bien —dijo, dejando de poner resistencia.

Al ver mejor lo que se había hecho me di cuenta de que tenía una astilla encajada, debía de tener uno milímetros de grosor y no sabía que tan profundo había llegado.

— ¡Ah! Diana, eso duele —me dijo cuando toqué la astilla.

—Lo lamento Akko —dije tomando mi varita— pero necesito sacarla para poder sanarte, esto dolerá un poco… tal vez.

—No, espera, podemos… —dijo intentando resistirse— pero me senté con mis rodillas sobre su pierna evitando que la moviera y evitando con los pies que las juntara, enseguida tomé la astilla con mi mano derecha, sosteniendo mi varita con la izquierda, y jalé, sacándola de un tirón. Akko gritó pero no puse atención, verifiqué que no hubiera quedado ninguna astilla en la herida y después use magia sanadora para curar esa y sus otras heridas menores, una vez hecho eso me levanté e hice lo mismo por mis raspones.

—Eso fue un poco brusco ¿no crees? —dijo Akko al levantarse.

—Quizá, pero tú fuiste la causante de todo esto, así que tú te lo buscaste.

—Lo lamento —dijo apenada.

—Ahora, ¿vas a decirme por qué me jalaste en medio de la oscuridad causandonos un peligro en potencia?

—Ese no era el plan, el plan era solo sacarnos del camino para poder estar a solas.

— ¿Y no pensaste en que la maestra Chariot y Sucy se darían cuenta?

—Tengo eso resuelto, me encontré con Amanda de camino a buscarte, le dije mi plan y ella se encargaría de decírselo a la maestra.

— ¿Y crees que aceptaría que nos alejáramos del grupo así de fácil?

—Sí, le dije mi plan cuando fue a hablar conmigo, o más o menos…

—Espera un momento ¿qué plan?

Al escuchar mi pregunta Akko tomó mis manos.

—Diana, lamento lo que pasó, no quiero ocultarte nada y mucho menos hacerte daño… debo admitir que he llegado a sentir algo por Sucy, pero nunca me dijo nada ni se lo dije, nunca lo hablamos, lo que pasó hace rato me tomó completamente de sorpresa no estaba muy segura de cómo reaccionar y seguí por impulso, sé que estuve mal y lo siento, cuando se me viene a la mente el haber puesto en riesgo esto que tenemos no puedo soportarlo, simplemente no puedo —al decir eso sentí como apretaba más fuerte mientras su voz se volvía quebradiza—. Diana, cometí un error, y a diferencia de tantos otros que he tenido, tantos en que no he sabido el porqué pasaron o en que no pensé que consecuencia tendrían, en este estoy completamente segura de que no quiero que vuelva a ocurrir, verte llorar me partió el corazón, ese dolor me pareció más fuerte que cualquiera de los que he sentido antes.

Después de eso nos quedamos calladas, sólo viéndonos, una sensación cálida inundó mi pecho y me sentí… bien… más que bien. Lo que sentía por Akko era algo tan fuerte que no podía desconfiar de ella dudando de su palabra. Después de un tiempo Akko me abrazó fuertemente, como resguardando su cabeza sobre mi pecho, yo descansé la mía sobre ella.

—Diana… te amo. ¿Podrías perdonarme?

Al escucharla levanté mi cabeza, la tomé por el mentón hasta ver bien su rostro y la besé.

—Esta es tu respuesta —le dije entre besos y seguimos así un momento.

— ¿Diana? —dijo Akko al separarnos.

— ¿Sí?

—Cuando hablé con Amanda le pedí que dijera a la maestra Chariot que nosotras podríamos acampar en el gran árbol que está al lado del sello que contenía al gran Triskelion, es un lugar seguro y además al separarnos podríamos explorarlo mañana mientras el resto se encuentra con las hadas.

—Vaya Akko… debo admitir que me gusta la idea, pero no estoy segura de que la maestra Chariot aprobaría que nos separáramos.

—No nos ha venido a buscar, creo que lo aprobó, puedo sentir que ella entendería lo que pasó hoy.

—Bueno, en eso tienes razón.

—Además el camino que conocemos para llegar no está my lejos de aquí y abarcaríamos más espacio de esa forma, después de todo el fin de este viaje es explorar el bosque.

—Está bien, ¿y la tienda de acampar? ¿Algunas provisiones?

—Ammmm —dijo Akko voltenado a ver el piso a nuestro alrededor— Hanna y Bárbara me dieron tus cosas, las puse junto a las mías en una mochila pero debe haberse perdido en la caída.

—Bueno, a encontrarlas entonces —dije comenzando a caminar por el área que nos rodeaba

— ¡La tengo! —gritó Akko un poco más arriba de dónde estábamos, por donde caímos— se había quedado atorada con la rama de un árbol, tal vez fue con esa que me lastimé.

—Sí, posiblemente —dije colgándome la mochila y tomándole la mano.

—No tienes por qué cargarla tu, yo pue…

—Akko —le dije poniendo dos dedos sobre sus labios.

— ¿Si? —dijo apenas separando los labios.

—No vuelvas a ponerte en peligro de esa forma ¿entendido? No soportaría ver que algo te pasara.

Ella asintió con esa lindura que sólo ella tiene.

Después de unos 20 minutos llegamos al árbol, este parecía haber sido adaptado desde tiempos antiguos para ser habitable, empujamos la gran puerta y la cerramos tras nosotras, adentro vimos una escalera principal que parecía llevar hasta la copa del árbol y de la que surgían otras que parecían llevar a algunos cuartos.

—Vaya… es enorme —dijo Akko viendo a la pequeña luz que se veía en la copa.

Use mi varita para iluminar más el lugar y pudimos ver claramente lo alto y amplio que era, segundos después escuchamos un fuerte sonido.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Akko.

—No lo sé, pero vamos a averiguarlo —dije comenzando a subir las escaleras.

Pude ver en la cara de Akko que dudó por un segundo pero después me dio esa mirada que ponía cuando estaba decidida a hacer algo y ambas comenzamos a subir. Conforme avanzábamos nos dimos cuenta de que cerca de la salida a la especie de balcón que había en la copa había otra fuente de luz.

—Eso no estaba ahí al entrar ¿o sí?

—No, al menos no lo pude ver desde abajo —respondí.

Al llegar al piso más alto vimos primero la salida al balcón, había además una gran puerta en cada extremo restante del piso, una a la izquierda, otra a la derecha y una al fondo del lado contrario al balcón; la luz que habíamos visto provenía de la cerradura de la puerta que se encontraba contraria al balcón. Ambas nos acercamos y cuando estaba justo frente a ella me detuve.

— ¿Qué ocurre Diana? —me preguntó Akko poniendo su mano sobre mi hombro.

—Es… una sensación extraña, no estoy segura de cómo describirlo.

Decidí tocar la cerradura y en ese momento el brillo iluminó todo el lugar por unos segundos y después desapareció, al poder ver con claridad de nuevo la puerta había cedido unos centímetros y fue fácil abrirla con un pequeño empujón.

Al entrar parecía una habitación relativamente normal, excepto por el gran tamaño y la época que aparentaba. Todo parecía ser bastante antiguo, había un clóset, una cama, un librero, algunos gabinetes, cofres y un escritorio además de una pequeña puerta; al acercarme a ver que había detrás de ella distinguí un antiguo marco sobre el escritorio con un retrato que me parecía familiar.

—Te estaba esperando Diana —dijo una voz dulce pero segura.

Al voltearme quedé completamente sorprendida, en medio del cuarto pude ver la forma mágica de la gran bruja Beatrix, tal como la había visto hace tiempo en mi hogar.

Akko tan sólo se quedó parada donde estaba, viendo a Beatrix.

—Creo que tendrás muchas preguntas, no habíamos tenido la oportunidad de hablar; cómo verás esta solía ser mi habitación —dijo apuntando hacia el retrato que me había llamado la atención antes sobre el escritorio.

— ¡Vaya, se parece tanto a ti Diana! —dijo Akko, viendo sobre mi hombro.

La verdad es que sí lo hacía, ella se parecía a mí en cierta forma, seguramente cuando se hizo el retrato ella tenía una edad parecida a la mía.

—Gran bruja Beatrix, es un honor —dije haciendo una leve reverencia, Akko me imitó al verme.

—Diana, has puesto en alto a la familia Cavendish, en verdad estoy orgullosa de ti, demostraste poseer los principios Cavendish al preferir salvar a tu tía y primas en lugar de terminar el ritual, eso fue maravilloso.

—Gracias, es un honor.

—Y Akko, has hecho grandes cosas —dijo Beatrix volteando hacia Akko— me alegra que estés aquí con Diana tal como estuviste con ella aquél día.

Me sentí algo apenada al escuchar eso, me preguntaba que tanto sabía ella sobre mi relación con Akko.

—Veo que tienes dudas Diana —dijo ella volteando de nuevo hacia mí.

« ¿Podrá leer mis pensamientos?», pensé mientras ideaba una pregunta diferente a la que tenía en la cabeza.

—Sí, entonces… ¿vivía aquí?

—No solo yo, después de sellar el gran Triskellion las 9 vivimos aquí, al llegar nuestros últimos días cada una decidió donde quería pasarlos, todas elegimos una forma de ser de ayuda de una u otra forma, yo volví a mi hogar, como ya sabes, y fue Woodward quien decidió quedarse aquí, cuidando el que fue nuestro hogar y el sello.

— ¿Y quiénes eran tus compañeras de piso? —preguntó Akko. Me parecía curioso lo casual y sencillo que era para ella hablarle a alguien como Beatrix como si fuera una conocida más.

—Oh Akko —dijo Beatrix soltando una risilla— la puerta de la izquierda es de Woodward, la de la derecha es de Wanda.

— ¡Oh vaya! ¡La maestra Woodward que entrenó a las maestras Chariot y a Croix; Wanda, la Bruja Carmesí y usted, fundadora de la familia Cavendish compartiendo un hogar y un piso! Es maravilloso pensar que las 9 antiguas brujas vivían juntas de esa forma.

—Debo reconocer que era bastante divertido —respondió Woodward riendo.

« ¿Cómo pueden estar hablando de cosas tan triviales?» pensaba sorprendida al pensar lo mucho que significaba estar ante Beatrix y el estar presenciando un lado tan "normal" de ella.

— ¿Cómo era compartir el piso? ¿Eran casi como compañeras de cuarto? —pregunté para adentrarme en la conversación casual que llevaban.

—Si, en verdad si, era más fácil poder pasar el tiempo con aquellas que estaban a pocos pasos de tu puerta, pero todas nos llevábamos bien, pasábamos tiempo juntas de una u otra forma en algunas de las salas y además el balcón era un lindo lugar de reunión para divertirse, en aquellos momentos el bosque era precioso, una vista maravillosa como lo es ahora; dolía verlo tan oscuro y decaído después de todo lo que vivimos aquí, ese es otro motivo por el que apreciamos todo lo que han hecho.

— ¿Apreciamos? —pregunté.

—Sí, todas lo sabemos, hemos hablado de eso más noches de lo que se imaginan, pronto sabrán a que me refiero, pero por ahora tienen una misión que cumplir.

Akko y yo asentimos al escuchar eso.

—Ustedes 2 pueden quedarse en mi cuarto siempre que lo necesiten, siéntase como si fuera el suyo, siéntanse en casa —dijo Beatrix risueña, me sonrojé ligeramente y no estuve muy segura de cómo responder.

— ¡Muchas gracias! Usted es muy amable —respondió Akko de forma tan fluida como siempre, posiblemente sin pensar si quiera en si Beatrix sabía o no que éramos más que amigas.

Durante los segundos en que pensaba nerviosa como agradecer a Beatrix por el gesto veía un lindo espejo de mano que estaba sobre su escritorio, dorado y lindamente adornado, cuando algo en él llamo mi atención.

"Lo sé", se leía en letras verdes que se formaron sobre él para desaparecer tan rápido como lo leí, después de eso pude sentir que me sonrojé bastante.

—Gracias, créame que aprecio el gesto —respondí algo reservada.

—Diana, no es necesaria tanta formalidad, somos familia después de todo ¿no es así?

—Sí, claro, muchas gracias por el gesto, en verdad lo aprecio, Beatrix.

—No hay por qué —respondió ella con esa melodía y gracia que siempre había mostrado.

—Me voy por ahora chicas, tengo algo por hacer, suerte, confió en que pueden lograr grandes cosas.

— ¡Muchas gracias! —dijimos mientras la figura de Beatrix desaparecía para dejar el cuarto a oscuras.

— ¡Vaya! ¡Eso fue increíble! —dijo Akko dejándose caer sobre la cama y lanzando sus botas a patadas.

—Me parece increíble que te tomes esto tan a la ligera —dije recogiendo sus botas mientras me sacaba las mías, dejando los dos pares juntos al lado de la cama y recostándome al lado de Akko— lanzarte a la cama como si fuera tu dormitorio cuando en realidad esta era la habitación de Beatrix en el hogar de las antiguas 9 brujas.

—Tienes razón, pero ella nos dijo que nos sintiéramos como si fuera nuestro, y eso fue lo que hice —respondió Akko con voz de niña regañada.

«Akko, más te vale que no dejes un desorden por doquier cuando vivamos jun…», me sorprendí pensando « ¿cómo es que estoy pensando en un futuro con ella?« pensé mientras Akko se había parado sobre la cama como caminando para medir lo amplia que era «Dios, ¿cómo me enamoré de esta tonta?», pensé antes de tomarla por un tobillo y hacerla caer de cara contra la cama.


	17. Capítulo XVII - Lotte

El conflicto que surgió entre Akko y Diana cuando levantábamos las tiendas me sorprendió bastante, aunque intenté que no fuera tan obvio, Sucy no fue tan discreta, desde ese momento presentí que ella tenía algo que ver.

« ¿Se habrá atrevido a decirle a Akko lo que siente?», me preguntaba al ver como Sucy se quedaba viendo a lo que pasaba.

Después de poco Diana se fue a la tienda de Hannah y Bárbara y Akko entró a la suya, ambas se veían tristes antes de que cada una tomara su camino. El armado de las tiendas nunca se detuvo, como si todas quisieran ignorar lo sucedido por el momento, pero sabía que algo pasaba por la mente de Sucy.

— ¿Qué sucede Sucy? —pregunté al terminar de armar nuestra tienda.

—Le dije lo que sentía Lotte, y… tal vez las cosas se nos salieron un poco de control; Diana lo ha de haber descubierto, esto está mal —me respondió con una voz más apagada de lo usual.

—Oh… —respondí intentando entender a que se refería al decir que las cosas se salieron de control.

—Nos besamos Lotte ¿te estás preguntando eso, verdad? —escuchar eso me tomó por sorpresa.

— ¿Nos? ¿Ella te correspondió?

—Sí, así fue, también me pareció inesperado.

—Vaya triangulo amoroso —dije pensando en el drama y que traen ese tipo de historias.

—Diana se fue al bosque, necesito hablar con ella, que esto se aclare —dijo Sucy.

— ¿Pero cómo se va a aclarar? Ambas sienten algo por Akko y creo que eso está claro, ¿qué más puede discutirse?

—Al menos puedo decírselo de frente, lograr que no crea que he planeado meterme entre ellas, quiero que entienda que fue algo espontáneo, ya después veremos que ocurre.

Sucy fue caminando hasta desaparecer en el bosque, no mucho tiempo después Akko salió de su tienda junto a la maestra Chariot, quien aparentemente había sentido la necesidad de hablar con ella sobre lo ocurrido; enseguida Akko fue a la tienda de Hannah y Bárbara y después de escuchar un poco de discusión le dieron una pequeña mochila negra, Akko entró de nuevo a su tienda y después salió con una mochila que se veía algo llena, en unos minutos también desapareció entre los árboles.

«Vaya, esto se está volviendo algo más grande de lo que esperaba» pensé y para distraerme me puse a buscar algo de leña para encender una fogata, después de darle forma en el centro del campamento mi hada de fuego amiga se ofreció a ayudarme a encenderla pero le dije que yo me encargaría; planeaba intentar hacer fuego por fricción con un arco de fuego como me habían enseñado mis padres, eso mantendría mi mente ocupada.

Cuando comencé a inspeccionar el área cerca del campamento en busca de la madera que me serviría para hacer el arco me di cuenta de que las únicas chicas que podía ver eran Constanze y Jasminka, sentadas dentro de su tienda con el frente abierto, Constanze parecía estar soldando algo y Jasminka la observaba mientras parecía prepararse una especie de sándwich. Hannah y Bárbara tenían su tienda cerrada; Akko, Diana, Amanda, Sucy y la maestra Chariot no estaban en el campamento.

« ¿A dónde habrán ido?», me pregunté, pero me deshice rápidamente del pensamiento al ver unas ramas que quedarían perfectas para lo que necesitaba.

No me tomó mucho dar forma a la madera para tener listo el instrumento con el que haría fuego, puse algunas ramas pequeñas debajo para mejorar las posibilidades de que una chispa encendiera algo y comencé a intentar. Unos minutos después sentí como alguien se me acercaba.

— ¿Qué haces? —me preguntó Bárbara, parada a mi espalda.

—Intento encender el fuego —respondí sin apartar la mirada de lo que hacía.

— ¿Podemos ayudar? —preguntó Hannah.

—Pueden intentarlo si quieren, me serviría descansar un poco las manos —respondí.

Enseguida las dos se sentaron a mi derecha y Hannah tomó el arco comenzando a girar para buscar conseguir una chispa.

— ¿Por qué no pediste al hada de fuego que te ayudara? —preguntó Bárbara.

—Bueno… hacerlo así me ayudaría a desviar un poco mi mente de lo que acaba de ocurrir.

—Así que te diste cuenta —dijo Hannah sin dejar de mover el arco.

—Sí, yo creo que todas lo hicimos, solo que nadie quiere hablar de ello.

—Tienes razón —dijo Hannah.

—Lotte, no quiero sonar mal, y no creo que Sucy sea mala persona, pero lo que hizo no estuvo nada bien —me dijo Bárbara.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— ¿Sucy no te lo ha mencionado? —dijo Hannah

—No, ella se fue poco después de que lo hiciera Diana.

—Ya veo —dijo Bárbara.

—Diana fue con ustedes después ¿verdad?

—Sí, no nos quiso decir mucho pero verla derramar lágrimas nos dolió muchísimo —dijo Hannah con una voz algo más débil y moviendo con más fuerza el arco.

—Sí, fue muy doloroso —agregó Hannah con ojos que se comenzaban a ver algo cristalinos.

— ¿Qué fue lo que les dijo Diana? —pregunté y en ese momento pude ver una pequeña chispa, las 3 acercamos ramas y el fuego comenzó a crecer, al final acercamos el montón encendido con las ramas que había puesto para la fogata y esta finalmente encendió como debía. Todas nos alejamos un poco y nos sentamos de forma que quedáramos de frente.

—No fue mucho en verdad —dijo Bárbara.

—Solo algo de que Akko había regresado con señales de haberse besado con Sucy —dijo Hannah.

—Oh… eso era entonces —dije algo confundida.

—Eso debe haberle dolido mucho —dijo Hannah.

—Sí, seguro, no me lo imagino —dije.

—Sí, un dolor por amor es de los más fuertes —dijo Bárbara; casi podía sentir que su frase estaba inspirada en lo que ha leído de "Cae la noche".

— ¿Interrumpimos algo? —preguntó Consti apareciendo a mi izquierda, detrás de él llegaron Constanze y Jasminka, la primera cargando una especie de rectángulo de metal y la segunda cargando comida.

—No —respondimos, inseguras de si Constanze y Jasminka sabían de lo ocurrido.

— ¡Perfecto! Vamos Cons —dijo Jasminka y después Constanze lanzó el aparato a la fogata, rápidamente a este le salieron 4 patas que le permitieron quedarse en posición y el rectángulo se abrió y estiró para convertirse en muchos pequeños accesorios para poder poner comida sobre el fuego.

Jasminka no perdió tiempo y empezó a poner todo tipo de cosas en el aparato para después hacerlo descender hasta quedar cerca del fuego.

—Esto nos ayudará a cocinar de forma más eficiente —dijo Consti.

—Gracias, gracias Constanze, Consti y gracias Jasminka —las chicas solo asintieron haciendo un sonido aprobatorio, Consti hizo una reverencia. Enseguida las chicas se sentaron a mi izquierda, Hannah, Bárbara y yo nos sentamos de forma en que no le diéramos la espalda a nadie.

—Parece que aquí falta poco para hacerse de noche —dijo Hannah.

—Tienes razón, la hora en el bosque Arcturus no parece ser la misma que fuera de él —respondí.

—Sí, otro de esos casos —agregó Bárbara.

— ¿Dónde estarán las chicas y la maestra Chariot? —preguntó Jasminka.

—Seguramente tienen algunas cosas por hablar —respondí.

Hannah y Bárbara asintieron.

Unos minutos después vimos llegar a la maestra Chariot, Sucy y Amanda, las 3 se veían algo incómodas.

— ¿Dónde están Diana y Akko? —preguntaron Hannah y Bárbara tan solo momentos antes de que yo lo hiciera.

—Ellas van a recorrer el camino hacia el sello del gran Triskellion y acampar en el gran árbol que se encuentra al final, así ellas podrán estudiar el lugar mientras nosotras hablamos con las hadas por la mañana —dijo la maestra Chariot, se podía notar que había algo más que no mencionaba, pero sabía que lo había permitido para que Akko y Diana arreglaran el problema que había surgido.

Sucy se fue directo a nuestra tienda y cerró la entrada, yo me levanté de la fogata para ir tras de ella. Al estar afuera de la tienda pude escuchar un suspiro triste.

«Pobre Sucy, esto ha de ser muy difícil para ella, no merece esto», pensé, y después abrí la puerta. Sucy me dio un rápido vistazo como para saber quién era y después regresó a la posición en que estaba, acostada de lado con un cobertor encima cubriéndola casi por completo; parecía que apenas se había quitado las botas y se había acostado, aún estaba en uniforme completo. Entré a la tienda y cerré tras de mí.

— ¿Sucy? —dije buscando llamar su atención, pero ella no me hizo caso.

Antes de intentar que me pusiera atención me puse a pensar bien en que palabras usaría, debían ser las correctas desde el principio.

—Sucy —dije acostándome a su lado— sé que esto debe dolerte bastante, bueno siéndote sincera aún no siento haber vivido un amor verdadero pero… «tonta, no te desvíes», lo que quiero decir es que he leído muchos romances y…

— ¡Esto no es un libro, esto es real Lotte! —dijo Sucy levantándose y quedando sobre sus rodillas.

—Se que no es lo mismo Sucy, pero las historias también llevan la esencia del amor real, lo que quien escribe deja en su historia y lo que siente quien la lee, eso es muy real… eso sí lo sé.

Sucy sólo me dirigió una mirada furiosa que luego se disolvió para dar paso a una cara triste.

—Lo siento Lotte, no tengo por qué desquitarme contigo, la verdad es que no se que hacer —dijo soltándose para sentarse en una posición más natural, viendo hacia el piso— no soy muy buena en esto de llevarme con la gente, he pasado la mayor parte me mi vida apartada sin conocer mucho del cariño o el amor y con todo lo que ha pasado desde que llegué a Luna Nova estoy tan confundida… eso me enfada… las plantas, los animales, los venenos; son fáciles de entender… los sentimientos no.

—Oh Sucy —dije conmovida abrazándola fuertemente y sentí como me abrazó de vuelta.

—Gracias Lotte, me has estado apoyando desde que esto comenzó —me dijo al soltarnos.

—No es nada, ahorita lo que me parece más importante es que tu estés lo mejor que puedas.

—Es que es tan complicado entender lo que siento; a veces… —dijo Sucy pero se detuvo de golpe.

— ¿A veces qué?

—No sé si es lo correcto decirlo Lotte, ahora hay tanto que no sé si es correcto hacer o no.

—Sucy, puedes decirme lo que sea —dije poniendo mi mano sobre su brazo para que sintiera mi apoyo.

—Bueno, desde que las conocí, a ti y a Akko, han pasado muchas cosas, y siéndote completamente sincera a veces me he sentido atraída por ti y a veces por Akko —sentí como me sonrojaba al escuchar eso y bajé ligeramente la mirada— no sé si quizá… quizá confundo sentimientos, o quizá apenas descubro lo que es sentir interés por alguien… siento que apenas estoy descubriendo cosas que todas las demás ya entienden y la verdad, en momentos como este, me pregunto si el motivo por el que comenzó este deseo por decir a Akko lo que siento es solo porque la vi con Diana, ya sabes, eso de desear lo prohibido… la verdad ni yo me entiendo bien.

—Ya veo… amm —las palabras se me complicaban un poco por lo que dijo de que llegó a sentir atracción hacia mí, la verdad es que Sucy me parecía linda y misteriosa, pero cuando dijo que sentía algo por Akko me resigne a desearles lo mejor… nunca pensé que podría sentir algo por mí.

—Ahora te puse en una situación incómoda ¿verdad? Lo siento yo… —no terminó la frase, seguramente se sentía incomoda también y no sabía que decir.

Unos segundos después Sucy se comenzó a desvestir para ponerse su pijama, yo hice lo mismo (aunque debo admitir que me sentí ligeramente extraña al quitarme el uniforme después de lo que Sucy había dicho y algo más extraña intentando no mirarla después de lo común que eso se había vuelto en las mañanas de Luna Nova) y no nos dirigimos la palabra, al finalizar ambas estábamos de rodillas en pijama poniendo nuestro uniforme en nuestras mochilas.

—Buenas noches Lotte —dijo Sucy preparándose para acostarse, yo tenía todavía muchas cosas en la mente.

—Buenas noches —le dije, recostándome a su lado.

Unas horas después desperté sintiendo bastante frio, pude ver que todo estaba bastante oscuro así que ya debía estar avanzada la noche. Volteé a ver a Sucy y ella parecía seguir dormida, aunque hacia pequeños movimientos de vez en cuando.

«Posiblemente también tenga frio», pensé.

Me levanté intentando no despertarla y abrí nuestra mochila buscando si teníamos alguna otra cobija, encontré una, ligera pero de un material caliente, primero la puse sobre Sucy y después me acosté de nuevo a su lado, cubriéndome de nuevo. Después de eso, cuando me estaba quedando dormida, Sucy se volteó y me abrazó, aún dormida, nuestras caras quedaron cerca y podía sentir ligeramente su respiración.

«Se ve linda cuando duerme, tierna incluso; es tan raro verla así cuando casi siempre parece molesta al estar despierta», pensé sonriente y así me quedé dormida de nuevo.


	18. Capítulo XVIII - Jasminka

"A veces es curioso como todas mis amigas en Luna Nova tienen algo especial; Amanda es una rebelde, Constanze es buena con la tecnología, Akko tiene un espíritu incansable, Sucy es la reina de los venenos, Lotte tiene una visión fantástica de la vida, Diana tiene un porte y conocimientos únicos y Hannah y Bárbara apoyan a quienes quieren con gran entrega, yo… yo amo la comida, y me alegra que mis amigas acepten a cada una tal y cómo es".

Mis padres tienen una posada cerca de las montañas, es un lugar frio y apartado por lo que mi familia y los lugareños han aprendido a apreciar cosas sencillas, como un techo, el calor o una buena comida. Mi padres conocen muchos tipos de magia, ya que en un pueblo apartado las cosas que se pueden hacer mágicamente son un gran alivio y beneficio. Trabajando en conjunto mis padres ofrecen servicios muy variados, como alojamiento, medicina, reparación de diversas cosas y claro, comida. Fue ayudando a mis padres mientras crecía que aprendí a hacer muchas cosas, con y sin magia, y adquirí una pasión por la comida, mi madre siempre podía hacer que cualquier cosa tuviera un delicioso sabor, incluso cuando la comida escaseaba en el invierno las cosas más sencillas eran un platillo memorable y mi padre no se quedaba atrás, su conocimiento era de magia restauradora, pero incluso sin la magia de degustación siempre cocinaba cosas deliciosas.

Aquella mañana después de pasar nuestra primera noche en el bosque Arcturus me levanté temprano con esa pasión en mente, buscando preparar desayuno para todas, la mayoría de lo que traje conmigo de la academia era comida y condimentos por lo que eso no iba a ser un problema. Amanda estaba abrazando a Constanze mientras ella abrazaba el brazo de Amanda; parecían estar muy cómodas, por lo que intenté cambiarme y sacar todo lo que necesitaría de la forma más silenciosa posible. Mientras sacaba la mochila con la comida Consti se activó, muy posiblemente reconociendo mis movimientos, le hice una señal de que no hiciera ruido y salió cuidadosamente después de mí.

— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó después de que cerré la entrada de la tienda.

—Voy a preparar desayuno —respondí.

—Oh… ya veo, ¿puedo ayudar en algo?

—Sí, podrías traerme algo de leña —le dije sonriente.

—Claro —dijo Consti y se marchó con un paso decidido hacia los árboles.

Limpié un poco lo que había quedado de la fogata del día anterior y después comencé a sacar y organizar lo que usaría para el desayuno; huevos, algunas verduras, embutidos, condimentos, harina, mantequilla y miel de maple, ya que además de los platillos que cuentan como comida haría panqueques, no podía faltar algo dulce. Poco después regresó Consti arrastrando la madera que le había pedido.

— ¿Será esto suficiente? —preguntó.

—Si claro ¡Gracias!

—Perfecto —dijo Consti, y se sentó a ver lo que hacía.

En una hora ya tenía lista suficiente comida para todas y con los primeros rayos del sol pude ver a Amanda y Constanze salir de la tienda, aún en pijama.

— ¡Jasminka! Todo se ve delicioso ¿a qué hora te levantaste? —dijo Amanda.

— ¡Hola chicas! No hace mucho.

— ¿Aún no salía el sol verdad?

—No

— ¿Consti te ayudó? —preguntó en voz baja Constanze después de ver que estábamos solo las 3.

—Sí, fue de gran ayuda.

Constanze sonrío y le dio una palmada a Consti.

—Bueno, no quisiera empezar a comer sin que estén todas así que iré a despertarlas —dijo Amanda.

Amanda hizo una seña a Consti y este fue y volvió rápidamente de nuestra tienda, cargando un cubo más pequeño que él y que después de ser activado por Amanda se convirtió en una bocina bastante grande.

—Me alegra que la hayas terminado para el viaje, nunca podríamos haber probado esto en la academia sin que nos llamaran la atención —dijo Amanda dirigiéndose a Constanze, después presionó un botón y una música bastante estruendosa llenó el lugar. Segundos después pude escuchar como las chicas en las tiendas iban despertando, algunas bostezando y otras quejándose.

— ¿¡Qué sucede!? —preguntó la maestra Chariot frotándose los ojos mientras salía de su tienda en su pijama, al verla Amanda apagó la música.

— ¡Hola a todas! No se asusten, ¡el desayuno está listo!

Al escuchar eso la maestra Chariot se dejó caer sobre el pasto aún medio dormida.

—Se siente tan cómodo —dijo como negándose a despertar.

Hannah y Bárbara se asomaban por la entrada de su tienda, aún en bata, con los ojos entrecerrados y el cabello completamente alborotado.

—Ahora vamos —dijo Hannah volviendo a meter la cabeza en su tienda.

—Sí, dennos unos minutos y salimos —dijo Bárbara metiendo la cabeza y cerrando la entrada tras de ella.

—Un momento chicas, ahora vamos —dijo Lotte aún sin sus lentes y cerró de nuevo su tienda.

Me parecía algo ligeramente desesperante tener que esperar, así que tomé un paquete de galletas en lo que todas llegaban.

En 10 minutos ya todas estaban sentadas alrededor de la fogata con su comida y aún en pijama, excepto Hannah y Bárbara, quienes se habían puesto la camisa y falda del uniforme.

— ¡Quedó delicioso Jasminka! —dijo Hannah.

— Si, ella siempre logra las mejores comidas, no como las de la academia —dijo Amanda.

—Lástima que Akko y Diana no estén aquí —dijo Lotte.

—Cierto, pero seguro tendremos más ocasiones en el viaje para comer juntas —agregó la maestra Chariot.

Poco después de que comimos todas me dieron las gracias y fueron a cambiarse, mientras tanto yo me encargué de apagar la fogata de forma segura. No mucho pasó antes de que el hada que nos habían descrito Hannah y Bárbara apareciera en nuestro campamento.

— ¡Hola a todas! —dijo Lily.

— ¡Hola! —dijeron Hannah y Bárbara.

—Espero hayan dormido bien. Vengo a decirles que hablé con la reina y aceptará verlas, pero con una condición.

— ¿Y cuál es esa condición? —preguntó la maestra Chariot.

—Que solo pueden venir 3 de ustedes, seguro entenderán que esto es por seguridad, no las conocemos y tanto ustedes como este bosque son algo nuevo para nosotras, la reina Eve quiere manejar esto con cautela.

—Está bien, entiendo —dijo la maestra Chariot, pensativa— chicas, Constanze y Lotte vendrán conmigo, ustedes quédense aquí por favor, volveremos lo más rápido posible.

Constanze y Lotte parecían algo sorprendidas al ser elegidas, se vieron una a la otra y después voltearon a ver de nuevo a la maestra.

—Maestra, la podemos acompañar con gusto, pero me queda la duda ¿por qué nosotras? —preguntó Lotte.

—Bueno, tu eres buena hablando con las hadas de todo tipo y Constanze sabe sobre las irregularidades con esos portales mágicos que ocurrieron en Luna Nova, por eso me parece que así sería lo mejor.

Constanze y Lotte asintieron y se levantaron parándose al lado de la maestra, Consti también se levantó para ir al lado de Constanze.

—Cuídense chicas, las veremos pronto —dijo la maestra Chariot, todas nos despedimos y después las chicas y Consti siguieron al hada a través del riachuelo y adentrándose más entre los árboles.

El día ya después de que se fueron no fue muy emocionante, exploramos un poco sin alejarnos demasiado del campamento, jugamos videojuegos con la consola de Constanze, Sucy explicó un poco de los venenos haciendo uno con plantas venenosas del lugar y comimos bastante. Aún esperando a que volvieran se dio el atardecer y durante el ocaso nos pusimos a jugar verdad o reto.

—Ok Sucy ¿verdad o reto? —preguntó Amanda al ver que la botella se detuvo en Sucy en su turno de preguntar.

—Verdad —dijo Sucy.

—Está bien, ¿Quién te gusta más, Akko o Lotte?

Sucy se sonrojó al oír eso.

—No sé de que hablas —dijo Sucy

—Vamos, quizá las demás no se den cuenta, pero yo sé cómo son las cosas y he visto lo suficiente para estar convencida, vamos responde.

—Prefiero reto —dijo Sucy

—¡Perfecto! Vas a bailar, de hecho yo pondré la canción —dijo Amanda tomando la bocina.

—Te detesto —dijo Sucy mientras se levantaba.

Amanda tomó la bocina y puso una canción bastante movida, no estoy segura de cómo se llamaba ese género, Sucy comenzó a bailar pero lo hacía de forma muy rígida.

—Oh no, no te vas a salvar así de esta —dijo Amanda, se levantó, tomó a Sucy por la cintura y una mano y comenzó a hacerla bailar al ritmo de la música, en cuestión de nada sus cuerpos estaban bastante cerca, Sucy se veía algo nerviosa mientras Amanda la guiaba, Amanda por su parte parecía saber perfectamente lo que hacía.

Al principio todas nos reíamos pero después todo mundo se quedo solo viendo y soltando uno que otro murmullo ya que el baile parecía haber subido ligeramente de tono. Cuando termino la canción Amanda solo se sentó, sonriente y con la seguridad que la caracteriza mientras que Sucy se veía algo apenada.

—Aquí vamos —dijo Sucy al hacer girar la botella, que se detuvo frente a Bárbara, quien se puso bastante nerviosa.

—Veamos, ¿verdad o reto? —preguntó Sucy.

—Verdad, dijo Bárbara, aún nerviosa.

— ¿Hannah y tu tienen un crush por Diana?

Bárbara volteó a su lado para ver nerviosamente a Hannah por un segundo y se ruborizaron ligeramente.

—Prefiero reto, dijo Bárbara.

—Besa a alguna de las que estamos aquí.

Bárbara rápidamente volteó y besó a Hannah, ambas quedaron bastante ruborizadas después de eso.

— ¡Vamos Sucy! ¡No puedo creer que la dejaras zafarse tan fácil! —dijo Amanda.

—Valía la pena comprobarlo —dijo Sucy, Amanda rió bastante.

— ¡Por favor, eso no necesitaba comprobación! —dijo Amanda.

Hannah y Bárbara solo se tomaron de la mano. Bárbara se preparaba para girar la botella cuando escuchamos un ruido entre los árboles, segundos después vimos a la maestra Chariot, a Constanze, a Consti y a Lotte.

—Este no ha terminado, lo dejaremos pendiente, ni si quiera tocó un torno a cada una de nosotras —dijo Amanda, todas asentimos.

—Hola chicas, lamento haberlas hecho esperar, tenemos cosas muy interesantes que contarles —dijo la maestra Chariot.


	19. Capítulo XIX - Croix

Las maestras me llevaron a través de algunos portales, caminando solo el tramo que había entre ellos, pero incluso en esas ocasionales caminatas pude ver paisajes realmente hermosos.

«Una tierra en estado prácticamente natural, es lamentable todo lo que hemos hecho para acabar con esto, es hermoso», pensaba maravillándome con una linda cascada en un bosque como el cual nunca había visto uno.

—Hemos llegado —me dijo la maestra Woodward después de cruzar un portal más.

Al dar un vistazo al lugar quedé maravillada, era otro bosque pero tenía algo de diferente, algo especial, era vibrante, precioso pero eso no era lo que más me sorprendió, cerca de donde estábamos se abría un poco la concentración de árboles para dar paso a un gran árbol muy parecido al que había en el bosque Arcturus, aquel gran árbol desde el que había visto el progreso de las chicas aquel día en que se liberó la magia del gran Triskelion.

—Veo que lo reconoces, dijo Wanda.

—Si, como no hacerlo, ¿es la contraparte del árbol en Arcturus? —pregunté.

—No, Arcturus está en una dimensión propia, no tiene contrapartes como la dimensión Arcoíris y el mundo normal, sin embargo si existe una relación entre este lugar y Arcturus, ambos son puntos de enorme concentración mágica, algo como un centro Ley interdimensional por así decirlo, perdona por no hacerlo sonar más sencillo —dijo la maestra Wanda, riendo al final.

—No, está bien, creo que lo entiendo, ¿entonces para alguien que sabe cómo hacerlo una línea ley puede llevar a alguien entre esos puntos? —pregunté.

—Sí, excepto en casos donde la propia esencia de la persona es repelida, como por ejemplo nosotras no podríamos entrar a la dimensión oscura, nuestra esencia es repelida por la oscuridad, lo mismo pasaría para alguien de aquella dimensión que intentara entrar en esta, fuera de esos casos es posible moverse casi a todos lados, mientras se esté consciente del cómo llegar.

—Ya veo ¿y… —estaba por hacer una pregunta cuando vi que la gran puerta del árbol se abrió.

—Ahora vuelvo —dijo Woodward al comenzar a caminar hacia el Árbol. Segundos después vi a alguien en la puerta, dudé un poco al sentir que reconocía quien era pero después de todo lo que había visto me di cuenta que era posible. Esa mujer era la gran bruja Beatrix.

— ¿Qué ibas a preguntar Croix? —dijo Wanda.

—Oh si, ¿hay alguna razón por la que ese árbol luce básicamente igual al de Arcturus?

—Bueno, eso es solo un capricho realmente, durante un periodo de nuestras vidas las 9 vivimos ahí, en el árbol de Arcturus, al llegar a esta dimensión Woodward quería tener algo así de nuevo para "revivir los viejos tiempos," Beatrix la apoyo y ahora aquí estamos, es lindo, se siente como vivir de nuevo aquellos años —dijo Wanda, mientras de reojo pude ver como Beatrix y Woodward se abrazaban en la puerta.

—Ellas 2 son… muy unidas ¿verdad? —pregunté.

—Sí, lo son, lo eran desde antes de que se fundara Luna Nova y lo siguieron siendo hasta sus últimos días de vida, y como puedes ver, siguen siéndolo.

—Ya veo…

—Pero no consideres que ellas 2 están en su propio mundo o circulo, las 9 somos amigas, confiamos en las demás y nos llevamos bien, es solo que, bueno, ya lo sabes, siempre hay alguna persona especial.

—Sí, entiendo —dije mientras la imagen de Chariot cruzaba rápidamente por mi pensamiento.

—Después de eso Woodward y Beatrix nos hicieron una señal para que nos acercáramos, y así lo hicimos.

—Hola Croix, es un placer —me dijo Beatrix extendiendo su mano.

Su tez blanca, sus ojos azules, su cabello rubio, su fina figura, su porte y sobre todo la delicadeza y fuerza que era capaz de transmitir al mismo tiempo la convertían en una mujer cuya presencia impactaba al conocerla. Además llevaba un largo vestido azul oscuro que contrastaba con lo blanco de su piel, agregando aún más al impacto que daba su atuendo y su presencia.

—El gusto es mío gran bruja Beatrix —dije haciendo una reverencia.

—Por favor —dijo ella inclinándose al nivel en que estaba— solo dime Beatrix.

—Claro —asentí.

—Entremos —dijo Beatrix y al pasar todas Wanda cerró la puerta tras nosotras.

El interior del árbol era prácticamente igual al que había en Arcturus, excepto por la luz que lo iluminaba y cierta sensación de "vida" difícil de explicar, algo que tan solo pude sentir en Arcturus como un eco distante.

—Disculpen, es un verdadero honor estar aquí, jamás imaginé que pudiera llegar a hacerlo, pero no puedo evitar tener una duda.

— ¿El porqué te hemos traído cierto? —dijo Woodward.

—Sí, eso es maestra.

—Bueno, no hay mejor sitio que éste para explicarte algunas cosas, tal como el que tuvimos en vida en Arcturus este sitio está lleno de conocimiento, entre otras cosas.

—Oh… entiendo. ¿Las otras 6 brujas están aquí también?

—Este es su hogar, pero por el momento no se encuentran, este periodo extraordinario de magia está permitiendo muchas cosas que antes no eran posibles, ellas están en distintos lugares aprovechando esa oportunidad —dijo Beatrix.

—Sí, puedo ver porque lo harían, en efecto hay muchas cosas por estudiar de este fenómeno.

—Croix, síguenos por favor, a una de nuestras bibliotecas —dijo Wanda, y así lo hice.

—Entonces quieres llegar a Ávalon ¿cierto? —me preguntó Beatrix mientras subíamos por las escaleras.

—Sí, es verdad. ¿Usted sabe cómo hacerlo?

—Paciencia, en unos minutos podremos hablar más claramente del tema.

Los minutos que pasaron antes de llegar a la biblioteca me parecieron eternos después de eso. Al llegar el sitio era un gran cuarto un poco más arriba de la mitad de altura del árbol, tal como el resto del árbol la biblioteca tenía una atmosfera antigua y mística, era algo especial. Había muchos libreros acomodados de forma que pudiera haber la mayor cantidad posible, cerca del centro había un gran ventanal circular y sofás con una pequeña mesa en el centro, formando un cuadrado que dejaba libre el ventanal, para que cualquiera pudiera ver a través de él. Beatrix y Woodward se sentaron juntas, Wanda se sentó en otro sofá y yo del lado contrario, pudiendo ver a todas.

—Por favor, toma un poco de té —dijo Woodward sonriente mientras ellas se inclinaban hacia la pequeña mesa en la que todo estaba preparado para hacerlo.

—Por supuesto —dije inclinándome también.

—Bueno, creo que no hay motivo para hacerte seguir esperando —dijo Beatrix, mientras revolvía su té— sabemos cómo llegar a Ávalon, pero no es tan sencillo. Llegar a la dimensión en la que estamos solo es posible si sabes cómo llegar o si falleciste y tu corazón fue considerado digno, pero Ávalon, otra dimensión poseedora de enorme poder mágico tiene otra barrera de protección.

—Ante la luz de Ávalon encontrarán el camino aquellos que iluminados han sido por ella, oscuridad espera a quienes la busquen sin esta sabiduría —dijo Woodward.

—Reconozco esa frase, pero aún no la entiendo ¿podrían explicármelo, maestras?

—Por supuesto —dijo Woodward—, la entrada a Ávalon se consigue como la entrada a muchos otros sitios mágicos, por medio de un portal línea ley; como sabes las líneas ley están interconectadas y es así como logramos viajar a muchos sitios en vez de solo tener una posibilidad de entrada y salida, sin embargo la entrada a Ávalon es diferente, es básicamente invisible, imposible de encontrar, esa línea ley solo se abre para quienes son reconocidos por ella, a quienes quiere admitir y por lo tanto se necesita algo que funcione como una señal reconocible para el portal.

—¿Qué tipo de señal? ¿Un amuleto? ¿Un hechizo especifico? —pregunté intrigada por la revelación.

—Varias cosas pueden funcionar, en el caso de un ser vivo su "marca energética" puede ser reconocida por el portal, en caso de alguien que nunca ha ido se necesitaría un amuleto cargado con la energía de alguien que el portal pueda reconocer —dijo Wanda.

— ¿Ustedes han ido a Ávalon? —pregunté.

—Sí, algunas veces —respondió Woodward.

—Entonces ¿ustedes podrían darme ese amuleto para poder entrar? —pregunté esperanzada.

—Sí, pero no te serviría de mucho que lo hiciéramos —dijo Beatrix.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Porque nosotras cerramos la entrada hace mucho.

Escuchar eso se sintió como un balde de agua fría.

« ¿Me están diciendo que no será posible entrar de nuevo?», pensaba preocupada.

—Puedo ver el miedo en tu rostro, no Croix, no será imposible entrar, pero si será más difícil de lo que era antes —dijo Woodward.

—Pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué fue cerrada la entrada a un lugar como Ávalon?

—La entrada fue cerrada durante la época de la cacería de brujas, éramos bastante jóvenes entonces. Antes de la cacería las brujas de Ávalon y las de nuestro mundo tenían contacto sin problemas, viajando entre ambos lugares constantemente, pero al iniciar la cacería nuestros números decayeron, algunas de las brujas que fueron nuestras maestras decidieron quedarse en Ávalon por seguridad, buscando proteger la magia, algunas nos negamos a ver la magia desaparecer de nuestro mundo; entonces las brujas de ambos extremos del portal acordamos cerrarlo, así ambas partes podrían tener lo que buscaban, y si algo pasaba a alguno de los grupos las brujas del otro lado serian la esperanza para la conservación de la magia. Eventualmente la cacería terminó y fundamos Luna Nova para devolver a la magia todo su esplendor, sin embargo el sello no fue abierto de nuevo, tal como la magia del gran Triskelion había cosas que debían permanecer protegidas hasta que la humanidad estuviera lista de nuevo —dijo Beatrix.

—Entiendo… tiene sentido —dije dejando mi taza sobre la mesa y sentándome quieta, pensando en todas las implicaciones que tenia lo que acababa de escuchar.

—Te daremos un amuleto con nuestros símbolos mágicos, esto te ayudará a entrar en Ávalon, pero necesitarás cargarlo, la energía de algunos de los centros Ley más importantes del mundo le darán el poder necesario para abrir el portal y permitir el paso por un periodo de tiempo —dijo Woodward.

Después de eso las 3 se levantaron y caminaron hacia la ventana, haciéndome una señal para que hiciera lo mismo. Una vez ahí Beatrix tomo mi mano y puso sobre ella un objeto circular, que parecía estar hecho de metal, y que tenía varias gemas incrustadas en el, formando un circulo, y finalmente un gran cristal en el centro del mismo, además parecía tener grabado algo en letras de Luna a lo largo de todo su contorno. Finalmente, al reverso tenía 3 símbolos grabados, de los cuales solo logré reconocer el de la maestra Woodward.

—Esos son nuestros símbolos mágicos, cuando el amuleto esté cargado el portal los reconocerá, uno debería ser suficiente, pero ha pasado tanto tiempo que es mejor prevenir en caso de cualquier imprevisto —dijo Wanda.

—Cada una de las gemas brillará cuando haya absorbido suficiente energía de un centro Ley, al estar activas las 8 gemas el amuleto estará listo para llevarte a Ávalon.

— ¿Y cómo será que el amuleto logrará eso?

— Mayenab Dysheebudo Croix —dijo la maestra Woodward, suspiré al escuchar eso.

—Para entenderlo, la paciencia es importante… gracias maestra, lo tendré presente —dije, la maestra Woodward sonrió al escucharme.

—Bueno Croix, esta es toda la ayuda que podemos darte por el momento, estaremos pendientes de tu progreso para ayudar cuando sea necesario en ocasiones especiales, pero recuerda, esto es algo que debes descubrir por tu cuenta —dijo la maestra Wanda.

—Muchas gracias maestras, no las defraudaré.

—Sabemos que no lo harás —dijo Woodward.

—Croix, yo te acompañare de vuelta a casa —dijo Beatrix.

—Oh, me parece perfecto, muchas gracias maestra.

Después de eso me despedí individualmente de Wanda y Woodward, agradeciéndoles por todo el apoyo y cariño que me habían mostrado. Enseguida inicié el viaje de vuelta junto a Beatrix.

Al salir el árbol esperaba que camináramos hacia uno de los portales por los que había llegado, pero en vez de eso Beatrix abrió un portal a la salida del árbol.

—Vamos Croix

Hice caso y ambas entramos, al salir estábamos de nuevo en el lago por donde había llegado.

— ¿Cómo es esto posible? —pregunté asombrada.

—Lo entenderás a su debido momento, por ahora ve a descansar, tienes mucho por delante —me dijo Beatrix poniendo su mano sobre mi hombro y dándome una cálida sonrisa.

—Claro maestra, así lo haré, me dijo.

—Por cierto, mi descendiente, Diana Cavendish y Atsuko Kagari se encuentran en nuestro árbol, en Arcturus, quizá deberías darles una visita.

Enseguida, y después de unos movimientos de manos de Beatrix me encontraba de nuevo en el lago, pero de mi lado, en el mundo normal, mi torre estaba ahí de nuevo, llevaba puesta la ropa que tenia al entrar al lago y la luna estaba justo encima de mí.

—Ahora sé lo que debo hacer, traeré un gran bien a este mundo, ya lo verán… y Chariot; pronto estaremos juntas de nuevo, sé que así será.


	20. Capítulo XX - Akko

Al despertar la mañana siguiente me sentí rápidamente apenada, me encontraba abrazando a Diana, como temiendo que se fuera a ir de mi lado mientras dormíamos; mi rostro estaba casi sobre su cuello, mi brazo derecho en su pecho, mi pierna derecha entrelazada entre las suyas. Ya llevaba días despertando así, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo junto al mío, pero esa sensación no desaparecía, me hacía sentir feliz de una forma muy especial, una que no había sentido antes.

—A… Akko; buenos días —dijo Diana al despertar, volteando su cuerpo hacia mí.

—Buenos días —le dije, abrazándola más fuerte.

Ella se acercó para darme un beso y al sentir el toque de sus labios me estremecí, ella tan solo sonrió y después se sentó sobre la cama, estirando los brazos y dejando salir un bostezo.

—Akko, debemos reunirnos con el resto de de las chicas y decir lo que hemos encontrado aquí —dijo Diana levantándose de la cama, ajustándose la bata y dirigiéndose hacia una puerta al fondo del cuarto que habíamos descubierto daba a un baño con un aspecto antiguo y elegante, epro al igual que el resto del cuarto, asombrosamente bien conservado.

— ¿Ahora mismo? —pregunté frotándome los ojos, aún acostada.

—No, aún quiero tomar un baño antes de ir, no sé si quieras hacer lo mismo, después podemos partir de vuelta —me respondió mientras tomaba algunas cosas de la mochila.

Me levanté, me ajusté la bata que Diana me había prestado, tomé la mochila en mi mano izquierda y la mano de Diana con mi nao derecha, jalándola hacia la puerta.,

— ¿Qué haces? —me preguntó mientras nos acercábamos.

— ¿Así podremos ahorrar algo de tiempo no? —le dije sonriendo al hacer girar la manija.

Ella me devolvió la sonrisa y ambas entramos.

Después de tomar un baño salimos para ponernos nuestro uniforme, que habíamos dejado sobre las mesas de noche. Diana se cepillaba el cabello mientras yo me ajustaba la bata cuando ambas nos detuvimos de golpe al ver un trozo de papel sobre la cama.

— ¿Qué… que es eso? —pregunté sorprendida.

Diana se acercó rápidamente para tomarlo.

—Es una nota "cuando terminen las estaré esperando en el balcón, Croix", leyó Diana.

Amabas nos quedamos mirando, Diana estaba bastante sonrojada y podía sentir que yo también lo estaba.

— ¿Desde cuándo habrá llegado? ¿Cómo dio con nosotras? —pregunté.

—No lo sé, y no estoy segura de querer saber la respuesta a la primera pregunta, vístete rápido para ir a encontrarla —me dijo diana.

Unos minutos después encontramos a la maestra en el balcón, vestida con la misma ropa con que la habíamos conocido y con una gran mochila a su lado.

Al ver a la maestra corrí a abrazarla, habíamos estado preocupadas por no saber de ella, así que el verla me daba un gran alivio.

— ¡Maestra Croix! ¡Me alegra tanto verla! —le dije al abrazarla por la espalda, pasando mis brazos alrededor de su cintura.

— ¡Oh! Hola Akko —me dijo poniendo sus manos sobre las mías— veo que aun tienes energía después de todo eso allá atrás —dijo riendo.

No sabía cómo reaccionar a ese comentario, me sentía sorprendida y apenada a la vez.

«¿Será que entonces nos escuchó?» pensaba sin saber que decir.

—No te preocupes Akko, no es nada del otro mundo me dijo riendo y dándome una ligera palmada en la mano— si Chariot te contara algunas cosas… -dijo soltando una risilla-. La solté después de eso.

—Maestra Croix, es un gusto verla, no sabíamos si algo malo le había pasado y no teníamos forma de contactarla —dijo Diana, parándose a nuestro lado aún algo sonrojada— ¿cómo supo que estaríamos aquí? ¿Hace mucho tiempo que llego?

—Beatrix me lo dijo —respondió la maestra dándose la vuelta hacia nosotras y quitándose los lentes.

— ¿¡Beatrix!? ¿Cómo fue capaz de contactarla?

—Eso se los explicaré más a fondo cuando estemos todas juntas, por ahora puedo decirles que existe un lugar especial en el que es posible contactar a las 9 grandes brujas y a muchas otras personas cuyo espíritu fue lo suficientemente fuerte.

— ¿En… en serio? ¿Sabes de que está hablando Diana? —pregunté confundida al escuchar aquellas palabras.

—No Akko, y me sorprende, eso parece conocimiento muy importante como para jamás haberme topado con él.

—Tienes mucha razón Diana, pero pronto explicaré porque fue que nunca lo hiciste. Por ahora díganme ¿están listas para ir con las demás? ¿Tienen todo empacado?

—Ahora que usted está aquí no creo que sea necesario ir por ellas, seguro ya habrán detectado de su presencia, Constanze tiene esa tablet que hicieron juntas —dije.

—Oh cierto —dijo la maestra sacando su tablet— seguro esto ya dio a conocer mi ubicación a Constanze… supongo que solo queda esperar.

—Maestra ¿puede decirnos algo ahora? La duda está acabando conmigo, ¿va a decir algo por lo que debamos preocuparnos? ¿Le paso algo malo mientras estuvo desaparecida? —pregunté.

—No, no se preocupen chicas… de hecho, si me prometen no decir nada hasta que llegue el momento me gustaría decirles un pequeño secreto, ya que quizá necesite su ayuda en especial en el futuro.

—Puede contar con nosotras —dijo Diana.

—Bueno, aquí va… creo haber encontrado una forma de curar a Chariot de la maldición de Wagandia

— ¿En serio? ¡Qué bien! —dije emocionada al recordar como la maestra Chariot se vió afectada por esa maldición al protegerme.

— ¡Me alegra escucharlo! ¿De qué se trata? —preguntó Diana.

—Bueno, aún no tengo la respuesta completa, ahí es donde todo estos e complica, lo que sé es que debo llegar a Ávalon, si la cura puede encontrarse en algún lugar será ahí

— ¿Ávalon? ¿Esa dimensión legendaria aún existe? —preguntó Diana, emocionada.

—No me sorprende que sepas sobre Ávalon, después de todo eres Diana Cavendish, realmente pareces saber un poco de todo y tienes razón en dudarlo, los registros sobre Ávalon se perdieron casi en su totalidad, dejándonos sin saber que fue del sitio, pero ahora sé que aun existe, no es solo una leyenda.

— ¿Diana? ¿Qué es Ávalon? —pregunté algo confundida.

— ¿Sabes la historia del rey Arturo Akko?

—Si claro! La espada en la piedra, los caballeros de la mesa redonda, Excalibur, brujas, magia ¡Es una gran historia!

— ¿Y recuerdas a donde fue llevado el rey Arturo para recuperarse de el daño que sufrió en una gran batalla?

—Ammm… no, no recuerdo bien esa parte —respondí. Recordaba las partes más emocionantes, pero eso no me traía algún recuerdo a la mente.

—Se dice que el rey fue llevado a Ávalon, un lugar de enorme poder mágico, por brujas que buscaban curarlo, después de eso no se volvió a saber de él. Según cuenta la leyenda Ávalon es un sitio donde abunda magia muy poderosa y personas con un enorme conocimiento sobre ella, ya que el tener acceso a esa magia ayuda a obtener un gran conocimiento y práctica más rápido de lo que lo hacemos en nuestro mundo. Sin embargo hace muchos años la conexión con Ávalon desapareció y una de las mayores sospechas fue que alguna catástrofe había acabado con esa dimensión ya que ni siquiera las líneas Ley mostraban algún rastro de ella. Al menos eso es lo que he leído en los documentos que hay en casa.

—Y tienes razón en creer eso Diana, no había nada que nos diera motivo para pensar que Ávalon seguía existiendo, era necesario tener una creencia ciega para tomar este camino pero encontré conocimiento antiguo que me convenció de que aún existe y de que aún es posible llegar, cuando lleguen las demás les diré la historia completa.

—Esto me parece muy interesante maestra, pero dígame ¿Cuál es el secreto que quería que guardáramos? —pregunté.

La maestra sonrió al escuchar mi pregunta.

—Diré a todas que espero podamos ir a Ávalon, pero diré que es como parte del estudio que hacemos de la situación especial que se vive con la magia en estos días, será solo una expedición a sus ojos, pero quiero que ustedes sepan lo que busco en verdad, por si necesito su ayuda de forma repentina.

—Por supuesto maestra, la ayudaremos en lo que sea necesario, espero podamos encontrar la cura y guardaremos el secreto hasta que sea el momento, tal como lo pidió ¿verdad Akko? —dijo Diana dirigiéndome la mirada.

—Por supuesto —asentí.

Todas nos dirigimos una mirada de complicidad y luego escuchamos pasos rápidos por las escaleras.

— ¡Croix! —gritó la maestra Chariot corriendo hacia donde estábamos.

Diana y yo nos apartamos dejándole el camino libre.

—Chariot! —dijo la maestra Croix cuando Chariot se abalanzó sobre ella envolviéndola en un gran abrazo.

Para ese momento todas las demás chicas habían subido ya hasta el balcón y se mantenían mirando desde la entrada.

—Te he extrañado tanto —dijo la maestra Chariot viendo a Croix a los ojos.

—Yo igual —respondió Croix y después el abrazo se transformó en un beso.

Verlas tan felices me hacía sentir algo maravilloso en el pecho, era algo sumamente lindo y ver las reacciones de las demás chicas al verlo era algo lindo por igual. Tomé la mano de diana y caminamos juntas hacia las otras chicas. Diana les hizo un gesto con la cabeza indicando que todas entráramos para darles a las maestras un momento a solas y así lo hicimos, reuniéndonos al centro de ese piso.

—Con que aquí pasaron la noche —dijo Amanda.

—Así es, ¿no es maravilloso? —dije entusiasmada.

— ¡Vaya que lo es! —dijo Lotte

Al voltear a ver a Lotte me di cuenta de que Sucy se dirigía a la puerta del cuarto de Beatrix.

—Esto no puede abrirse —dijo al intentar abrir la puerta.

—Hmmm… eso es extraño —dije caminando hacia ahí. Era algo incómodo estar tan cerca de Sucy después de lo que pasó el día anterior, pero intentaba dejar eso de lado— hace poco estábamos dentro —dije al estar frente a la puerta.

—Diana ¿sabes porque esto no puede abrirse? —preguntó Sucy de forma algo brusca e ignorando que yo me encontraba ahí.

—Creo que si, Akko ¿podrías intentar abrirla? —dijo Diana.

—Claro —respondí, tomé el picaporte y le di vuelta, la puerta se abrió.

—Parece que solo responde a Akko o a mí, Beatrix nos dio permiso de entrar y usar la habitación—respondió Diana.

Sucy se alejó de la puerta caminando hacia el grupo de nuevo, sin dirigirme la mirada.

—Ya veo —dijo Sucy mientras caminaba.

«Parece que está molesta conmigo… es normal, supongo; tendremos que pasar por una pequeña etapa incomoda después de lo que ocurrió», pensé.

— ¿¡La gran bruja Beatrix!? ¿Cómo es eso posible? —preguntaron Hannah y luego bárbara, cada una tomada de un brazo de Diana.

—Vamos a una de las salas de estar chicas, tengo mucho por contarles —dijo la maestra Croix parada en la entrada del balcón, tomada de la mano con la maestra Chariot.


	21. Capítulo XXI - Chariot

Las chicas bajaban por las escaleras delante de nosotras mientras Croix y yo nos quedamos ligeramente atrás, me había sentido muy feliz por verla de Nuevo y tenía algunas cosas por decirle.

—Tan solo estuvimos lejos un par de meses Chariot, me sorprende que ahora no quieras soltarme cuando hace no tanto las únicas miradas que me dirigirás estaban llenas de enojo —me dijo ella mientras bajábamos las escaleras tomadas de la mano.

—Estabas haciendo mal Croix, no estaba segura de si la chica que amaba aún estaba ahí.

Al escuchar eso ella se detuvo sin soltarme la mano y pude sentir como el ambiente de broma se cortó drásticamente.

—Yo… lo lamento Chariot —dijo mientras podía sentir los nervios en su mano— fui una estúpida —después de eso tomé su otra mano y encontré mis ojos con su mirada triste.

—Croix, todo esto debía pasar, era necesario, ya no te culpes, ninguna de nosotras lo hace —le dije viendo como la calma volvía de nuevo a sus ojos y después nos abrazamos.

—Alcancemos a las chicas, aún hay cosas por hacer para que la magia pueda mostrarnos todo su esplendor —me dijo después de darme un rápido beso en los labios. Asentí y seguimos bajando las escaleras hacia la sala en que hablaríamos con las chicas.

Llegamos a una con un gran ventanal circular, libreros, sofás y mesas acomodados formando un rectángulo que parecía cómodo para sentarse a hablar un buen tiempo. Parecía un lugar lindo, acogedor y además transmitía esa energía especial que tenía todo el árbol, una que hacía sentir que grandes cosas habían pasado ahí, hace mucho tiempo. Cuando Croix y yo llegamos las chicas ya se habían acomodado, Hannah y Bárbara estaban sentadas en el sofá que se encontraba más hacia el fondo, al lado de Lotte y Sucy, en el sofá más cercano a la entrada del cuarto estaban Amanda, Constanze y Jasminka, en el sofá de la derecha, más alejado del ventanal estaban Diana y Akko y nosotras nos acercamos para sentarnos en el sofá de la izquierda, más cercano al ventanal.

—Bueno chicas, ¿por dónde empezaré? —dijo Croix sentándose un poco más cómodamente de forma que nuestros cuerpos estuvieran juntos.

—Constanze quiere saber porque su señal desapareció, dice que hablaron con la reina de las hadas y…

— ¿Reina de las hadas? —interrumpió Croix

—Si Croix, ayer hablamos con la reina de las hadas, Eve.

— ¿Cómo lograron contactar un reino de hadas? —preguntó Croix

—Bueno, según nos explicaron un portal se abrió en su dimensión que llevaba al bosque Arcturus y ellas cruzaron para investigar, Constanze y las chicas me contaron de cómo su pequeño robot Consti pasó por uno de ellos en Luna Nova y su señal se perdió también, y curiosamente las hadas lo vieron por el pequeño tiempo en que estuvo en Arcturus, parece que ambos portales conducían desde ciertas dimensiones hacia este bosque.

—Vaya… eso es bastante curioso —dijo Croix tocando su mentón.

—Constanze, ¿Qué ibas a preguntar? —dije viendo hacia donde ella estaba sentada.

Ella le dio un ligero codazo a Amanda quien entendió al momento lo que ella quería.

—Oh si, Constanze iba a decir que las señales que manejan sus unidades mágicas posiblemente solo pueden ser detectadas por otra unidad al estar en la misma dimensión, es por eso que se pregunta si usted también viajó a otra dimensión, dado lo similar de su caso con lo que ocurrió con Consti, aunque haya sido por un tiempo más corto.

—Bueno… la verdad es que así fue —dijo Croix, bastante calmada.

Todas nos sorprendimos a escuchar eso.

— ¿Encontraste uno de esos portales? —le pregunté un poco confundida.

—No, fue algo más complejo y que quizá no me vayas a creer —me dijo ella poniendo su brazo sobre mi hombro, casi tocando mi cuello.

Me puse algo nerviosa y sentí que estaba por ruborizarme.

—Chicas, ahora venimos, necesito hablar un poco más en privado con Croix —dije adelantándome a la situación, tomé a Croix de la mano y me levanté dirigiéndome a una puerta que había al fondo del cuarto.

Abrí la puerta y entré jalando a Croix conmigo sin siquiera investigar a donde entrabamos, enseguida cerré la puerta tas de nosotras.

—Ahem —dijo Croix en la oscuridad mientras yo me sorprendí de sentir el calor de su cuerpo casi contra el mío— te das cuenta de que nos acabas de meter en un armario ¿verdad? —me dijo en tono burlón.

—Ammm… claro —dije algo nerviosa sintiendo como se me acercaba.

En ese momento me besó como no lo había hecho desde que se fue de Luna Nova y pude sentir que sus manos iban a buscar hacer aquello que hicieron hasta la mañana en que la vi partir.

— ¡Croix! —Le dije exaltada pero intentando no hablar demasiado fuerte— ¡las chicas están afuera!

—No van a escuchar nada que las sorprenda —dijo mientras besaba mi cuello y yo sentía como esa parte de mi que quería que se detuviera empezaba a ceder— deberías haber oído lo que pasaba hace poco en el cuarto de Beatrix, esas chicas no parecieron pensarlo tanto.

—No necesitaba saber eso —dije intentando apartarla de mi, pero el tocarla de nuevo me hizo más difícil querer alejarla y pronto mis manos se encontraron explorando lugares donde no habían estado hace mucho.

En medio de todo pude escuchar que Diana dijo algo y después hubo algo de movimiento en la sala seguido del sonido de una puerta cerrándose.

«No puede ser ¿habrán escuchado algo? esto no está bien, esto…», pensaba después de escuchar eso. Croix pareció darse cuenta porque en ese momento comenzó con aquel ritual con el que ella había aprendido a hacerme olvidar todo el mundo que nos rodeaba. Me olvidé de todo y ahí, en ese pequeño armario me entregué al momento, me entregué a lo que sentía; me entregué a ella.

— ¿En serio me habías extrañado verdad Chariot? —me dijo Croix con su mentón sobre mi cabello mientras mi cabeza descansaba sobre su pecho al estar acostadas entre cobijas del armario en aquel rincón detrás de un librero donde terminamos después de que Croix insistiera en que nadie vendría de nuevo en un rato.

—Esta es una de las peores cosas que me has hecho hacer —le dije intentando sonar molesta, no podía dejarle saber que en verdad lo había disfrutado.

—No me engañas Chariot, puedo ver a través de ti, puedo sentir lo que de verdad piensas —me dijo, abrazándome mas fuerte.

—Croix… ¿que ibas a decirnos antes de que tu libido interrumpiera todo tan bruscamente? —pregunté después de un pequeño lapso en silencio en el que solo escuchaba su corazón.

— ¿¡Disculpa!? Te recuerdo que tú fuiste quien nos metió en un armario.

—Al escuchar eso le di un pellizco en la cintura que la hizo arquearse un poco.

— ¡Ah! Vamos Chariot, no tienes porque desquitarte conmigo, tú tienes tanta culpa como yo —dijo ella sentándose, yo hice lo mismo.

—Está bien… dejemos las culpas de lado… Croix ¿por qué desapareciste?

— Chariot… solo fue por una noche, lo único diferente fue que esta vez tenias una forma de saber donde estaba, estos dispositivos tienen errores, lamento haberte preocupado.

—No fue solo Constanze la que lo supo, yo sentí algo extraño, después de recordar perfectamente tu esencia, tu energía y como es su marca… el no poder sentirte por ningún lado, con ninguno de mis medios, eso si me asustó; sabia que estabas en algún lado pero… —Croix puso dos dedos sobre mis labios.

—Lo entiendo Chariot, no tienes porque explicarlo —dijo ella y después me abrazó. Era algo hermoso sentir así su piel contra la mía, esta vez no con deseo de por medio, sino esa linda sensación de que se tiene cuando en verdad se ama a alguien.

Después de estar un poco más de tiempo en ese rincón que habíamos convertido en nuestro sitio privado nos levantamos, nos vestimos y dejamos todo como si nada hubiera pasado.

— ¿Cómo piensas explicar a las chicas lo que paso aquí? —pregunté a Croix mientras caminábamos hacia la puerta de la sala.

—Sencillo, te dejaré eso a ti, —dijo tomándome por la cintura y acercándome hacia ella.

—Eres incorregible —le dije mientras abría la puerta.

Al salir quede sorprendida al ver que Diana nos esperaba al lado de la puerta, recargada sobre la pared.

— ¿¡Diana!? —Exclame nerviosa— ¿has estado todo este tiempo ahí?

—No, llegué hace poco; me encargué de confundir un par de minutos de la memoria de las chicas para hacerlas creer que nos enviaron a investigar sobre las dimensiones alternas en otra sala mientras hacían lo mismo en esta y que nos buscarían allá, no recordarán que entraron al armario… ahora estamos a mano —dijo Diana dirigiendo la mirada hacia Croix, quien solo hizo un guiño, después se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras.

— ¡Diana! —dije antes de que se alejara— lo tuyo con Akko… ¿es algo serio? —pregunté, sintiendo que era una pregunta algo inadecuada y que era mal momento para hacerla… aún así, quería saber a dónde dirigían su relación… quería saber si podrían salir heridas.

—Tan serio como es lo de ustedes… quisiera pensar —respondió girando la cabeza levemente y después siguió caminando.

—Vaya Chariot… la has hecho creer que solo estas interesada en mi cuerpo —dijo Croix en tono burlón, yo le di un pequeño pisotón

— ¡Ah! ¿Qué te pasa hoy con los golpes?, si algo le pasa a mis uñas sabes que lo lamentarás —dijo moviéndolo como queriéndose quitar el dolor.

—Si ese fuera el caso esto sigue siendo tu culpa, yo solo quería hablar —dejé salir un suspiro—.

—Hablando en serio Chariot —dijo Croix con una voz más suave y cálida mientras se acercaba y me abrazaba por la espalda— te amo, cosas como lo que acabamos de hacer son solo una extensión de eso para mí, no sería lo mismo si no sintiera algo tan fuerte por ti.

—Lo sé —dije volteándome para poder abrazarla de vuelta y descansar mi cabeza sobre su hombro— lo sé… solo espero que ellas lo entiendan así también.

—Se que así es… es solo que es Diana, es inglesa, sabes como son, lo que ha de molestarle es la forma en que lo hicimos, no lo que hicimos —me dijo acariciándome el cabello.

—La forma en que lo dices me da ganas de golpearte de nuevo —le dije en voz suave, bromeando.

—Puedes hacerlo durante el round dos —me dijo y sin darme oportunidad de reaccionar a su comentario me soltó, me tomó de la mano y me llevó con ella hacia las escaleras— pero eso deberá esperar un poco, aun hay cosas que debemos hablar todas juntas —me dijo antes de que comenzáramos a bajar.

«Es difícil creer que me enamoré de alguien como tu Croix, pero no me arrepiento de nada, ni de una sola de tus peores locuras» pensaba mientras la veía al bajar las escaleras tomadas de la mano.


	22. Capítulo XXII - Constanze

Considero que soy una lectora rápida pero la cantidad de libros que había en aquellas salas parecía algo para nunca acabar. Mientras revisaba lo más rápido que podía la temática de cada uno de los libros buscando algo nuevo sobre dimensiones alternas me preguntaba si las maestras realmente serian capacees de revisar toda aquella sala por si solas.

«Quizá tienen algún truco que no nos han dicho; por suerte yo también tengo algunos», pensaba mientras veía como Consti revisaba libros más rápido que cualquiera de nosotras con su escáner.

— ¿Cómo vas Cons?, esto parece ir a tomar una eternidad —dijo Amanda sentándose en el piso a mi lado, frente a las pilas de libros revisados y por revisar que estaba formando.

—Bien —respondí a secas, intentando no desconcentrarme de mi lectura.

— ¿Estas molesta? —me preguntó Amanda, posiblemente desconcertada por lo frio de mi respuesta. A mí me parecía algo normal ser distante, era lo normal para mí, pero sé que no lo era para ella y no quería hacerla sentir mal. Cerré el libro y me senté a su lado.

—No, tan solo estaba muy concentrada, pero un descanso nunca viene mal.

—En eso tienes razón Cons, ¿Por qué no vamos a dar un pequeño paseo por el bosque? Puede ser divertido.

Asentí, y mientras las demás seguían buscando nosotras salimos del cuarto sin llamar mucho la atención.

— ¿Y qué quieres que hagamos primero Cons? —me preguntó Amanda mientras caminábamos por un sendero a través del bosque.

—No lo sé, tan solo sigamos caminando, algo surgirá —le dije.

Caminamos unos minutos antes de encontrar un gran lago de apariencia extraña frente a nosotros.

—No recuerdo que esto estuviera aquí —dije algo confundida.

—No… no recuerdo haber visto un lago alguna vez, me parece difícil creer que algo tan grande no fuera visible al volar sobre el bosque.

Me arrodillé al borde del agua y la toqué, no parecía tener nada fuera de lo normal, tan solo era… agua. Después Amanda hizo lo mismo sumergiendo una mano.

—Parece bastante normal —dijo ella.

—Si —asentí.

—Creo que ya encontramos algo para hacer Cons —dijo Amanda mientras comenzaba a desvestirse.

—Hmm… —dije negando con la cabeza, no me parecía una buena idea nadar, pasar varias horas revisando y moviendo libros de un lado a otro me había dejado algo cansada.

—Vamos Cons, no me obligues a tener que hacerte entrar con todo y uniforme —me dijo Amanda, ya en ropa interior.

Me negué de nuevo cruzando los brazos y dándole la espalda y antes de darme cuenta ella me había levantado y metido al agua junto a ella.

— ¡Te dije que no! —le dije empapada abalanzándome sobre ella y ambas quedamos sumergidas. Al salir a la superficie para tomar aire ambas estábamos riendo, no podía negarlo, era divertido.

—Vamos Cons, veamos que tan hondo es esto me dijo lanzando una de mis botas, que se me había zafado durante el forcejeo, hacia la orilla. Me fui a desvestir y después me reuni de nuevo con ella.

— ¿Sabes que no haría algo así con alguien más, verdad? —le dije algo apenada por estar en el exterior con tan poca ropa.

—Lo sé, aunque… después de todo, no tienes nada que no haya visto —me dijo Amanda sonriente.

Al escuchar eso solo fruncí el ceño, entrelace mi pie con su tobillo y tiré, haciéndola caer.

— ¡Wow! Está bien Cons, quizá el comentario estuvo fuera de lugar —me dijo al sentarse sobre el fondo del lago, aunque estabamos cerca de la orilla, asi que el agua le llegaba hasta el pecho en esa posición.

Seguí caminando hasta que fue imposible seguirlo haciendo y comencé a nadar, tome una gran bocanada de aire y me sumergí, buscando ver que había en el lago… no pude ver nada fuera de lo común. Algunas plantas, algunos peces, todo parecía bastante calmado y normal hasta que sentí que algo rozó mi pie, algo que se sintió diferente, no como un pez o alguna planta. Di un vistazo a mi alrededor y todo parecía calmado… demasiado, no podía ver a Amanda o a cualquier cosa que se moviera, todo parecía… quieto, eso me hizo ponerme nerviosa. Me proponía a subir a la superficie al me tomó por los tobillos y me jaló hacia abajo; deje salir un pequeño grito y con eso deje ir el aire que había guardado, sentí un gran miedo, sentí como si estuviera por ahogarme, y cuando perdía la conciencia sentí como unos labios tocaban los míos; de nuevo tenia aire, ese miedo por ahogarme había disminuido y poco a poco sentí como el agua cedía hasta que se formo una especie de burbuja en la que me encontraba sola, viendo el agua a mi lado.

— ¿Qué sucede? —me pregunté recargando mis manos contra las paredes de esa curiosa burbuja, si empujaba un poco mis manos podían entrar al agua, pero el agua no entraba al espacio en que me encontraba, era como si algo la mantuviera en esa posición, quieta, rodeándome.

— ¿Estás bien? —dijo una voz femenina, melodiosa y con un cierto tono místico. ´

— ¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo puedo escucharte? —pregunté viendo en todas las direcciones, sin saber que ocurría.

—Veo que lo estas, me alegro.

— ¿Dónde estás? ¡Muéstrate! —dije algo tensa por no entender la situación en que me encontraba.

De pronto, como incorporándose de la nada, una joven apareció sentada frente a mí. Era realmente hermosa. Tenía cabello largo y de un lindo tono azul, ojos morados, tez pálida, delicadas facciones y un cuerpo delgado y fino que la hacían parecer una muñeca de porcelana esculpida con gran delicadeza. Vestía tan solo un delgado vestido azul oscuro, que dejaba apreciar su figura y un sencillo colar que sostenía una linda piedra azul, en forma de gota.

—Qui… ¿Quién eres? —dije titubeante, viéndome forzada a hablar ante una extraña cuando aun no me sentía cómoda para hablar enfrente de algunas de mis amigas.

La chica no respondió mi pregunta y en vez de eso se acercó a mí, viéndome directamente a los ojos; el espacio en la burbuja era limitado y nuestros cuerpos casi se encontraban encimados. Pude distinguir claramente el lindo color Violín de sus ojos y me comencé a poner nerviosa por lo cerca que se encontraba de mi.

— ¿Eres una bruja verdad? —me preguntó.

—Si… ¿Cómo lo sabes?

La chica volvió a sentarse recargada en el otro extremo de la burbuja, pero aun así, por lo reducido del espacio nuestras piernas se encontraban muy cerca. Estar tan sentada a tan poca distancias de una desconocida me hacía sentir bastante nerviosa.

— ¿De dónde vienes? —me preguntó.

—No pienso responder nada hasta que tu me respondas también.

La chica suspiro.

—Es muy fácil saber que eres una bruja, despides esa energía mágica que es inconfundible. Ahora dime ¿de dónde vienes?

Sabía que algunas personas y seres son más sensibles a la energía de otras personas, quizá sea porque no tenía otra opción en el momento, pero decidí creer que decía la verdad.

—Vengo de Luna Nova, una academia de brujas… investigamos algunas anomalías en la magia de este bosque.

—Un bosque… tiene sentido… ¿cuál es su nombre? —dijo la chica, pensante.

—Arcturus

—Sí, tiene sentido que haya terminado aquí… la magia es inestable en este momento, un portal debió abrirse trayéndome aquí.

— ¿Quién eres? —pregunté de nuevo, esta vez sin titubear.

— ¿Té aun no me has dicho tu nombre cierto?... si lo haces, devolverle la cortesía.

—Constanze Amalie von Braunschbank Albrechtsberger

—Vaya que es un nombre peculiar… provienes de la tierras del este ¿cierto?

—Ah… si —respondí un poco confundida por su forma de preguntarlo.

—Me lo imaginé, el apellido es peculiar.

Tan solo me le quedé mirando.

—Mi nombre es Nymue; la dama del lago.

No tuve tiempo para procesar la importancia de lo que acababa de escuchar cuando de pronto hubo un gran destello y aunque seguíamos rodeada de agua todo el entorno parecía diferente.

— ¿Qué ha ocurrido? —pregunté algo nerviosa.

—Bienvenida a mi mundo —me respondió con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.


	23. Capítulo XXIII - Diana

Cuando todas se dirigían a la librería sentí que debía hacer algo diferente, que había algo que me llamaba; tomé una lámpara y comencé a caminar hacia donde sentía que provenía esa extraña sensación, eso me llevó fuera de la torre y cerca de un lago que no estaba ahí antes.

«Extraño, ¿qué clase de magia está causando esto?», pensé, pero antes de poder analizarlo me di cuenta de que Amanda y Constanze se encontraban ahí. Cuando entraron pude sentir como la energía presente en el lugar se alteraba, Constanze pareció desaparecer y me di cuenta de que debía hacer algo.

«No sé lo que es, pero pueden estar en peligro, debo intervenir», pensaba mientras me sacaba las botas y la túnica para entrar al lago.

Tan pronto como mis pies entraron en el agua pude sentir una especie de presencia, una inteligencia que cambiaba su atención de las chicas hacia mí, pude ver como el lago soltó a Constanze en la orilla y como Amanda pudo encontrarla; de pronto me ví en un lugar nuevo, quizá una pequeña dimensión de bolsillo y sabía que quien ejercía esa fuerza sobre el lago, estaba ahí conmigo.

— ¡Basta de juegos! ¡Muéstrate! —dije al encontrarme en ese extraño lugar, una especie de palacio de cristal en el fondo del lago.

El lugar era muy lindo, aunque no era el momento para fijarse en eso; las paredes de cristal parecían estar cubiertas por agua y reflejaban luces de ocasión en ocasión brindando un curioso espectáculo, En mis pies podía sentir una ligera corriente de que a pesar de llevar un flujo constante no se acumulaba, por lo que podía deducir que el agua se encontraba entrando y saliendo en un ciclo continuo. Había altos pilares sosteniéndolo todo y lo que parecía un trono delicadamente adornado en forma de concha, hecho del mismo material que todo el lugar; fue tras de dicho trono que pude distinguir la figura de una chica que se acercaba.

—Era momento de que te mostraras —dije al distinguir su figura. Justo después de eso la chica apareció al lado del trono. Su delicada figura de piel blanca estaba envuelta en un fino vestido azul, más oscuro que el azul de su cabello y de la gema en forma de gota que colgaba de su cuello, la cual poseía gran poder mágico.

—No era mi intención hacerte esperar —dijo al acercarse hasta detenerse frente a mí, tan cerca que pude distinguir claramente el morado de sus ojos.

— ¿Qué es lo que querías con Constanze y Amanda? —pregunté al tenerla de frente.

—Vaya… en serio eres toda una Cavendish —dijo acariciando mi cabello, ignorando por completo mi pregunta; ante eso quité su mano y me alejé algunos pasos.

—Responde, o me iré de aquí cuanto antes.

—Vaya que eres desesperada —me dijo sonriente— no quería nada con ellas, a lo mucho iba a retenerlas para que vinieras a buscarlas ya que no parecías responder a mi llamado.

«Así que de eso se trataba»

—Bueno, aquí me tienes, ¿qué sigue?

—Aún debo pensarlo, por el momento tan solo quería verte con mis propios ojos.

— ¿Por qué?

—Tu familia y yo… tenemos historia —me dijo acercándose de nuevo, con una mirada que me causaba incomodidad.

—No te acerques más —le dije retrocediendo mientras sacaba mi varita.

—No creas que eso te servirá de mucho aquí —me dijo, aún caminando hacia mí, el agua chapoteando bajo sus pies escuchándose cada vez más fuerte.

«Tal como imaginaba, tiene control sobre la magia en este lugar», me dije al ver que no podía activar de ninguna forma mi varita.

— ¿Qué clase de historia? —pregunté intentando entender lo que ocurría cuando sentí como mi tobillo se topaba contra el frío del agua que descendía por la pared, me encontraba arrinconada. Ella siguió avanzando hasta que su cuerpo estaba casi contra el mío, al repagarme a la pared quedé empapada y sin apartar mi mirada de sus ojos pude sentir como puso su mano sobre mi vientre deslizándola lentamente hacia abajo.

—Una muy íntima diría yo —me dijo al oído.

— ¡No, Aléjate!, ¿qué quieres de mí? —dije intentando resistirme, pero parecía inútil, de alguna forma el agua que caía sobre mi parecía tener una energía propia, una fuerza que me impedía moverme.

—Te deseo a ti… mi Excalibur.

No me dio tiempo de entender el significado de esas palabras antes de que el cuarto se iluminara y una cara familiar apareciera al rescate.

— ¡Déjala en paz Nymue! —dijo Beatrix con una voz decidida, usando su magia para alejar a esa chica de mí y acercarla hacia ella.

—Ha pasado tanto desde la última vez que me visitaste, ¡¿Por qué te es tan difícil acordarte de que existo?! —dijo con una voz mezcla de tristeza y enojo la chica cuyo nombre parecía ser Nymue, después de eso lo entendí, era la dama del lago.

— ¿Acaso mi ausencia justifica el raptar a una chica inocente? —dijo Beatrix, aún en su usual tono refinado.

— ¡No me salgas con lo que es correcto, tú me abandonaste! —gritó Nymue.

—Hablaremos de esto en otra ocasión —dijo Beatrix sin perder la calma, extendiendo su mano hacia mí.

— ¡No! —gritó Nymue, volteando a verme, con una mirada triste y derrotada que no me dejo claro que pensar, en segundos, después de un destello de luz, supe que ya no estábamos en el mismo lugar, la sensación era diferente, poco a poco sentí como un gran sueño se apoderaba de mí, hasta que sucumbí ante él.

Al despertar me encontraba en mi cuarto, en mi hogar, sobre mi cama, me encontraba seca y ya no llevaba puesto el uniforme, sino una de mis batas de baño. Poco después la puerta se abrió y apareció Beatrix, pero esta vez como nunca la había visto, parecía una mujer real, con un cuerpo físico tan real como el mío.

— ¿Gran bruja Be…? —ella me interrumpió con un gesto de su mano.

—Diana, somos familia, sólo dime Beatrix, por favor —me dijo mientras se acercaba a la cama, con lo que pude distinguir era mi uniforme en manos.

—Be… Beatrix… me es algo incómodo decirlo —le dije, sentándome sobre el borde de la cama.

—Ya te acostumbraras —me dijo sentándose a mi lado—, sé que tiene más ropa, pero seguro querrás volver con tus amigas usando eso —me dijo dejando el uniforme a mi lado.

—Gracias, le dije tomándolo y levantándome de la cama, caminando hacia mi biombo para poderme vestir.

—Beatrix —dije en voz baja mientras me vestía, ya que no me acostumbraba a la idea de decirle así— ¿qué clase de magia usas para materializar un cuerpo físico? ¿Por qué no había sabido de algo así antes? —pregunté intrigada.

—Bueno, por que quienes aprendemos como hacerlo ya no somos parte de este mundo, preferimos no intervenir y hacerlo de la forma más sutil posible de ser necesario, aun así Diana, no puedo hacer esto a voluntad, en este sitio es posible porque era mi hogar, sólo mi forma espiritual puede ir a sitios de este mundo dónde no quedó rastro de mi energía.

—Creo entenderlo, al menos en parte —dije mientras me terminaba de acomodar la falda.

—No tienes por qué entenderlo tan rápido, es algo nuevo, un tipo de magia desconocida para este lugar, lo entenderás a su tiempo.

Después de eso salí de tras el biombo hacia mi tocador, al mirarme al espejo me di cuenta de lo parecida que era a Beatrix. Al voltear a verla ella sólo sonrió y después pude ver que frente a la cama se encontraban mis botas, y sobre mi mesa de noche, mi capucha.

— ¿Cómo…?

—Una tiene sus métodos —me respondió Beatrix antes de dejarme formular la pregunta.

Me senté junto a ella de nuevo para ponerme las botas y no pude evitar dejar que mi curiosidad ganara, debía saber que acababa de ocurrir en ese lago.

—Ese uniforme me trae tantos recuerdos —me dijo ella antes de que pudiera preguntar algo— además somos parecidas, mucho se me viene a la mente al recordar cómo me veía yo al portarlo.

—Ustedes fundaron la escuela, ¿por qué usaban el uniforme de las alumnas?

—Al principio era el mismo para todas, las figuras de autoridad solo utilizaban pequeñas insignias u objetos que las diferenciaban del resto. Ese sentido de "igualdad" entre todas era algo agradable.

—Ya veo… —dije, ligeramente distraída por el pensamiento de como habrán sido los primeros días de Luna Nova, los días en los que Beatrix y las demás grandes brujas vivían su vida como una de nosotras.

—Pero esa no es la pregunta que ahora quieres hacer realmente ¿verdad? —me dijo Beatrix, en un tono inquisitivo.

—No, no lo es —admití.

—Entonces pregunta —me dijo en un tono suave, como incitándome a dejar fluir mis ideas.

— ¿Qué paso en el lago? ¿Nymue era la dama de la leyenda? ¿Por qué parecía buscarme específicamente? ¿Por qué dijo que tenía una historia "muy íntima" con mi familia?

Beatrix suspiró.

—Lo que ella te dijo es verdad, en cierto modo —me dijo Beatrix para después quedar en silencio unos segundos—, acompáñame, demos un paseo por nuestro hogar.

Ambas salimos a caminar por el castillo, dirigiéndonos hacia el agua que rodeaba la casa en forma de un pequeño lago.

—Esa mujer si era la dama del lago de la leyenda, como yo ella posee un gran poder mágico, uno que aún después de fallecer le ha permitido conservar su espíritu e incluso formar un cuerpo físico y un cierto control sobre el mundo normal. Ella podría vivir en la dimensión arcoíris tal como es lo común para quienes logran ese nivel de conocimiento y fuerza de espíritu, pero aunque puede viajar entre dimensiones a voluntad suele decidir no hacerlo seguido, prefiriendo quedarse en los lugares de la tierra donde la magia crea esas pequeñas dimensiones de bolsillo, estos centros ley, lugares de gran magia donde el tiempo pasa a ser irrelevante; estando en un sitio así ella puede vivir como lo hizo normalmente en vida, incluso seguir viviendo la época que desea.

— ¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué aferrarse de esa forma?

—Conoces la leyenda del Rey Arturo, ¿verdad Diana?

—Sí, mi madre siempre solía contármela.

—Bueno, hay cosas que te falta saber de ella —me dijo mientras llegábamos a la orilla del agua, en dirección hacia la estatua que tiene nuestra piedra filosofal; después con un gesto me pidió que me sentara ahí, ella hizo lo mismo.

—La época de esa leyenda es una llena de conflicto, de oscuridad, del bien chocando contra el mal de forma constante. Ahora no me interesa decirte de nuevo la parte de cómo sacó la espada de la piedra y se convirtió en rey, sino la parte en que nosotras nos vemos conectadas con la historia.

Yo tan sólo la escuchaba, intrigada, sabía que lo que estaba por decirme sería sumamente importante.

—El rey Arturo fue un gran caballero, dedicó su vida a luchar por el bien, la justicia, el honor, pero no podía hacerlo sólo, y más allá de su legendaria mesa redonda había algo más, motivo también de leyenda, que influyó en su éxito… Excalibur. El nombre de la espada es lo que la historia recuerda, así como su poder, pero hay mucho que no se supo. Durante uno de los momentos de más conflicto entre la luz y la oscuridad el rey Arturo y el hechicero Merlín buscaron la ayuda de una bruja, la dama del lago. Ella lo habló con aquellas en quienes confiaba pero no le gustaba la idea de ir al combate en un mundo tan brutal como ese, ahí fue donde otra bruja, una a quien ella amaba se ofreció a ayudar a Arturo; su nombre era Gwendolyne. Ella le dijo que si no lo hacían el mal terminaría en destruirlas a ellas también, Nymue intento negarse pero la determinación de esa chica era fuerte, finalmente Nymue aceptó, dejándola ir bajo una condición.

—Nymue, debes dejarme ir, no hago esto por placer, lo hago por el bien de todas… es algo que debe hacerse —dijo Gwendolyne a la dama del lago, quien se encontraba claramente ansiosa sentada en el trono de su castillo submarino.

Nymue dirigió su vista hacia Gwendolyne y quedó cautivada, como siempre lo hacía al verla. Llevaba un largo vestido azul rey con encajes dorados y un camisón blanco debajo; su cabellera rubia estaba recogida en un elaborado moño trenzado adornado con un moño de listón del mismo color que su vestido.

—Sabes que me es imposible mirar tus lindos ojos verdes y negarme —dijo Nymue, triste por la situación en que se encontraba.

Gwendolyne solo siguió mirándola, cómo si las palabras entre las dos ya no fueran necesarias para entenderse.

—Gwen… si algo te pasa, jamás me lo perdonaría —dijo Nymue, levantándose para tomar a Gwendolyne por las manos.

—Pienso lo mismo Nymue —dijo Gwendolyne, abrazándola— por eso debo ir, para evitar que el mal que devora al mundo llegué hasta nuestro hogar.

—Prométeme que volverás tan pronto como puedas —dijo Nymue al borde de las lágrimas al separar sus cuerpos.

—Lo prometo —dijo Gwendolyne, con ojos llorosos tal su amada.

Al terminar todos los preparativos se despidieron con un beso que ambas deseaban hubiera durado para siempre.

—Las brujas de ese castillo hicieron toda una ceremonia para despedir a Gwendolyne, cruzando un portal a Ávalon forjaron en esa tierra mística una espada mágica que ayudaría a Gwendolyne a canalizar todo su poder cuando fuera necesario, esa espada legendaria fue llamada Excalibur.

Al escuchar eso sentí un estremecimiento recorrer todo mi cuerpo.

—Además forjaron una vaina que la protegería de sufrir algún daño, esta fue llamada Ávalon, en honor a la tierra donde ambas cosas fueron forjadas, y con las que ambas mantendrían una conexión. Sin embargo era necesario considerar el papel de Arturo en ese movimiento, por ellos e forjó otra espada, Caliburn, cuyo objetivo era ser una especie de "faro", una señal que ayudara a las brujas a saber del paradero de Arturo, y en la práctica ayudar a Gwendolyne a no perderle el paso durante su viaje. Aunque no tan especial como Excalibur, Caliburn era una espada con presencia de energía mágica y más fuerte que cualquier espada hecha por el hombre, esa espada ayudó a Arturo en su pelea terrenal, pero cuando el mal acechaba en forma de espíritus o usuarios de magia fue Gwendolyne quien se encargó de detenerlo. Gwendolyne y Arturo se cruzaron muchas veces, pero este nunca supo quién era ella, con el tiempo el llego a considerarla un espíritu de bien, una especie de ángel guardián, alguien que le aconsejaba y ayudaba para hacer del mundo un lugar mejor y aunque ella sólo llegó a presentarse frente a él y nunca ante nadie más el no olvidó nunca el importante papel que ella jugó en sus victorias, contándole a sus caballeros de sus proezas pero incitando a que esos relatos no salieran de entre ellos, el mundo no era un lugar seguro para las brujas.

Mientras Beatrix contaba la historia debe haberse dado cuenta de las dudas y sorpresa que la historia me causaba, ya que después de eso interrumpió su narración para hacerme una pregunta.

— ¿Estás bien? Pareces algo agobiada.

—Lo lamento, esto es tan diferente a la historia que recuerdo, pero al mismo tiempo las piezas parecen encajar, aún estoy formando mis pensamientos sobre todo esto.

—Lo entiendo, es mucho para pensar en un momento muy corto. La historia como la conoces apenas tiene algunos destellos de la verdad, destellos que deben haber salido gracias a las historias que algunos caballeros contaron a lo largo de su vida, quizá por descuido, o quizá esperando que la verdad no pasara desapercibida por siempre.

— ¿Qué paso con Gwendolyne? ¿Dónde entra nuestra conexión en todo esto?

—Esa es justo la parte que ahora te voy a contar.


	24. Capítulo XXIV - Diana

La historia que Beatrix me contaba era algo que no hubiera imaginado, pero aún había más por saber.

—EL conflicto en el mundo del hombre cedió por un momento, la paz parecía presente en la tierra por donde Arturo y sus caballeros pasaban, seguidos siempre por Gwendolyn; sin embargo eso no duraría para siempre. Durante el periodo de paz Arturo pidió repetidamente a Gwendolyn que se uniera a su mesa redonda, que tomara el puesto de caballero para seguir haciendo bien al mundo; pero ella siempre se negó, guardando en su corazón el deseo de volver con Nymue, lamentablemente para ella todo cambió el día en que estaba lista para irse.

—

—Puedo ver que lo que más deseas es marcharte —dijo un hombre acercándose a la gran ventana de una solitaria torre al borde de un acantilado, donde chocaba el mar, una que se creía abandonada. Ese lugar era donde Gwendolyn se quedaba cuando no seguía a Arturo y sus caballeros en uno de sus viajes, era lo suficientemente lejana para tener completa soledad y tranquilidad, pero no tanto como para no poder reunirse con el grupo en caso de emergencia.

—Merlín, ¿a que se debe esta inusual visita? —dijo Gwendolyn sin asomarse por la ventana.

Merlín, el gran hechicero y consejero de Arturo solía vestir ropas de piel y tela, representaba conocimiento y sabiduría, pero también se encontraba listo para la batalla cuando su intervención fuera necesaria. Su cara, ya arrugada por el tiempo y delimitada por el blanco de su barba, solía ser difícil de leer, pero solía permitirse mostrar emociones cuando era el momento. Él y Gwendolyn sabían de la existencia del otro, llegaron a viajar lado a lado en múltiples ocasiones pero no solían interactuar demasiado, dirigiéndose a Arturo por separado; fue Merlín quien aconsejo a Arturo el ir a buscar ayuda de la dama del lago, motivo por el que Gwendolyn se había unido al grupo, algo de lo que se arrepentía en ocasiones, haciendo la relación entre ella y el hechicero más distante.

—No pude evitar percibir tus emociones Gwen…

—Gwendolyn, por favor —interrumpió ella.

—Como gustes. Sé que a veces sientes enojo por el haber venido, que desearías haberte quedado en el lago con la gente a quien querías.

—Eso no te incumbe —dijo Gwendolyn, finalmente asomando su rostro por la ventana, viendo a aquel hombre en la base de la torre.

—Tienes razón, no es de mi incumbencia. Pero puedo ver lo que se avecina, como sé que tú puedes presentirlo también, un tiempo oscuro después del cual Arturo dejará el trono.

—Lo sé —dijo Gwendolyn pensativa.

—Sabes lo que los caballeros piensan de ti, el misterio que te envuelve, las victorias que se han logrado gracias a tu causa incluso sin verte. Quizá no hayan tenido contacto directo, pero te han visto, han llegado a conocer parte de ti sin dirigirte la palabra debido a tus acciones y las palabras de Arturo; cuando él ya no esté te buscarán como su guía…

—Y sabes que una vez que eso pase me será difícil negarme ¿no es así? —dijo Gwendolyn, parada frente a la ventana con la vista fija en el mar.

—Así es… una vez que seas su única guía te será difícil dejarlos a su suerte.

—Sé lo que debo hacer Merlín… cuando el tiempo llegue regresa Excalibur a la dama del lago. ¿Puedes hacer eso por mí? —preguntó Gwendolyn bajando la vista para ver a Merlín. En la cara del hombre podía verse compasión, entendimiento, ambos sabían lo que venía, más palabras no serían necesarias.

—Por supuesto, es lo menos que puedo hacer —dijo Merlín antes de retirarse del lugar.

Gwendolyn vio el mar mientras lagrimas caían por sus mejillas, entendiendo que no volvería a ver a su amada.

—

—Cuando Arturo quedó gravemente herido y fue llevado a Ávalon el mundo quedó sumido en otro periodo de oscuridad. Los caballeros de la mesa redonda buscaron hacer todo lo posible por ayudar, por volver a encender la luz en los corazones de la humanidad, pero los avances fueron lentos. Una gran guerra se desató no mucho después de la partida de Arturo, Gwendolyn sabía que dicho conflicto traería gran destrucción, muerte y dolor al mundo y estaba a evitar que eso sucediera —contaba Beatrix, cuando pude escuchar como su voz se cortó por un momento.

— ¿Qué es lo que hizo para evitarlo? —pregunté con voz titubeante, teniendo una idea de lo que sería la respuesta pero no estando segura de querer escucharlo.

Beatrix recuperó rápidamente la serenidad y siguió con su relato.

—Cuando llegó el momento ella utilizó a Excalibur para concentrar todo su poder, el amor y esperanza que habitaba en su corazón y los esparció por el mundo. Su cuerpo, su forma física desapareció, sólo Excalibur quedó atrás; su esencia, sin embargo, irradió esperanza y magia por el mundo, gracias a esto el potencial mágico despertó en muchas personas, Yggdrasil floreció de nuevo y una nueva época dorada para la magia comenzó; fue apenas años después que Luna Nova fue fundada.

Por algún motivo el escuchar eso me había hecho sentir triste, sentir un gran dolor en el pecho, y aunque sabía que la conexión entre esa historia y mi familia existía aún no podía entender donde se encontraba.

—Puedes sentirlo ¿verdad? Hay algo en esto que es parte de nosotras —me dijo Beatrix, serena, pero podía sentir que el contar eso también le había causado.

—Si… pero no entiendo lo que es.

—Ella es nuestro ancestro Diana, ella fue la primera Cavendish. Yo existo gracias a su esencia, a la magia que ella liberó… mi madre quedó encinta debido a esa energía, ella y su amada me criaron y descubrieron ser sensibles a la magia también, gracias al sacrificio de Gwendolyn.

Al escuchar eso no supe que decir. Muchos pensamientos invadían mi mente; algunos apoyaban la historia, otros dudaban, algo así era tan grande que no podía solo aceptarlo así de fácil; lo que acababa de escuchar significaba un gran cambio a la historia de mi familia.

—No tienes por qué aceptarlo tan rápido, recuerdo que para mí fue una gran noticia, fue algo que necesitaba pensar por un tiempo para formar mi propia idea, es natural Diana, date un tiempo para pensar en ello —dijo Beatrix ante mi expresión; asentí al escuchar sus palabras

—Beatrix… ¿qué pasó con Excalibur?

Ella suspiró ante mi pregunta.

—Merlín cumplió su promesa. Regresó Excalibur a la dama del lago. Ella, enfurecida porque la petición de Merlín costó la vida de su amada intentó tomarlo prisionero y hacerlo pagar una condena de por vida, pero antes de que la lucha entre ambos se desatara, Gwendolyn, cuya esencia aún se encontraba ligada a Excalibur intervino.

—

—Desatar tu enojo con el mundo no logrará nada mi amada, lo que hice lo hice por ti, por lo nuestro, por el mundo, para dar la posibilidad a las futuras generaciones con esperanza en su corazón de cumplir sus sueños… y encontrar el amor, tal como nosotras lo hicimos —dijo Gwendolyn en forma espiritual, demostrando que su ser había trascendido las limitaciones del mundo físico.

El enojo en la cara de Nymue desapareció para convertirse en un gesto de añoranza cuando se acercaba a Gwendolyn, quien se encontraba sobre aquella espada que había de ayudarla en la batalla envainada en aquello que debía evitar que sufriera daño, pero no pudo evitar que ella se fuera para dar esperanza al mundo.

Nymue se detuvo frente a Gwendolyn, y acerco su mano intentando sentir el roce de su rostro, cuando se dio cuenta de que no podría hacerlo de nuevo rompió en llanto, tirándose al piso al lado de Excalibur. Gwendolyn se sentó a su lado.

—Sé que no es como era antes —dijo ella tomando la mano de Nymue— quizá no sientas el calor de mi mano pero puedes sentir mi energía, mi espíritu… sabes que soy yo.

Nymue volteo a verla mientras las lágrimas seguían bajando por sus mejillas.

—Si lo eres… sé que lo eres… tan solo… —Nymue se soltó a llorar nuevamente— tan solo hubiera deseado sentir el calor de tu cuerpo una vez más, pasar una última noche contigo antes de que partieras.

—Este no es el fin mi amada, podremos estar juntas, y lo sabes, existe un lugar donde ambas podremos recostarnos juntas y sentir tal como si nada de esto hubiera pasado —dijo Gwendolyn, removiendo las lágrimas del rostro de Nymue.

—Lo haré Gwen, te seguiré cuando llegue el día.

—Sé que así será —dijo Gwendolyn despidiéndose con un último beso para finalmente desaparecer.

—La dama del lago aún tiene a Excalibur en su poder; al no poder ver más a su amada esa espada termino por ser para ella un símbolo y un recuerdo, sintiendo que una parte de Gwen aún está en ella… es por eso que te llamó Excalibur y es de ahí donde viene su deseo por encontrarte; yo misma tuve que pasar por sus intentos en mi tiempo —dijo Beatrix.

—

—No lo entiendo, ¿no podría reunirse con Gwendolyn en la dimensión arcoíris?

—Sí, pero su corazón no está en calma, existe conflicto, tristeza, resentimiento… un corazón, un espíritu afligido por tanto dolor no puede cruzar a esa dimensión, la magia se vuelve turbulenta y el viajar casi imposible; ante el no poder verla Nymue se ha aferrado a sus recuerdos, y esto como has visto, a causado cierto daño a su personalidad.

—Se ha obsesionado —dije en voz alta antes de pensarlo bien.

—Esa palabra suena incorrecta ante este caso, ella ha sufrido tantas cosas que, como personas, no podemos negar que podría ser una reacción natural ante su dolor… todas estamos expuestas a vivir algo como eso y terminar sintiéndonos tal como ella lo hace.

—Tiene razón… fue una mala elección de palabras. ¿No podemos ayudarla?

—Sí, pero no sin antes tener un plan bien definido… intentar solo ir y hablar con ella solo enciende su obsesión por mantenernos atrapadas y no dejarnos ir jamás… en su mente adolorida no quiere que su amada la deje de nuevo.

—Lo dice como si lo hubiera intentado.

—Lo hice, y fue por poco que pude salir y seguir con mi vida; si por ella fuera aún seguiría en el fondo de ese lago, a su lado.

Pensar en Nymue era una extraña combinación de emociones, sentía compasión por el dolor por el que ella ha pasado, pero también miedo y repulsión por sus ganas de encontrar de nuevo a su amada y no dejarla irse de nuevo.

—Sé que formarte una idea de Nymue será difícil, pero la vida te hará sentir muchas cosas, y con el tiempo te darás cuenta de que ante cierto dolor, algunas ideas dejan de parecer tan descabelladas… no somos perfectas, ante el dolor nuestro corazón puede tomar decisiones bruscas… sé que lo entenderás.

Sus palabras estaban llenas de sabiduría, y en el fondo sabía que tenía la razón.

—Gracias gran bru… Beatrix, gracias señora, por esta ayuda, por compartir esto conmigo.

—No hay porqué, somos familia, acostúmbrate —me dijo sonriente.

—Gracias.

—Ahora vamos, hay que volver, tus amigas deben estar preocupadas por ti.

El darme cuenta de que había desaparecido por todo ese tiempo sin dejar una señal me causó sobresalto, y he de decir que mi mente salto rápidamente a la preocupación que sentiría…

—Sí, ella estará volviéndose loca por saber dónde estás, mejor no la hacemos preocuparse de más —dijo Beatrix, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos y abriendo un portal.

Antes de entrar por el portal una parte de mí se puso a pensar que sentiría si Akko desapareciera sin aviso y no pudiera estar con ella de nuevo… ese pensamiento me hizo sentir como si alguien presionará mi pecho.

—No te preocupes… disfruta el momento Diana, no podemos controlar que pasará con nosotras mañana, pero si lo que hacemos hoy —dijo Beatrix, como sabiendo lo que pensaba y poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro, después de eso pude calmarme, la sensación desapareció y me sentí afortunada de poder vivir mi presente, al lado de mis amigas, a quienes aprecio y a quien amo.

—Gracias señora, no lo olvidaré.

Después de eso ambas cruzamos el portal de vuelta... tenía mucho en que pensar.


	25. Capítulo XXV - Hannah

Había pasado un par de horas desde que Diana desapareció, dejándonos a todas preocupadas. Nos habíamos reunido de nuevo en el árbol cuando ella simplemente llegó a la entrada con una mirada pensativa pero como si nada hubiera pasado.

— ¡Diana! —Gritamos Bárbara y yo cuando corrimos a abrazarla. Sabíamos que podía cuidarse sola pero perderla así nos había preocupado muchísimo.

Al tenernos a su lado Diana pareció verse sorprendida en un principio para luego solo sonreír y abrazarnos de vuelta. No sé qué pasaba por su mente pero por su gesto parecía que entendía por lo que habíamos pasado al buscarla.

—Diana, ¿dónde habías estado? —pregunté al finalmente decidirme a soltarla.

—Lo lamento chicas —respondió viéndonos a ambas para luego dirigir su mirada a todas las demás que se habían reunido tras de nosotras. Cuando su mirada cambio a aquella que le había visto tanto últimamente supe que había fijado sus ojos en Akko; quien tal como lo pensé se acercaba rápidamente a donde estábamos.

— ¡Diana! ¿Cómo se te ocurre perderte de esa forma? ¡Nos tenías preocupadísimas! —le reclamó Akko parándose a nuestro lado unos segundos para después dejar caer su imagen de enojo y abrazarla.

—Lo lamento Akko —respondió Diana, como hundiendo su cara en el cabello de Akko mientras se abrazaban—. Lo lamento chicas, todo pasó muy rápido, yo…ya estoy aquí y… —pude ver en su rostro que algo le molestaba, esa mirada confundida, algo molesta que me había acostumbrado a verle cuando no encontraba la respuesta a algo—, discúlpenme, necesito descansar, pronto les explicaré todo, lo prometo. —Dijo Diana para después pasar entre todas y entrar al gran árbol.

—Te diste cuenta ¿verdad? —me susurró Bárbara mientras todas las demás veían con curiosidad como Diana entraba sin decir más y Akko parecía decidir si seguirla o no.

—Sí; algo la molesta, me pregunto que pudo ser —respondí pensativa.

« ¿Qué podría haber pasado para dejar a Diana consternada?», me preguntaba.

— ¿Deberíamos subir con ella? —preguntó Bárbara.

—Quisiera hacerlo pero seguramente Akko irá primero —le respondí al ver de reojo como Akko iba de vuelta al interior.

—Tenemos más tiempo con Diana, es nuestra mejor amiga, no tiene por qué preocuparnos si Akko está ahí o no —me dijo Bárbara ligeramente exaltada.

— ¿Crees que no lo he pensado? ¡Claro que podemos ir! —respondí exaltada cambiando rápidamente de ánimo cuando recordé lo que me detenía de subir a buscar a Diana.

— ¿Qué tienes? —me dijo Bárbara abrazándome, acomodando su cabeza bajo mi mentón. Cuando ella hizo eso sentí una gran calma, y la forma en que mis sentimientos empezaban a soltarse.

«En serio puedes leerme fácilmente», pensé, abrazándola de vuelta.

—Barb… claro que podemos ir, pero… ¿no preferirá Diana que sea Akko quien la vaya a buscar? —le dije con cierta tristeza.

En verdad quiero a Diana y el pensar en el cambio que se había producido en nuestra relación me hacía lamentar el que hubiera ocurrido. Cuando la conocí no estaba seguro de si encajaría siendo compañera de habitación de ella o de Bárbara, a diferencia de ambas yo no estaba muy acostumbrada al trato con la "altos círculos" y pensaba que podrían verme como una "chica rara". Durante mi primer día en Luna Nova, antes de saber que ella sería mi compañera recuerdo haber visto como se manejaba al hablar con compañeras y profesoras.

«Es bastante linda», pensé, era además elegante, sofisticada, sentía que era una chica completamente a otro nivel que las demás; cuando escuché que era una Cavendish todo tomó sentido, ella era una digna personificación de ese apellido.

Poco más tarde ese día durante el recorrido del campus sentí que alguien me tomó por el brazo, al voltearme pude ver una linda chica de cabello azulado.

— ¡Hola! Veo que llevas una cinta azul, ¡eso significa que somos compañeras! —me dijo tomándome de las manos, al parecer bastante emocionada.

« ¡Oh! Así que eso significa», pensé, recordaba que lo habían mencionado durante la inducción pero lo había ignorado hasta el momento.

—Mi nombre es Bárbara, ¿cuál es el tuyo? —me preguntó. Yo me sentía algo nerviosa por estar tan cerca de ella, pensándolo ahora supongo que fue atracción a primera vista.

—Me llamo Hannah, es un gusto —le dije estrechando su mano.

Mientras aún saludaba a Hannah pude ver que la chica Cavendish venía hacia nosotras, ahí me di cuenta de lo que antes no había reaccionado, ella también llevaba listón azul.

— ¿La chica Cavendish es nuestra compañera? —pregunté algo nerviosa.

— ¿Diana? Sí, así es —dijo Bárbara emocionada.

Yo me sentía muy nerviosa, intentaba encajar y codearme con los círculos más altos desde el principio podría ser o muy bueno o muy malo.

—No te preocupes, sólo mantente calmada y sigue la vibra —me dijo Bárbara tomándome del brazo y comenzando a caminar hacia Diana, como sabiendo lo nerviosa que estaba y queriendo ayudarme a bajar mis nervios. Aprecié mucho que hiciera eso.

Finalmente siento que tuve una buena primera impresión con Diana y Bárbara. El recorrido acabó y Diana nos dijo que se había tomado la libertad de alterar un poco nuestra habitación. Me dió curiosidad pero claramente iba a aceptar lo que sea que ella hubiera decidido, no estaba en posición para quejarme. Al entrar a la habitación quedé sorprendida; era preciosa, se veía cómoda y espaciosa, parecía incluso un pequeño hogar, con un espacio para dormir, una pequeña librería, una sala de estar e incluso un baño propio; por si fuera poco los grandes ventanales daban una preciosa vista del campus y el bosque e iluminaban espléndidamente todo el lugar.

— ¡Diana, esto es realmente hermoso! —le dije poniendo mi mano sobre su hombro al momento de cruzarnos de nuevo en la entrada después de recorrer el lugar.

—Me alegra que te guste —dijo con un tono cordial pero algo apagado para mi sentir y después se dirigió hacia el sofá.

« ¿Hice algo mal? —Me pregunté debido a su reacción algo fría—, «quizá es muy rápido para el contacto físico», seguía pensando cuando Bárbara interrumpió mis pensamientos poniendo su mano sobre mi hombro.

—No te preocupes, somos extrañas todavía para ella. Ella es una Cavendish, básicamente aristocracia, deben mantener cierta imagen y porte, aún está en la etapa en que sigue actuando incluso delante de nosotras, luego se suavizará —me susurró Bárbara.

Mientras Bárbara me hablaba Diana dejó sus cosas y se dirigía de nuevo a la puerta, donde ambas nos encontrábamos.

—Disculpen, debo ir a hablar sobre algunas cosas con la directora Holbrooke, volveré en un momento —dijo Diana al salir del cuarto.

—Claro —respondí, Bárbara asintió y Diana nos dirigió una sonrisa antes de salir. Sin darme cuenta dejé salir un suspiro.

—Vaya, en serio te importa lo que ella piense de ti ¿verdad? —dijo Bárbara en un tono burlón tomándome del brazo para que fuéramos hacia las camas.

—Bueno, quiero causar la impresión correcta, eso es todo —le dije mientras caminábamos.

—Claro, dejemos nuestras cosas, luego podemos conocer un poco más del campus —me dijo soltándome frente a las camas.

— ¿No esperaremos a Diana? —pregunté mientras desempacaba.

—Algo me dice que ella no se desocupará hasta la tarde —me dijo Bárbara, bastante segura de lo que decía.

Cuando dejamos nuestras cosas salimos a caminar, Bárbara parecía más familiarizada con el lugar, yo solo había ido pocas veces antes de ese día, vimos donde estaba cada cosa que podríamos necesitar conocer, la biblioteca, la cafetería, los salones, las oficinas, hasta que sólo seguimos caminando por gusto.

—Quedémonos por aquí un momento —me dijo ella al llegar a un lindo jardín con una gran fuente en el centro en cuyo borde nos sentamos—, así que ¿por qué tan nerviosa?

—Ya te lo dije, tan solo quiero dar una buena impresión, el estatus de mi familia ha aumentado mucho últimamente debido al progreso de mis padres y ahora me muevo en círculos que no conozco, llenos de gente cuyos hábitos no comparto… hay tanto que no entiendo… de hecho no sé por qué te digo esto, mi plan era tan solo callármelo e imitar a las demás.

«Espero esto no haya sido un error», pensé justo después de decirle eso.

Ella me veía con una sonrisa en el rostro cuyo significado no entendía.

—Te entiendo Hannah, no te preocupes —me dijo mientras ponía su mano sobre la mía— yo te ayudaré, tengo algo más de tiempo en esto— antes de que me diera tiempo de reaccionar me tomó por la mano y me llevó a caminar de nuevo.

Me explicó que ella conocía a Diana de vista porque sus familias asistían a reuniones tradicionales que hacen las grandes familias de brujas, me dijo que desde muy joven le ha tocado ver como Diana se comportaba de forma refinada y algo distante desde esa edad, sin mostrar un impulso por querer solo divertirse como otras chicas y que sentía que Diana estaba prisionera en esa imagen, debiendo comportarse a la altura de su apellido sin realmente poder mostrar quien es o que desea como una chica normal.

—Parece algo triste ¿no es así? —le dije mientras nos encontrábamos sentadas a la sombra de un árbol después de haber caminado por el campus.

—Quizá, ser parte de una familia con ese prestigio viene con sus responsabilidades, quisiera creer que en casa puede expresarse libremente y poder ser un poco más ella. Al llegar a nuestra habitación te preocupó su forma de comportarse, pero como te decía, siento que aún está en su papel, aún está actuando, estaremos con ella todos los días, seguro poco a poco iremos conociendo a la verdadera Diana.

Y así fue, al pasar de los días podíamos observar en Diana una u otra cosa que se salía de su papel de "dama perfecta", llegamos a reírnos de ello y ella pareció entrar en confianza, las 3 lo hicimos. Cuando llegamos a la comodidad para hablar sobre lo que habíamos pensado de las otras al conocerlas tocamos el tema de su "actuación" y admitió sentirse algo confundida al no haber entrado aún en confianza, nos reímos bastante ese día, desvelándonos en el sofá en atuendos para dormir, durante una linda noche de luna azul. Nos quedamos dormidas ahí esa noche, nos arrepentimos bastante al despertar adoloridas de una u otra parte, pero nos reímos de ese dolor y de lo desarregladas que estábamos, aquella mañana fue la primera vez que vi a Diana y Bárbara así de despeinadas, fue algo memorable y agradable, esa era una versión de Diana que muy pocas personas habrían visto alguna vez; aquella mañana fue que me di cuenta de que ya éramos amigas.

Todos esos recuerdos pasaron por mi mente al estar parada ahí, a la puerta de aquel árbol dudando de ir a investigar que molestaba a mi amiga, en ese instante me sentí segura de mi decisión, Akko o no, Bárbara, Diana y yo hemos sido amigas por mucho más tiempo, sabemos más de la otra y claro que tenemos el derecho a ir con nuestra mejor amiga.

«A un lado Akko, es nuestro turno con Diana», pensé tomando a Bárbara de la mano y llevándola conmigo hacia el árbol; era momento de saber que había ocurrido con nuestra amiga.


	26. Capítulo XXVI - Hannah - Bárbara

**Hannah**

Cuando nos acercábamos a la puerta del cuarto de Beatrix pudimos ver que Akko venía de regreso.

—Hannah, Bárbara —nos dijo con voz algo desanimada—, ojalá ustedes puedan investigar qué es lo que tiene Diana, no quiso hablar conmigo, solo dice que quiere estar sola.

—No te preocupes Akko, veremos qué podemos hacer, quizá realmente lo único que quiere es estar sola, no sería la primera vez —dijo Bárbara para calmar a Akko; esta sonrió y siguió su camino hacia las escaleras.

—Es rara la vez que Diana realmente quiere estar sola —dije mientras caminábamos hacia la puerta.

—Tienes razón, pero no podía decirle eso a Akko, ¿para qué agregarle a sus preocupaciones?

— ¿Aún sientes el impulso de molestarla?, pregunté.

—Claro que sí —me respondió riendo—, simplemente ahora creo que hay ciertas cosas donde molestarla cabe y donde no, a final de cuentas mucho ha cambiado desde que sólo buscábamos molestarla por diversión.

—Te entiendo, yo también lo siento —agregué sonriendo.

Después de eso Bárbara y yo nos acercamos a la puerta de Diana, tocando levemente.

— ¿Diana, podemos pasar? —pregunté. Ella no respondió pero decidí que sería bueno intentar entrar de todos modos, la conozco y si de verdad no quisiera a nadie con ella habría puesto el seguro a la puerta.

Giré la perilla y me di cuenta de que estaba abierta, hice un gesto a Bárbara con la cabeza y ambas pasamos. Diana se encontraba en bata, sentada sobre el borde de la cama, dándonos la espalda.

— ¿Diana? —dije al acercarnos.

— ¿Estás bien? —dijo Bárbara.

Nos sentamos a cada lado de ella y solo la abrazamos, eso fue suficiente para derribar la fachada fría que mantenía.

—Chicas… —nos dijo abrazándonos de vuelta y soltándose en lágrimas.

Nos contó de su encuentro con la dama del lago, con Beatrix, de la historia que le fue contada y de lo que había descubierto sobre la historia de su familia. Al final de la historia ella parecía haber dejado salir finalmente lo que la agobiaba, las 3 terminamos recostadas sobre la cama y por un momento todo quedo en silencio.

— ¿Diana? —dije a su oído.

— ¿Si?

—Prométenos que te cuidarás, aunque alguien más esté en peligro no dejes de pensar en ti y en lo que podría pasarte —le dije juntando mi cuerpo al de ella, con su brazo entre los míos.

—Sí, cuando estás dispuesta a sufrir daño recuerda que si algo te pasa también haces daño a quienes te quieren —agregó Bárbara, haciendo lo mismo que yo al otro lado de Diana.

Ella nos volteó a ver y cuando mi mirada se encontró con la suya pude distinguir una ternura que me devolvió la calma.

—Diana… ¿Qué tal, si nos relajamos un poco? como solíamos hacerlo ¿O han cambiado las cosas por qué estás con Akko? —dije susurrando a su oído mientras adentraba mi mano en su bata, hacía aquel lugar donde sabía le hacía estremecer.

Diana se levantó exaltada y volviéndose hacia nosotros nos dirigió una fría mirada. Durante un par de segundos volteé a ver a Bárbara quien me miraba de vuelta con la misma confusión.

— ¡Hannah! —me dijo molesta; cuando estuve a punto de levantarme y pedirle perdón por mi atrevimiento pude ver como su rostro se suavizaba— ¿quién te dio permiso para tomar la iniciativa? —dijo con una sonrisa que ya le conocía, Bárbara aseguró la puerta y las 3 volvimos a la cama.

Me divertí mucho esa noche, pude darme cuenta de que Diana nos había extrañado tanto como la habíamos extrañado a ella.

— ¿Diana? La maestra Chariot y yo quisiéramos hablar contigo.

Los toques a la puerta nos despertaron, las 3 estábamos algo desorientadas pero pronto nos dimos cuenta de la situación, nos quedamos dormidas y ahora las maestras estaban paradas frente a la única salida.

—Un momento por favor, estamos hablando con ella, si gustan les avisamos cuando Diana esté más calmada —dijo Bárbara quien rápidamente se había levantado, tomado una sábana e ido hacia la puerta para hablar.

—Oh… está bien, no sabíamos que aún estaban ahí —respondió la maestra Chariot y después escuchamos que se marcharon.

—Estuvo cerca —dijo Bárbara caminando de vuelta a la cama.

—Buena idea Bárbara —dijo Diana levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose hacia su mochila, de dónde sacó unas toallas.

—Vamos chicas, tomemos un baño para estar presentables —nos dijo parada frente a la puerta del baño.

Después de un baño más divertido de lo que esperaba seguimos con la rutina que teníamos para después, nos cepillamos el cabello, nos vestimos y nos preparamos para salir, aunque esta vez solo haya sido para salir del cuarto. Cuando nos dirigíamos hacia la puerta Diana se detuvo y nos abrazó, ambas la abrazamos de vuelta.

—Hannah; Bárbara… gracias, gracias por siempre estar ahí para mí.

—No tienes por qué agradecerlo —dijo Bárbara.

—Siempre estaremos para ti —agregué.

 **Bárbara**

Al separarnos Diana tomó su escoba que se encontraba al lado de la puerta.

—Chicas, antes de ir a hablar con las maestras quiero que me acompañen de vuelta al lago, quiero asegurarme de que todo volvió a la normalidad; de que no hay nada ahí, esperando.

—Claro Diana —dijo Hannah.

—Cuenta con nosotras.

Las tres salimos de la habitación y fuimos al gran balcón, nos montamos en la escoba y fuimos de vuelta al lago.

—Espero aún este ahí —dijo Diana mientras volábamos.

—Entonces Beatrix te dijo que es una especie de portal ¿verdad? —pregunté.

—En cierta forma, aunque quizá sea mejor describirlo como una especie de "burbuja de tiempo" Nymue ha decidido no solo aislarse del mundo sino del tiempo y vive prácticamente en un sitio de su propia creación —explicó Diana, cuando comenzamos a descender.

Una vez a la orilla del lago una cierta sensación incómoda me invadió.

—Diana, me siento nerviosa, se puede percibir una extraña energía en éste lugar —le dije tomándola del brazo.

—También puedo sentirla Bárbara, pero debo llegar al fondo de esto; sentémonos chicas e intentemos dejar nuestra mente en blanco, a ver si podemos descubrir algo de la energía que emana este lugar —dijo Diana.

Después de eso las 3 nos sentamos tomadas de las manos y comenzamos con la relajación, como lo habíamos hecho ya varias veces antes.

No estoy segura de cuánto tiempo pasó, al entrar en una especie de transe se pierde la noción del mismo, pero sé que mientras estaba en ese estado pude ver algo, escenas, imágenes que sé que en su momento pude distinguir y entender pero que se volvían confusas y distantes poco después de que cada una terminara. Pude sentir como Hannah y Diana apretaba mi mano de vez en vez, como en piques nerviosos y después sentí que un gran miedo me invadía; al mismo tiempo las tres soltamos nuestras manos. Enseguida nos dejamos caer sobre el césped humedecido por la neblina que había comenzado a formarse en el lugar.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Hannah, con la respiración acelerada.

—No lo sé —contestó Diana, igual de acelerada— en su momento lo vi pero no puedo recordarlo.

—Sólo sé que no era algo bueno —dijo Hannah.

—Al parecer no —dijo Diana.

Las 3 gateamos un poco hasta poder recargarnos en un árbol cercano, quedando con la mirada fija en el lago, Hannah y yo a cada lado de Diana. Poco después pude distinguir un centelleo proveniente del agua.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —pregunté.

—No lo sé —dijo Diana, levantándose cómo para ir a ver de dónde había provenido la luz.

—Espera —le dije levantándome rápidamente.

—Sí Diana, después de lo que pasó la última vez que entraste ahí no pienses en entrar sola, si es necesario ambas estamos aquí para ti —dijo Hannah.

Diana asintió y las tres nos acercamos a la orilla del lago, no tardamos en distinguir la fuente de aquel resplandor, parecía ser una espada, ubicada a una distancia de la orilla donde el agua nos llegaría más o menos hasta la cintura.

—Debo intentar tomarla —dijo Diana sacándose la capucha y las botas para entrar en el agua.

—No lo harás sola —dijimos haciendo lo mismo.

Enseguida ambas tomamos fuertemente a Diana, una de cada brazo.

—Así nadie podrá alejarte de nosotras —dijo Hannah.

—Aunque Akko lo hizo sin necesidad de usar fuerza física —dije.

—No me recuerdes eso —dijo Hannah, poniendo una cara triste.

—Chicas… —dijo Diana

—Claro, concentrémonos —dije para cerrar esa pequeña referencia.

Las 3 entramos al lago tomadas de la mano y nos acercamos lentamente hacía la espada, se podía sentir una vibra extraña entre más nos acercábamos.

—Hannah, voy a necesitar mi mano derecha para tomar la espada —dijo Diana.

—Claro —dijo Hannah, soltándola por un segundo para tomarla por la cintura.

Nos reclinamos lentamente para que Diana pudiera tomarla y cuando la tocó un destello enceguecedor llenó el lugar.

— ¡Diana! —dijimos jalándola hacía la orilla, ya que pudimos sentir como algo quería llevarla hacia el agua.

Después de algo de forcejeo las tres caímos de espaldas quedando completamente sumergidas; en el nerviosismo del momento tragamos algo de agua pero nos levantamos y apresuramos hacía la orilla, finalmente al sentir el césped bajo nuestros pies nos dejamos caer, y fue ahí, en medio del frenético latir de mi corazón, que me dí cuenta de que Diana había conseguido la espada.

Nos dimos un tiempo para calmarnos, sin hablar, solo recostadas una junto a la otra, así pasaron varios minutos hasta que nuestra respiración se normalizó.

—La tengo —dijo finalmente Diana, sentándose; después Hannah y yo hicimos lo mismo.

La espada parecía estar en su vaina; lo que podíamos ver, la empuñadura, la guarda y la misma vaina eran preciosas; la empuñadura y guarda eran de un maravilloso metal de color dorado con magníficas incrustaciones azules; la vaina era del mismo color azul con largos y esplendidos diseños dorados.

Mientras la apreciábamos Diana la desenvainó y pudimos ver como esa magnífica combinación de metal y piedra seguían sobre la hoja hasta desaparecer formando un triángulo no mucho después de dónde acababa la guarda.

—Es Excalibur —dijo Diana blandiendo la espada cómo si ya estuviera familiarizada con ella.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntamos.

—No estoy segura chicas… sólo lo sé. Algo en esas visiones debe habérmelo dejado claro, aunque ahora no pueda recordarlo.

—Casi, pero ese no fue el caso —dijo una melodiosa voz proveniente del lago.

— ¿¡Quién está ahí!? —preguntó Diana, levantando la espada y entrando en posición de combate; en ese momento una especie de extraña energía la rodeó y su atuendo cambio por completo, vistiendo primeramente un lindo vestido de los colores de la espada, el cual después se vio cubierto por una armadura que protegía su torso y costados de la falda, además de contar con guanteletes que terminaban hasta los codos y escarpes y grebas que la cubrían hasta las rodillas. La armadura era plateada pero contaba con grabados azules y dorados; un curioso detalle final fue que el cabello de Diana ahora se encontraba arreglado en un elaborado moño trenzado, dejando libre solo un fleco que cubría parte de su rostro—. Vaya; ¿Qué acaba de ocurrir? —se preguntó Diana desviando su vista un segundo del algo para ver lo que ahora vestía, tocando su cuello para sentir el moño en que ahora estaba su cabello; pero rápidamente volviendo a fijar los ojos en su objetivo.

—Tranquila princesa, no vengo a hacerte daño —dijo una joven que salía del lago, con piel blanca, ojos de un curioso color rojo y largo cabello blanco, cubierta por un largo vestido color escarlata con adornos blancos.

— ¿Quién eres? —preguntó de nuevo Diana.

— Oh princesa… sé que no eres tú, pero eres tan parecida que me duele el que no sepas mi nombre —dijo la joven, aparentando verdadera tristeza mientras salía del lago y se paraba frente a nosotras.

Diana bajó la guardia y entendí por qué, realmente la energía que la mujer despedía no parecía una amenaza, sino más bien tristeza, una gran carga emocional.

—Yo… no; Gwendolyne, ella te conoció ¿cierto?

—Así es.


	27. Capítulo XXVII - Diana

El ver a la joven que había salido del lago me pareció extrañamente relajante después de poco tiempo; al calmarme todo lo que había aparecido gracias a la Excalibur desapareció, de pronto sentí gran cansancio y frío, estaba empapada y el cansancio se apoderaba de mí.

— ¡Princesa! —dijo la joven con la que acabábamos de encontrarnos al momento en que me dejé caer, sosteniéndome de la espada.

Varias imágenes pasaban rápidamente por mi cabeza, muchas no podía entenderlas pero de alguna forma, repentinamente parecía saber cosas que antes no sabía, cosas que no tenía forma de saber. Hannah y Bárbara se habían arrodillado a mi lado y la joven se acercaba rápidamente.

— ¡Diana! ¿estás bien? —preguntó Bárbara.

— ¡Tú, no te acerques! —decía Hannah a la joven, apuntándole con su varita.

— ¡Iris! —grité.

Las 3 chicas se detuvieron.

— ¿Qué dices Diana? —preguntó Bárbara.

— ¿Quién es Iris? —preguntó Hannah.

—Soy yo —dijo la joven, Iris, cuyo nombre de alguna forma ahora sabía.

—Está bien chicas, no sé por qué, pero siento que podemos confiar en ella —dije recostándome sobre el césped. Ambas asintieron y la dejaron acercarse.

Una vez que Iris se sentó a mis pies me senté para poder verla de cerca, era una sensación extraña, tener de frente a una persona que sentía conocía de toda la vida y al mismo tiempo me era una desconocida.

—Debes tener muchas preguntas princesa, lo entiendo pero aún faltan más cosas que te confundirán antes de poder explicarte —me dijo sacando una piedra roja de su vestido, esta despedía luz y parecía hacerlo de forma más irregular a cada segundo. Después la lanzó varios metros detrás de nosotras, entre los árboles. Segundos después pudimos ver una explosión que esparció polvo rojo por varios metros.

— ¡Maldición mujer! ¿No pudiste hacerlo de forma menos primitiva? ¡No tienes idea de lo que eso me dolió! —dijo la voz de un hombre algo mayor y alterado, poco después vi cómo se acercaba hacia nosotras un hombre ya de algunos años, con un rostro que mostraba ya varias arrugas pero con una postura derecha y un porte que demostraba que aún había fuerza en él. Vestía un traje de tela color blanco sostenido con un cinturón de café y encima una túnica con capucha de color negro que lo cubría hasta los pies. Calzaba botas negras, llevaba varios anillos y un collar de tela que tenía sujeta una piedra transparente. Sus ojos eran de color café oscuro, llevaba el cabello grisáceo con canas largo hasta el cuello y su barba completa de igual apariencia se detenía unos cuantos centímetros después de terminar su mentón.

—Merlín… —dije sin pensarlo, casi como si solo quisiera decirlo para mí; como un impulso que no entendía.

Segundos después de eso todo se me volvió borroso, recuerdo haberme desplomado, varios brazos suavizaron mi caída y poco después perdí la conciencia.

No estoy segura de cuánto tiempo paso, sólo sé que cuando desperté me encontraba dentro de una gran tienda, cubierta con una manta y recostada sobre otra, aparentemente en un claro del bosque. Había una pequeña fogata, de fuego mágico debido a su color azul y Hannah y Bárbara estaban a mi lado, sujetando mis manos, mientras podía escuchar discutir a Iris y Merlín a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

— ¡Apretó mi mano! —dijo Hannah

— ¡Si, también la mía! —dijo Bárbara.

Al momento la discusión a la distancia terminó.

—Chicas, ¿qué está ocurriendo? ¿dónde estamos? —pregunté, aún algo aturdida.

—En el bosque, te desmayaste y buscamos un claro para que descansaras, esos 2 han estado hablando ya por un buen rato, después de que te desmayaste solo nos ayudaron a hacer el fuego y se alejaron —dijo Hannah

— ¿Los conoces Diana? —preguntó Bárbara.

—Ni si quiera yo estoy segura, desde que toque esa espada… ¡la espada! ¿dónde está?

—La tiene el hombre al que llamaste Merlín —dijo Bárbara.

—No hay forma de que sea le hechicero de la leyenda ¿o sí? —dijo Hannah.

—No lo sé… desde que toque la espada parezco tener destellos que me muestran cosas que no recuerdo haber vivido… es extraño —dije intentando levantarme cuando me di cuenta.

—Chicas… ¿dónde está mi ropa? —pregunté cubriéndome con la manta.

Las dos se dieron una mirada y Bárbara se levantó para recoger algo al otro lado de la tienda.

—Sí, ya está seca —dijo Bárbara.

—Estabas empapada y no era seguro dejarte en esas ropas así que la pusimos a secar, debes enseñarnos como hacerlo con magia, sería más práctico.

—Estoy de acuerdo —dije tomando mi ropa que Bárbara dejaba a mi lado. Una vez lista intenté levantarme de nuevo.

—Con cuidado —me dijeron las chicas, tomándome una de cada brazo para ayudarme a levantarme. Cuando estuvimos de pie y salimos de la tienda Iris y Merlín estaban ya cerca de nosotras.

—Princesa, me alegra que estés bien, me preocupaste al desmayarte —dijo Iris, adelantándose unos pasos a Merlín.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Por qué parezco conocerlos si nunca los había visto en la vida? —pregunté.

—Entremos a la tienda princesa, explicaremos todo con calma al lado del fuego ¿te parece?

Asentí y entramos, las chicas y yo nos sentamos un lado de la fogata y ellos del otro. Iris fue la primera en hablar.

—Bueno, primeramente permítenos presentarnos como se debe. Él es Merlín, el gran mago de las leyendas, atrapado en una torre bajo el dominio de Nymue hasta hace un poco menos de una hora —Merlín sonrió al escuchar eso, una sonrisa que parecía ocultar tristeza o quizá arrepentimiento tras ella—. Por mi parte, bueno, como sabes soy Iris; yo fui la… compañera de Gwendolyne después de que dejó el lago —dijo Iris, algo sonrojada— fuimos muy cercanas, eres casi igual a ella.

No pude evitar sentirme algo nerviosa con la forma en que dijo esas palabras; no tarde en preguntar algo para intentar entender lo que sucedía.

— ¿Quién es Gwendolyne? —pregunté para descubrir que tan enterada estaba ella de lo que yo sabía. Ella pareció dudar un poco antes de contestar.

—Princesa… cuando desapareciste del castillo de Nymue usé mi magia para saber donde estabas, no podía quedarme con esa incertidumbre; no te preocupes, solo verifique que Beatrix te había llevado a tu hogar, luego deje de espiar, sin embargo sé que ella debe haberte contado ya gran parte de lo que necesitas saber.

— ¿Nymue sabe lo que paso? —pregunté algo tensa

—No, no se lo dije… hay mucho que le he mantenido en secreto desde que volví al lago, después de que Gwendolyne… —de pronto su gesto cambio, al verla casi podía sentir el dolor que le traían esas palabras—, después de que ella lo diera todo por el mundo.

—G… gracias —dije sin estar segura de a que se refería.

Ella agacho la cara y por como se movía su pecho y su espalda me di cuenta de que estaba llorando, Merlín puso su mano sobre su hombro y poco después ella salió rápidamente de la tienda, yo me levanté para seguirla, sentía que debía hacerlo, pero Merlín me detuvo.

— ¡Espera! Si vas antes de entenderlo todo le harás más daño —me dijo al levantarse cuando yo estaba por salir—, siéntate Diana, tengo cosas por contarte.

Sentí que Merlín tenía la razón, volví a mi lugar, expectante por aquello que tenía por decirme.

—Bueno, yo soy Merlín —dijo al sentarse—, no esperaba que nos encontráramos tan rápido pero tu encuentro con Nymue aceleró las cosas.

— ¿Ustedes ya planeaban buscarme? —dije extrañada.

— Si, te hemos estado observando desde hace tiempo, Iris a escondidas de ocasión en ocasión y yo a través de la poca magia que podía usar dentro de la torre en la que Nymue me aprisionó. Veras… no voy a darle vuelta a las cosas, diré todo y te daré tiempo al último para procesarlo y responder tus dudas ¿de acuerdo?

—Claro —asentí.

—Entendido… bueno, como sabes Gwendolyne dio toda su energía para traer luz a uno de los periodos más oscuros de la historia, gracias a ello el mundo pudo florecer de nuevo, y la magia con él. Yo había hablado con ella unas cuantas veces, y en una de esas ocasiones le prometí que devolvería Excalibur a Nymue, la dama del lago. Iris estuvo a su lado en sus momentos finales, pasaron un día y una noche juntas en la que fuera su torre, ese sería el último tiempo que tendrían; por cierto, ellas eran amantes —el escuchar eso me sorprendió un poco, ya que se suponía que Gwendolyne y Nymue tenían un fuerte lazo, una pareja ideal—. Lo sé, estás pensando en que Gwen… digo, Gwendolyne, ella nunca me dejo llamarla Gwen… piensas que ella engañaba a Nymue ¿cierto?

Asentí.

—Bueno, en cierta forma así fue…la verdad es que Nymue nunca quiso dejar que Gwendolyne fuera a ayudar a la humanidad. Ellos asesinaban a las brujas sin dudarlo, es entendible que ella sintiera que no merecían su ayuda, pero ese no fue el caso de Gwendolyne, ella siempre quiso ayudar. Ella nació en una familia real, siendo hija única y una princesa, sin embargo durante un gran conflicto contra quienes pidieron la ayuda de la magia negra y seres malignos el reino fue destruido cuando ella apenas era una niña de brazos y su familia sufrió la misma consecuencia; ella se salvó gracias a que su madre la ocultó dentro de un agujero en el tronco de un gran árbol durante su huida por el bosque, cuando una emboscada hizo a ella y al rey darse cuenta de que quizá no saldrían de ahí con vida, y así fue.

— ¿Entonces quien la crio? —pregunté, llevada por mi gran curiosidad.

—Para su suerte ese bosque era un lugar encantado, de gran energía mágica; cuando el conflicto terminó y lo consideraron seguro las hadas del bosque tomaron a la niña y la criaron como una de ellas, con un gran conocimiento mágico, gracia e interés genuino por la vida y todo lo que la posee. Cuando Gwendolyne se encontraba ya en su juventud, en una edad no muy diferente a la de ustedes, Iris entró a ese bosque, ella era una especia de scout, viajando por el mundo en búsqueda de nuevos conocimientos, mágicos y de otro tipo, informando a Nymue en el lago de todo lo que veía y aprendía al final de cada uno de sus viajes. Iris y Gwendolyne se llevaron muy bien, ella se quedó un tiempo en el bosque y su amistad se volvió muy cercana, podría decirse que Iris fue en verdad el primer amor de Gwendolyne, así que después de mucho pensarlo decidió dejar el bosque y seguirla a su hogar; las hadas viven una gran cantidad de tiempo, aunque debido a lo apartadas que se mantienen del mundo no hay registros claros, aun así Gwendolyne sabía que podría volver en cualquier momento y su hogar y su familia estarían tal como las recuerda. Haciendo la historia corta al llegar al lago Nymue se interesó mucho en ella, poco a poco casi todo el tiempo estaban juntas y así ella y Nymue terminaron como pareja… eso es lo que sé sobre su historia, mi magia me permitió ver un poco a través del tiempo siguiendo la energía de Gwendolyne pero los saltos entre cada lapso fueron grandes, quizá haya algo importante que no vi.

—Ya veo, entonces ¿usaste magia para rastrear la marca energética especifica de Gwen y así supiste lapsos de su pasado que la magia te permitió ver? —pregunté curiosa y sorprendida, por lo que dijo y por el cómo dijo saberlo, magia de ese tipo es de lo más avanzado que cualquiera que sepa de magia pueda imaginar, un trabajo digno de un mago legendario como Merlín.

—Vaya, me sorprende que alguien de esta época aun entienda de cosas como estas —dijo Merlín

—Diana es única —dijo Hannah.

—Sí, ella sabe sobre la magia de las grandes brujas de antigüedad y muchas cosas más —agregó Bárbara.

La forma en que las dos siempre me apoyan me hace sentir algo muy lindo por dentro, aunque a veces no sepa bien como demostrárselo, nunca fui una chica de amigas, muchas cosas sobre las amistades y las emociones me llegan a ser algo difíciles; aun así, en ese momento, me alegraba mucho sentirlas a mi lado.

—Seguro que sí —dijo Merlín—. Como verán la historia amorosa de Gwendolyne es algo complicada, en lo personal sospecho que ella se enamoró incluso antes de Iris, de cierta Hada linda y extrovertida que siempre estaba con ella, incluso más que las otras de su grupo de amigas, pero no estoy seguro, vi muy poco de ellas durante mis visiones; también creo que ella nunca olvido a Iris, pero llego a confundir sus sentimientos al pasar tanto tiempo con Nymue; la dama del algo se impresionó tanto con Gwendolyne que la monopolizó, creo que quizá al pasar tanto tiempo juntas Gwen comenzó a dejar salir su necesidad de cariño con Nymue y de ahí surgió una relación algo hueca por dentro, de no ser así no tendría sentido que haya comenzado de nuevo el romance con Iris tan poco tiempo después de dejar el algo para ayudar a Arturo.

Al escuchar lo que Merlín decía sentí una sensación fuerte y extraña en mi pecho, sé que algo sabía, muy en el fondo de mí, pero no lo entendía, solo sentía tristeza y sin pensarlo me solté en lágrimas. Hannah y Bárbara me abrazaron y yo no intente contenerme.

—Ya veo —dijo Merlín unos minutos después, cuando comencé a calmarme.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Hannah.

—Bueno, es tan solo una teoría pero… como sabes Diana la energía de Gwendolyne no desapareció, su fuerza fue tal que incluso Beatrix fue concebida de esa forma, hija de una mujer pura con gran potencial mágico y así surgió la familia Cavendish, cuando la madre de Beatrix decidió cambiar su apellido a ese, guiada por un impulso que no compendia pero en el que confió plenamente. El caso de Gwendolyne es sumamente excepcional pero creo que, tal vez, su energía, su esencia se pase por generaciones, dando gran potencial mágico a sus descendientes y de igual forma un potencial aun mayor si estas logran conectarse con esa esencia de Gwen presente en ellas, yo creo que tú, tal como Beatrix, llevas una gran concentración de esa esencia.

—Te refieres a una especie de conexión con mis antecesoras ¿cierto? —dije al estar calmada.

—Sí, justamente eso.

—Entiendo, también lo había sospechado en algunas ocasiones.

—Volviendo al como llegamos aquí, ya que creo que no debemos dejar mucho tiempo sola a Iris; yo termine en la torre a pesar de los esfuerzos de Gwendolyne por que Nymue se deshiciera de su rencor, ella me culpo porque Gwendolyne se fuera par ano volver y me encerró por lo que esperaba fuera una eternidad, sin embargo esto no nos tomó por sorpresa, Iris también había pensado que Nymue haría eso, así que me dio un poderoso amuleto, una gema que la ayudaría a ubicarme a pesar de que Nymue me enviara a una especie de burbuja mágica, tal como li hizo en esa torre, en verdad siento que fue una eternidad, pero debía esperar a que otra fuerte descendiente de Gwendolyne apareciera; durante el tiempo de Beatrix Iris y yo aún no entendíamos bien como crear el agujero dimensional que me ayudaría a escapar y Nymue vigilaba constantemente mi encierro, con estos cientos de años que pasaron eventualmente dejo de vigilarme tan a fondo lo que me dio tiempo de hacer mis investigaciones; dado que su dimensión y mi prisión ocurren en un sitio fuera del tiempo básicamente no envejecimos nada desde los días del rey Arturo… vaya, una eternidad en esa prisión, me alegra ya no estar ahí —dijo Merlín pensativo—.

—De igual forma me alegra que haya sido liberado, un destino así es algo horrible —dije. Merlín sonrió antes de continuar con su narración.

—En fin, cuando Iris vio que Nymue te había encontrado y que en su obsesión te deseaba obtener a toda costa supimos que era momento de llevar el plan acabo. Nymue confiaba mucho en ella, al grado de que tenía acceso a básicamente todo, antes de sacarme tomo Excalibur y luego escondió su presencia aun en el lago, pero fuera del castillo. Yo termine prisionero en esa gema por unas horas, fue horrible, peor que la torre pero debíamos esperar, debíamos confirmar que eras la indicada, de no ser así quizá aún habría tiempo para que Iris me devolviera a la torre y ella volviera al castillo sin que Nymue lo supiera; al sacarme de la torre y aprisionarme en la gema me encontraba en un limbo entre dimensiones, lo que era bueno para el plan, sin embargo me liberó hasta el límite del aguante del amuleto, he ahí lo "explosivo" de mi llegada, un poco más y no estoy seguro de que habría pasado conmigo. La reacción que Excalibur tuvo contigo confirmo que eras la indicada, y justo a tiempo. En cuanto a Iris… bueno… ella amaba a Gwendolyne y si me permites decirlo eres casi igual a ella, ha de causarle dolor el tener enfrente a quien ama pero saber que aunque luce tal como ella no lo es… comprende su dolor y lo difícil que es para ella, solo así podremos ayudarla a sanar.

Me encontraba entendiendo lo que Merlín me había dicho, pensándolo, cuando escuche varias explosiones en la cercanía.

— ¡Nymue, sus espías debes habernos encontrado, debemos ir por Iris!

Me levanté sin decir una palabra y todos corrimos hacia el área donde habíamos escuchado los estruendos

«Espero que no sea demasiado tarde», es lo único en que podía pensar en ese momento.


	28. Capítulo XXVIII - Iris

Tuve que apartarme de todos aquella noche; después de ver a Diana no podía seguir fingiendo que estar a su lado no me dolía. Liberar a Merlín tomó mucha de mi energía mágica, me sentía cansada, muy cansada y al agregar el dolor que sentía solo me daban ganas de encontrar algún sitio cerrado y descansar, apartada del mundo. Caminé por unos minutos a través del bosque, sintiendo el césped y la tierra bajo mis pies, algo muy inusual para mí al haber pasado tanto tiempo en el palacio submarino de Nymue. Solía hacer eso de vez en cuando; salir a caminar por el bosque me traía gran paz, me ayudaba a olvidar todo el sufrimiento por el que había pasado y a olvidar el presente, en el que veía poco a poco como el dolor y el enojo consumían a Nymue; pero ese día era diferente, en realidad no esperaba tener que pasar por un dolor así de nuevo, el dolor de sentir a la chica que amé tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos.

— ¡Iris! —escuché a alguien gritar mi nombre a lo lejos. Poco después escuche un gran movimiento proveniente del lago.

« ¡¿Qué ocurre?!», pensé ante aquel tumulto.

Segundos después pude distinguir extrañas figuras oscuras que se acercaban con una especie de alarido que no sonaba humano; me prepare para reaccionar pero en cuestión de un parpadeo alguien me estaba cargando y corriendo en contra de la dirección de donde provenían aquellos bestiales sonidos. Poco después la figura que me llevaba en brazos me dejo caer dentro de lo que me parecio una cueva y se dirigio lentamente de vuelta hacia la entrada.

— ¿Quién eres? —pregunté.

—Mi nombre es Amanda, un gusto conocerte —dijo la chica dándome la espalda, atenta a lo que ocurría fuera de la cueva.

« ¡¿Quién?!» pensé al escuchar esas palabras, levantándome rápidamente. La persona frente a mi portaba una prenda holgada y oscura de la cintura hacia arriba, la cual tenía una capucha que cubría su cabeza; unos cuantos segundos después pude ver como sus hombros se relajaban; la chica volteó hacia mi descubriendo su cabeza, sus facciones eran ligeramente agudas y portaba su pelirrojo cabello desarreglado y dejando que flecos bajaran por su frente a libertad.

— ¡¿Eres amiga o enemiga?! —pregunté

La chica me dirigió una mirada, como si me dijera "estúpida", y después siguió atenta a lo que ocurría en los alrededores.

— ¡Escucha, si has venido por Diana, no dejare que le hagas daño! —dije materializando mi daga lunar, un arma forjada por las hadas del agua en el lago utilizando el poder mágico otorgado durante una luna azul. El aspecto principal de esta daga de forma retorcida y angular que despedía energía en tonos azulados y morados no era el hacer daño físico o ser usada en combate directo; su fuerza residía en el gran poder mágico que contenía, uno capaz de proporcionar o proyectar una enorme cantidad de magia al instante, un arma excepcional al momento de realizar rituales o usar la magia como medio de ataque, como su nombre indicaba, portaba la esencia de la luna azul.

— ¿En serio no lo entiendes verdad? No soy tu enemiga, claro, he tenido algunas diferencias con Diana, hermosa y presumida, no me agrada su imagen de "chica perfecta", una burguesa como diría Akko, pero de ahí a querer hacerle daño hay mucho camino —dijo Amanda en tono burlón.

Sentí que era sincera al pronunciar esas palabras, dejé mi daga desvanecerse y me acerqué a donde Amanda estaba parada.

—Lo siento, tengo poco tiempo en este mundo, no estoy segura de quienes pueden ser una amenaza —le dije como disculpa.

—No hay problema —me dijo dándome un ligero golpe en el brazo, me pareció algo brusca pero entendí que era un gesto amistoso para ella.

De pronto escuché un sonido, no podía ver a quien estaba afuera pero podía sentirlo, sabía que estábamos rodeadas.

—Asrai —dije a la chica.

— ¡¿Asrai?! Son hadas de agua o algo así ¿cierto? —dijo viéndome de reojo mientras apuntaba su varita hacia la entrada de la cueva.

—En efecto, hadas acuáticas, no soportan la luz solar por mucho tiempo, Nymue debió enviarlas para cazarnos, son bastante eficientes durante la noche —expliqué.

— ¿Entonces solo deberíamos resistir hasta que amanezca?

— En teoría sí, pero ellas están conscientes de sus limitaciones, no perderán el tiempo, entre más se acerque el amanecer sus ataques se volverán más y más violentos.

En ese momento pude distinguir la pálida figura femenina de una Asrai, durante un par de segundos en que asomó su cabeza desde atrás de un árbol.

— ¿La viste? —me preguntó Amanda.

—Si.

— ¿Por qué habrá decidido tomar un tamaño humano? Sería más fácil acercarse a nosotras en la forma de una pequeña hada.

—Olvidas quienes son y quien soy yo, me conocen, saben que la más simple descarga de energía de mi daga lunar podría acabar con ellas en una forma tan diminuta, en su forma humana su probabilidad de sobrevivir a un impacto es mayor; posiblemente cuenten con docenas de planes para neutralizarme.

—Pero no cuentan con nosotras —dijo ella sonriendo.

Poco después escuche explosiones y pude ver lo que me parecía una árbol caminante luchando contra varias Asrai.

« ¿Un árbol viviente?»… no, en todo mi tiempo aquí nunca hubo ninguna señal de que habitaran esta área.

Seguí observando cómo se desarrollaba la escena hasta que hubo una gran explosión y un trozo de madera cayó frente a la entrada de la cueva; en ese momento pude distinguir que las Asrai replegaban su posición hasta un sitio más lejano de donde nos encontrábamos.

— ¡Cuidado, se mueve! —dijo Amanda retrocediendo un poco y apuntando su varita hacia el trozo de tronco que había comenzado a balancearse, hice lo mismo con mi daga.

Poco a poco el tronco comenzó a mover más hasta que finalmente se fracturó y despedazó, de dentro de él pude ver como comenzaba a surgir algo plateado.

— ¡¿Consti?! —dijo Amanda claramente relajada—, ¿cómo llegaste hasta aquí?

—Constanze construyo un exoesqueleto con un árbol muerto, no se supone que durara mucho, solo lo suficiente para distraer a esas extrañas hadas y llegar hasta ustedes —dijo el extraño robot cuadrado sacudiéndose los restos de aserrín.

Al ver la familiaridad entre ellos desvanecí mi daga.

—Me alegra que lo lograras, ella es… Iris ¿cierto? —dijo Amanda dirigiéndose hacia mí.

—Si ¿cómo lo sabes? —pregunté.

—Creí haber escuchado cuando Diana gritaba ese nombre, me pareció lógico que fueras tú.

—Es verdad, ahora que lo pienso debo preguntar ¿por qué me ayudaste?

—Bueno, mis amigas y yo buscamos a Diana y nos topamos con una chica sola siendo perseguida por unas extrañas criaturas con un aura dudosa, parecía que ayudar era hacer lo correcto.

—Constanze está muy molesta contigo, fuiste hacia el peligro sin pensarlo ni esperar a las demás para hacer un plan, no le gusta que te pongas en peligro de esa forma —dijo el pequeño robot con su curiosa voz mecanizada, después como si sintiera mi mirada sobre él volteo hacía mi— ella tampoco estará muy feliz contigo —me dijo, yo me quedé sin palabras.

—No te preocupes Consti, sé cómo contentarla, ahora dime, supongo que ya formaron un plan, por eso viniste a informarnos de él ¿verdad? —dijo Amanda sentándose al lado del pequeño humanoide parlante.

—Sí, nuestro grupo y el de Diana se encontraron, Akko hizo todo un drama, Hannah y Bárbara no querían soltar a Diana, Diana se puso más roja de lo normal cuando las encontramos en el bosque, yo creo que cuando estaban solas ellas…

—¡Consti! —Interrumpió Amanda— concéntrate en el plan por favor.

—Está bien, en aproximadamente amm…. 15 segundos Diana lanzará un gran hechizo de energía pura sobre el bosque, no es luz solar pero será suficiente para aturdir o desmayar a las Asrai, durante el momento de incertidumbre ellas vendrán por nosotros y nos iremos en las escobas —dijo el robot, despreocupado.

— ¡Abajo! —gritó Amanda entendiendo que en cualquier momento aquel hechizo dejaría inconsciente a cualquier cosa que tomara desprevenida en el bosque.

Me tiré al suelo y poco después pude percibir como una gran cantidad de magia fue liberada sobre el bosque, me sentí tremendamente aturdida, esa cantidad de magia de golpe podía saturar a cualquier ser sensible a la magia, con los pocos segundos de aviso apenas pude establecer una barrera que me evitara quedar inconsciente. Un poco después intenté levantarme solo para caer de vuelta al suelo, mi visión era borrosa y perdía el equilibrio fácilmente.

—Debemos irnos antes de que ellas se recuperen —alcance a distinguir esas palabras de Amanda mientras me tomaba en sus brazos y una vez que me sentí segura en ellos posé mi mano en su nuca para tomar fuerza, cerré mis ojos y alzándome ligeramente la besé; sentí el calor de su cuerpo, el sabor de sus labios y fue en medio de ese sensual momento que permití a mi conciencia esfumarse lentamente.

—A Constanze no le va a gustar esto —la voz del peculiar robot fue lo último que escuché después de sumirme en un profundo sueño.


	29. Capítulo XXIX - Sucy

Esa tarde revisando libros en las bibliotecas de aquel árbol en Arcturus sentí como si hubiera perdido la motivación para seguir con ese viaje; el dolor que me había dejado el desliz que tuve con Akko se sentía ya solo como un entumecimiento en el pecho pero me había quedado con una sensación de "¿Ahora qué?", algo que no me había pasado antes, nunca me había sentido tan cercana a alguien como para que esa relación llegara a afectarme de alguna forma, quienes me rodeaban eran solo actores de relleno en mi vida, el haber perdido esa sensación de inmunidad me dejaba parada en un terreno que me era completamente desconocido.

— ¿Estás bien? —me preguntó Lotte tocándome el hombro. Sabía que ella estaba parada a mi lado, revisando los libreros, pero ese toque me hizo volver a la realidad, salir del mundo interior que eran mis pensamientos, por lo que me exalté un poco—, lamento si te asusté, te ves algo… preocupada —dijo Lotte como pensando cual sería la palabra correcta.

—No te preocupes, estoy bien, un poco cansada quizá, nada que una buena siesta no arregle —le respondí sin más. Ella pareció pensar detenidamente lo que diría después.

—Bueno, ya acabamos con los libros en esta habitación, ¿qué tal si nos tomamos un pequeño descanso? —dijo ella con esa inocente sonrisa que hacía que todo pareciera estar en calma.

—Supongo que no haría daño —dije dirigiéndome hacía la puerta, dejando en el cuarto a Jasminka y Constanze, quienes parecían haber decidido tomar un descanso acostadas sobre un gran sofá.

Decidimos ir a caminar un poco por el bosque, no hablamos demasiado en el camino, un comentario sobre el clima, una pregunta sobre alguna planta extraña, Lotte parecía decidida a hacerme hablar, pero aunque en el fondo me parecía linda su intención no me sentía con el ánimo para hacerlo.

— ¡Mira! Hay un pequeño espacio abierto bajo ese gran árbol, ¿qué tal si nos recostamos un poco? —sugirió Lotte.

—Claro, ¿por qué no? —dije aceptando.

Nos sacamos la capucha y el sombrero y nos recostamos, viendo las estrellas, pocos minutos pasaron hablando sobre lo lindo que era el lugar cuando comencé a sentir esa peculiar sensación que una conoce, la sensación de estar por quedarse dormida, sintiendo el calor de Lotte a mi lado me sentí segura de dejarme envolver por esa sensación.

Recuerdo ver un destello dorado, luego otro, y otro, de pronto pude ver un sin fin de pequeños puntos luminosos, iluminándose intermitentemente y formando una red vasta y compleja, una red viva, podía sentirlo, cada punto contenía vida e incluso parecía hablar, un idioma que no entendía pero que me parecía extrañamente familiar; intentando acercarme a uno decidí levantarme y fue hasta ese momento que tomé consciencia de mi cuerpo, que pude verlo, sentirlo, como si se acabara de materializar para mí en ese extraño lugar donde antes sólo podía ver.

Al levantarme aquellos puntos que parecían suspendidos en un plano infinito fueron tomando un lugar y una forma, eran plantas, en su mayoría hongos.

«Ahora comprendo, el brillo es la energía que cada planta lleva dentro de sí, esta red es la que conecta a todo el bosque, la que lo hace funcionar como una gran red neuronal, le ayuda a transmitirse mensajes, parece incluso estar… pensando», me decía al analizar aquella curiosa visión. Durante mis años de investigación de veneno me había familiarizado con una gran cantidad de flora y fauna, desarrollando un especial gusto por los hongos, ya que, además contener veneno en ocasiones, son capaces de interconectarse, formando complejas redes de transmisión de señales muy parecidas a una red neuronal, eso me parecía intrigante, después me enteré de que los bosques lo hacen también, se comunican, las plantas en ellos se trasmiten mensajes, se ayudan, buscan un beneficio mutuo de una asombrosa manera, Arcturus era un bosque después de todo, pero el ser capaz de ver esto no era parte del mundo natural.

«Debe ser la magia, quizá… quizá agregar magia a la red le agrega un plano extra, uno en el que toda la vida puede entenderse por medio de su energía mágica», pensaba, cuando sentí una presencia tras de mí.

—Tienes razón Sucy, la magia en este lugar combinada con tu gran conocimiento te ayuda a entender un poco más el mundo de las plantas, pocas personas han visto esto, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez —dijo una voz femenina de entre los árboles.

Tomé mi varita y la mantuve apuntada hacia el lugar de donde había venido la voz. Fue al tomar mi varita y prepararme para usar magia que me di cuenta de que no era un sueño, de alguna forma me encontraba en otro lugar del bosque y Lotte no parecía estar cerca.

—Airmidia —dijo la voz.

— ¿Qué? —pregunté sin bajar mi varita.

—Airmidia, ese es mi nombre; mi madre me lo dio por la leyenda de la diosa Airmed, diosa de la curación, del herbalismo, las plantas, las pociones y muchas otras cosas relacionadas. Viví mi vida de acorde a dicho nombre, quizá fue coincidencia, quizá el destino —mientras la joven mujer hablaba me di cuenta, supe quién era ella, pero no podía creerlo—, en fin, como puedo percibir por tu expresión ya lo sabes, eventualmente me convertí en una de las grandes 9 brujas, bueno ahora llamadas antiguas 9 brujas —dijo riendo—, no me importaba demasiado el otro nombre y lo mismo siento con este, el tiempo pasa después de todo, al menos al volverse mi esencia parte de la magia del mundo mi cuerpo volvió a la flor de mi juventud.

—Emm… aún sigo sin poder verte —dije pensando que en su monologo había olvidado salir de su escondite.

— ¡Oh! Lo siento, tienes razón —dijo la joven y después de entre las sombras pude verla, o bueno, una parte de ella, su vestimenta la cubría de tal forma que solo podía ver sus ojos y sus manos—, Airmidia, es un placer —dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia—.

La joven mujer que se había presentado ante mi llevaba un largo vestido de color azul oscuro, casi negro, con detalles de este último color que resaltaban ligeramente; lo arrastraba un poco de modo que no podía ver sus pies mientras caminaba. Su vestido tenía pliegues que descendían desde su cintura, la parte superior parecía emular en cierta forma un corset y sus mangas eran largas y holgadas de forma que una gran cantidad de tela colgaba de cada uno de sus brazos; finalmente llevaba puesto un sombrero con punta ligeramente curveada y un velo, recuerdo haber visto una estatua de ese sombrero en la oficina de la directora, el segundo contando de derecha a izquierda si no mal recuerdo, al verlo pensaba que me gustaría usar algo así, de hecho debo admitir que toda la ropa que aquella joven bruja usaba me gustaba.

— ¿Te agrada verdad? —dijo la mujer deteniéndose para darse una vuelta antes de seguir caminando hacia mí. Durante esa vuelta pude ver que llevaba el cabello recogido, cabello rojo, casi naranja, que contrastaba tremendamente con los colores de su ropa pero concordaba con sus ojos, los cuales pude ver cuando se acercó más a mí, un hermoso verde, como el más lindo brillo del Panellus stipticus, ese hermoso hongo que brilla en la oscuridad.

— Si, me gusta —dije viendo hacia otro lado, intentando no ruborizarme o mostrar demasiada emoción.

—Ey —me susurró al oído, eso me hizo estremecer, su voz era segura, pero suave a la vez… seductora debo decir; después de eso tomó mi mentón e hizo que nuestras miradas se encontraran, luego con una mueca risueña me hizo ver hacia abajo mientras con su otra mano parecía deshacer el pliegue que mantenía su falda en su lugar; pude sentir que me ruborizaba tupidamente, una parte de mi quería voltear la vista, pero en verdad, la mayor parte de mi quería ver que había debajo de esa tela.

« ¿Será ella un espíritu del bosque? ¿Un hada? ¿Una ninfa? Esto no es lo que esperaría de una de las antiguas 9 brujas», pensaba mientras veía como la tela de su falda comenzaba a ceder.

Cuando finalmente comenzó a remover la tela pude ver el suave blanco de su piel y lo bien contorneado de su pierna, no llevaba calzado alguno, por lo que lo único que desentonaba con aquel blanco era el rosa de sus uñas. Me sentía como una estúpida, incapaz de zafarme del encanto que aquella joven ejercía sobre mí.

— ¿Te gusta? —me preguntó, sacándome de mi trance, sin embargo enmudecí, no sabía que decir en un momento así—, tomó mucho tiempo e intentos lograr que cupieran tantas sin romperse o hacer ruido, 365, ese es el número que puedo llevar conmigo.

« ¿!Qué!? … algo aquí no concuerda», pensé y dirigí mi mirada de su pierna hacía su mano, que aún sostenía la tela y pliegues de su falda de forma extendida a su costado, ahí pude ver muchas pequeñas bolsas con cintillos, cada una conteniendo una pequeña botella de vidrio, estas tapizaban el interior de la falda, por encima de una delgada malla metálica que parecía dar estabilidad a la estructura que se encontraba oculta bajo la falda; cada uno de los contenedores aprecia contener un líquido diferente.

—Pociones, dije algo incrédula.

—Sí, una forma ingeniosa de llevarlas sin que nadie lo sepa ¿no crees? —dijo riendo.

—Sí, si lo es —dije algo nerviosa y avergonzada por mi malentendido, seguro ella se había dado cuenta, pero me tenía la misericordia de no haber mencionado nada al respecto.

—Según la leyenda Airmed creó todas las plantas medicinales , la gran base de la elaboración de pociones, con sus lágrimas, 365 en total, considéralo un capricho pero quiero llevar conmigo ese mismo número, deberían ser diferentes para ser aún más acorde con el relato, pero en la práctica hay algunas más necesarias que otras por lo que llevo algunas repetidas… y una buena cantidad que algunas no tan medicinales—, después de decir eso tomó con su otra mano la parte de la falda que aún seguía sujeta a la parte frontal de su vestido y la retiro extendiéndola también, quedando sujeta solo de su espalda; los 2 extremos extendidos de su falda parecían un par de enormes alas de murciélago adornadas por el brillo y color de los pequeños frascos de vidrio. Al quedar descubierta de la cintura hacia abajo me di cuenta de que llevaba puesta una especie de leotardo del mismo color bajo su vestido, ya que lo que llevaba por debajo parecía ser de una sola pieza, además vi que llevaba un cintillo sujeto alrededor de su muslo izquierdo, el cual sostenía pequeños frascos de vidrio, tomó uno de ellos junto a una punta afilada que parecía una aguja y acomodo de vuelta su falda.

—Parece inadecuado llevar vidrio de esa forma, eso sin tomar en cuenta el contenido de cada uno de esos frascos —dije.

—Este no es vidrio común, conozco una mezcla específica que lo hace más resistente, e incluso si llega a romperse tantos años lidiando con venenos y pociones me han hecho desarrollar una gran inmunidad a ellos —respondió ella caminando hacia unos altos y oscuros arbustos, cuando se encontraba cerca estos se comenzaron a mover, ya había visto eso antes.

— ¡Es una mandrágora! —grité esperando advertirle del peligro.

—Lo sé —dijo ella sin inmutarse, después pude ver como una gran enredadera se acercaba para tomarla por la pierna, ella la esquivo y luego la pisó, sosteniéndola firmemente contra el suelo con su pie derecho mientras se arrodillaba con la pierna izquierda—, shh… no voy a hacerte daño —le susurraba a la enredadera, como si esta pudiera oírla, después le insertó la punta de vidrio y comenzó a extraer un líquido verdoso, depositándolo en el frasco—, como sabrás la clorofila de estas plantas es muy útil para diversas pociones, las que crecen en este bosque poseen una aún más fuerte, y si la tomas de una planta viva y en calma obtienes la versión más pura; estoy segura que la de una planta grande, sana y agresiva como esta será excepcional—, me dijo y cuando el frasco estuvo lleno se levantó, retiró el pie y la enredadera se alejó calmadamente, como si hubiera sido "domada" por ella.

—Impresionante, dije sonriendo.

—Gracias —dijo ella tapando el rasco y metiéndolo entre los pliegues de su falda, seguramente en el cintillo destinado para el—, sígueme —me dijo acompañando su voz con un gesto de su mano y luego paso al lado de mí—.

«Si quisiera hacerme daño ya lo habría hecho», pensé, así que la seguí.

Mientras avanzaba por el bosque pude ver como hacia pequeñas pausas, como si se detuviera a "sentir" la tierra bajo ella.

— ¿Qué haces? —pregunté.

—Toda tierra oculta un mapa bajo ella si sabes sentirlo, líneas ley, las raíces de las plantas y la magia que empapa todo en este sitio, es más preciso guiarme por lo que la tierra me dice que por mis ojos, sobre todo en un sitio cambiante como este. Ahora me encuentro siguiendo las raíces de un gran árbol, las cuales se han extendido por gran parte del bosque; son une excelente mapa y nos ayudaran a encontrar de vuelta el claro en el que estuve hace poco.

Al escuchar eso me puse a pensar en la gran red que pude sentir antes de encontrarme con Airmidia, en efecto había logrado ver casi todo el bosque con una especie de sexto sentido muy superior a mis ojos, comencé a pensar que a eso se refería.

— ¿Piensas en lo que viste cierto? —me dijo sin voltear a verme o dejar de avanzar.

—Si —respondí a secas.

—Tienes la habilidad Sucy, pero no la has desarrollado, lo que pudiste ver fue porque ese claro se encontraba en un pequeño centro Ley, muchas fuentes mágicas se cruzaban ahí, eso, en combinación con la gran cantidad de vida en el bosque, detonó tu habilidad casi a la fuerza, como al pasar una alta carga eléctrica por un conductor. Si la desarrollas podrás ver eso en base a tu propia magia y esfuerzo, tal como lo hago ahora, que sigo ese "mapa" del bosque en base a mis sentidos básicos con ayuda del sexto especial —poco después de eso comencé a distinguir más luz de la luna, lo que me indicaba que nos acercábamos a un claro.

—Llegamos —me dijo y cuando desvié mi mirada de ella hacia lo que había ahí quedé petrificada.


	30. Capítulo XXX - Sucy

— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te has quedado petrificada? —me dijo Airmidia, volteando a verme sonriente—, irónico, es justo lo que él puede hacer —dijo acercándose a un pequeño Cocatriz, quizá de unos 4 metros de largo y unos 5 de alto, que dormía plácidamente en el claro; bajo su ala pude distinguir otra especie de cintillo como el que Airmidia llevaba en su pierna, lleno de líquido color rojizo que percibí como sangre. Ella siguió caminando, movió el ala de la bestia y tomo los frascos, acomodando el cintillo en su pierna derecha, después tomó algunas plumas y las amarró a su cintura con un lazo que llevaba ajustado alrededor.

— ¿Cómo… conseguiste acercarte y dormirlo de esa forma? El más grande debe estar cerca —pregunté incrédula.

—Un somnífero muy poderoso querida.

—Pero el veneno del cocatriz lo hace altamente resistente a casi todo.

—Si claro, pero lo que le di no es un veneno o sustancia invasiva, solo creé una poción que induce fuertemente el sueño inhibiendo varios sentidos e impulsos que podrían despertarlo; administré una cantidad adecuada para el tamaño de cada animal.

—Ya veo —dije acercándome un poco más para ver al animal.

—Adelante, ¿quieres tomar plumas verdad? —me dijo al observar mi mirada.

—Mis amigas y yo casi morimos por una, tu conseguiste varias y no pareces haber pasado peligro alguno, es impresionante —dije acercándome para tomar unas plumas.

—Apresúrate, según mis cálculos no debe faltar mucho para que el grande despierte, no queremos estar aquí cuando eso pase —me dijo, y actué conforme a sus palabras.

Después de eso me pidió que la siguiera de nuevo, lo hice sin pensar demasiado, impresionada por lo que podría aprenderle; después de un tiempo caminando por el bosque llegamos a un gran árbol dentro de lo que es natural, no como el gran árbol mágico que resaltaba sobre todos los demás en Arcturus. Ella tocó una parte del tronco y después la corteza cedió para descubrir una entrada que aprecia conducir a un sitio subterráneo.

—Claro que tengo mi cuarto en el gran árbol, por si te lo preguntas, pero hay algunas cosas que… es mejor hacer de forma privada —me dijo mientras comenzaba a bajar por la escalera.

El lugar era un gran cuarto lleno de mesas y estantes que contaban con todo el equipo que pudiera ser necesario para un laboratorio, las paredes, formadas con tierra y con raíces claramente visibles contristaban con lo refinado del equipo que en él se encontraba.

—Una bruja debe mantenerse al corriente —dijo ella mientras guardaba muchas de las cosas que cargaba consigo en distintos gabinetes, pareciendo bastante segura del lugar al que cada cosa pertenecía— claro, el conocimiento antiguo no debe perderse, pero sería desventajoso ignorar el nuevo.

—Entiendo; este lugar es impresionante —dije al caminar viendo todo lo que ahí había—, pero no puedo evitar pensar en el porque me ha traído aquí, ¿por qué me muestra todo esto? —pregunté.

—Pensé que preguntarías por qué sé tu nombre —dijo ella cerrando el último cajón de los que había abierto.

—Me surgió la duda, pero siendo una de las grandes brujas asumí que algo así era una sencillez para ti.

—Gracias por el halago —dijo sonriente acercándose hacia mí— bueno, ¿quieres ir directo al grano? Hagámoslo. Este… pequeño viaje que ustedes y sus maestras hacen terminará siendo mucho más de lo que esperan, las otras y yo hemos decidido darles una pequeña ayuda, en mi caso has llamado mi atención, quizá, veo algo de mí en ti, tus habilidades y entendimiento son algo que no veía hace tiempo así que pensé que serias la mejor candidata para enseñarte algunas cosas, tardaría menos tiempo explicándote lo básico y podríamos ir directo a lo importante, es por eso que te busqué y por eso que te traje aquí; cuando te vi dormida no hizo falta de más que una pequeña poción aplicada a tu cuerpo a través del pasto en que estabas recostada para hacerte ir hacia donde quería mientras dormías.

— ¿Cómo es eso posible? —pregunté, no por la poción de sonambulismo que no era algo complicado, sino por el haberla administrado a distancia a través de algo tan simple como el pasto.

Al oír mi pregunta ella extendió su brazo derecha hacia la pared, hizo un pequeño gesto y una gran raíz dejó la pared para acercarse a su mano.

—Entender la naturaleza es una cosa, poder comunicarte con ella es un nivel completamente diferente, cuando la "entiendes" a ese nivel pueden llegar a verte como parte suya, parte de su red. Como sabes ellas transmiten nutrientes y señales, entre más antigua la planta más alcance tiene; este árbol es muy antiguo, sus raíces tienen un alcance casi total del bosque, por si fuera puede conectarse con otras plantas que alcancen dónde este no; si quiero que algo llegue a un lugar solo se lo suministro a una raíz y el bosque me hará el favor de hacerlo llegar.

—Asombroso —dije realmente maravillada por esa posibilidad.

Después de eso Airmidia me comenzó a enseñar cosas que dijo nos podrían servir en el viaje y que además podría aportar para Luna Nova, algunas enseñanzas clásicas y otras que había descubierto después de dejar Luna Nova y resucitar en su nueva forma primordialmente espiritual. Pasamos varias horas ahí, me preocupaba que Lotte despertara y se asustara por estar sola, pero Airmidia me dijo que el bosque le avisaría cuando ella despertara y que ella le había suministrado una pequeña "ayuda" para dormir más larga y plácidamente.

Al terminar una lección sobre la meditación para conectarse mejor con el bosque, sus plantas y criaturas, nos encontrábamos recostadas viendo las raíces que cubrían el techo del lugar, descansando, cuando una gran raíz se abrió paso por el diminuto espacio de tierra que se encontraba entre nosotras para luego y sin avisar tocar nuestros rostros, ahí tuve otra especie de visión o premonición, sobre como Diana, Hannah, Bárbara se encontraban en peligro, defendiéndose de lo que parecía ser el ataque de varias Asrai, hadas del agua.

—Llego el momento —dijo Airmidia levantándose sin parecer muy sorprendida.

— ¿Sabes qué ocurre? —pregunté al levantarme.

—Claro, el bosque nos lo acaba de decir, entre más puedas comprenderlo más claro estará todo… tus amigas están en peligro, era cuestión de tiempo.

— ¿Peligro de qué? ¿Por qué era de esperarse?

—La dama del lago y sus sirvientas quieren a Diana a como dé lugar, ella es descendiente de una de las personas más influyentes de la historia, aunque no haya sido citada en la misma —me decía mientras parecía buscar algo en el laboratorio—, ¿conoces la leyenda del Rey Arturo?

—Si, a grandes rasgos.

—Gwen, antepasada de Diana e incluso de Beatrix es la verdadera causante de muchas de las hazañas por las que se le conoce a Arturo. Ella incluso hizo el máximo sacrificio después de que Camelot, su Rey y sus Caballeros cayeran, dando toda su magia y energía al mundo, dándole esperanza, dando luz a la oscuridad en la que todo se había sumido; ella fue la última gran bruja de la gran era de la magia, su sacrificio trajo paz por un tiempo pero aquella era había terminado, nada podría cambiar eso. No mucho tiempo paso antes de que la magia comenzara a perder su presencia en el mundo y todo volviera al caos de un mundo sin magia, un mundo de espíritu estéril y oscuridad, sin embargo la magia no desaparece así de fácil, llegó la época en que una nueva generación de brujas excepcionales surgió, algunas de ellas con dotes y habilidades que el propio espíritu del mundo, su magia, les otorgó.

—Esa es su generación ¿cierto?, la de las grandes 9 brujas.

—Así es… Beatrix incluso nació gracias a la magia, era una chica excepcional. El destino nos ayudó a conocernos, yo conocía a Jennifer desde que era una joven adolescente viajando por el mundo, el mismo caso que ocurrió con Beatrix y Woodward… esas 2 parecían destinadas a estar juntas desde que las conocí; en fin, no es tiempo para explicar esto, tus amigas necesitan ayuda, la dama del lago quiere a Diana por ser descendiente de Gwen, se ha vuelto una obsesión para ella, y no dudara en deshacerse de cualquiera que se interponga.

—Otra vez la señorita perfecta es el centro de todo —dije algo molesta, resentida por lo que Diana había significado recientemente en mi vida. Airmidia me miró fijamente por unos segundos y luego siguió hablando como ignorando mi comentario.

—Diana ha demostrado ser una excelente bruja, quizá incluso mejor que Beatrix a su edad, pero en defensa de la última en nuestra época el conocimiento no estaba archivado y esperando a ser estudiado, había mucho por descubrir…

—Suficiente de Diana, volvamos a lo que dijiste primero ¿Por qué esto era de esperarse? —dije molesta.

—Era cuestión de tiempo, hay asuntos pendientes que simplemente no desaparecen, una joven que servía a Nymue, la dama del lago, la ha traicionado, y ha dado a Diana una de las mayores reliquias de Gwen, Excalibur.

« ¿¡Excalibur!?, ¿entonces existe?», me preguntaba sorprendida por escuchar eso, ya que aunque fuera real el hecho de que existiera en estos tiempos era muy poco probable, si la leyenda es cierta entonces le habían arrebatado a la dama del algo un enorme poder, suficiente motivo para enfadarse, incluso si no estaba Diana de por medio.

—Esto no es más un viaje escolar, el ciclo de un antiguo conflicto que había quedado suspendido en el tiempo ha comenzado a correr de nuevo, Diana tiene a Excalibur y además un amuleto de Beatrix, la misma Beatrix me lo ha dicho, pero sin saber aún usarlas está en peligro, la fuerza de una bruja de la era de la antigua magia es algo que este mundo no ha visto en siglos —dijo ella acercándose a la pared y metiendo la mano en la tierra, sacando de ella lo que parecía un gran trozo retorcido de raíz—, Sucy, entiendo tu dolor, pude verlo, sentirlo al conectarme contigo para hacerte ir a donde quería, pero este no es el momento para riñas; están en peligro y deben dar prioridad a su seguridad —me dijo dándome a tomar la raíz que había sacado de la pared, la cual se estaba retorciendo ligeramente.

— ¿Qué es esto? —pregunté al tomarla; la raíz poco a poco tomaba la forma de una larga vara que se retorcía en forma serpenteante hasta encorvarse en forma espiral en la punta, finalmente le surgieron también algunos bordes puntiagudos parecidos a anchas espinas.

—Esta es mi vara, o una encarnación de ella podría decir, parte importante de mi poder es la conexión con el bosque, con esto y la amiga adecuada casi cualquier fragmento que el bosque me otorgue puede ser un artefacto de gran utilidad, se llama "el aliento del bosque" y quiero que la tengas, entre más reliquias de gran poder tengan más probable será que salgan triunfantes de las pruebas que están por venir; ahora ve, avisa a quienes se encuentran en el gran árbol del peligro en que están Diana y las otras.

— ¿Y qué se supone que haga después? ¿Qué pruebas vendrán? —pregunté confundida, me acababan de decir mucho en muy poco tiempo y con muy poca explicación por si fuera poco.

—Una cosa a la vez Sucy —me dijo y después desapareció.

Al salir del laboratorio de Airmidia me di cuenta de que no sabía en qué parte del bosque estaba o como volver, extrañamente la vara pareció entender mi preocupación y la magia en ella parecía "jalarme" como si ella quisiera llevarme; no tenía una mejor idea así que la deje guiarme y antes de darme cuenta me topé con el sitio en el que me había recostado junto a Lotte, quien todavía se encontraba durmiendo ahí.

«Airmidia dijo que le suministró un somnífero, ¿cómo la despierto?», pensaba.

—Quizá… —dije sosteniendo la vara sobre su pecho y después la toque ligeramente; un brillo ligero recorrió desde la base de la vara hacia arriba, como si extrajera algo de Lotte, retiré la vara y segundos después ella despertó.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —dijo ella sentándose y parpadeando como para reconocer dónde estaba—, ¿de dónde sacaste eso Sucy? —me preguntó.

—Te lo explicaré a detalle después Lotte, debemos volver, Diana y sus sumisas están en peligro.

En cuestión de poco nos encontramos de vuelta en el gran árbol, le dije lo que había pasado a las maestras y las chicas que ahí se encontraban y comenzamos a formar un plan. Constanze y la maestra Croix pensaron en construir algo que pudiera hacer de distracción, ya que querían evitar al máximo una confrontación con las Asrai.

—La madera de estos árboles es muy fuerte, además de contar con resistencia a la magia, seguro podemos construir una especie de exo-esqueleto con un tronco caído—, dijo la maestra Croix mientras todas las presentes nos encontrábamos reunidas en una sala del árbol.

Constanze asintió y comenzó a dibujar un plano, no le tomó más que unos cuantos minutos terminarlo y mostrárselo a la maestra Croix, quien sugirió algunos cambios para la versión final. El plan era usar una especie de robot "sencillo" que pudiera aturdir a las hadas y estallar causando confusión de ser necesario; meramente una distracción, esto era peligroso sin un medio de escape y para poder incorporar un asiento eyector se reduciría mucho el espacio disponible.

—No creo que esto funcione, nadie podría entrar en el con el espacio que queda —dijo la maestra Croix; ella y Constanze cruzaron miradas y después voltearon ver a Consti al mismo tiempo… antes de darme cuenta estábamos ya en el bosque esperando a encontrar a Diana y las otras antes de que algo malo pudiera ocurrirles; a pesar de lo tenso de la situación Consti parecía estar disfrutando bastante sentirse así de grande.


	31. Capítulo XXXI - Chariot

Me dirigía a hablar con las chicas en una de las bibliotecas del gran árbol cuando me llegó un feo presentimiento, como un escalofrió recorriendo mi espalda; me detuve en seco e intente descifrar que es lo que se me quería decir, por qué estaría sintiéndome así.

—Chariot, ¿estás bien? —me dijo Croix al poner su mano sobre mi hombro.

—No me ocurre nada Croix, solo tengo una sensación extraña —dije continuando mi camino.

—Yo también sentí algo extraño, pero no sabía si era solo cosa mía.

Mi presentimiento pareció llegar en el momento justo, ya que poco después entraron Sucy y Lotte, ambas con un semblante de preocupación. Las chicas nos explicaron del peligro en el que se encontraban Diana y sus amigas, lo hablamos entre todas e ideamos un plan, Croix y Constanze construyeron un robot que sería una distracción mientras el resto vemos la forma de llevar a las chicas a un lugar seguro; cuando todo estuvo listo todas volvimos a las habitaciones en que nos quedábamos para tomar lo que podríamos ocupar, ahí Croix y yo fuimos abordadas por un rostro familiar.

—Chariot, Croix, sé que el tiempo apremia, pero siéntense, hay cosas que deben saber antes de ir allá —nos dijo la maestra Woodward, sentada en la cama de nuestro cuarto, o mejor dicho, el suyo que habíamos tomado prestado.

Woodward solo tocó nuestras frentes y supimos lo que estaba ocurriendo más allá de lo que Sucy y Lotte sabían, fue como si fuera detenido el tiempo por un momento, ya que nos explicó calmadamente mucho dentro de un pequeño instante, el pasado e intervención de Beatrix, además de la de Airmidia y como el tiempo de una riña de hace siglos había comenzado a correr de nuevo involucrando a Nymue, la dama del lago y a Iris, quien después de haber servido a Nymue por mucho tiempo parecía estar de nuestro lado.

El rescate como lo planeamos y pronto todas estábamos de regreso en el árbol, las chicas estaban agotadas, Croix y yo también lo estábamos, pero sabíamos que era necesario mantener la compostura por las chicas.

—Bueno… estamos todas bien —dije quitándome el sombrero y removiendo un poco del sudor frio de mi frente con un pañuelo mientras me encontraba parada frente a las chicas.

Todas estábamos en el vestíbulo tras la entrada del gran árbol, algunas en el piso y otras sobre algún sofá. En el sofá grande a la izquierda parecía estarse desenvolviendo con conflicto en el grupo de Constanze, más específicamente entre Constanze y la misteriosa chica nueva, Iris, mientras Amanda y Jasminka intentaban calmar a la bajita prodigio que no paraba de dirigir gestos y señas de enojo hacia Iris; a mí derecha estaban sentadas en otro sofá Sucy, Lotte y la pequeña hada de la última, quienes parecían inspeccionar la vara que Airmidia le había dado a Sucy y en el centro frente a mi podía verse la escena más curiosa, tendidas en el piso estaban Hannah y Bárbara, a la derecha de Diana pareciendo negarse a soltarla y al otro extremo Akko, sujetando el otro brazo de Diana, cuando me acerque a ellas Diana me dirigió una mirada que parecía decirme "¿Qué hago?", mientras que las chicas y Akko no dejaban de verse, como esperando a ver quién soltaba primero a Diana para monopolizarla.

—Chicas, lamento interrumpir su… lo que sea, en fin necesito hablar con Diana a solas unos minutos por favor, mientras tanto la maestra Croix y ustedes se pondrán al corriente de todo lo sucedido en el último par de horas —dije buscando controlar la situación. Las chicas soltaron a Diana y todas menos ella se sentaron en círculo alrededor de Croix, que estaba sentada en un sofá individual; le dirigí una mirada esperando que comprendiera lo que quería hacer y ella solo me guiñó el ojo, sentí algo muy lindo al ver lo fácil que ella me entendió; enseguida seguí caminando hacia las escaleras, Diana, quien me esperaba a la base de estas, comenzó a subir a mi lado.

—Vaya enredo en el que te has metido con esas 3 —le dije mientras subíamos.

—No siento que me haya metido en el maestra… solo pasó.

—Lo entiendo, créeme, a veces las cosas son así —le dije con una sonrisa, buscando animarla—, no quiero sonar apresurada pero ¿sabes que harás para calmar las aguas?

—No, está bien, sé que no es el momento para tener conflictos sentimentales, nuestra situación se ha vuelto peligrosa.

—Así es… lamento que sea el caso, pero es la verdad… no pensé que este pequeño viaje pasaría por algo como esto.

—Debía pasar… ¿usted no lo siente así maestra?

Me sorprendió de inicio que ella también tuviera esa sensación pero pronto entendí que no tenía por qué estar sorprendida, pocas estaban tan envueltas en la situación como ella.

—Sí, también lo siento así, desde que removieron el sello sentí que había iniciado un movimiento en la magia que traería grandes cambios, mas no sabía que esperar.

En ese momento llegamos a la puerta del cuarto de Beatrix, Diana abrió la puerta y yo la cerré tras nosotras.

—Bueno Diana, sé que esto ha sido muy confuso para ti, quisiera poderte ayudar un poco más con las preguntas que puedas tener, pero yo misma desconozco mucho fuera de lo que Beatrix ya te ha explicado…

— ¿Beatrix hizo contacto con usted?

— Woodward

—Oh, entiendo, ellas deben estar en contacto.

—Así es; ahora Diana… Woodward me dijo que Beatrix te dio un amuleto y que además tomaste a Excalibur, ¿puedes mostrarme ambas cosas? —al preguntar eso pude percibir su incomodidad, lo vi como algo normal, lidiar con fuerzas de ese tipo podía ser algo difícil, incluso para ella.

—Yo… no estoy segura de cómo hacerlo, aún estoy asimilando la historia que me contó Beatrix; si tomé a Excalibur pero eso solo duro unos segundos, después quedé inconsciente y al parecer la espada desapareció, por último, no estoy segura de a que amuleto se refiere maestra, Beatrix no me dio ningún objeto u amuleto.

«La única forma en que esto sería posible es que los objetos mágicos se fusionaron con ella, se volvieron parte de su magia, su energía… ¿pero cómo lograr que los materialice?», pensaba; en ese momento me senté en una de las sillas al lado de la mesa de noche.

—Se lo que piensa maestra, los objetos mágicos pueden fusionarse con el usuario, necesitare algo de tiempo para meditar e intentar materializarlos, hasta que eso ocurra creo que debemos seguir con la situación a mano —dijo Diana, sentándose al borde de la cama.

—Así que lo sabes.

—Sí, Beatrix me lo dijo, si queremos llegar a Ávalon debemos cargar el amuleto que usted posee, será mejor hacerlo cuanto antes; he tenido una sensación extraña en varios lugares del bosque… hay una magia rara, corrompida… ¿usted no lo ha sentido maestra?

—Sí; y la maestra Croix también, aún buscábamos entenderlo hasta que Woodward nos explicó algunas cosas; digamos que la magia es un gran rio, esta fluye constantemente por el mundo; lo que ocurre es que hay lugares "detenidos en el tiempo" lugares llenos de energía negativa, odio, resentimiento, algunos de estos sitios llevan "congelados" siglos, las brujas en la antigüedad los aislaban mágicamente del resto del mundo para evitar que alguien se viera afectado por su energía y de igual forma que esta se esparciera, en situaciones normales los sellos habrían durado, quizá por siempre, es difícil asegurarlo por completo, pero la forma en la que la magia del sello en Arcturus se liberó fue tan sorprendente que sobrecargó algunos de ellos, dejando que su energía fluya libremente de nuevo… eso es lo que sentimos.

—Entonces… nosotras lo causamos —dijo Diana, viéndose algo avergonzada. En ese momento una ligera corriente de aire entro por la ventana, el sentir la frescura sobre mi rostro me animó a sentarme a su lado, intentar tomar un rol más amigable para hacer desaparecer de ella cualquier sensación de culpa.

—En cierta forma —dije sentándome a su lado y poniendo mi mano sobre su hombro— pero no hay porque avergonzarse de ello, debía pasar Diana, ustedes salvaron la magia que comenzaba a menguar en el mundo, si, quizá tuvo un lado negativo pero fue algo menor y puede arreglarse, el bien que hicieron fue mucho mayor; además, con los magitronics de Croix creo que hemos encontrado la forma no de volver a sellar esos sitios, sino de eliminar la energía negativa que hay en ellos —le dije para luego levantarme y dirigirme hacia la puerta, ya que creía haber oído movimiento afuera de la habitación.

—Una ventaja de la magia moderna —dijo Croix al abrir la puerta del cuarto repentinamente, justo cuando me encontraba a unos pasos de alcanzarla—, lo lamento, no estaba espiando, solo escuché mi nombre justo antes de tocar y pensé 'esa es mi llamada'; me encanta cuando hablas bien de mi Chariot —me dijo plantándome un beso en los labios y dándome una rápida 'caricia' en uno de los sitios que menos desearía ser tocada en público; al menos al estar ella frente a mí y yo dando la espalda a Diana creo que ella no lo vio; aunque seguramente puede haberlo deducirlo por mi ligero estremecimiento o el rubor que apareció en mi cara.

—Croix… ya, ¿hablaste con las chicas? —pregunté cuidando que mi voz no se cortara.

—Sí, ya están calmadas —dijo Croix cerrando la puerta y después suspiró— tienen mucho por delante, hay que manejar bien esto, que entiendan la importancia de nuestra nueva tarea sin preocuparse demasiado por sentirse obligadas a hacerlo.

—Cierto, debemos hacer esto, pero no podemos dar por sentado su apoyo, son estudiantes, este debería ser nuestra responsabilidad como maestras… veremos que dice la academia; porque estoy segura de que las chicas no van a querer dejar esto de lado después de lo que ya han vivido.

—Opino lo mismo —intervino Diana, levantándose de la cama— además creo el permiso de Luna Nova ya se nos ha dado, Beatrix espera que vea esto hasta el final, me ha confiado cosas que me servirán durante el viaje, además, si no me equivoco Sucy tiene la vara de la antigua bruja Airmidia, eso solo puede significar que ha sido elegida por ella para participar en esto, el aura que ese artefacto despide lo identifica cono real; de igual forma no podemos olvidar que Akko tuvo la vara brillante, no podemos descartar que esta vuelva a ella si la situación lo amerita —dijo Diana sumamente segura de sus palabras y después se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Escuchar esas palabras de Diana movió algo dentro de mí, sentí algo de nostalgia, orgullo, felicidad y por la mirada en la cara de Croix sé que ella también lo sentía, el espíritu que Diana mostraba es el mismo que nos movía a nosotras a su edad. Después de eso escuché un ligero crujido, Diana abrió la puerta rápidamente y el resto de las chicas cayeron en el cuarto, unas sobre otras.

—Lo siento —dijo Akko.

—No podíamos seguir esperando —dijo Amanda.

No pude evitar sonreír ante la situación, le pedí a las chicas que fuéramos al gran balcón que había al fondo de ese piso, Croix bajó por Iris, quien se había quedado en el vestíbulo y ahí todas nos pusimos al corriente; Croix y yo contamos lo que Woordward nos había dicho, Diana, Hannah, Bárbara e Iris de forma nerviosa contaron lo que les paso en el bosque y el porqué del conflicto con la dama del lago y Sucy y Lotte lo que vivieron por su lado, ahora todas sabíamos lo mismo.

—Y ahí lo tienen chicas, tenemos mucho por delante, antes de comenzar nuestro viaje debemos ir a Luna Nova por algunas cosas que quizá lleguemos a necesitar y para 'pedir permiso'; no se preocupen, en el peor de los casos solo tendríamos que escaparnos por la noche —dijo Croix.

— ¡Croix! —Dije dándole un ligero codazo—, esa no es la clase de comportamiento que deberíamos inculcarles.

— ¿A caso no estoy en lo correcto? Esto es algo que debemos hacer.

—En este caso sí, pero es una situación excepcional, no olvides eso.

Croix solo se encogió de hombros.

—Está bien chicas, ya la oyeron —dijo ella.

Las chicas asintieron, me sentí como una aguafiestas pero un par de segundos pero sabía que ellas entendían a lo que me refería.

—Bueno chicas, no hemos dormido esta noche y faltan apenas un par de horas para que amanezca, ¿Qué opinan de regresar a Luna Nova y dormir ahí?, mañana por la tarde nos preparamos, formamos un plan y partimos.

—Me parece una buena idea, hay alguna información en la academia que quisiera revisar de nuevo antes de salir de viaje —dijo Diana.

—Constanze también tiene que preparar algunas cosas que podrían servirnos, le agradaría volver a su taller, y a Jasminka y a mí no nos vendría mal abastecernos para el viaje en el pueblo —dijo Amanda.

—Me vendría viene extraer el veneno de las plumas que conseguí antes de que pase más tiempo —dijo Sucy.

— ¡Está decidido entonces! ¡Esto será tan emocionante! —dijo Akko

—Akko… me alegra tu entusiasmo, pero no olvidemos que esto será peligroso también; esto va para todas, hoy las cosas salieron a nuestro favor, por eso estamos todas aquí, sanas y salvas, pero no quisiera que olviden que hay un peligro real ahí afuera, debemos tener mucha precaución para que ninguna salga herida, ¿entendido?

—Sí, dijeron las chicas y pude sentir y ver por su gesto que entendían a lo que me refería.

—Perfecto, ahora a empacar, tenemos máximo un par de horas.

Las chicas subieron por sus cosas, excepto una, Iris, que tan solo se había quedado sentada en el sofá.

— ¿Vendrás con nosotros? —le pregunté amablemente acercándome a ella.

—No lo sé —me dijo algo confundida—, toda mi vida había estado relacionada con el palacio; me siento algo… confundida —dijo ella subiendo sus pies al sofá para abrazar sus piernas.

—Escucha —dije con la voz más dulce que pude formar, sentándome en el otro extremo del sofá— no nos conocemos realmente, pero Woodward, mi maestra y una de las…

—Una de las grandes 9 brujas, lo sé —intervino Iris.

—Sí, así es, ella confía en ti, y si ella lo hace nosotras también lo hacemos, asi que si quieres venir con nosotras seras bienvenida, y, quiens abe, quizá al finald e todo esto quisieras quedarte como parte del personal de Luna Nova.

—Esa escuela… ¿Beatrix fue una fundadora verdad?

—Sí, así es.

—Podría… ser interesante ver lo que hizo una descendiente de Gwen —me dijo sin verme a los ojos.

—Perfecto —será algo que interesante para hacer despues de todo esto.

—Si seguimos con vida —dijo ella con un tono más aspero.

—¿A que te refieres? —intervino Croix, que se había acercado apra pararse al otro lado de Iris.

—Conozco a Nymue, creo que la rabia la obsesionara, estará buscando hacernos daño, y no es la única, en su época Gwen se ganó muchos…

—Lo sé —dije interrumpiendo gentilmente— sé que ella tuvo muchos enemigos, sé que Beatrix y su descendencia pueden ser objetivos de aquellos que aun rondan en las sombras, pero por eso estamos juntas Iris, somos un equipo, nos cuidamos mutuamente.

—Está bien… ignorare esos malos pensamientos por ahora.

—Perfecto, entonces solo queda esperar un poco e iremos a la academia.

Iris solo asintió.

Croix y yo no tardamos mucho en empacar, lo hicimos en silencio a excepción de unas cuantas cosas sin importancia, pensábamos mucho en lo que acababa de ocurrir y lo que estaba por ocurrir. Nos encontramos con las chicas en el vestíbulo del gran árbol a la hora acordada y partimos hacia Luna Nova pero el viaje no fue como lo esperábamos, poco antes de llegar a la academia fuimos expulsadas violentamente de la línea Ley cayendo a las afueras del pueblo de Glastonbury, una zona boscosa atravesada por un camino de tierra.

— ¿Todas están bien? —pregunté al levantarme después del aterrizaje forzoso; y después de verificar que Croix se encontraba bien

— ¡Si! —gritaron a diferentes turnos.

—Algo nos está bloqueando, no nos permitió entrar a la academia —dijo Croix, levantándose.

—Debe ser un campo delimitado, la pregunta es quien lo levantó —dijo Diana.

—No fuimos nosotras; pero sabemos cómo entrar —dijo la maestra Finnelan, saliendo de entre los árboles.


	32. Capítulo XXXII - Akko

Aún estaba dándome cuenta de la forma en que terminamos tiradas a las afueras del pueblo cuando vi que la maestra Finnelan se acercaba a nosotras; casi como un instinto esperaba algún grito o regaño pero esta vez no vino, y después de todo, creo que no había hecho nada malo como para merecérmelo.

—Me alegra que volvieran, llevamos ya un par de días con este problema —dijo la maestra Finnelan con una voz no muy alegre.

— ¿Qué es lo que ocurrió maestra? —preguntó Chariot.

—Tal como Diana lo sugirió alguien levantó un campo delimitado alrededor de luna Nova, parece reaccionar ante la magia, yo me encontraba afuera cuando esto pasó y no he podido entrar desde entonces, o quizá deba decir, no he resistido entrar; como dije al parecer el campo reacciona con la magia y la repele de forma que si se da un paso dentro de él se siente esa repulsión en forma de incomodidad y dolor, en mi intento más fructífero apenas di unos 15 pasos más allá de la puerta que conecta la academia con el pueblo, tuve que volver rápidamente después de eso, ya estoy algo vieja para soportar ese castigo por mucho tiempo —dijo la maestra Finnelan.

— ¿¡Entonces no hay forma de entrar!? ¿Qué pasa con las que están adentro? —pregunté sorprendida.

—Curiosamente el campo parece no afectar a quienes estaban adentro cuando este fue creado; a menos que intenten salir, si lo hacen se da el mismo efecto en sentido inverso, entre más se alejen de la puerta de la academia mayor será la incomodidad y el dolor continuo, actuando al nivel más básico de la magia de la persona —respondió la maestra.

— ¿Quién podrá haber hecho esto? —preguntó la maestra Croix.

—Cualquiera que quisiera sacar provecho del desorden en que la magia se encuentra ahora… quien lo haya hecho no quiere interferencias y ha reconocido a la gente de la academia como la principal amenaza —dijo la maestra Chariot, caminando para pararse al lado de la maestra Croix.

—O quizá la academia misma es el objetivo y no quiere que nadie la deje o que alguien de afuera intervenga —dijo la maestra Finnelan, parándose al lado de las maestras.

—Sea el motivo que sea no podemos dejarlo así, debemos tener un plan de acción —dijo Diana.

Para ese momento todas las chicas se habían levantado, desempolvado y reunido alrededor de las maestras.

—Es cierto, no podemos solo quedarnos sin hacer nada —dijo Amanda, Constanze asintió en apoyo.

— ¿Tienen comida para todas ahí dentro? —preguntó Jasminka.

—Sí, acabábamos de surtir la comida antes de que esto pasara, deben estar bien al menos por un par de semanas, considerando que algunas alumnas y maestras se encuentran fuera por el periodo de receso.

—Bueno, al menos esa es una buena noticia —dijo la maestra Chariot.

—De igual forma, es posible pasar comida y algunos objetos menores por el campo limitado, esto si se extrae su esencia mágica, lo que no es problema para cosas como comida u objetos cotidianos —dijo la maestra Finnelan.

— ¿Extrar magia? —dijo la maestra Chariot algo nerviosa.

—Sí, un pequeño ritual ayuda, pero debe hacerse por cada objeto, lo que lo hace muy impráctico, el ritual debe hacerse justo al borde del campo por lo que alguien fuera debe pasar las cosas a quien está adentro y ambas deben apoyar con el ritual.

—Estoy segura de que mis máquinas podrían extraer esa magia más rápido —dijo la maestra Croix.

Al escuchar eso la maestra Chariot, algo nerviosa, le dio un codazo a la maestra Croix.

— ¿Por qué fue eso Chariot? Sé que quizá mis magitronics no fueron usadas para los mejores fines antes, pero si ahora pudieran usarse para algo beneficioso no habría porque evitarlo.

—Puede que tenga razón, pero debería enseñársele a alguien dentro a usar las maquinas, habrá que pensar si vale la pena invertir así el tiempo —dijo la maestra Finnelan,

—Maestra ¿ha podido hablar con alguien de adentro desde este incidente? —preguntó Lotte.

—Sí, durante mis cortas entradas al campo, soportando la repulsión, una vez adentro se puede interactuar de forma normal con lo que hay adentro, eso si puedes hacerlo soportando el dolor. Llegué a hablar un poco con la directora Hoolbroke, acordamos que Badcock y yo acamparíamos a las afueras del campo, esperando a que ustedes volvieran y buscando las formas de ser de ayuda desde acá.

— ¿La maestra Badcock también está afuera? —preguntó la maestra Croix.

— Si, había salido por un par de días cuando esto pasó.

— ¿Y dónde se encuentra ella ahora?

—Es de madrugada, sigue dormida, no podía dormir ni un poco, así que conseguí los ingredientes para prepararse un té somnífero que parece haberla hecho inmune al ruido que ustedes hicieron al caer, no como yo; al menos está descansando, a duras penas a dormido un poco estos días.

—Ya veo, dijo la maestra Chariot.

— ¿Y quién es ella? —preguntó la maestra Finnelan al percatarse de la presencia de Iris en el grupo.

—Es una larga historia maestra, en resumen era una compañera de Nymue, pero cuando esta decidió perseguir a Diana decidió unírsenos y aquí estamos ahora —dijo la maestra Chariot.

— ¡Lo sabía! Badcock y yo teníamos un raro presentimiento, como si fuera una presencia de gran poder, así que Nymue salio de las sombras e hizo contacto con ustedes.

—Yo diría que eso fue más que hacer contacto —dijo Sucy.

— ¡Si, intento capturar a Diana! —dijo Bárbara.

—Pero eso no lo íbamos a permitir —dijo Hannah mientras las 2 chicas la tomaban por el brazo.

«¡¿Cómo pueden hacer eso frente a mí!? ¡Solo quieren provocarme!», pensaba apretando mis puños, esperando que el enojo no se mostrara en mi cara.

Finnelan solo suspiró.

—Tenemos mucho por delante —dijo ella.

—Cierto, hay que concentrarnos en una cosa a la vez, por ahora necesitamos conseguir algunas de nuestras cosas que hay en la academia y conseguir un lugar dónde quedarnos para poder planear nuestro siguiente paso —dijo Diana tomando la palabra y soltándose de Hannah y Bárbara—, en cuanto al último punto propongo mi hogar como una base temporal; contamos con varias habitaciones de huéspedes.

— ¡Sí!

— ¡Apoyo esa idea! —dijeron Hannah y Bárbara respectivamente, volviendo a tomar a Diana por los brazos.

No podía seguir soportando el cómo se comportaban esas dos así que decidí entrar en su juego abrazando a Diana desde la espalda; ella sólo suspiró.

—Chicas, ahora no —dijo ella.

Hannah y Bárbara la soltaron pero yo no.

« ¿Por qué debería hacerlo?»,

—Akko… por favor —dijo ella.

Sabía que lo que hacía era un capricho pero no la solté

—Akko… ellas entienden que no es el momento para comportarse así ¿puedes hacer lo mismo por favor? —dijo ella en un tono más frio.

Me dolió un poco escuchar esas palabras, pero la solté.

—Me parece una gran idea Diana, dijo la maestra Chariot.

—Sí, ahora solo queda el cómo conseguir nuestras cosas —dijo la maestra Croix, pensativa, con la mano en su mentón.

—Akko —dijo Diana volteando hacia mí y poniendo su mano sobre mi hombro; eso me hizo estremecer ligeramente ya que aún me sentía algo "regañada" por la forma en que me había pedido que la soltara.

— ¿Si, Diana?

— ¿Vendrías conmigo un momento por favor? —me dijo tomándome de la mano; fue una sensación preciosa después la culpa que sentía.

—C… claro

—Disculpen, volveremos en un momento —dijo Diana, después comenzó a llevarme de la mano; antes de alejarme del grupo no pude evitar voltear a ver a Hannah y Bárbara, no me aprecia lo mejor presumir, pero se sentía tan bien.

Seguimos caminando por el camino de tierra sin que nadie dijera una palabra hasta que las hileras de árboles nos cubrían de la vista de las demás.

—Akko, lamento traerte hasta aquí, sé que debes estar exhausta, hace mucho que era momento de descansar; unas cuantas horas más y llevaremos 24 despiertas pero, hay algo que debo verificar —me dijo sin detenerse.

Era de madrugada y hacia frio, de momento a momento una pequeña corriente me haría sentir un escalofrió, pero lo resistía, no quería que Diana lo viera; en medio de aquel clima la mano de Diana tomando la mía, el poder sentir su calor, era algo maravilloso, además, la luz de la luna reflejándose sobre la palidez de su piel la hacía lucir realmente hermosa… de pronto la realidad terminó abruptamente con aquellos pensamientos cuando Diana, dio vuelta hasta verme de frente se detuvo y me di cuenta de que estábamos frente al portón mágico que llevaba del pueblo a la academia.

—Akko… antes de cualquier cosa… quiero pedirte perdón por lo que acaba de suceder; y… siento que tal vez también debería hacerlo por el comportamiento de Hannah y Bárbara… pero en cuento a ellas, bueno, sinceramente no creo que lo hagan para molestarte, ya no las veo dirigiéndote miradas o provocándote tan directamente como antes… y aunque en ocasiones digan indirectas, bueno, no sé si pueda culparlas, Akko, como sabrás la academia cuenta con cursos para chicas más jóvenes que nosotras, ellas y yo asistimos a ella desde antes de que tu llegaras, yo… nunca fui de muchas amigas, pero creo poder entender que se comporten algo territoriales, incluso aunque llevemos algo más del año de conocernos —dijo ella, tomándome la otra mano.

Escuchar eso me causo primero una molestia por la forma en que las defendía, pero poco a poco entendí que tenía razón, si yo estuviera en su lugar muy probablemente actuaria de la misma forma; si alguien llegara hoy y viera que Sucy y Lotte empezaban a pasar mucho tiempo con ella quizá yo intentaría que pasaran más tiempo conmigo; quizá si me volvería un poco territorial, ellas son muy especiales para mí, al grado de a veces haber dudado lo que sentía por ellas así que… bueno, me aprecia entendible.

—Diana yo… creo que tienes razón. Al escuchar eso ella me abrazo.

—Te quiero Akko —me dijo al oído, y después de la dulce sensación inicial me di cuenta de que aunque yo le había dicho a Diana que la amaba ella no me lo había dicho a mí, no explícitamente.

« ¿Me habré apresurado al decirlo?», pensé, sin querer dedicarle demasiado tiempo a dicho pensamiento, ya que sabía que me causaría mas preocupaciones.

—Yo también —respondí, no queriendo hacer la situación incómoda diciendo algo que no fuera lo mismo que ella.

—Bueno, Akko, ahora sigue decirte porqué estamos aquí —me dijo al soltarme.

Diana se dirigió al portón mágico, que se llenó de energía al estar frente a él, pero esta vez no tenía el típico color verdoso que conocemos, era un color oscuro, rojizo. Ella adentro su mano en el e instantáneamente un destello y un sonido explosivo, como de electricidad la empujo hacia atrás con gran fuerza, haciéndola caer al piso.

— ¡Diana! —grité preocupada, arrodillándome al lado de ella.

—No te preocupes Akko, estoy bien —me dijo sentándose y frotándose la mano—, la maestra dijo que este portal reaccionaba contra la magia que intentara entrar o salir, supongo que acabo de comprobarlo de primera mano —dijo sonriente.

— ¿Sabías que eso pasaría?

—Tenía una idea pero debia comprobarlo… Akko, creo que entre mayor la cantidad de magia más violenta la reacción del campo delimitado, desde ahora quiero decir que no tienes por qué hacer esto si no lo deseas, pero quisiera que… intentaras lo mismo que yo.

— ¡Oye! Insinúas que tengo poca magia y que por eso esto no me ahora daño —dije fingiendo sentirme insultada pero sabiendo que era una buena suposición y que era correcto hacerlo.

—No quería decirlo así, es que…

— ¡Hmm! —dije levantándome con la frente en alto y los ojos cerrados, dirigiéndome al portón, después, sin pensarlo demasiado metí la mano.

«Rayos», pensé… tan solo sentía un cosquilleo incómodo.


	33. Capítulo XXXIII - Constanze

Cuando Akko y Diana volvieron nos informaron de que Akko podría entrar en la academia para traer las cosas que le pidiéramos, eso fue un gran alivio en cierta forma, había esperanza de prepararnos para el viaje después de todo, pero siendo Akko… bueno, por algo es ella quien puede entrar, me preocupaba no poder explicar bien los aparatos que quería llevar, claro, debía reconocerle que pudo con una lista de materiales, pero esto era distinto.

«¡Eureka!», pensé, la solución era simple, le haría una lista pero dibujaría las cosas difíciles de identificar para mejorar las posibilidades de Akko; tomé papel y un lápiz y me dirigí al bosque para sentarme contra un árbol y comenzar a dibujar.

Cuando me dirigía a uno de los arboles más grandes que había cerca me di cuenta de que la chica pálida que había besado a Amanda estaba ahí, varios pensamientos cruzaron por mi mente en ese momento; podía irme a otro sitio, podía confrontarla o podía sentarme ahí y no mostrar interés por su presencia. Antes en Arcturus Amanda intentó explicar que había sido algo espontáneo, no planeado o pensado, la chica no dijo nada, se le veía avergonzada.

«Pero eso no justifica ir por ahí besando chicas solo porque si», pensaba mientras seguía caminando apretando en puño la mano que tenía libre y en la otra apretando el lápiz y arrugando un poco el papel, sentía el cuerpo presionado, tenso y sabía que tenía que calmarme, después de todo parecía que esa chica estaría con nosotros un largo tiempo.

Me senté en el árbol, del lado contrario de donde ella estaba de forma que no pudiéramos vernos en absoluto, respiré lentamente para calmarme sintiendo como el exhalar se llevaba un poco de mi enojo y al sentirme más calmada empecé a dibujar.

—Lo lamento; puedo ver que ella es importante para ti —dijo la chica del otro lado del árbol, con una voz algo frágil—, realmente fue algo fugaz, sentía como la conciencia se me escapaba lentamente y no estaba segura de despertar de nuevo; traicionar a Nymue así es algo sin precedentes y, una parte de mi pensaba que, tal vez, ella podría haberme tenido hechizada de alguna forma para que nunca pudiera dejarla; que quizá hubiera sospechado de mi plan y se hubiera preparado para acabar conmigo si la dejaba; en ese momento solo quise sentir un beso de nuevo… lo lamento.

En verdad sus palabras no surtieron mucho efecto en mí, tan solo seguí dibujando, intentando ignorarla y ante el silencio ella pareció no desear intentar de nuevo. Unos cuantos minutos pasaron y algunos pensamientos comenzaron a llegar a mi cabeza, comencé a dudar si mi actuar era correcto, sabía que estaba celosa y que eso era algo natural, tenía derecho a estarlo pero… Amanda parecía sincera al contarme lo que paso, al igual que la chica, Iris… además todas parecían confiar en ella, así que comencé a pensar que debería darle una oportunidad.

— ¡Iris! ¿Puedes venir por favor? —gritó la maestra Chariot desde el árbol al lado del camino donde todas se encontraban reunidas, hablando sobre el plan de acción y haciendo sus listas de cosas necesarias.

Escuché que la chica se levantaba, así que decidí escribir rápidamente un mensaje en la esquina de mi hoja de papel, "lamento haberme enfadado, lo entiendo, no lo vuelvas a hacer", escribí rápido, arranqué el trozo y cuando pasaba a mi lado toqué su mano y se lo di; la chica volteó a verme ligeramente confundida, asentí con la cabeza y ella hizo lo mismo, tomó la nota y siguió caminando; mientras se acercaba a las maestras pude ver como la abría, después se detuvo un pequeño momento, se volvió para verme y sonrió, después siguió con su camino.

Después de eso seguí dibujando las cosas, apunté las sencillas y me quedé pensando si pude haber olvidado algo, fue ahí que entró un pensamiento algo incómodo a mi mente, tendría que pedirle a Akko también mi ropa, una cantidad decente de cambios para el tiempo que podríamos llegar a estar fuera; pensar en ella hurgando en mis cajones, tomando mi ropa interior, me ponía muy incómoda, tan solo intentaba sacudir el pensamiento de mi cabeza.

— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué pensamiento quieres olvidar? —dijo Amanda a mis espaldas para luego dar vuelta al árbol y sentarse a mi lado.

Me estiré ligeramente para ver a todos lados y asegurarme de que no había nadie más cerca, después me senté como antes.

—Me da pena que Akko…

— ¿Vea tu ropa y se dé cuenta de que tienes un lado tan femenino y delicado? —interrumpió Amanda.

Su comentario me avergonzó más de lo que me molestó, de cualquier forma le di un codazo.

— ¡Oye! Lo lamento —dijo riendo—, lo lamento ¿está bien? Pero debes admitir que es algo gracioso —yo solo crucé los brazos—, escucha Cons, con gusto entraría ahí para traer tus cosas, pero según lo que la señorita perfecta dijo la única que lo soportaría es Akko, al menos es ella y no Hannah o Bárbara, ve el lado positivo —me dijo poniendo su brazo alrededor mío—, Cons, créeme, incluso le diría que tu ropa es la mía para evitarte la incomodidad, a mí me da igual, pero seamos sinceras, no cabe duda de cuál es la tuya, la de Jasminka o la mía, así que dejémoslo así, ¿somos amigas cierto? Hay que tener confianza.

Después de escuchar a Amanda me resigné a creer que eso era lo mejor, finalicé mi lista y ambas nos dirigimos con Akko, que estaba recibiendo las de las demás.

— ¡Y con Amanda y Constanze son todas! —dijo Akko en un tono triunfante.

— ¿Seguras de que especificaron detalladamente donde encontrar cada una de las cosas que piden? —preguntó Diana—, Akko puede ser un poco… distraída.

Las chicas asintieron y pude ver en sus rostros que algunas también se sentían algo incomodas con la idea, eso me hizo sentir mejor.

—Escucha Akko, no te presiones ¿ok?, tomate tu tiempo para juntar cada una de las cosas y tráelas conforme puedas, no te esfuerces demás, seguro algunas de las hadas pueden ayudarte a cargar las bolsas o maletas hasta el portón, después nosotras te apoyamos de este lado para poder pasarlas —dijo la maestra Chariot mientras acompañábamos a Akko al portón.

—No te preocupes, el hechizo para poder pasar las cosas por el campo mágico no será cansado, para cuando vuelves tendré algunas unidades magitronics listas para ayudarnos —agregó la maestra Croix.

Todas nos sentamos cerca del portón para recibir las cosas que Akko fuera trayendo, aún no amanecía y el frio comenzaba a molestar a algunas de nosotras por lo que todas nos sentamos lado a lado contra la pared.

— ¿Cuánto creen que esto vaya a tardar? —preguntó Hannah.

—No lo sé, pero prefiero que tome su tiempo y traiga todo bien a que deba buscar dos veces las mismas cosas —dijo Diana.

En ese momento, poco más de media hora después de irse Akko estaba de vuelta en el portón, nos dimos cuenta porque las maestras se levantaron; al pararme para ver que había traído consigo me di cuenta de que no estaba sola, la directora Holbrooke, en pijama y bata estaba con ella y lo que cargaba junto a la ayuda de algunos seres mágicos eran gruesos edredones. La maestra Croix se acercó al borde del campo delimitado, donde Akko estaba, sacó un par de cubos de sus magitronics que girando en el aire a la altura de lo que Akko sostenía parecieron "conectarse" con los edredones después de un destello y después jalarlos hasta llevarlos del otro lado del portón, donde la maestra Chariot los tomó.

Lotte y Amanda tomaron las cobijas y las comenzaron a repartir, Hannah y Bárbara se acurrucaron con Diana, Lotte con Sucy y finalmente Amanda trajo una para nosotras tres; mientras me ponía en una posición cómoda las maestras e Iris se encontraban en el portón, hablando con la directora, no pude escuchar mucho de lo que decían pero pude entender que se encontraban algo angustiadas. De vez en cuando una ráfaga de viento fresco pegaba contra mi cara, pero eso no me causaba gran incomodidad, ya que el resto de mi estaba cubierta y con buena compañía, ignorando un poco mis alrededores decidí aprovechar ese lapso de tiempo para dormir un poco, ya que después de un día como ese en serio lo necesitaba.

Desperté con los primeros rayos de sol, eran como las 5:40 a.m. y para mi sorpresa alrededor había una gran cantidad de cosas apiladas y las únicas que aun estábamos recostadas contra la pared éramos Amanda y yo.

—Buenos días Cons ¿pudiste descansar? —dijo Amanda con una voz algo adormilada y estirando los brazos

—Si, gracias Amanda… supongo que Akko termino de traer todo durante la noche ¿verdad?

—Sí, ella Lotte y Sucy fueron a dormir bajo un árbol para que la sombra permita a Akko dormir un poco más, el grupo de Diana acaba de despertar hace poco y Jasminka se despertó hace poco más de una hora para preparar algo de comer.

Ya veo dije acercándome a Amanda para sentir su cuerpo junto al mío un poco más, ella puso su brazo sobre mí y pasaron así algunos minutos en los que pude dormir un poco más. No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, pero no fue mucho, Amanda y yo nos levantamos y fuimos a buscar nuestras cosas, por fortuna estas parecían haber sido acomodadas de forma ordenada, según la dueña, lo que facilitó mucho el encontrar lo que buscaba. Tomé la maleta con mi ropa y verifiqué rápidamente que todo estuviera en orden, evitando pensar más en ello; después pasé a las cajas de herramientas, parecían estar todas las que podría necesitar en el viaje, así como en las cajas de piezas y las de materiales, finalmente me puse a buscar más a fondo donde podría haber dejado Akko algunos de mis dispositivos más inusuales.

—Yo sé dónde está lo que buscas —dijo Consti a mis espaldas.

— ¿Dónde te habías metido? —le pregunté en voz baja, ya que desde que aterrizamos y lo vi deambular sin rumbo fijo lo había perdido de vista, aun sin preocuparme demasiado ya que en ocasiones se desaparecía por cortos lapsos.

—Buscaba alguno de esos agujeros que me hicieron viajar de un lado a otro, pensé que quizá uno así podría hacernos pasar a la academia sin necesidad de usar el portal que hay en el portón.

— ¿Y hubo suerte?

—No —dijo Consti viendo al piso desilusionado.

—Ya veo… bueno, valió la pena intentarlo —le dije dándole una palmada que resulto en ese agradable sonido metálico.

Consti asintió y siguió caminando viéndose más animado hasta detenerse frente una gran caja metálica.

—Los dispositivos para aplicaciones especiales están aquí, vi cuando Akko los trajo, la lista parece haber sido cumplida a cabalidad —dijo Consti.

—Gracias, daré un vistazo rápido y luego iré con Jasminka.

—No hay de que —dijo Consti y después siguió su camino.

— ¿Está todo bien Cons? —pregunto Amanda recargándose sobre mi espalda.

— Si, eso parece —dije cerrando la caja.

—Perfecto, entonces vamos a desayunar —dijo Amanda emocionada tomándome de la mano y llevándome rápidamente hacia el sitio del bosque en que se encontraba Jasminka.


	34. Capítulo XXXIV - Jasminka

Los últimos días habían resultado bastante cansados, mucho por hacer, poco tiempo para divertirse y además peligros inesperados, no me gustan los días así, me gustan los días calmados en los que se puede descansar y comer algo sabroso, o los días divertidos en los que la comida le da más sabor al momento, aquella mañana después de regresar de Arcturus no era ninguno de esos tipos de días, pero empezar la mañana con un gran desayuno puede mejorar mucho los ánimos, eso no se olvida.

Me levanté temprano ese día, había pedido a Akko una buena cantidad de cosas de mi alacena especial y además tenía todo lo que no había utilizado para nuestro viaje, busque un pequeño claro en el bosque y monté todo lo que necesitada, un asador a carbón, una pequeña estufa a leña, un pequeño horno de piedra, todo lo que pudiera servir para hacer un platillo o 2, además de muchos utensilios. Comencé pensando cuales platillos serían más tardados, cuales necesitaban ser vigilados de forma más constante, cuales compartían ingredientes que pudiera cocinar juntos para ahorrar tiempo, cuáles serían servidos primero, cuales requieren un tratamiento especial antes de ser cocinados, cuales se requerirían en más cantidad, en fin, todo lo necesario para formar un buen plan de acción ya que la comida desperdiciada o quemada por falta de ojo de quien cocina es una verdadera desgracia. En poco tiempo ya había algunas cosas pre-cociéndose mientras yo mezclaba ingredientes, volteaba una cosa ahí y otra por allá, agregaba condimentos en otro lado, apagaba el quemador de otros y daba forma a otros, cocinar puede comparase con una armónica danza bien orquestada, sobre todo cuando una sola debe cocinar tanto, pero es una danza agradable, el tipo de danza para mi definitivamente.

— ¡Ah! —escuché un grito de repente, dejé la mezcla para los pancakes batiéndose y fui a revisar que ocurría y ahí, en el borde del área que había delimitado para cocinar estaba Akko, aún en pijama, chupándose el dedo que pude deducir se había quemado al intentar tomar una de las galletas que había sacado del horno hace apenas un par de minutos y que ahora descansaban al aire sobre una pequeña mesa plegable.

—Akko, aún no es el momento para tomar nada —dije empujándola fuera de mi cocina improvisada hasta donde se encontraba la tienda bajo el árbol donde se supone que debía estar descansando.

—Pero, pero…

—Sin peros, quédate aquí hasta que las llame —le dije sonriente y me dirigid e vuelta a mi sitio.

—Akko no se va a quedar quieta con ese olor a comida ¿verdad? —escuché decir a Lotte a mis espaldas.

—Yo me encargo de que así sea —dijo Sucy, y poco después solo escuche el sonido de alguien azotando contra el piso.

Me tomó un poco más de la hora pero conseguí tener listo un desayuno con variedad desde platillos fuertes hasta postres, pasando por sopas, entremeses y un poco de todo, la cantidad también era buena, cada una de nosotras podría come cosas y aun así sobraría con seguridad.

—Hmm… así es como se debe comer —pensé, saboreando al ver todos los platillos servidos en la larga mesa que forme con las plegables en fila.

—Está todo listo —me dije, después forme un megáfono con mi varita—, ¡el desayuno está listo, vengan!—, dije sin preocuparme por despertar a alguien, ya que ya había visto a todas despiertas aunque aún no se hubieran levantado.

— ¡Vaya Jasminka, te luciste de nuevo! — dijo Amanda al a cercarse, viéndose cansada y desalineada como siempre en las mañanas, pero al menos se había puesto bien el uniforme.

Amanda se sentó a la mesa y Constanze la siguió poco después, viendo la mesa como evaluando que quería comer primero. Tras ellas llegaron Akko, Sucy y Lotte, ya en sus uniformes, Sucy no parecía muy feliz de estar despierta a esa hora pero aun así ayudaba a Lotte a cargar a una Akko medio dormida… o quizá bajo la influencia de un potente somnífero, poco antes de llegar a la mesa Sucy hizo tomar a Akko el contenido de un pequeño frasco y esta despertó de golpe.

— ¡Esto es magnífico! ¡Quiero probar un poco de todo! —dijo corriendo a la mesa para sentarse.

Akko tomó algo antes de que pudiera discernir que fue y se fue a sentar con Lotte y Sucy, justo en ese momento me pareció ver de reojo a la chica nueva, Iris, viéndonos desde detrás de un árbol para ocultarse cuando voltee a esa dirección; no pude evitar pensar que la situación podría ser difícil para ella ya que lucía algo tímida la mayoría del tiempo así que fui hacia donde me pareció haberla visto, detrás del árbol estaba ella, sentada, como si pensara que hacer ahora.

—Deberías venir a desayunar con nosotras, será delicioso —dije al acercarme.

—… ¿estas segura de que las demás estarán de acuerdo? —dijo levantándose y volteando hacia mí.

—Por supuesto que si —respondí tomándola de la mano y llevándola a la mesa.

—Gracias—dijo haciendo una ligera reverencia tomando los pliegues de su vestido una vez al lado de la mesa.

Segundos después de llegar a la mesa Akko se levantó para saludarla.

— ¡Hola Iris! Sé que no hemos hablado mucho desde que nos presentamos después de todo lo que paso en Arcturus pero será un placer que nos acompañes —le dijo con una actitud relajada y amigable.

—Claro, está bien —accedió Iris aun algo nerviosa.

Apenas tenía algunas horas de conocer a Iris, Amanda nos contó que cuando la encontró en el bosque mientras buscaba a Diana y sus amigas unas Asrai querían hacerle daño y no pudo evitar ayudar, al presentarnos ella nos dijo que también era una bruja que vivía en el lago, no habló más al respecto ya que le hecho de que Consti contara que beso a Amanda puso un poco tensas las cosas pero me parecía una chica interesante de conocer. Iris se sentó junto a Akko, Lotte y Sucy y yo me puse a acomodar algunos platillos.

Al estar acomodando en la mesa los últimos platillos vi llegar a Diana, Hannah y Bárbara, vigilé muy bien a donde se dirigían ya que quería acercarles unos pancakes que no pudieran resistir, bastante especiales también, ya que desde hace tiempo tenía la duda de si el efecto afrodisiaco en la comida era real o no, ellas me parecían apropiadas para experimentar (más Hannah y Bárbara, Diana me era indiferente para ese propósito), por lo que preparé lo que quería darles con ingredientes especiales y un poco de ayuda de la magia de degustación. Cuando las tres se acercaron un espacio en la mesa acerqué los platos que quería que tomaran junto a otro de aspecto muy similar pero "normal" acomodándolos en el orden en que se sentarían.

—Estos acaban de salir chicas, ¡disfrútenlos! —les dije mientras se sentaban.

— ¡Maravilloso! —dijo Hannah.

—Se ve estupendo —dijo Bárbara.

—Gracias Jasminka, apreciamos mucho todo tu esfuerzo —dijo Diana, sentándose propiamente como toda una señorita inglesa.

Finalmente llegaron las maestras, fue algo curioso verlas, se veían bastante adormiladas, como si hubieran dormido muy poco, quizá hablaron toda la noche con la directora, no había forma de saberlo; hasta que se acercaron y pude ver que la maestra Chariot llevaba puesta la blusa de la maestra Croix y viceversa. Diana parecio darse cuenta ya que antes de que llegaran la mesa las detuvo y le susurró algo a la maestra Chariot; alcance a ver que esta se ruborizo bastante, tomó a la maestra Croix por el brazo y se alejaron de vuelta a su tienda rápidamente, después Diana solo se sentó de vuelta con gracia como si nada hubiera pasado.

Después de ver de reojo que Hannah y Bárbara habían tomado los platos como quería me dirigí a donde estaban Amanda y Constanze y me senté para tomar parte del festín también, en serio lo esperaba con ansias desde que empecé a cocinar solo faltaba que volvieran las maestras.

—Lo lamento chicas, ya volvimos, buen provecho —dijo la maestra Chariot, vestida como de costumbre y luciendo algo avergonzada; la maestra Croix solo mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro mientras la seguía, ambas se sentaron juntas y el desayuno comenzó.

Duramos comiendo como una hora, durante ese tiempo comimos, hablamos un poco en lo que se bajaba la sensación estar llenas y después comimos de nuevo; una vez satisfechas todas ayudaron a limpiar el lugar y lavar los platos y utensilios, incluso Iris, que lo hizo muy bien para ser una chica que quizá jamás lo había hecho, no sé porque, pero ella despedía un aura como si fuera miembro de una familia real o algo así. Cuando todo quedo listo las maestras nos pidieron que nos sentáramos en círculo para discutir algunas cosas, y así lo hicimos.

—Bueno chicas, como se imaginaran tenemos mucho de qué hablar, ayer hablamos con la directora Holbrooke y comparte las preocupaciones que la maestra Croix y yo también tenemos, además, después de hablar y considerar los pros y contras ha decidido darnos permiso para continuar juntas con este viaje y arreglar algunos pequeños problemas que surgieron al liberar la magia del gran Triskelion —dijo la maestra Chariot, escuchar eso nos alegró a todas.

Las maestras nos contaron sobre los sitios mágicos con energía corrompida que se habían salido de control debido a la gran cantidad de magia liberada y que debían ser purificados para evitar que esta se esparciera, sonaba como una tarea ardua que duraría al menos varias semanas si se trabajaba sin parar.

—Maestra, ¿esto significa que estaremos fuera de la academia por un tiempo? —preguntó Amanda.

—Si Amanda, podemos verlo como una larga excursión, debido a nuestro papel en lo del gran Triskelion y la situación actual de la academia somos las más apropiadas, y… también las únicas que pueden hacerlo.

— ¿Y que pasará con la academia mientras no estamos? —pregunto Diana.

—La directora Holbrooke nos mencionó que con la ayuda de las maestras pudo contactar a directoras y ministros de otras instituciones que ayudarán a buscar la fuente del hechizo y como deshacerlo, por ahora será mejor concentrarnos en nuestra misión que ellas tendrán todo el apoyo que necesitarán —dijo la maestra Croix.

Después de eso la maestra Chariot susurró algo a la maestra Croix, quien le susurro algo de vuelta y después se fue corriendo.

— ¡Ah sí! Olvidamos mencionarles algo chicas, después de hablar durante buen tiempo y con la ayuda de Iris, con quien la academia está sumamente agradecida, fuimos capaces de ayudar a una maestra a salir del campo delimitado, ella nos acompañara una parte del viaje antes de dejarla en un lugar donde se reunirá con las dirigentes de otras escuelas e instituciones mágicas que ayudaran a Luna Nova desempeñando el papel e representante de nuestra academia.

—Dios, espero que no sea Finnelan, apenas este viaje estaba comenzando a sonar interesante —nos susurró Amanda a Constanze y a mí.

—Volví —dijo la maestra Chariot caminando como si cargara algo a sus espaldas y con la capa de la maestra Croix a un hombro.

—Chicas, con ustedes la maestra ¡Piscis! —dijeron las maestras mientras Chariot la ponía frente a todas en medio del círculo.

—…Glu, glu.

«Me pregunto qué es lo que ella preferirá de desayuno», fue lo primero que pensé al verla.

— ¡También es un gusto verla maestra! ¿pero cómo fue posible ayudarla a salir? Seguro usted tiene un gran poder mágico que la barrera no dejaría pasar —dijo Akko, quien supongo ya se había ido a dormir cuando las maestras lograron eso.

—Glu glu, glu glu glu; glu.

— ¿En serio Iris? ¿lograste conseguir enmascarar la magia de la maestra? —preguntó Akko que se encontraba sentada al lado de Iris.

—Bueno, si... —dijo Iris algo nerviosa al tener las miradas de todas encima—, al ser un pez su marca energética es diferente, creí poder agregar a la marca de la maestra señales confusas que dificultarían al campo delimitado reconocerla pero la mayor ventaja fue su tamaño, para alguien tan pequeña como ella pasar por la barrera sería más rápido, habría menos tiempo de análisis por parte de la barrera y antes de que pudiera actuar contra ella podríamos pasarla… el campo es de una clase muy muy elevada, solo lo aletargue un poco, además recibí ayuda de las maestras dentro y fuera del campo.

—Impresionante, es un placer ver que serás una gran adición a nuestro grupo Iris —dijo Diana.

—Aún tenemos más cosas que explicarles chicas, pero habrá mucho tiempo al estar viajando, por ahora vayan a juntar sus cosas que yo iré a conseguir nuestro transporte, intentemos aprovechar al máximo nuestro día —dijo la maestra Croix, poniéndose su capa y sus lentes.


	35. Capítulo XXXV - Amanda

Después de desayunar las maestras nos pidieron que reuniéramos nuestras cosas y cada una de nosotras fue a buscar las suyas entre los montones que habían sido apilados cerca del portón que llevaba a la academia; no me sentía con muchas ganas de hacer eso, después de todo si todas tomaban sus cosas lo único que quedaría seria lo mío.

« ¿Para qué buscarlo?», pensaba.

Desde que me levante había sentido el cabello algo enredado por lo que pensé en pedirle un cepillo a alguien, vi a Hannah y Bárbara cargando algunas cajas hasta dejarlas al lado de un árbol donde supuse acomodarían lo que es suyo así que pensé en pedírselos a ellas, siendo dos seguro alguna tendría uno que prestarme, además, siendo sincera quería verlas de cerca a ver si alguna mostraba algún signo de estar bajo la influencia de desayuno "especial" que Jasminka me dijo les preparó.

— ¡Hola chicas! ¿alguna tiene un cepillo que puedan prestarme? Me incomoda mi cabello y no he podido encontrar el mío.

—No me sorprendería que Akko no lo haya traído —dijo Hannah, bajando la caja que cargaba junto a las otras.

—No, no sería sorpresa —dijo Bárbara, haciendo lo mismo—, creo que vi el mío por aquí —me dijo buscando en la caja que había dejado en el piso— oh, aquí está, ten Amanda, espero te sirva, me gusta más que sean suaves —me dijo al dármelo.

—Así no es como sueles decir que te gusta —alcancé a escuchar que Hannah le susurró al oído mientras le recorría la espalda con la punta de su dedo. Bárbara se ruborizo tremendamente, yo solo sonreí.

—Gracias Bárbara, te lo devolveré en cuanto termine —dije alejándome y escuché un pequeño reclamo de ella hacia Hannah.

« ¿Será que lo que dijo Jasminka realmente tiene efecto o simplemente se llevarán así?», pensaba mientras caminaba cepillándome el cabello.

Al ir pensando me tropecé y caí de repente, sin haber visto ningún obstáculo en mi camino, una vez sentándome para ver qué había pasado pude ver una caja con algunas de mis cosas de fuera, una falda y unos sneakers.

« ¿Cómo llego esto hasta aquí?», pensaba, hasta que vi a Consti asomarse por sobre la caja para después subirse a ella.

— ¿¡En dónde estabas!? —me preguntó apuntándome con el dedo—, Constanze me pidió que organizara tus cosas —me dijo cruzando los brazos y moviendo un pie.

—Hey, no te alteres, fui a pedir un cepillo para el cabello.

—Habrías encontrado el tuyo si organizaras tus cosas

Me levanté, me sacudí el polvo y me dirigí hacia donde las chicas parecían estarse reuniendo.

— ¡Hey! ¿A dónde vas? ¡Lleva tus cosas!

— ¿Qué pasa Consti? No puedo oírte —dije cepillándome el cabello mientras caminaba sin voltear a verlo de vuelta.

— ¿En eso vamos a irnos? —escuché decir a Hannah.

Cuando me acerque y pase entre las chicas pude ver a lo lejos que se acercaban dos vehículos, un pequeño automóvil amarillo y una gran camioneta roja.

—Definitivamente aparto mi lugar en la camioneta —dije para mí.

—Nosotras vamos atrás con Diana —dijo Hannah tomando por un lado a Diana y por otro a Bárbara.

— ¡Nosotras apartamos otra fila en la camioneta! —dijo Jasminka tomándonos a Constanze y a mi por los brazos.

Poco después ambos vehículos se detuvieron frente a nosotras, la maestra Chariot bajó del pequeño automóvil amarillo, que lucía algo antiguo y un poco descuidado, y la maestra Croix, cargando a la maestra Piscis, de la gran SUV de 3 filas que lucía reciente y lujosa.

—Hola chicas, ¿ya tienen todas sus cosas listas? —preguntó la maestra Chariot.

—Claro —dije agachándome para darle una amigable palmada a Consti que acababa de dejar caer la caja con mis cosas a mi lado.

— ¡Las que tengan sus cosas listas eligen asiento primero! —dijo la maestra Croix abriendo las puertas de la camioneta.

Tomé mi caja y me apresuré para dejarla en el asiento que quería pero antes de que pudiera poner un pie en la camioneta 3 maletas pasaron volando a mi lado para posicionarse abarcando la hilera de asientos del fondo de la camioneta. Cuando volteé a mí alrededor Diana tenía su varita en alto.

—Eso no se vale Diana —le dije.

—A lo que escuché la única regla era tener nuestras cosas listas y la que llegara primero elegiría lugar, me parece que cumplí con todos los criterios —dijo ella con esa calma y extraño porte contra el que era tan difícil discutir.

—Ya verás la próxima ves —dije resignándome y me acerqué para dejar la caja con mis cosas en la siguiente fila hacia adelante, junto a la ventana.

—No, no, no —dijo Consti que sin darme cuenta rápidamente se sentó en ese lugar—, agradece que al menos puedes elegir, si fuera por ti tus cosas seguirían tiradas en el bosque —dijo sentado con los brazos cruzados.

—Ugh —dije solamente y dejé mi caja en el asiento de en medio, después Jasminka dejó su maleta en el asiento de al lado.

«Debí haber comprado una maleta en la que cupieran más cosas», pensaba ante lo impráctico de mi caja.

—Mi maleta es muy grande, seguro hay espacio para meter tus cosas si quieres —me susurró al oído Constanze quien subía su maleta a la camioneta.

—Gracias Cons —dije, tome un trozo de cartón de la caja para usar como división y rápidamente pasamos mis cosas a su maleta.

Después de eso me sorprendió ver de reojo a una chica pálida parada al lado del asiento del copiloto, viendo hacia adentro, como dudando si debía entrar, al verla con detenimiento me di cuenta de que era Iris pero ahora vestía un uniforme de la academia, que debo decir le ajustaba perfecto.

— ¡Ouch! —Dije al sentir que Cons me dio un codazo, quizá mi mirada había sido menos sutil de lo que esperaba—, lo lamento Cons, me sorprendió verla con el uniforme, es todo.

—Lamento la sorpresa, las maestras insistieron en que sería más práctico si usaba un uniforme como ustedes, que me, ayudaría a pasar desapercibida al menos en lo que conseguía otra ropa menos… diferente como lo es mi vestido.

—No tienes por qué disculparte —dije bajando de la camioneta— te queda bien y las maestras tienen razón —al decir eso pude escuchar como Constanze hacia sonidos desaprobatorios a mis espaldas.

—Gracias —dijo ella haciendo una pequeña reverencia; al verla pude darme cuenta de que llevaba unas lindas sandalias que claramente no eran parte del uniforme.

—Veo que tampoco te agradan esos viejos zapatos del uniforme —le dije mostrándole mis zapatos deportivos y animada por no ser la única esta vez.

—No me acostumbro a no poder sentir el lugar por el que camino, se siente como si estuviera entumecida al caminar, como si uno de mis sentidos volviera borroso; no se cómo decirlo, al menos estas me permiten sentir un poco —dijo ella.

—Te entiendo —dije mientras Cosnti parecía toser queriendo despejarse la garganta, como si tuviera una garganta que despejar para empezar—, ¿Cómo te sientes? No he podido preguntarte desde lo que pasamos en Arcturus.

—Yo… estoy bien, muchas gracias Amanda, ahora vuelvo —me dijo y después se dirigió hacia donde estaban las maestras; pude ver como su mirada se dirigió a Constanze por un segundo antes de irse por lo que pude interpretar que no quería causar una molestia.

—Vaya Cons, ¿Dónde te cabe tanta maldad en ese cuerpo? —dije riéndome y dejándome caer sobre la hilera de asientos, cayendo sobre la maleta de Jasminka, las piernas de Constanze y Consti, quien se esforzaba por salir de debajo de mi cabeza. Ella solo sonrió, una especie de sonrisa linda y malvada al mismo tiempo que no me dió tiempo de descifrar.

—Bueno, los asientos están definidos entonces —alcance a escuchar decir a la maestra Chariot. Me bajé de la camioneta y vi como Akko, Lotte y Sucy amarraban sus cosas al techo del pequeño auto sin poder evitar reírme de como Akko dejaba caer algunas al intentar sujetar otras.

—Ay Akko, a este ritmo nuca vas a terminar —le dije en broma pasándole algunas de las cosas que había dejado caer, ella solo hizo un gesto de enojo travieso que ya todas le conocíamos.

Pasé unos minutos ayudando a Akko y su grupo a acomodar hasta que todo quedó listo y cuando volví a la camioneta las chicas ya habían pasado todas nuestras pertenencias a la parte del portaequipaje, Cons y Jasminka estaban sentadas en sus lugares, con Consti en las piernas de Cons, atrás Diana parecía intentar leer un poco mientras Hannah y Bárbara, sentadas a sus lados, le hablaban y comentaban cosas e Iris se encontraba sentada tranquilamente en el asiento del copiloto, sosteniendo a la maestra Piscis con la que parecía mantener una conversación a voz baja.

— ¿Estamos listas para partir Croix? —preguntó la maestra Chariot parándose entre los 2 vehículos.

—Si, por supuesto, todo está listo en la camioneta, dijo la maestra Croix.

—Muy bien, todo listo en el auto también —dijo la maestra Chariot.

— ¡Que comience la aventura! —dijo Akko corriendo hacia el auto mientras Sucy y Lotte la seguían caminando.

—A mí me parece que inicio ya desde hace un buen tiempo —dijo la maestra Croix.

—Ni que lo digas —dijo la maestra Chariot—, sígueme de cerca ¿está bien? —dijo la maestra dándole un beso en la mejilla a la maestra Croix.

—Claro, no te preocupes —dijo la maestra Croix sonriente, después cada una se dirigió a su vehículo, yo me subí a la camioneta y después Jasminka cerró la puerta.

La sensación en la camioneta era algo extraña, al menos para mí, habíamos salido un par de ocasiones de excursión por parte de la academia, pero eso era diferente, un grupo pequeño de gente conocida y con la que había compartido mucho, esa sensación era algo especial. Poco después de subirme a la camioneta vi pasar al automóvil amarillo y justo después le seguimos de cerca, el andar de la camioneta era cómodo y estable, incitaba el deseo de dormir un poco si no tuviera que estar escuchando las pláticas de Hannah y Bárbara a mis espaldas.

Cuando nos acercamos al pueblo la maestra Croix nos dijo que ella y la maestra Chariot habían acordado que iríamos de compras para conseguir todo aquello que fuera necesario y con lo que no contáramos, desde ropa hasta provisiones, la camioneta se llenó de ánimo con la noticia y me imagino que debe de haber sido lo mismo con el grupo de Akko. El pueblo no era muy grande, pero al ser el único que teníamos cerca estábamos familiarizadas con él y sabíamos dónde ir para conseguir lo que necesitáramos. Una vez en el centro del pueblo las maestras se estacionaron y todas bajamos.

—Chicas, formen un circulo, quiero que todas escuchen —dijo la maestra Chariot, y así lo hicimos.

—Como ya saben estamos aquí para conseguir todo lo que pudiera faltarnos para el viaje, nos separaremos y nos encontraremos de vuelta aquí al medio día ¿alguna duda? —dijo la maestra Croix, negamos con la cabeza— entonces rompan filas.

—Sean precavidas, nunca sabe que puede necesitarse hasta que hace falta —dijo la maestra Chariot tomando del brazo a la maestra Croix y comenzando a caminar por la banqueta al lado de Iris, quien cargaba a la maestra Piscis.

Lo primero que pensé que podría hacerme algo de falta fue ropa para acampar, como para ir de excursión, pensaba que me vendría bien unas botas nuevas, algo de ropa gruesa que sirviera para el frio y para pasar a través de lugares difíciles, al discutir con Constanze y Jasminka acordamos que eso sería lo primero que iríamos a buscar. Paseamos un poco por el pueblo buscando alguna tienda adecuada hasta que encontramos una cuyos aparadores mostraban ropa y equipo de camping que era justo lo que estaba buscando, entramos y recorrimos por curiosidad todo el lugar, había un poco de todo, a Constanze le llamó la atención el equipo de supervivencia, compro un pequeño kit que parecía tener herramientas casi para cada situación que nos pudiéramos encontrar, me pareció una buena decisión ya que seguro no siempre sería necesario quedarse al aire libre, no necesitábamos ni mucho ni poco equipo para estar preparadas.

—Barb compórtate, tú no eres así —escuche decir a quien estaba casi segura de ser Hannah cuya voz venia de los vestidores, deje a Jasminka y Constanze mientras veían algunos trajes a prueba de agua y me acerqué a los vestidores.

—Chicas, cálmense ¿Qué les pasa hoy? Este comportamiento esta fuera de sus estándares —escuche decir a Diana, tuve que aguantarme para no soltarme a reír, seguro lo que les había dado Jasminka había hecho efecto.

—Funcionó —susurro Jasminka a mi oído, y fue aún más difícil contenerme para no gritar y ser descubierta ante el susto que Jasminka me había dado.

—Jasminka, ten más cuidado, casi podrían habernos descubierto —le dije en voz baja mientras caminábamos de vuelta a dónde estaba Constanze,

—Lo siento, tu fuiste la que se separó, me preguntaba por qué —me dijo mientras nos acercábamos a Cons —, ¡mira! —me dijo deteniéndose de golpe ante un juego de utensilios de cocina para acampar.

—Jasminka, ya tienes varios de esos —le dije intentando hacerla caminar.

— ¡Hola chicas! ¿Qué les parece? —escuché decir a Hannah y cuando me di la vuelta puede ver que ella, Diana y Bárbara estaban vestidas de pies a cabeza con equipo táctico, Hannah y Bárbara habían exagerado bastante, parecía que estuvieran vestidas para participar en alguna guerrilla o salidas de un videojuego genérico de guerra, no de uno bueno. Diana se había medido un poco más pero con esas botas, pantalones, top y todo lo que andaba cargando parecía una Lara Croft rubia, con todo y el porte Inglés.

—Les preguntaría hacia donde queda la batalla pero de hecho me sorprende que puedan cargar todo eso encima —les dije caminando hacia ellas y cuando estuve cerca tome a Hannah por los hombros y la empujé ligeramente hacia abajo, pude sentir como se tambaleaba y resistía con todas sus fuerzas para no caerse—, ¡Como lo sospeche! No resistirían traer algo tan pesado por más de media hora allá afuera, deberían aprender de Diana, quizá un poco de exceso en los gadgets pero entendió el límite para no perder la practicidad —dije dando una vuelta alrededor de Diana para volver con Jasminka y Cons, quien en serio esperaba no se hubiera dado cuenta de cómo veía a la rubia, comúnmente su belleza de muñeca cara no tenía efecto sobre mí, pero debo admitir que verla en un atuendo un poco más burdo y bruto captaba mi atención.

—Ella tiene razón chicas, ya satisficieron su curiosidad, ahora tomen solo lo necesario y sigamos que aún tenemos varias tiendas por recorrer antes del medio día —dijo Diana volviendo a los vestidores, Hannah y Bárbara me dirigieron una mirada acusatoria y luego la siguieron.

Después de eso también decidí buscar lo básico, que si gastaba mucho ahí no tendría para cosas que no había pensado y que podía necesitar, al final no pude evitar que Jasminka comprara otro juego de utensilios y que Constanze comprara aún más herramientas múltiples, pero al menos la saqué del lugar antes de que se le ocurriera echar un vistazo a la sección de armas, a esa chica no le faltaban la ideas armamentistas ya de por sí.


	36. Capítulo XXXVI - Lotte

Cuando las maestras nos dieron hasta el medio día libre para ir de compras lo primero que pensé fue en ir a la tienda de artefactos mágicos, no porque necesitara algo realmente, sino porque nunca se sabe que se puede encontrar, podría haber alguna reliquia extraña o algún artefacto de gran utilidad; cuando le dije a Sucy y Akko ambas aceptaron acompañarme ahí primero, Akko con su ánimo de siempre y Sucy fingiendo desinterés pero aceptando de todas formas, sé que quería acompañarme, pero no podía acceder tan animadamente, esa máscara de desinterés que llevaba siempre no se lo permitía, pero al fondo sabía que tan solo era una chica tímida que no sabía bien como expresar sus sentimientos, o terminaba por hacerlo de forma peculiar.

No había pasado mucho del… incidente entre Sucy y Akko cuando estábamos en Arcturus, pero en esos días puedo decir que la conocí más de lo que muchos días normales en la academia me habían ayudado a saber de ella, el simple hecho de dormir junto a ella había sido algo memorable, me había hecho feliz. Sucy se me había hecho más interesante mientras la conocía, pero al mismo tiempo me di cuenta de que su interés se inclinaba hacia Akko, quizá incluso desde antes de que ella misma se diera cuenta, sé que el no haber tenido amistades hasta ese punto la había dejado en una situación donde entender sus emociones era difícil incluso para ella, y no es que yo haya sido de muchas amistades, pero sentía que había leído tanto sobre ello que quizá podía tener un poco más de perspectiva de la que Sucy tenía, o eso me gustaba creer.

— ¿Y qué te gustaría encontrar Lotte? —me preguntó Akko sacándome de mi burbuja de pensamiento.

—No estoy segura, pero ya veremos cuando lleguemos ahí, nunca se sabe que se puede haber —le dije sonriente, con esa sonrisa que había aprendido a poner ante todos sin importar demasiado lo que pasara en mi interior.

— ¡Esta bien! —respondió Akko y siguió caminando distrayéndose con los aparadores, Sucy solo nos seguía sin prestar demasiada atención a sus alrededores.

Sucy y Akko habían hablado, las cosas se habían "solucionado" y habían acordado una amistad, yo sentía que Akko había dejado el asunto atrás, pero como era de esperarse no pensaba que Sucy lo hubiera hecho, y entre esas capas que ella ponía alrededor de si, como una rosa negra y llena de espinas que no quería ser molestada, yo sentía que se ocultaba una verdad diferente, una en la que ella aún no sabía como tomar lo que paso y como sentirse al respecto, quizá la idea no dominaba su pensamiento, pero en algún recóndito lugar dentro de ella podía sentir que esa duda seguía viva y sin que ella lo entendiera y superara quizá se decidiría por no dejar entrar a nadie más a su corazón.

«Necesitas más una amiga que una pareja», pensaba al verla caminar a mi lado «una amiga que te ayuda a pasar por los espinosos matorrales y sea tu apoyo en el camino que hay después», decía tal vez para ella, o tal vez para mí, intentando convencerme de que mi amistad le haría un mayor bien «y aun así… ¿estará tan mal si yo deseo ser algo más?», me decía, pensando seriamente en lo que debía hacer.

— ¡Llegamos! —dijo Akko, y en efecto, antes de darme cuenta nos encontrábamos frente a la tienda de artículos mágicos.

—Perfecto; entremos —dije disimulando lo mejor posible el conflicto en mi interior y tratando de seguir el entusiasmo de Akko.

Después de saludar al encargado las 3 nos separamos para revisar las cosas nuevas que habían llegado, comúnmente diferenciándolas con la vista, cualquier cosa que nos pareciera no haber estado ahí la última vez que habíamos ido.

—Puedo sentir tu conflicto —escuché decir a una voz que no reconocí. Di un vistazo a la tienda y no vi a nadie que pudiera haberme hablado, por lo que seguí buscando y me incliné para revisar un baúl antiguo que del que no tenía recuerdos —así que la quieres pero no quieres decírselo ¿verdad? —dijo de nuevo la voz—, volví a ver alrededor de la tienda y después, de la nada, en mi hombro pude reconocer la luz de un hada, tuve que taparme la boca con la mano para no gritar.

— ¿Quién eres? ¿qué es lo que deseas y por qué no quieres que te vea? —le pregunté ante la luz que estaba usando como cobertura.

—Me gusta decir que soy un hada del amor, después de todo pocas tienen tanta experiencia en ello como yo, desde finales felices hasta trágicos —dijo el hada mientras la luz disminuía; yo seguía hincada ante el baúl para que los demás no notaran algo extraño. Cuando la luz bajó lo suficiente para verla lo primero que distinguí fueron los colores rojo y negro y los ojos azules en el rostro de una chica como de mi edad; el hada que se encontraba sentada en mi hombro tenia cabello pelirrojo, un color de piel con un ligero toque dorado y llevaba un vestido de influencia victoriana y gótica, pero sin ser pomposo o exagerado, de longitud media, no muy entallado ni muy flojo, cuya parte céntrica era negra pero los pliegues de los costados rojos y los detalles del color contrario a la tela sobre la que estaban bordados. El vestido cubría los hombros pero no tenía mangas, los lazos del bodice en rojo resaltaban mucho sobre el negro y sus accesorios y calzado no eran menos peculiares, lleva una capa negra de interior rojo, un sombrero de prominente color rojo con detalles rojos y unas cuantas plumas del ultimo color, levantadas en diagonal hacia atrás y unas botas altas que apenas dejaban ver sus rodillas cubiertas por medias negras después de la parte donde el vestido hacia corte, como su bodice estas tenían lazos rojos sobre fondo negro y lucían una plataforma alta y gruesa. Debo admitir que la primera impresión que su atuendo me dio fue la de un mosquetero, con todo el porte con el que suelen representarlos en la cultura popular, e incluso tal vez con más.

—Por supuesto que con más porte —dijo la pequeña hada materializando una espada Rapier que empujó ligeramente contra mi mejilla— mi indumentaria es digna sin duda de mostrar una mayor elegancia que la referida en las páginas escritas por Dumas —dijo con voz aristocrática.

—Está bien, está bien, cálmate —dije intentando disminuir su exaltación, ante ello enfundó su espada y se sentó de nuevo cruzando las piernas—, está bien, vayamos un paso a la vez, ¿eres un hada que vive en alguno de estos objetos verdad? —le pregunté directamente intentando no ofenderla o provocar que se exalte de nuevo ya que tenía un aura de dama regia que se insultaría fácilmente si no usaba las palabras adecuadas.

—En efecto Miss Lotte, el objeto cuya trayectoria he decidido seguir desde hace años es una antigua pluma fuente hecha en Birmingham a principios del siglo XIX, busca en el baúl, seguro la reconocerás —me dijo, y así lo hice, hasta sentir en el fondo la forma de una pluma y sacarla del baúl.

—Sin duda debe ser esta —dije al verla, la pluma lucia antigua en verdad y compartía los colores que el hada en mi hombro vestía, parecía estar hecha de madera cubierta con alguna especia de resina para su protección, era de color negro, con grabados florales en rojo y una pequeña gema del mismo color incrustada en la punta de la tapa.

—Sí, esa es, no tienes idea de cuanta historia ha presenciado esta pluma —me dijo el hada, levantándose y recargándose contra mi cuello—, ¿Qué opinas? ¿Salimos juntas de este sitio? Tenía tiempo sin encontrar a alguien que llamara mi atención… puedo ayudarte a conseguir a esa chica —dijo a mi oído, causando que me estremeciera ligeramente.

— ¡Alto! Escucha, no es de buena educación meterse en la cabeza de otras personas, pensaría que alguien que parece dar tanto valor a los modales como tu sabría algo como eso —le dije moviendo las cosas del baúl para que pareciera que aún estaba buscando, el hada comenzó a reír levemente.

—Escucha, no fue necesario excavar demasiado, lo que sientes es tan fuerte que casi puedo tocarlo, y no solo en ti, tus pensamientos y deseos están rondando casi como una niebla a esa chica, es obvio lo que sientes y por quien lo haces así que no me acuses de cosas que no he hecho. Ante esas palabras solo pude suspirar.

—Vaya, en serio tienes afinidad por estas cosas.

—No es una habilidad especial ni nada, cuestión de práctica solamente.

—Pero dime una cosa, eres un hada muy compleja, de gran poder mágico, muy diferente a las hadas menores que deciden habitar objetos, así que ¿Por qué lo haces?, ¿Por qué ligarte a esta pluma? Podrías estar haciendo lo que quisieras ahora.

—Hmm… —dijo el hada sentándose—, buena pregunta, pero la respuesta no es nada compleja, es precisamente por esa libertad de hacer lo que quiera que he decidido seguir la historia de esta pluma, míralo como un capricho, uno que nunca ha fallado en darme entretenimiento dejándome presenciar y ser parte en ocasiones de historias que no olvidaré y que me hacen sentir viva, como si el mundo fuera diferente, uno en el que no importa la época o lugar, algunas cosas son las mismas, como los sentimientos, o las vidas de las personas, si, quizá su entorno cambie pero los sucesos suelen repetirse y eso, me es realmente interesante.

—Ya veo —dije pensando cómo interpretar la elaborada respuesta que el hada me había dado.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Qué opinas de mi propuesta? —me preguntó, yo tan solo seguí viendo la pluma.

—Aunque me gustaría acceder no estoy segura de poder llevar esta pluma conmigo, se ve antigua y costosa, eso sin saber siquiera que gema es la que tiene incrustada.

—No se diga más —dijo el hada levantándose de mi hombro, quitándose la capa y haciéndola desaparecer, enseguida pude ver como sus alas aparecían ante mis ojos, como si hubieran quitado de encima de ellas la tela que las cubría—, es incómodo usar una capa con las alas, así que evito materializarlas a menos que las necesite, también es practico si necesito cambiar mi tamaño y pasar por humana rápidamente, no pierdo tiempo haciéndolas desaparecer —dijo comenzando a aletear.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer? —le pregunté levantándome.

—Asegurarme de que el encargado sienta que le haces un favor llevándote la pluma —dijo levantando vuelo y extendiendo su mano para tomar control de la pluma que estaba sosteniendo.

Me levanté y vi como el hada haciendo levitar la pluma tras de ella se acercaba al mostrador, no muchas personas pueden ver o hablar con las hadas, y entre más poderosas sean más pueden controlar quienes las ven o quienes no, sin embargo las hadas como ella saben cómo hacerse notar si lo desean. Para ese momento Sucy se encontraba observando una extraña flor aparentemente seca que se encontraba dentro de una cúpula y Akko intentaba abrir una especie de pequeña alcancía o caja fuerte. El encargado se encontraba jugando solitario sobre el mostrador con una vieja baraja cuando la "pluma flotante" se le acercó.

—Wow, wow, wow ¿Qué está pasando aquí? Si esto es alguna broma pueden parar ahora —dijo el encargado, pude escuchar que el hada rió al escuchar eso pero era la única que lo sabía.

Enseguida la pluma se le acerco y comenzó a picarlo por todo el cuerpo evadiéndolo mientras el intentaba tomarla.

— ¡Esta bien señoritas, ya fue suficiente! —dijo el encargado ahora cubriéndose de la pluma en vez de intentarla atrapar.

—Yo no estoy haciendo nada —dijo Akko confundida.

—Tampoco soy yo —dijo Sucy.

—Yo… creo que tal vez desperté por accidente al hada que se encontraba en esa pluma —dije nerviosa.

— ¿¡En serio!? —dijo el encargado, ahora moviéndose de un lugar a otro de la tienda intentando evadir la pluma— ¿puedes verla? ¿te dijo algo? —me preguntó acercándose.

—Al parecer quiere que la lleve conmigo, me pidió de favor llevarla de vuelta a un lugar que no entendí bien —le dije improvisando.

— ¿¡Y por qué me ataca a mí!? —preguntó dando manotazos al aire.

—Bueno… le dije que no podía, que era propiedad de la tienda y que se veía costosa como para comprarla, después de eso aprecio molestarse.

— ¡Está bien, está bien, que pare, puedo negociarlo! —cuando dijo eso la pluma se detuvo—, uf, gracias —dijo retomando al aire y recargándose contra el mostrador mientras el hada con la pluma o "la pluma flotante" se puso a levitar a mi lado.

—Lo lamento, no quise causar este problema —dije disculpándome.

—Algunas cosas no pueden evitarse —dijo Sucy.

—Si, además es genial haber encontrado una pluma así de especial —dijo Akko

—No es taaan especial para mí —dijo el encargado recuperando la compostura—, escucha, no me es conveniente tener por aquí eso si tiene una especie de maldición o un hada molesta, suficiente tuve ya con la Shooting Star, a mi jefe no le importa si la tienda es atacada por un objeto mágico o si yo estropeo algo, al final del día el costo saldrá de mi paga, así que te propongo algo —dijo sentándose en una de las sillas de la mesa para el té.

— ¿Qué cosa? —pregunté.

—Lo de esos baúles nuevos aún no está en el inventario, si algo pequeño como esa pluma desaparece no debería haber ningún problema, después de todo ustedes son clientes constantes, así que hagamos algo, compren una cosa, lo que sea, y consideren esa pluma un bonus ¿Qué les parece?

—Me parece una buena idea ¿pero está seguro de que no quiere fijar un rango de precio para compensar? no me sentiría bien llevándome algo costoso como si nada, incluso parece tener un rubí en la punta —le dije tomando la pluma que levitaba y mostrándosela.

—Hmmm, no lo sé, parece falso —me dijo riendo después de verlo detenidamente y entendí que era mejor dejar así las cosas.

—En ese caso yo me llevaré esta Ricinus —dijo Sucy, sosteniendo la extraña flor rojiza en la cúpula que estaba viendo hace poco.

—Me parece perfecto —dijo el encargado caminando para ir del otro lado del mostrador.

—Yo llevaré esto, sea lo que sea —dijo Akko poniendo sobre el mostrador una especie de extraño adorno blanco de apariencia metálica en forma de lirio.

—Y yo esto —dije tomando del baúl en el que estaba la pluma una pequeña caja de madera color rojo, estaba ornamentada, me llamo la atención y podría servir para guardar la pluma entre otras cosas, además no podía irme sin comprar algo, no me sentiría bien.

—Excelente elección señoritas —nos dijo mientras le pagábamos, nos dio una cordial despedida y después nos dirigimos a la salida.

—Cuidado con esa pluma, no parece ser buena idea hacer enojar al hada que se ha adueñado de ella —dijo el encargado antes de que saliéramos.

—Gracias, lo tendré —dije al salir.

Una vez afuera me di cuenta de que el día se había nublado y el viento estaba algo más fresco que al entrar.

—Claro que el rubí no es falso, pero tiene razón en la parte de no molestarme —dijo el hada apareciendo de nuevo sentada en mi hombro.

—Creo que él sabía que era real, pero complicaría más las cosas si lo dejaba al descubierto —le dije.

— ¿Estás hablando con el hada Lotte? —dijo Akko entusiasmada, yo solo asentí.

—No la interrumpas ahora Akko, deja que Lotte descubra si podemos confiar en el hada o no —dijo Sucy empujando a Akko para que caminara por delante— mejor decide a que tienda vamos ahora.

— ¡Si! —dijo Akko entusiasmada de nuevo y comenzando a caminar mas rápido.

—Esa Sucy es una chica difícil, hay mucho por hacer —dijo el hada.

—Oh no, no comiences con eso, todo esto pasó tan rápido, yo ni siquiera acepte nada, tu tomaste la situación en tus manos para venir conmigo.

—Ya me lo agradecerás, te prometo que te ayudare a encontrar la felicidad —dijo materializando lo que parecía ser una pequeña tasa de té y tomando un sorbo.

—Por cierto ¿cuál es tu nombre? Pareces tomar toda la información que deseas de mi pero ni siquiera te has presentado como se debe.

— ¡Oh cierto! Lo lamento, me vi envuelta en la emoción del momento —dijo desapareciendo la taza y levantándose—, mi nombre es Amy, un placer —dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia, levantando los pliegues de su vestido.

—Igualmente, es interesante que tengas un nombre Inglés de origen Francés, ¿es por eso que parecen gustarte ambas culturas?

—No, mera coincidencia, en cierta época gran parte de Europa se regía por similares costumbres, principios y tendencias de moda, yo simplemente he tomado para mí un poco de todo lo que me ha gustado sin importar la tierra de origen, así es como se disfruta más de la vida, así que si quieres hablar de culturas considera mis gustos una mezcla más que otra cosa, aunque si algo debo mencionar es que prefiero muchas cosas a la antigua.

—Oh, entiendo —dije mientras veía como Sucy y Akko daban la vuelta en la esquina de la calle, dirigiéndose hacia el mercado.

—Ahora, si me disculpas —dijo Amy dejando salir un bostezo—, voy a dormir un poco.

— ¿Qué no acabas de despertar de un laaargo sueño?

—Hey, eso no cuenta, dormir en forma espiritual ligada a un objeto para un hada como yo es más parecido a un coma que a un sueño verdadero, quizá no esté consciente pero no descansa el cuerpo, ¿se necesita dormir con un cuerpo para que éste descanse no lo crees?

—Disculpa, tienes razón, estaba pensando en un hada menos compleja.

—No te preocupes, la confusión suele ser común, que me comporte como un hada menor no me convierte en una, solo hay que tomar eso en cuenta.

—Lo tendré en mente, y… si quieres dormir de forma normal ¿dónde piensas hacerlo? Ahora necesito conseguir cosas para un viaje, no puedo dejarte en algún lado seguro o quedarme estática.

— ¿Has visto ratatouille?

—Si pero esa idea no me parece…

—Demasiado tarde —me interrumpió y antes de que me diera cuenta saltó a mi cabeza y recorrió la capucha de mi uniforme sobre ella.

— ¿Sabes? Si no estuviera nublado y hubiera ya pensado en ponerme la capucha por mi cuenta no te dejaría salirte con la suya.

—Sí, sí, entiendo… recuérdame preguntarte que shampoo usas, tu cabello es tan suave —la escuché decir mientras sentía como daba vueltas recostada en mi cabello.

— (Suspira) ella va a ser todo un problema —dije resignándome a la situación en la que me encontraba.


	37. Capítulo XXXVII - Lotte

Cuando doblé por la esquina donde Sucy y Akko habían pasado al ir caminando delante de mí no pude verlas por ninguna parte.

« ¿Dónde habrán ido? Tan solo me detuve por un minuto viendo el vestido de un aparador», pensaba mientras decidía que hacer.

—Lotte, ¿todo bien? —escuché la voz de la maestra Chariot aproximándose. Al dar la vuelta pude ver que la maestra Croix cargaba varias bolsas que parecían bastante llenas mientras que la maestra Chariot cargaba la pecera de la maestra Piscis e Iris cargaba un par de bolsas de aspecto liviano.

— ¿Te separaste de Akko y Sucy? —preguntó la maestra Croix.

—Sí, solo me retrasé un poco y no sé a dónde fueron —respondí, poco después me di cuenta de que Iris me miraba de forma extraña—, ¿Qué… ocurre? —pregunté.

Iris dejo caer sus bolsas y se acercó decididamente removiendo la capucha de sobre mi cabeza.

— ¿Qué… pasa? —dijo Amy adormilada, yo aún no podía reaccionar, no sabía si iris podía verla, y de no ser así no quería delatarla—, ¿¡Wow, qué está pasando aquí!? —dijo Amy ahora exaltada, deslizándose a mi lado izquierdo para después llegar acrobáticamente al interior del bolsillo de mi abrigo del uniforme.

— ¿Esa hada estaba desde antes contigo? —me preguntó Iris, en un tono serio.

—No, básicamente la acabo de conocer pero decidí confiar en ella —decía a Iris cuando sentí el tacto de una pequeña mano a mi costado, lo que me hizo doblarme ligeramente por el cosquilleo.

—Lamento tener que hacer esto Lotte, use magia para atravesar tu uniforme y poder usar contacto directo, es la única forma que conozco de comunicarme contigo sin que ella me escuche. Esa chica es una doncella del lago ¿lo sabias? —escuché en mi cabeza, de forma muy parecida a la telepatía.

—Sé que servía a la dama del lago hasta que la traicionó liberando a Merlín y quitándole Excalibur, aunque no conocía del título "doncella del lago" —le dije por medio del vínculo que había creado.

—Well Miss Lotte, es de esperarse, si su líder es la "dama del lago" ellas pasan a ser "doncellas" pero el título no es lo que importa, la dama del lago perdió la gracia, armonía y bondad al pasar los siglos para convertirse en una mujer llena de resentimiento y enojo bajo una máscara de calma y amabilidad; ella y sus seguidoras son muy poderosas y sabias en temas mágicos, por eso pudo verme y podría escuchar si habláramos por telepatía normal, este medio es el único que quizá se libre de su influencia, al menos eso espero.

—Entonces ¿le temes a iris?, hasta ahora no nos ha dado ningún motivo para desconfiar de ella, aunque tal como contigo, apenas la conozco.

—No es temor, considéralo, precaución, una súbdita de esa mujer me pone nerviosa, no puedo estar segura de en cual lado está, tienen muy buen entrenamiento, se sabe que pueden infiltrarse y destruir desde adentro.

Iris quizá estaba escuchando o interpretó la situación por el micro gesto de temor que pude haber mostrado, porque se acercó a mí, cerró los ojos y posó su frente contra la mía; sentí que me sonrojaba al tenerla tan cerca y sentir lo suave de su piel.

—Se lo que haces, y no, no podía escucharlas, bien pensado —escuché la voz de Iris dentro de mi cabeza—, veo que le estabas advirtiendo sobre mí, no se conocen y pareces preocuparte por ella, ¿o será que solo te estas cuidando a ti misma?

—No, claro que no, he prometido ayudar a esta chica a encontrar la felicidad y así lo haré, preocuparme por su seguridad es indispensable —dijo decididamente Amy, por medio del vínculo que ahora las 3 manteníamos, sé que la acababa de conocer, pero aún así escuchar esas palabras me hizo sentir una linda calidez en el pecho.

—Te creo —nos dijo Iris, y después se alejó, cortando el vínculo entre nosotras—, lo lamento maestras, tengo gran experiencia con las hadas y sé que a veces es mejor prevenir hasta asegurar sus intenciones —dijo Iris caminando hacia ellas y recogiendo sus bolsas—.

Me sorprendió que Iris pudiera reconocer tan fácilmente a Amy, en ese momento me di cuenta de que era más poderosa de lo que había pensado; aun así también tomé en cuenta lo que Amy dijo, tenía que estar atenta a cualquier acción sospechosa que Iris hiciera además de hablar con las maestras, o al menos eso hubiera hecho si hubiera tenido la oportunidad.

— ¿Hada? ¿llevabas un hada escondida contigo Lotte? —preguntó la maestra Chariot. Estaba por responderle cuando sentí que Amy saltó de mi bolsillo, después un gran destello de luz me encegueció un par de segundos y al ver de nuevo ahí estaba Amy, con su misma ropa pero luciendo como toda una humana normal, incluso más alta que yo y ligeramente menos que la maestra Chariot, pudiendo verla ahora con más claridad sentí que su figura se parecía a la de Diana.

—Bueno, no tiene sentido seguirme ocultando si ya lo saben, mi nombre es Amy, es todo un placer conocerlas —dijo ella haciendo una reverencia como lo hizo al presentarse conmigo.

— ¡Vaya! Debes tener un gran poder para poder hacer eso —dijo Iris acercándose a ella, tomando sus bolsas en una sola mano para tener una libre. Las maestras Chariot y Croix solo se miraron mutuamente como esperando que una le explicara a la otra la situación.

—Glu, glu, glu —dijo la maestra Piscis.

—Claro que sí, con un poco de entrenamiento y dedicación hacer esto no es un problema —dijo Amy viendo a Iris—, y si, puedo mantener esta forma por el tiempo que deseé maestra….

—Glu

—Piscis, de nuevo, un placer.

—Mi nombre es Chariot.

—Y el mío es Croix

—Un gusto —dijo Amy, dándoles la mano.

—Un cambio sobresaliente debo admitir, hace mucho que no veía un hada que pudiera hacerlo, y menos aún que pudiera mantenerlo indefinidamente —dijo Iris caminando alrededor de Amy, después pude ver le acariciaba firmemente un glúteo al pasar detrás de ella, Amy sólo dejo salir un quejido de sorpresa—, además esta forma parece estar más que bien mantenida —dijo Iris al comenzar a alejarse de ella, en la cara de la distinguida hada había un gesto de sorpresa mezclado con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Oh vaya… eres una doncella bastante audaz… por no decirlo de otra forma —dijo Amy retomando la compostura—, hace unos segundos me estabas amenazando ¿no es así?, pero dejando eso atrás, doncella o no, no te has ganado el derecho de esos íntimos gestos, vuelves a hacer algo así y me veré obligada a aleccionarte.

—Me gustaría ver que lo intentes —dijo Iris, claramente había una tensión entre ambas, aunque no estaba muy segura de cual tipo ni de si quería saberlo, la cara de la maestra Chariot parecía apenada y enrojecida, en cambio la maestra Croix parecía divertirse con lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—Este… ¿supongo que vas a acompañarnos en nuestro viaje? —preguntó la maestra Chariot, cortando la tensión del momento.

— ¡Vaya! Que fácil pareces aceptarla en el grupo —dijo Croix.

— Iris parece confiar en ella a pesar de todo, y nosotras confiamos en Iris ¿verdad?—, respondió la maestra Chariot nerviosa—, ahora todas sigamos caminando, casi es hora de reunirnos y no queremos llegar tarde ¿Verdad? —agregó la maestra comenzando a caminar. La maestra Chariot solo levantó las manos como en un gesto de "whatever" y comenzó a caminar tras la maestra Chariot.

—Así que, Miss Lotte, ¿hemos de seguir a las maestras? —me preguntó Amy dando la espalda a Iris y cruzando su brazo con el mío.

—Solo dime Lotte por favor —le dije algo nerviosa y muy posiblemente sonrojada—, ¿segura de que quieres caminar? ¿No querías dormir hace un momento?

—Bueno, digamos que esta interacción me dio una ligera inyección de energía —dijo viendo de reojo a Iris que pasaba tras de nosotras, siguiendo a las maestras.

—Está bien, entonces caminemos —dije poniéndome en marcha.

Mientras caminábamos a donde habíamos dejado los vehículos Amy solía detenerse de vez en cuando en algunos aparadores, aunque puedo decir que su gusto era algo… excéntrico.

— ¡Mira ese vestido Lotte! Deberíamos entrar a probarnos uno de esos, no es mi estilo y se ve bastante simple pero hey, probar no está de más —me dijo sacudiéndome por el brazo frente al escaparate de cierta sastrería.

—Eso ya no se usa hoy en día —dije al ver el vestido pomposo y extravagante de estilo renacentista al que Amy apuntaba—, lo más probable es que lo hayan hecho para una fiesta de época o de disfraces y nada más —dije viendo a mi alrededor—, de hecho, ¿no te has dado cuenta de cómo la gente te mira por andar vestida así?

—Sí, pero pensé que solo admiraban lo distinguido de mi atuendo —me dijo ligeramente extrañada, al ver su gesto la tomé de la mano y la comencé a llevar rápidamente—, ¡Lotte! ¿Que… estás haciendo?

—Vamos a ir a una tienda de ropa, necesitas un atuendo normal, nosotras nos cambiaremos ya que estaremos fuera de la academia un tiempo pero tú no pareces tener nada más ¿o sí?

—Bueno… la última vez que desperté fue durante los 50´s, creo que tengo unos cuantos atuendos de esa época —me dijo mientras la llevaba.

—Nope, eso no nos sirve, obviamente seria menos que con lo que traes ahora, pero seguirías llamando la atención —le dije, y poco después entramos a una pequeña boutique que ya conocía, con buenas cosas y precios accesibles.

— ¡Hola Lotte! ¡Oh, traes una amiga! —me saludó la señora Bright, una señora amable y simpática, además de la dueña del lugar, al vernos entrar.

—Hola, si, tomaremos el vestidor—dije rápidamente sin detenerme, para que no viera demasiado a Amy y se diera una idea extraña.

—Si, por supuesto —nos respondió.

Antes de darme cuenta me encontraba a solas con Amy, encerrada en el pequeño vestidor.

—Am… supongo que debo desvestirme entonces, ¿podrías ayudarme? —me dijo volteándose y recogiendo su cabello hacia enfrente, quitándose el cuerpo del vestido y dejando al descubierto sus hombros y los lazos del corsé que debía desatar.

« ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?», me preguntaba nerviosa, pensando en que sería lo más indicado, podía sentir la sangre que ahora pasaba por mi rostro, al verme en el gran espejo que cubría una pared del mostrador me di cuenta que estaba bastante roja.

— ¿Lotte…? —me dijo viéndome de reojo, mientras desataba los lazos de sus botas, como extrañada de que no hubiera empezado; yo no sabía que pensar, no sabía si me estaba probando, si buscaba provocarme o si realmente esto le parecía normal, pero ante la posibilidad de la última opción yo no quería quedar como una inmadura por lo que busqué controlarme y comencé a desatar los lazos, intentando hacerlo con la mayor normalidad posible;

—Listo —dije una vez que terminé y cuando ella se removió el corsé y el fino camisón que llevaba debajo abrí la puerta para salir del mostrador mientras ella se quitaba la falda.

— ¿A dónde vas? —dijo ella levantándose para dejar caer la falda; al devolverme y verla el momento me tomo por sorpresa, descubierta de la cintura hacia arriba y desenganchando los ligueros que sostenían su medias ella parecía estar tomando todo muy natural mientras que yo me sentía en shock, me parecía una joven realmente hermosa pero no era el sitio o el momento para dar libertad a mis pensamientos; cerré la puerta y me paré viendo a la pared, evitando mirarla; no es como que no hubiera visto antes a Sucy o Akko incluso a las chicas del grupo de Amanda, pero verla a ella me hacía perder la naturalidad que sentía ante esas situaciones.

—Disculpa, pero…

—Te he hecho sentir incomoda ¿verdad?... lo lamento —la escuché decir, muy cerca por detrás de mí—, necesitas más tiempo de conocernos para que esto sea visto con normalidad ¿cierto?, está bien, no hay problema, creo que forcé los límites de nuestra recién formada amistad, tan solo es que estoy acostumbrada a hacer las cosas así con mis amigas hadas, o incluso con las costureras que me llegaron a confeccionar vestidos, aunque cuando lo pienso ciertamente me eran gente de confianza, no desconocidas —dijo en voz pensativa—, sorry, creo que simplemente me inspiras confianza —me dijo, seguramente sonriendo, poniendo su mano sobre mi hombro.

(Suspiro) «Genial, ahora me siento como una tanta inmadura», dije para mí.

—No te preocupes —dije volteando y procurando verla a la cara—, voy a traer un poco de ropa que quizá pueda agradarte y partiremos de ahí —dije sonriendo y tomando brevemente su mano para después soltarla y salir del vestidor.

—Perfecto —dijo ella visiblemente emocionada, comenzando a quitarse las medias.

Una vez afuera del vestidor me detuve un momento para procesar todo lo que había pasado.

« ¿Qué me pasa? No llevo ni una hora de conocerla», me decía «cálmate Lotte, cálmate, es solo una chica más», me dije al emprender mi camino por la tienda «pero vaya chica que es», dijo esa parte de mí que no podía acallar.

Me di cuenta poco después de comenzar que el buscarle ropa sería un ejercicio algo más difícil de lo que esperaba, ya que no podía evitar imaginarme como le quedaría, pero puse mi mayor esfuerzo en elegir algo practico y no algo que me gustaría verle usar, era una situación fuera de lo común, me había tocado decirle a alguien si una prenda le quedaba bien o no a mis ojos, pero no elegirles algo y menos el atuendo completo. Para agilizar las cosas primero le compre varios conjuntos de lencería, ya que la que tenía no sería compatible con la ropa actual, al final debo admitir que termine eligiendo los que me gustarían para ella, un pequeño gusto culposo puede ser.

—Oh, así que estos son tus gustos, me agradan —dijo cuándo le entregué los conjuntos de lencería— ¿y qué situación podría ser mejor? tendrás un asiento de primera fila —me dijo jugando conmigo.

—Sólo ponte algo —le dije saliendo del vestidor, claro que quería verla, pero no podía dejar el tema tan claro, además el tipo era su gusto, a lo mucho el mio influyo al decidir el estilo.

Después de dárselos tomé las prendas que me parecía le quedarían bien y decidí tomar un poco de todo, vestidos, blusas, zapatos, calcetas, iba tomando poco a poco y dejándole las cosas en el vestidor, mientras tanto ella iba separando las cosas que creía harían un buen outfit. Después de un poco más de 20 minutos llevando cosas tome lo último, un par de Kitten heels negros con un pequeño moño rojo que me parecían lindos y sofisticados a la vez.

—Con estos son 8 pares, quizá entre estos si puedas elegir unos cómodos y otros más formales o elegantes como dices.

—Gracias Lotte, en serio aprecio tu ayuda —me dijo mientras se ajustaba un brasier de un conjunto parecido al que llevaba, también con ligas y medias, de los colores que parecían gustarle, negro con encaje rojo, se veía preciosa en él, más seductora de lo que creía necesario de la ropa para todos los días, pero si ella se sentía cómoda así ¿quién era yo para juzgar? Poco a poco me acostumbré a esa atmosfera en la que no tenía por qué haber penas entre las dos, después de verla así poco podría ser más íntimo después de todo — ¿puedes pasarme las cosas de cada montón? —me preguntó, al parecer decidida a quedarse con

—Por supuesto —le dije, y comenzamos a tratar con todas las opciones, me sentía como en uno de esos juegos virtuales donde se deben vestir muñecas. Primero intentó un look algo audaz, agresivo, con leggins, shorts de mezclilla azules con cinturón de cuero, botas de combate, una blusa blanca y una chamarra de cuero negra, al igual que los leggins y el cinturón. .

— ¿Qué te parece? —me dijo dándose la vuelta mientras se veía frente al espejo.

—Se ve bien… —dije pensante.

— ¿Pero…?

—Pero no siento que vaya con lo que me has descrito que te gusta, no sé, siento que no es tu estilo.

—Lo sé, pero quería saber que opinabas —dijo riendo— vamos, ayúdame a quitarme esto, debemos apresurarnos, tus compañeras van a cansarse de esperar, —me dijo sentándose para quitarse lo de arriba mientras yo le ayudaba con las botas. Después de volver al principio le ayudé a intentar el siguiente conjunto, un sencillo vestido floreado color rosa con un cinturón negro y unos flats blancos—, ¿y ahora? —pidió mi opinión de nuevo.

— ¡Te ves tan linda! —le dije abrazándola sin buscar resistir las ganas después de ver la cuteness que despedía con esa ropa, ella tenía rasgos bastante lindos y vestida así quererla abrazarla era difícil de evitar.

—Oh, gracias —dijo abrazándome de vuelta.

— ¿Pero tampoco es tu estilo cierto? —le dije al soltarla.

—Me atrapaste, es un poco más… girly de lo que quisiera ahora.

—Está bien, a intentar con el siguiente.

El siguiente conjunto fue una blusa roja con volantes fruncidos por la línea central, en las muñecas y un pequeño moño en el cuello, acompañada de una falda negra con un ancho cintillo de adorno a la cintura, de un color negro más oscuro, y lisa hasta terminar en una línea de fruncidos antes de la rodilla, del mismo color más oscuro que el cintillo.

—Dame tu pie —le dije mientras sostenía una de las medias negras doblada para ponérsela al momento en que ella se encontraba sentada acomodando el cintillo de la falda, faltaban 5 minutos para la hora establecida de reunión y quería llegar lo menos tarde posible, aunque la desviación había valido la pena.

Una vez con las medias negras hasta el muslo que apenas dejaban unos centímetros de su pierna al descubierto tan solo quedaba decidir los zapatos, entre los que había sentí que los kitten heels serían lo mejor y una vez que se puso los pies en ellos y se levantó sentí una extraña sensación de satisfacción.

—En serio he vestido una muñeca —dije algo apenada, al levantarme.

—Gr… gracias —dijo ella con cierto enrojecimiento en sus mejillas para luego desviar la mirada hacia el espejo—, tenemos un ganador ¿no lo crees? —me dijo haciendo varias poses frente al espejo.

—Sí, siento que esa sí eres tu —dije al levantarme.

—Gracias —dijo abrazándome—, ¿Ya es medio día cierto?

—No hay por qué, y si, así es.

—Debemos irnos

—No, no te preocupes, mejor hay que hacer que el retraso valga la pena y…

—Oh… —me interrumpió ella, acercándoseme con una mirada algo sugestiva—, y… ¿Cómo quieres que hagamos que valga la pena? —dijo acorralándome contra la esquina del cuarto.

— ¡No, no, no me refería a eso! —dije negando con las manos, ella solo se acercó más mientras yo intentaba bloquearla con las manos pero al sentir su pecho las retire rápidamente— ¿entonces a que te refieres? —me susurró al oído, yo me sentía extrañamente indefensa; sabiendo que podía leer mi mente a voluntad no podía evitar pensar que ella quizá sabía que una parte de mí, una que luchaba fuertemente por mantener a raya, deseaba esa cercanía con ella, lo que me hacía sentir algo culpable, apenas la conocía, si era sincera conmigo misma solo estaba deseándola físicamente.

—No tienes por qué sentirte así Lotte… es natural —me dijo mientras me sacó el abrigo y poco después sentí su mano subir lentamente bajo mi falda, intenté resistirme a su avance pero sabía bien que en el fondo, yo deseaba que continuara—, ya veo, te agrada sentir que te opusiste, al menos un poco, así no te sentirás culpable ¿cierto? —dijo viéndome fijamente, yo no dije nada pero al verme reflejada en esos ojos azules supe que ella podía ver a través de mi—, está bien, puedo ayudar con eso —dijo haciendo un gesto mágico con su mano libre y antes de darme cuenta mis manos se encontraban sobre mi cabeza, encadenadas a la pared—.

—A… Amy —dije con dificultad, como dudando de realmente querer hablar o no.

— ¿Si… Lotte? —me dijo plantándome un beso en el cuello, uno que me hizo desear más olvidarme de todo y solo dedicarme a ese momento, el mundo afuera de esa cortina dejaba de existir para mí—, si deseas que me detenga, solo dímelo, dime claramente "detente" y lo haré en ese momento —me susurró al oído pausadamente— si solo quieres sentir que te resistes como parte del juego… siéntete libre de hacerlo—me susurró en un tono que hacía difícil resistirse a su influencia mientras su mano izquierda se aventuraba por mi espalda, bajo mi chaleco y después bajo mi blusa hasta tocar mi espalda, que se arqueó ante el roce de sus dedos bajo la banda de mi brasier y después se arqueó más violentamente al sentir como su otra mano comenzaba a explorar mi pelvis con un tacto que solo una amante debería llevar a ese lugar.

— ¡Lotte! —gritó la encargada mientras escuchaba su caminar acercarse, la mirada apasionada de Amy desapareció en un parpadeo, al instante hizo desaparecer las cadenas, me jaló hacia ella y bajó el cierre de su falda.

—Finge que me ayudas a subirlo pero no puedes —me susurro rápidamente mientras ponía mis manos a sujetar la falda y me daba la espalda.

—Lotte —dijo la dueña mientras recorría la cortina del vestidor— acaba de llamarme de una vecina, hay una fuga de agua en mi casa, ¿puedes vigilar la tienda mientras voy y dejo un plomero encargado del lugar? No será mucho tiempo, conozco a alguien de confianza al final de la calle y mi casa queda a un par de cuadras.

—Claro, no se preocupe —dije volteando a verla con la cara más calmada que pude poner.

—Perfecto —dijo dando la vuelta como para marcharse, pero luego se devolvió rápidamente, sentí que se me helaba la sangre al pensar que se había dado cuenta de algo—, ¿esa falda no le queda a tu amiga? creo que tengo esa en 2 tallas más grandes, si no está aquí búscala en el almacén —dijo la encargada para luego tomar su bolso y dejar la tienda.

—Sentí que el corazón se me iba a salir —dije dejándome caer contra la pared cuando la encargada salió de la tienda.

—Lo mismo digo, hace mucho que no sentía tanta adrenalina —dijo Amy dejándose caer a mi lado, ambas nos encontrábamos ahora en un modo relajado, nada comparado al anterior—, siento que evadimos muchos problemas ¿estoy en lo correcto?

—Sí, muchas chicas de la academia vienen aquí, seguro alguna se enteraría y no quiero imaginarme que habría dicho la dirección si eso pasaba —le dije riendo de nervios.

—Qué bueno que no fue así (suspiro)

—Lo sé (suspiro)

—Lotte… —dijo Amy tomándome la mano—, lamento esto, yo… me deje llevar —me dijo acariciando mi mano—, ¿puedes perdonarme por casi meterte en problemas?

—No tengo porque perdonarte, fue mi culpa también, yo pude haberlo detenido todo si quería, pero una parte de mí no quería hacerlo —dije nerviosa.

—Lo sé, haha, en seeerio lo sé, además tienes gustos algo…

—No digas más —dije deteniéndola al poner mi mano sobre su boca, ella asintió.

—Ahora —dije levantándome y acomodándome debidamente la ropa—, ya tienes un cambio, pero te faltara uno casual y quizá una pijama.

—Bueno, tenemos tiempo —dijo ella, y comenzamos a ver cosas por la tienda.

— ¿Qué te parece esta blusa? —le dije mostrándole una tank top negra de su talla.

—Me agrada —dijo acercándose y tomándola de mi mano junto a otra blusa del mismo color pero manga hasta los codos que estaba al lado— con estas 2 no debería pasar apuros por tops, ¡oh mira! esto me agrada —dijo tomando unos jeans negros— ¿sabes? Solo tengo 2 pantalones y son de los 50´s, estos no tienen naaada que ver con esos pero serian una buena adición, dijo tomando ese y otro par azul oscuro, después recorrió la tienda por unos pares de calcetas y finalmente fue a buscar unos zapatos, tomando un par de sneakers converse rojos de suela y cinta blancas y unas botas de combate altas hasta empezar la rodilla completamente negras —si alguien viene me avisas— dijo entrando al mostrador para sentarse pero sin recorrer la cortina.

Mientras Amy se cambiaba yo fui a ver a través del aparador, por si veía que algunas de las chicas me estaban buscando.

—Y… ¿Qué te parece? —la escuché decir a mi espalda y cuando me voltee la vi con la blusa negra, los pantalones azul oscuro, los tenis rojos y una camisa a cuadros roja con negro que debió haber tomado al salir.

— ¡Te ves muy linda! —le dije sonriendo— realmente es un look casual, ¿te sientes cómoda?

—Sí, me gusta, para algo ocasional, vestirme así no sería cosa de todos los días, ¡ahora vuelvo! —dijo dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose de nuevo al vestidor. Después de unos minutos en los que seguí viendo hacia afuera Amy se paró de nuevo tras de mi—, ¿Qué tal? —ahora iba vestida toda de negro, la blusa de tirantes, los jeans, un cinturón, las botas de combate e incluso unos guantes de cuero sin dedos y unos lentes estilo aviador, todo del mismo oscuro color.

— ¡Vaya! Te ves como todo una Lara Croft o Sarah Connor —le dije, ella solo se me quedó mirando confundida—, olvídalo, te lo explicaré luego, te vez muy bien, sería adecuado para ir a acampar o de excursión, de hecho Diana y sus amigas, unas chicas de mi grupo, también planeaban llevar unos atuendos así.

—Perfecto, ¡entonces no me quedare atrás! Y, finalmente… —dijo sacándose tan rápido como pudo los guantes, botas y pantalón y poniéndose por encima un vestido rojo de tirantes gruesos y largo hasta la pantorrilla con un ancho cinto negro a la cadera y completamente estampado con un modesto, pero elaborado encaje de diseño floral en el mismo color del vestido—, ¿Qué te parece? —dijo dándose una vuelta—, ¡Oh, cierto! —dijo al verse los pies, se sacó las calcetas y fue corriendo al vestidor para volver casi de inmediato calzando unos bellísimos flats rojos de suela negra que parecían estar hechos con el mismo encaje de diseño floral rojo que el vestido, transparentándose ligeramente entre los pequeños espacios entre el encaje.

— ¡Es precioso! —le dije haciendo una seña con la mano para que se diera una vuelta, no parece ser estrictamente casual ni formal, se ve sofisticado sin ser demasiado llamativo y sobre todo tiene todo tu estilo marcado, los colores, el encaje, es tan… tu —le dije parada frente a ella, viéndola de pies a cabeza—, además esos zapatos son bellísimos y parecen haber sido hechos para ese vestido.

— ¡Lo sé! Tuve mucha suerte —me dijo viéndolos también; cuando vi que su mirada se desvió hacia la calle, ¿no es esa la dueña? —preguntó, y al voltear me di cuenta de que era ella, en la esquina de la calle.

— ¡Si lo es, rápido, recoge la ropa y acomódala bien! —dije mientras la encargada venía a mitad del camino, Amy recogió todo la ropa y la dobló de forma adecuada, dejando todo sobre el mostrador.

— ¡Oh, jovencita, te ves preciosa! —dijo la encargada al entrar y ver a Amy.

—Muchas gracias —dijo Amy modestamente.

—Si quieres irte así en un momento te ayudo a quitar las etiquetas —dijo la encargada mientras caminaba para sentarse tras el mostrador—, gracias Lotte, parece que todo quedara listo para esta tarde, de no haber ido en el momento quizá habría sido un desastre —dijo mientras parecía calmarse después de lo que debe haber sido un momento tenso para ella.

—Me alegra que todo se haya arreglado antes de ser un gran problema —le dije.

—Sí, es bueno escucharlo —dijo Amy.

—Gracias chicas, por cierto ¿Quién es tu amiga Lotte? No nos has presentado.

—Mi nombre es Amy, es un placer conocerla —dijo Amy, dándole la mano.

—Yo me llamo Susan y el gusto es mío jovencita, siempre es agradable conocer a las chicas de la academia, tienen cosas maravillosas que contar —dijo la encargada, sonriente.

—Me alegra oírlo, así sé que no tengo que limitarme al hablar —dijo Amy sonriente, me parecía que el carisma es algo que dominaba sin problema.

— ¿Y esto es lo que van a llevarse? —dijo la encargada viendo la ropa y zapatos sobre el mostrador—, ¿no te ha gustado nada hoy Lotte? Nada parece ser de tu talla.

—Amm —empecé a decir cuando Amy tomó mi mano para interrumpirme.

— ¡Es cierto Lotte! Ven conmigo, atrás vi algo que te quedaría perfecto —dijo Amy llevándome hacia el fondo de la tienda, tomó algo que no distinguí bien y me llevó de vuelta al vestidor, corriendo la cortina.

Una vez dentro del vestidor ella dejó el vestido de lado, con verlo me di cuenta de que no estaba siquiera cerca de ser de mí talla así que entendí que no me había traído por eso.

—Lotte —me dijo haciendo que nos sentáramos—, soy una tonta, seguro, tengo algo de dinero pero no servirá en esta época —me dijo, claramente apenada—, creo que sería mejor decir que volveremos en unos días, seguro puedo conse…—, decía cuando decidí interrumpirla poniendo mi índice sobre sus labios.

—No tienes por qué preocuparte, yo esperaba que así fuera, no te preocupes, yo me encargo —le dije sonriente.

—No puedo dejarte hacer eso

—No te preocupes, no será un problema —le dije, y al escucharme cerro los ojos, yo sabía que intentaría meterse a mi cabeza para saber si realmente no me afectaría, yo sabía que pagar eso sería un golpe a mi presupuesto pero no quería que ella lo supiera, además tenía mis ahorros y decidí que la llevaría conmigo, era como mi invitada, así que me acerqué y le di un leve beso en la mejilla, al sentirlo abrió los ojos en sorpresa, sonrojándose levemente—, por favor, toma mi palabra, si buscas las respuestas por ti misma siento que no confías en lo que te digo.

—No, no es eso, es solo que…

—No te preocupes, vamos —le dije tomándola de la mano y levantándome para llevarla hacia afuera.

—Lotte —me dijo deteniéndose antes de que recorriera la cortina—, gracias —me dijo antes de acercarse y abrazarme fuertemente; pude sentir que había muchos sentimientos de por medio.

«—Te hubiera besado, pero al leerte supe que deseas que la primera persona sea especial para ti… ups, lo lamento, pero debía entrar en tu mente de nuevo, no quería arruinar algo como eso», le escuché decir dentro de mi cabeza.

«—Gracias por preocuparte por algo como eso», le respondí por el vínculo que había creado y antes de soltarla deslicé un pequeño rollo de billetes bajo la banda de su bra.

—Noo… no me digas que… no acabas de hacer eso Lotte… —dijo Amy entre sorprendida y risueña

—Lo lamento, no pude resistir el impulso —dije casi soltándome a carcajadas mientras ella llevaba su mano a su espalda con una sonrisa de incredulidad.

—Vaya, al menos me has cotizado bien —dijo riendo y después ambas nos soltamos a reír—, solo para que sepas, puedes cobrarme un tiempo a solas cuando quieras —dijo guiñándome un ojo, al oír eso me puse bastante nerviosa, con lo que la había conocido a ese momento sospechaba que lo decía en serio, y me concentré en alejar la idea de mi mente para que no supiera que me agradaría tomarle la palabra.

—Mejor vamos a que pagues por tus cosas —le dije levantándome, después de eso nos acercamos de vuelta al mostrador.

— ¿No te quedó lo que te sugirió Amy, Lotte? —preguntó la encargada.

—No, pero no habrá problema, nos llevaremos eso solamente, ya me vera por aquí en otra ocasión

—Sé que así será —me respondió sonriente—, como agradecimiento por ayudarme voy a descontar 20% del total jovencita —dijo viendo a Amy.

—Pero… yo no hice nada —dijo Amy.

—Eres su amiga ¿no?, conociendo a Lotte y viendo cómo te buscaba ropa parece tenerte aprecio, por ti ambas estaban aquí y si Lotte te tiene confianza yo igual.

—Gr… gracias —dijo Amy algo apenada.

La encargada guardó la ropa en una gran bolsa de cartón de esas típicas de las tiendas de ropa, Amy pagó y luego nos despedimos cordialmente.

— ¡Gracias! —dijimos Amy y yo.

—No hay de que chicas, ¡vuelvan pronto!

— ¡Lo haremos! —dijo Amy, y de alguna forma pude sentir que realmente deseaba hacerlo, pero no estaba segura de sí podría, una mezcla de felicidad y melancolía.

— ¡Lotte! Olvide preguntarte algo —dijo la encargada haciéndome una seña de que volviera; Amy me esperó en la puerta mientras yo me regresaba.

— ¿Si Mrs. Bright?

— ¿Dime Lotte, perdona la pregunta, sé que no me incumbe pero… ella es tu novia? Me pregunto en voz baja.

La pregunta me tomó completamente por sorpresa.

«Debe haberme descifrado mejor de lo que imagine que podría», pensé mientras dudaba que responder.

—No te preocupes, mis bisuabuelos eran gentes muy liberales, lucharon por la igualdad en Manchester durante gran parte de sus vidas y, esa es la vibra de la familia, seria deshonroso para mi juzgarlas —me dijo aun en tono de secreto como para hacerme sentir más cómoda con mi respuesta.

— ¿Por qué se ha dado la idea de que yo…? Le dije susurrando.

—Por favor jovencita, cuando vienes con tus amigas es bastante obvio si sabes que detalles ver, como te comportas, como miras; te delatas, y con esta chica no está solo claro, lo irradias, también te había visto así de perdida con esa chica, Sucy, pero ella, con ese carácter tan frío, no se veía tan reciproca —al escucharla decir eso solo deje salir un largo suspiro.

—No, ella no es mi novia, es solo una, nueva amiga —le dije.

—Oh… está bien, lo comprendo, perdona por entrometerme

—No hay cuidado, que tenga un excelente día —le dije de nuevo sonriente y me dirigí hacia la puerta; cuando Amy vió que me dirigía hacia ella hizo un gesto con la mano despidiéndose de nuevo de la encargada y salió de la tienda, sosteniendo la puerta para que saliera.

—Lotte —me llamó la encargada mientras me dirigía a la salida.

— ¿Si?

—Cuida que chica consideras merecedora de ese brillo que hay en tus ojos, no quisiera ver que alguien te lastime —me dijo calmadamente con una cara que mostraba cariño, al escuchar eso me regresé y le di un abrazo, que ella correspondió amablemente.


	38. Capítulo XXXVIII - Chariot

Aquel día, de vuelta en el camino después de las compras supe que era momento de explicar abiertamente a las chicas todo lo que sabíamos; conducía el pequeño automóvil amarillo que Croix nos había conseguido junto a la camioneta con algunos de sus contactos del pueblo mientras nos dirigíamos a un pequeño puerto en el rio Parrett donde también nos había conseguido una embarcación cuyas características no me había querido revelar.

« ¿De dónde habrá obtenido tanto dinero?» —pensaba mientras veía su camioneta avanzar frente a mí—, «bueno, hay varios años de su vida de los que no sé todo».

El trayecto hacia el puerto llevaría aproximadamente una hora, por el retrovisor pude ver que Sucy se quedó dormida rápidamente, Lotte leía un libro mientras su hada compañera parecía dormir en miniatura sobre su cabeza (quizá cansada de todas las explicaciones y respuestas que tuvo que dar al grupo cuando Lotte la presentó) y Akko parecía entretenerse con una Tablet que Croix me había prestado, con los audífonos puestos y riéndose bastante seguido. El camino transcurrió sin incidentes, entre más nos acercábamos a la bahía el escenario se volvía mas verde y de un estilo más antiguo, muchos árboles, casas de ladrillo; el lugar daba una sensación de calma y comodidad muy peculiar que me puso a pensar en lo agradable que sería pasar ahí algunos días con Croix, las dos solas, sin preocuparnos por nada más que decidir qué haríamos durante el día. Las peculiares cercas de madera y las casas de colores pastel, los pequeños caminos residenciales divididos por una línea de árboles en el centro, todo era precioso, puedo decir sin duda que me enamoré de ese pequeño pueblo costero. Al llegar a la carretera al lado del mar quedamos maravilladas con lo lindo que era.

— Casi llegamos al puerto Chariot, sígueme de cerca —escuché decir a Croix por el radio que habíamos comprado para comunicarnos entre los vehículos.

—Claro, no hay problema —le dije.

— ¿Todas listas para ver nuestro barco? —preguntó Croix por el radio, y al momento pude escuchar como las chicas de la camioneta y las que venían conmigo gritaban que sí.

Poco después pude ver una gran embarcación, quizá unos 60 metros de largo diría yo, su forma me recordaba una flecha, puntiaguda y audaz y era de un color plateado con un toque de dorado, un color peculiar pero bastante bonito con las cubiertas superiores en blanco y un gran poste que se elevaba al centro del mismo color de la embarcación.

«No puede ser este», pensé inmediatamente, eso se veía demasiado caro.

— ¿Es ese? —pregunto Lotte

— ¿Ese es nuestro barco maestra Chariot? —me preguntó Akko esperanzada.

—No lo sé —respondí nerviosa.

— ¡Ahí la tienen, nuestra nave para este viaje! —dijo Croix triunfante por el radio.

Las chicas estallaron en sobresalto, Amy se asustó y tomo tamaño humano, apareciendo de la nada en el asiento trasero recostada sobre Lotte y Sucy.

— ¿¡Que pasa!? ¿¡Que está ocurriendo!? —dijo viendo para todas partes.

—No te preocupes, solo nos emocionamos por el barco —le dijo Lotte sonriente.

— ¿Barco? —dijo volteando entonces hacia adelante y poniendo atención al súper yate que cada vez se veía más grande frente a nosotras—, ¡wow! Eso sí es un barco, ¿es de nosotras?

—La maestra Croix lo consiguió, ¿¡No es súper maravilloso!? —dijo Akko emocionada.

—Puede ser que sea rentado chicas, no asuman nada hasta estar seguras —les dije mientras nos acercábamos al puerto; una vez ahí vi que ya había una rampa conectada a lo que parecía ser un garaje en el yate.

—Síganme, mostrare la documentación y abordaremos —dijo Croix por el radio.

—Entendido.

Después de eso nos acercamos cada vez más, Croix mostró algunos papeles a los guardias apostados en la entrada del puerto y después nos dejaron pasar, al subir por la rampa y entrar al yate quedé muy impresionada. El estacionamiento era un espacio rectangular vacío, me estacione detrás de Croix cuando ella se detuvo y luego todas bajamos, incrédulas por lo que nos rodeaba. A los lados del estacionamiento había una gran sala de estar, aparentemente hecha en base a una linda madera de un color que parecía ser roble rojo, había varios sillones y sillas de aspecto lindo y cómodo, mesas bajas, plantas, libreros, televisión, sistema de sonido, incluso un pequeño bar y una diminuta cocina como para preparar bocadillos; al final de la sala había una pequeña escalera que llevaba a la cubierta inferior, la cual era muy parecida pero tenía espacio destinado para inundarse con el agua de mar y servir de garaje acuático para un gran bote a motor que ahí se encontraba; todo lucia como si estuviéramos dentro de una mansión flotante.

—Croix… ¿Cómo pudiste conseguir algo como esto? —le pregunté al oído mientras ella veía alegre como las chicas se esparcían por el lugar; el grupo de Amanda bajó a ver el bote de motor, Hannah y Bárbara estaban revisando los libreros, Lotte, Amy y Sucy veían el mar por las ventanas y Akko jalaba vivazmente a Diana de un lado a otro, ella no se veía tan impresionada como el resto, supongo que era porque cosas así son lo suyo.

—Acumulé bastantes conocidos durante mis años desaparecida Chariot, varios quedaron en deuda conmigo, fu así que conseguí este súper yate… y espera a que veas nuestra suite —me dijo confiada abrazándome, pero antes debemos hablar con las chicas ¡Todas síganme! ¡Vamos a la sala de conferencias! —dijo dirigiéndose a las chicas y luego la seguimos por un espacioso pasillo que lucía los mismos colores y aura que lo que ya habíamos visto pero estaba dotado a cada lado de lujos impresionantes, bellas puertas que no sabía que ocultaban detrás, salas de estar con varias temáticas, salones de juego y otras maravillas, la decoración era preciosa, digna de una residencia lujosa, pero al mismo tiempo tenia toques marítimos que hacia recordar que estábamos en el mar.

— ¡No puedo creer que estemos aquí! —dijo Amanda entre las muchas reacciones de sorpresa de las chicas mientras avanzábamos, yo no podría ver la cara de Croix, pero me sentía segura de que estaba sonriendo, orgullosa de su adquisición.

Al llegar a lo que creo era aproximadamente la mitad del barco había unas preciosas escaleras de un material que no reconocí y un ascensor que parecía tener paredes de cristal.

—Vamos a la cubierta inferior —dijo Croix, bajando por las escaleras espirales que al parecer pasaban por todas las cubiertas del barco.

Una vez en la cubierta inferior, nos detuvimos frente a una gran puerta que parecía de piedra negra y estaba ubicada en lo que creo sería la última sección de popa.

—Ahora bien, esta es el cuarto de conferencias, para entrar debemos registrar nuestras huellas digitales, una simple precaución por si dejamos información u objetos delicados ahí, lo que debemos intentar evitar lo más posible, además deberán escribir en el teclado una contraseña que fijaremos después. Ahora formen una fila para registrar sus huellas —dijo Croix, y así lo hicimos, una vez registradas todas entramos.

La sala era un gran cuarto circular, con piso de madera, algunos sofás, mesas, estantes aparentemente para bocadillos y bebidas, algunas alfombras, muchos libreros, algunos escritorios y una escalera para una segunda sección que era como un ancho pasillo circular que recorría el contorno de todo el lugar, muy parecido al que tenía en mi habitación en la academia, en el cual había también algunos libreros, escritorios y sofás. Como iluminación había lámparas que lucían como las antiguas a base de aceite, algunas pequeñas en las paredes y varias luces rodeadas por cúpulas de cristal en el techo, finalmente al centro de la sala había una gran mesa redonda, aparentemente hecha de una madera fuerte y gruesa color chocolate, con un fino grabado florentino. Las chicas no habían perdido su emoción desde que abordaron, pero puedo decir que el cuarto de igual modo les fascinó.

—Muy posiblemente trataremos temas serios aquí… sé que este no es un viaje vacacional, no me malinterpreten; sé que hay mucho en juego, que hay bastante porque preocuparse pero creo que un entorno serio e igualmente preocupado no nos ayudará a cumplir nuestro objetivo, es por eso que me he esforzado lo mas posible en hacer esto placentero, en poder traer comodidad y quizá diversión a este viaje, mantener un buen equilibrio mental será crucial para nuestro éxito —dijo Croix en un tono serio y calmado cuando todas exploraban el cuarto.

—Opino lo mismo, me parece una gran idea maestra Croix —dijo Diana.

— ¡Si! —dijo Hannah

—No podría se mejor —dijo Bárbara.

Después todas las chicas felicitaron a la maestra Croix por tomar esta aproximación ante el viaje, ella se veía feliz de recibir toda esa aprobación de quienes eran ya básicamente nuestras "protegidas".

—Gracias chicas, muchas gracias —dijo Croix complacida— si en algún momento necesitan revisar o buscar alguna información quiero que sepan que aquí hay un poco de lo mejor de ambos mundos, antigua tradición y tecnología; en los libreros hay una gran cantidad y variedad de tomos, en lo cajones de los escritorios hay computadoras y otros artilugios y justo a la izquierda en el segundo piso hay un pequeño almacén con otras cuantas herramientas tecnológicas que he acumulado con el tiempo.

Constanze asintió emocionada y subió la escalera, di por seguro que quería ver las cosas acumuladas de Croix; Amanda y Jasminka la siguieron.

—Siéntanse como en casa chicas, lo mío es suyo —dijo Croix con un gesto de la mano como indicando a las chicas que exploraran, conforme las vi esparcirse por el gran cuarto supuse de qué lugar se "adueñaría" cada una, o cada sub grupo quizá, muy probablemente el área circundante a la bodega de artilugios seria tomada por el grupo de Constanze, había un área en el segundo piso con libreros acomodados en forma de T, de manera que formaban una idea de "paredes", como supuse Diana tomo esa área y Hannah y Bárbara la siguieron, finalmente el grupo de Akko se estableció en el área más cercana a los estantes con comida y bebida.

—Aún hay que explorar más el barco pero no hace daño que se familiaricen con este lugar, con el tiempo quizá lo estemos usando bastante —me dijo Croix, parándose a mi lado.

—Aún no puedo creer que consiguieras algo así, ¿fue tu elección?

—Oh Chariot, claro que lo fue —me dijo sentándose en un sofá y haciendo una gesto con la mano a su lado para que me sentara también, y así lo hice—, sentí que este iba conmigo, es usado obviamente, es de fabricación italiana, me gustaron los colores y la decoración y ese garaje acuático es algo sensacional, deberías verlo funcionar, solo entras con el bote, se cierra la compuerta detrás de ti y listo, sin grúas de por medio, además sin bote puede funcionar como piscina de agua marina, incluso puedes nadar fuera y dentro del bote, es algo muy útil y suena divertido

—Fue una gran elección Croix, y si, suena divertido —dije riendo— ¿entonces en esto invertiste el tiempo desde que te fuiste de Luna Nova?

—Una parte si, al principio debía saber que deseaba hacer, como sería posible y finalmente conseguir los medios, este yate es uno de los medios.

—Ya veo… me alegra que estés con nosotras, no hay nadie que preferiría tener a mi lado —le dije poniendo mi mano sobre la suya.

— ¿Qué tal si te doy un recorrido rápido por el barco mientras las chicas están aquí? Así podrás ayudarme a dar el recorrido —me dijo Croix levantándose y ofreciéndome su mano.

—Me parece una excelente idea —le dije al tomar su mano y después nos dirigimos a la salida.

—Chicas, volvemos en un momento, esperen aquí, después les mostraremos el resto del barco —dijo Croix mientras estábamos paradas en la puerta.

Las chicas estuvieron de acuerdo y luego salimos. Croix me llevó a una preciosa terraza en la popa, justo al lado de donde se encontraba el garaje acuático para el bote en la cubierta 2, había sofás, sillas y mesas bajas, toda el área estando muy cerca del agua; después subimos por unas lindas escaleras hasta la cubierta principal donde parte del nivel 1 solo se encontraba sostenida por pilares, dando una completa sensación de estar al aire libre sobre el mar, había ahí una sala y un pequeño comedor para comer de forma casual, en la sección justo antes de esa había todo un comedor y bar completos, para una comida más formal y ciertamente elegante; el área abarcaba todo el ancho del barco y al lado del comedor había una pequeña sala, todo limitado por unas magníficas ventanas grandes cubiertas con persianas a cada extremo del área, permitiendo ver a babor y estribor. Era curioso pensar que ese yate tenía mejores instalaciones que muchos restaurantes de los que solía visitar. Después subimos por una escalera en espiral al nivel 2 donde había una linda área de estar más grande y acogedora que la que estaba en el nivel inferior, dotada de sofás con varios cojines, mesas bajas y cómodas, con adornos, plantas y pequeñas lámparas parecidas a las de aceite, todo esto combinado con una excepcional vista al mar sin obstrucciones lo que daba una sensación de apertura, libertad y de estar en medio del mar.

—Todo es… tan hermoso —le dije mientras me llevaba de un sitio a otro, sin saber que esperar a continuación.

—Y aún no terminamos —me dijo sonriente.

Enseguida subimos al nivel 2 donde había un bonito camino de madera tratada que conducía a una pequeña plataforma en la que se encontraba una espléndida piscina, esquinado por jardineras con lindas flores y toda el área (excepto unos pequeños pasillos con el ancho necesario para caminar que se encontraban en cada extremo del nivel) se encontraba cubierta con un grueso material esponjoso que no reconocí, con una gran cantidad de cojines esparcidos.

— ¡Es sensacional! Podemos entrar a la piscina, tomar el sol, descansar o incluso dormir aquí.

—Claro que sí, bajo el riesgo de que alguien en la piscina te despierte de una buena mojada —dijo Croix sonriente.

Le sonreí de vuelta y luego camine por el pasillo a la izquierda hasta llegar al cuarto de mando que se encontraba después de la piscina. El lugar era amplio y muy tecnológico, casi no reconocí ninguno de los instrumentos que se encontraban en el techo del nivel o adentro del cuarto, excepto quizá unas cúpulas y unas barras oscilatorias, que sabía eran para medir el clima.

—Y de aquí dirigimos todo, también tiene un pequeño baño, si hay gente que puede "hacer que funcione" en un baño de avión supongo que este seguro es más que adecuado para… —decía Croix cuando puse mi mano sobre su boca.

— ¿En qué estás pensando al sugerir eso? Y ¿acaso has pensado en quien estaría navegando el barco entonces? —le dije nerviosa quitando la mano de su boca.

—Creo que está claro en que estoy pensando, en cuanto a quien navegaría estoy segura de que Constanze podría… —dijo antes de que volviera a tapar su boca.

— ¿En serio Croix? ¿Mientras las chicas están del otro lado de la puerta? —ella solo suspiró.

—Lo lamento, han pasado días desde que… —me dijo deslizando su mano por mi espalda.

—Lo sé, lo sé —le dije deteniendo su mano, que no te lo diga no quiere decir que no lo piense también, pero no es el lugar, o el momento.

—Está bien —dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros—, ¿te muestro el resto del barco?

—Si… por supuesto.

—Entonces vamos —me dijo tomándome de la mano y llevándome de nuevo.

Después de eso pasamos a ver el baño principal, se encontraba en la cubierta dos y parecía una escena sacada de un balneario de la realeza en la antigüedad, tenía múltiples adornos en precioso azulejo de diversos colores, pilares, esculturas y una buena cantidad de áreas para lavarse antes de pasar al principal tractivo, una enorme piscina con control térmico y que tenía una preciosa fuente en el centro, la cual seguramente era una bella forma de posicionar el sistema de filtrado, siendo un grueso pilar con estatuas de sirenas sosteniendo cantaros de los que el agua caía, era una escena bellísima, adecuadamente iluminada por una tenue luz que surgía de lámparas a ambos extremos del lugar.

—La anterior dueña tenía un gusto algo exótico como veras —me dijo Croix riendo.

—Vaya que sí, aunque debo reconocer que es precioso —le dije.

— ¿Quieres ir a ver el sauna? Es la siguiente puerta —dijo Croix yendo hacia la salida.

— ¿También hay un sauna?

Y en efecto lo tenía, era un cuarto precioso tapizado absolutamente por azulejos de color verde, muy parecido al color del jade, y con velas posicionadas a cada cierta distancia.

— ¿Esto… te da alguna idea? —me dijo Croix tomándome por la cadera.

—E… no, no, sigamos, aún no vemos todo el barco —le dije sonrojada zafándome de su agarre y saliendo del sauna, tan solo la escuché reír pícaramente tras de mí.

Enseguida nos dirigimos al área de las habitaciones, para llegar a cada habitación debía pasarse por una gran sala de estar que había en el centro, dirigiendo por pasillos a cada habitación y con un pasillo paralelo al que nos condujo allí para seguir hacia la siguiente área de la cubierta. La sala de estar parecía una de las más elaboradamente adornadas, después de todo no contaba con el mar para embellecerla; tenía varios muebles de linda madera llenos de adornos y de entrenamiento, televisión, consolas de viejo juegos, estéreo, mini bar, todo parecido a otras salas del barco pero esta vez de forma más elegante y surtida, todo era de mayor calidad, incluso los sofás eran más cómodos y de un material claramente más fino. Había además mesas de aspecto rústico con pequeñas esculturas de temas marinos y al fondo de la sala, como la joya de la colección, un piano de cola con un bellísimo acabado.

—Esto es bellísimo —le dije.

—Claro que lo es, a babor y estribor están las habitaciones, hacia la proa y a ambos lados del pasillo están las suites; la de la izquierda es la que… pensé para, nosotras —me dijo algo apenada,

— ¿Vamos a verlas? —le dije.

—Claro

Las habitaciones "normales" eran magnificas, construidas con variedad de colores claros de madera, espaciosas, cada una con baño, ropero, comodas y tocador, una gran televisión con entretenimiento, mesas de noche y esquineras con flores y adornos además de lámparas, 3 ventanas con vista al mar y persianas, un sofá y una espaciosa y cómoda cama King size.

—Esto es espléndido —le dije maravillada.

—Y espera que veas la nuestra —me dijo tomándome del brazo y llevándome.

Al entrar a la que sería nuestra habitación quede aún más sorprendida, era más del doble del tamaño que las otras, al entrar tenia lo que era como una pequeña sala de estar con un gran sofá y 2 individuales, mesa baja, un mini bar, una gran televisión con sistemas de entretenimiento y sonido y un gran ventanal que daba camino a un amplio balcón donde había 2 sillas de aspecto cómodo y una pequeña mesa circular en medio, al ir a la izquierda de la pequeña sala estaba la cama tamaño súper King de un aspecto muy cómodo, con un pequeño sofá al lado, un gran tocador, un baño grande y lujoso, varias comodas y mesas de noche además de esquineras, todo con lindos detalles de decoración, como esculturas y grandes arreglos florales, además de bonitas lámparas de aspecto antiguo; finalmente a la derecha de la pequeña sala había un área con piso de piedra, con varios roperos y en cuyo centro se levantaba un gran jacuzzi de forma circular, como un gran tazón para té de porcelana.

—Es preciosa ¿no? —dijo Croix, parada en medio de la habitación.

—Es hermosa —le dije caminando hacia el pequeño balcón, una vez ahí me quede parada, maravillada por lo lindo del mar.

Fue mientras observaba el maravilloso oleaje cuando esa alocada joven a la que amo me atacó por detrás, sin dar tiempo a nada, no me di cuenta de sus intenciones hasta que sus manos alcanzaron lugares en mí que ningunas otras manos habían tocado; se movían con habilidad, y sabiendo exactamente qué hacer y cómo hacerlo para nublar mi determinación.

—Así que… piensas salirte con la tuya —le dije con una voz quebradiza que intentaba mantener la compostura y no expresar lo placentero del momento.

—Creo que ya lo hice… —susurró Croix a mi oído y después me dio un pequeño mordisco.

En ese momento mis barreras de inhibición se desmoronaron ante los avances de aquella joven de cabello lila y ojos verdes que el destino había puesto frente a mí para compartir nuestras vidas. Dejé de oponer resistencia y no recordaba la última vez que había visto a alguien deshacerse de sus prendas tan rápido, con un impulso en el que las mías se vieron atrapadas también, ese fue uno de esos momentos en los que la memoria no permite recordar todos los detalles, solo sé que fue algo felizmente indescriptible, que las piernas dejaron de responderme como debían… y que la cama era tan cómoda como se veía.


	39. Capítulo XXXIX - Chariot

— ¡Rayos! ¿¡Cuánto tiempo ha pasado!? —dije abruptamente al despertar en la cama de nuestra suite y levantarme de un salto con la sábana, buscando mi uniforme y otras prendas.

— ¿Qué? —dijo Croix adormilada.

—Nos quedamos dormidas, a las chicas les va a parecer raro o van a empezar a sospechar —dije mientras me vestía.

—Nosotras somos la autoridad ¿sabes? —dijo Croix adormilada dándose la vuelta y abrazando una almohada, acomodándose de nuevo, ver su linda figura y su piel envuelta entre las sabanas era algo que me habría cautivado en otro momento, pero ese no era el adecuado.

— ¡Croix! Hablo en serio, tenemos que… —le decía caminando hacia la cama cuando sentí que las piernas me fallaban y caí sobre ella.

— ¿Cambiando de opinión? —me dijo ella riendo.

—Si no se te hubiera ocurrido esto no me sentiría débil, fue una mala idea —le dije mientras me acomodaba los lentes y me levantaba.

—No piensas eso, solo estas molesta —me dijo sonriente pero finalmente levantándose.

—Vístete rápido, debemos volver ya.

— ¿No quieres tomar un baño?

—Me gustaría pero dada tu falta de previsión no tengo ropa que ponerme después —le dije mientras me sentaba para ponerme las botas.

—Aww, eres toda una aguafiestas Chariot —me dijo mientras se ponía la camisa.

— ¿¡Maestra Chariot!? —escuché la voz de Akko gritar a la distancia.

—Estos deben ser los dormitorios —Escuché levemente la voz de Diana.

Al oírlas me apresuré a ajustarme bien el uniforme y me acerqué a la puerta, intentando escuchar.

— ¿Podemos entrar a ver una? —escuché nerviosa decir a Akko mientras se acercaba a la puerta tras de la que me encontraba.

—De hecho, prefiero ver la que está a la derecha —dijo Diana para mi salvación.

—Oh está bien —dijo Akko alejándose, probablemente yendo hacia Diana.

— ¿Estuvo cerca verdad? —me dijo Croix al oído tomándome por sorpresa, tuve que contener fuertemente mi impulso para no saltar y hacer que nos descubrieran.

— ¡Croix! —le dije en voz molesta pero baja—, eso fue riesgoso —le dije mientras veía como ella se fajaba la camisa con una mueca risueña en su rostro.

—Podría haber borrado su memoria.

—Sí, con Akko es probable, pero ese no habría sido el caso con Diana… escucha, conozco a Akko, y vendrá a revisar esta habitación después de ver aquella, para confirmar si son iguales o alguna idea por el estilo, así que quiero que acomodes todo y no dejes rastro de lo que acaba de suceder, yo saldré para distraerlas un poco y les diré que… que fuiste a… —dije sin poder pensar en una idea convincente—, que fuiste a… ¡oh no! ¡Dejamos a la maestra piscis en el la camioneta! —dije cuando me di cuenta.

—Bueno, usemos esto a nuestro favor, dile que lo recordamos y que fui por ella —me dijo caminando hacia la cama.

—Está bien, eso diré, tu encárgate rápido de todo y nos vemos en el cuarto de conferencias.

—Entendido, ahí estaré Chariot, ahora ve antes de que Akko venga —me dijo mientras tendía la cama.

Yo solo asentí, me arreglé el uniforme y me dirigí hacia la puerta. Una vez que salí me quedé parada en el pasillo que llevaba a la siguiente sección del barco, esperando a que salieran de la otra suite para poder fingir que nos encontramos casualmente, unos cuantos minutos esperando pasaron y escuché la puerta de la suite abriéndose, así que camine cómodamente hacia la sala de estar de entre los dormitorios.

— ¿Es preciosa no? —decía Akko emocionada.

— Si, es bastante linda.

— ¡Oh! Hola chicas —les dije al topármelas fingiendo sorpresa de la mejor forma posible.

— ¡Hola maestra! Sentimos que había pasado tiempo ya así que decidimos buscarlas —dijo Akko viendo hacia mis lados, sospecho que esperando ver a Croix.

—Oh está bien, no se preocupen, Croix mes estaba mostrando el barco para poder dividirnos en 2 grupos y explorar más cómodamente pero recordamos haber dejado a la maestra Piscis en la camioneta y Croix fue por ella —dije esperando que Croix estuviera oyendo del otro lado de la puerta, esperando para salir.

—Deberíamos volver Akko, las maestras nos alcanzarán pronto en el cuarto de conferencias, ¿cierto maestra Chariot? —dijo Diana con tal seguridad que sospechaba que ya había deducido lo ocurrido; esa chica era muy perceptiva.

—Claro —respondí disfrazando lo mejor posible mis nervios— pronto estaremos ahí y comenzaremos el recorrido como se debe.

—Entendido, vamos Akko —le dijo tomándola del brazo y llevándola consigo.

—Nos vemos maestra Chariot —dijo Akko mientras las dos volvían por donde vinieron.

—Estuvo cerca —dijo Croix saliendo del cuarto.

— (suspiro) si lo estuvo, ahora ve por la maestra piscis, yo te seguiré de lejos para distraer a las chicas que pudieran encontrarte antes de llegar a la maestra.

—Perfecto —me dijo comenzando a caminar.

Ambas llegamos sin problemas a la maestra Piscis, Croix abrió la puerta y yo tomé la pecera.

—… Glu, glu, glu… ¿!gluu, glu, glu, glu gluuu!?... glu glu glu

—Lo lamentamos mucho maestra Piscis —le dije apenada.

—Sí, sabemos que pasó tiempo y no, sabemos que esta no es forma de tratar a una de nuestras compañeras maestras… es mi culpa, estaba tan emocionada con el barco que no lo noté —dijo Croix, en reverencia,

—También es mi culpa maestra, no volverá a suceder, sabemos que esta no es forma de comportarse —agregué.

—Glu, glu, glu.

—Gracias por su perdón maestra, no volverá a suceder —le dije sonriente al escucharla decir que no había resentimientos.

—Sí, gracias maestra, ahora, si le parece, creo que hay que ir con las chicas y recorrer el barco.

— ¡Glu, glu! —dijo la maestra Piscis emocionada.

—Me alegra que le guste la idea maestra —dijo Croix, y después las 3 nos dirigimos al cuarto de conferencias.

Una vez de vuelta con las chicas les pedimos que todas se sentaran en la gran mesa circular.

—Es momento de repasar algunas cosas para que todas sepamos lo mismo chicas —dijo Croix, y después un pequeño proyector de hologramas al centro de la mesa se encendió, proyectando varias imágenes en el aire.

—Hasta ahora sabemos que al liberar la magia del gran Triskelion se originaron algunas repercusiones —dije mientras pequeñas esferas rojas aparecían en una proyección del mundo—, en algunos sitios, antigua magia oscura y energías corrosivas que se encontraban hasta ahora selladas por la mano de antiguas brujas ha sido liberada, el entorno se comenzará a ver afectado por esta energía, toda la vida lo será, afortunadamente su avance es lento y, gracias a la amplia red de magitronics que Croix había almacenado en varios puntos del mundo, hemos logrado identificar las áreas que serían un mayor problema. Ahora mismo algunas unidades se encuentran absorbiendo y tratando esa energía, pero tomarán mucho tiempo y no queremos arriesgarnos a que alguien se vea afectado, por lo que procuraremos encargarnos de cuantas sea posible durante nuestro viaje.

—Gracias Chariot —dijo Croix, tomando la palabra—, ahora, como saben el objetivo principal de nuestro viaje se ha convertido en ayudar a Luna Nova, que se encuentra bajo un ataque mágico de tremenda proporción, sospechamos que los agresores son "la gente del lago" liderada por su dama principal "Nymue".

Al escuchar sobre la dama del lago Iris se encogió de hombros.

—Aún me cuesta creer que sea real —dijo Hannah con voz preocupada, tomando un brazo de Diana.

—Debería ser una aliada y en vez de eso quiere a Diana —dijo Bárbara, igualmente preocupada, abrazando el otro brazo de Diana.

—No hay porque preocuparse chicas, ella se ha metido con todas nosotras, la enfrentaremos a ella y su gente y saldremos victoriosas, esa es nuestra única opción —dijo Croix; yo no pude evitar darme cuenta de que Iris se veía cada vez más nerviosa así que camine hacia ella.

—No te preocupes Iris —dije poniendo mis manos sobre sus hombros—, tu nos has ayudado a entender muchas cosas, gracias a ti sabemos más sobre el pasado de Diana, ella tiene Excalibur y nosotras sabemos a quién nos enfrentamos, no queremos hacer daño a ella o a tu gente, solo queremos que tampoco se lo hagan a la nuestra, con un poco de esfuerzo podremos salir de esto pacíficamente —le dije intentando hacerla sentir lo más cómoda posible.

—Gracias —me dijo más calmada, poniendo una mano sobre la mía, cuando volteó hacia mi puede percibir que se sentía aliviada, después volteó a ver a las chicas quienes también les dieron una mirada de aceptación y apoyo.

—Eres una de nosotras Iris, no dudes eso —dijo Croix en un tono calmado y agradable.

—Gracias —dijo Iris.

—Ahora chicas —dijo Croix, tomando de vuelta la atención—, el problema que tenemos entre manos es poder llegar a Nymue, he enviado varias unidades magitronics al lago y no hay rastro mágico alguno, lo más probable es que ella pueda abrir el puente a su dimensión a voluntad, si no descubrimos como llegar a ella nuestros esfuerzos no irán a ningún lado —dijo Croix, viendo la imagen del algo en un holograma con notas de los resultados negativos.

—Yo puedo dar respuesta a esa incógnita—dijo una voz masculina, al voltear hacia arriba, recargado contra el barandal de la sección superior estaba un hombre que encajaba con la descripción de Merlín que las chicas habían contado al grupo.

— ¿Es usted…? —empecé a preguntar cuando Croix me interrumpió.

— ¿Merlín?

Todas lo volteamos hacia arriba, viendo con gran interés la figura de aquel hombre mayor, cuyo nombre había inspirado un sinfín de obras fantásticas a lo largo del tiempo.

—Las he estado vigilando desde hace tiempo durante mi cautiverio; son un grupo fascinante en una época donde la magia prácticamente estaba desapareciendo ya. Croix, estos artefactos que has creado, capaces de evadir algunas de las normas de la antigua magia para facilitar los hechizos, la transferencia de energía y funcionar lejos de una fuente mágica son algo realmente impresionante, pero eso no es lo importante ahora, lo que si lo es radica en el hecho de que tú ya has comenzado a recorrer el camino que los llevará hasta Nymue —dijo el hombre cuya apariencia ya reflejaba el paso de los años mientras bajaba las escaleras.

— ¿En… serio? —preguntó Croix.

—Ávalon, llega ahí y contactar a Nymue será un juego de niños, después de todo es por su conexión con el que puede hacer obras de magia de tal poder, desafiando incluso normas del mundo físico como lo conocemos.

Las chicas solo veían al sujeto que parecía haber sido sacado de un típico libro de fantasía o de Star Wars, debido a forma en que vestía.

—Todos los caminos llevan al mismo sitio, estaba predeterminado que esto sería necesario, por eso las 9 brujas fundadoras de su academia las han estado ayudando, lo saben también. Croix tiene un amuleto que podrá llevarlas ahí gracias a Woodward, Beatrix y Wanda, pero eso no lo es todo, duras pruebas las esperan incluso al llegar, es por eso que se les han proporcionado ciertas ayudas, como la reliquia de Airmidia se le ha otorgado a la señorita Sucy, o aún más importante, Excalibur ha vuelto a manos de alguien cuyo espíritu es capaz de desatar todo su potencial, una digna descendiente de aquella que fuera la primera en portarla —dijo el hombre caminando hacia la entrada del cuarto.

— ¿Qué clase de pruebas? —preguntó Diana.

—Lo sabrán cuando lleguen ahí, no estoy en posición e decirlo… por ahora no piensen demasiado en la forma en que Nymue ha tomado su academia, concentren su energía en Ávalon, una vez que lleguen ahí, las respuestas para el resto de los problemas se presentaran solas —dijo Merlín, deteniéndose frente a nosotras— confío en que ya saben a dónde deben viajar para cargar al amuleto que servirá de puente con Ávalon.

—Sí, lo sabemos —dijo Croix, usando la interfaz del proyector holográfico para resaltar ciertas áreas en el mapa—; Rusia, Alemania, Grecia, Egipto, Japón, México, un punto por el centro del océano atlántico y finalmente uno aquí en Inglaterra, eso en el orden en que consideramos podríamos obtener el máximo potencial de cada centro ley.

—Magnifico, incluso descifraron el orden óptimo, me temo que entonces no tengo mucho que hacer aquí —dijo el hechicero sonriendo mientras mostraba la intención de seguir caminando hacia la puerta—; y díganme… ¿han planeado como usar magia lejos de una piedra filosofal por periodos extensos?

—Por supuesto, como aparentemente sabe, mi sistema de solución de conjuros almacena magia para usarla cuando sea necesario, casi toda la sección de carga de este barco está llena de unidades cargadas por completo, eso debe ser suficiente considerando que… —decía Croix cuando Merlín la interrumpió.

—Considerando que pueden cargarlas cuando viajen a través de una línea Ley…

—Exactamente, las cuales podemos detectar fácilmente con los routers línea Ley —dijo Croix, parándose con una pose orgullosa.

—Interesante, los medios serán diferentes, pero sin importar la época puedo reconocer el potencial cuando lo veo, lograrán grandes cosas, estoy seguro; debo retirarme ya, no deseo que mi presencia alerte a Nymue de su ubicación, pero antes de irme debo decir algo, y no es por restar valor a los descubrimientos de la maestra Croix, sino como un conocimiento necesario… ahem, ahem —dijo Merlín despejándose la garganta—, si pueden concentrarse lo suficiente para desarrollar una mayor sensibilidad a la magia, con dedicación, esfuerzo y meditación, podrían detectar las líneas Ley y obtener magia de ellas, o canalizarla al menos, dependiendo de la habilidad de quien lo intente; esta habilidad puede conseguirse por medio de entrenamiento y uso personal de magia, sin necesidad de aparatos tecnológicos… ciertamente es una habilidad que solo grandes brujas pueden llegar a conseguir, pero creo firmemente que en ustedes está la posibilidad… no lo olviden, podría sacarlas de apuro en algún momento —al decir eso Merlín desapareció.


End file.
